El Muro Que Nos Separa
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 1: INTRODUCCIÓN

_Cima de la Torre Eiffel_

_Un año después de la aparición de Papillon_

Chat Noir corría por los techos de París con dirección a la torre Eiffel con una enorme sonrisa que le daría envidia al gato de Cheshire; su corazón latiendo con fuerza, lleno de anticipación por lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir ese día. Si tuviera un poco más de entusiasmo, el héroe habría podido volar.

Dio un brinco cuando recibió un mensaje en su bastón: Ladybug ya lo estaba esperando en la cima de la torre Eiffel, y por poco daba un brinco de emoción mientras corría.

Esa noche justamente se cumplía un mes desde el último akuma había aparecido en la ciudad, el cual había sido utilizado para que Papillon declarara que renunciaba a su guerra contra ellos por los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, que dejaría de enviar akumas y que se iría de París para siempre. Ni Ladybug ni él lo habían creído al principio las palabras del villano, pero tras un mes sin ningún ataque todos comenzaron a creer que al parecer Papillon había dicho la verdad.

Chat Noir sabia muy bien lo que eso significaba. Ahora que Papillon se había rendido, ya no había ningún pretexto para que Ladybug y él mantuvieran en secreto sus identidades, y esa era la causa que había hecho que el héroe corriera con esa enorme sonrisa hacia donde se encontraba su Lady.

¡Por fin, después de un largo año de pelear a su lado y de esperar pacientemente para que Papillon sea vencido, por fin conocería la identidad de Ladybug, y ella conocería la suya! Él había jurado de que no importaba quien estuviera detrás de esa máscara, él la amaba y siempre la amaría. Por fin sabría quien es su amada Ladybug. Por fin la espera había terminado.

Había sido un idiota, creyendo que podía olvidarse de Ladybug y perseguir a alguien como Kagami. Seguramente las cosas con Ladybug se arreglarían cuando supieran sus identidades y ya no hubiera más secretos entre ambos.

Llegó al Champ-de-Mars y extendió su bastón para llegar a la cima de la torre Eiffel. Podía ver a la heroína esperándolo fuera de la oficina de Gustav Eiffel. Su corazón dio un salto de felicidad al verla, y saltó para caer sobre la plataforma de la torre.

La chica estaba cruzando los brazos, dándole la espalda con la mirada perdida hacia la distancia. Desde donde estaban, se podía ver la tour Montparnasse sobresaliendo sobre el resto de la ciudad. Se veía hermosa, aunque no tan hermosa como Ladybug.

-_Salut, ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir con su sonrisa radiante tan pronto como puso los pies en la plataforma mientras que caminaba hacia ella- dijiste que querías verme está noche-

Pudo ver los hombros de Ladybug alzarse y bajar por un momento, como si hubiera suspirado, y se volvió hacia él. Al parecer la chica no estaba tan feliz como él por el hecho de que iban a revelar sus identidades. O quizá estaba preocupada por algo más. ¿Acaso Papillon había mentido y había creado un nuevo akuma?

-_Salut_, Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug, descruzando los brazos y caminando hacia él.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Ladybug?- dijo el héroe, borrando su sonrisa y mirándola confundido- pareces un poco… preocupada-

-Es… es posible que esté un poco preocupada por toda esta situación- dijo la chica en voz baja, como si no quisiera decirle lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos- ahora que… que Papillon desapareció, como Guardiana de los Miraculous decidí que teníamos una elección-

Chat Noir parpadeó. Esa conversación no iba para nada como la había imaginado.

-Podemos quedarnos con nuestros Miraculous- dijo la heroína, tocando sus aretes con su dedo índice y medio- podemos conservar a Tikki y Plagg durante todo este tiempo, y cuando no podamos seguir siendo héroes, los devolveremos a la Miraclebox y elegiré a quien pasarla como el maestro Fu hizo conmigo-

-Eso es bastante sensato, y estoy de acuerdo con ello- dijo Chat Noir asintiendo levemente, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su propio Miraculous- por supuesto que quiero conservarlo. Y cuidaré bien de Plagg hasta que llegue el momento de despedirme de él-

Ladybug sonrió levemente ante esa respuesta de su _partenaire_, y el corazón del chico volvió a emocionarse recordando la razón por la que había ido ahí con tanto entusiasmo. Por fin había llegado el momento de conocer a la mujer de sus sueños.

-Bien- dijo la heroína sacudiéndose las manos- supongo que no será necesario que sigamos patrullando por las noches la ciudad de ahora en delante, y creo que será mejor que dejemos los crímenes comunes a la policía-

-Por… por supuesto- dijo él, parpadeando confundido.

-Bien- repitió Ladybug en un tono bastante final, girándose para darle la espalda- si no hay más que decir…-

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Chat Noir alzando la voz. Ladybug se detuvo, pero no se movió ni se volvió hacia su compañero, como si no le sorprendiera que dijera eso. El héroe la vio tensar sus hombros, como si estuviera esperando a que dijera algo- ¿qué es lo que sucede, _ma lady_?¿Porqué te apresuras para irte así? Creí que habíamos acordado que, una vez que Papillon hubiera desaparecido, podíamos revelar nuestras identidades-

Ladybug bajó los ojos al suelo, aún sin volverse hacia él. Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos confundido. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Porqué no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara?

-_Chaton_, yo…no creo que esa sea una buena idea- escuchó la voz de la chica, aunque habló en un susurro, como si no quisiera ser escuchada.

-¿Porqué no?- quiso saber el chico mientras que fruncía el entrecejo- si Papillon desapareció, ya no estamos en peligro si conocemos nuestras identidades. Podemos hacerlo…- se giró para plantarse frente a Ladybug y con una mano tomó su mentón para hacerla levantar la mirada- _bugginette_, tú me lo prometiste…-

El rostro de Ladybug estaba pálido, estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y sus ojos lo miraban con miedo. ¿Porqué su Lady le tenía miedo? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-_Ma lady_…-

-Yo… yo no prometí nada parecido- dijo ella firmemente.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste!- dijo Chat Noir, frunciendo el entrecejo otra vez y alzando la voz- dijiste que cuando venciéramos a Papillon…-

-No lo vencimos- lo interrumpió ella- él se rindió y dijo que iba a parar los akumas-

-¡Papillon finalmente desapareció de París y dejó de pelear contra nosotros!¡El resultado es el mismo!-

-No, no es igual, Chat Noir- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza- y recuerda que aún no hemos recuperado su Miraculous. No sabes si podría arrepentirse de su decisión, llegar a regresar en algún momento y…-

-Ugh…- dijo Chat Noir, cruzándose de brazos mientras que la miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción- solamente lo dices porque no quieres cumplir tu promesa-

Las facciones de Ladybug cambiaron. De la sorpresa pasó el enojo. No enojo como cuando Chat Noir se ponía a bromear en plena batalla, sino enojo en serio, como si el chico la hubiera ofendido.

-Yo no prometí nada- dijo ella de nuevo.

-¡Lo hiciste!- dijo él alzando la voz- dijiste que revelaríamos nuestras identidades si…-

-No dije eso- lo interrumpió Ladybug- dije que cuando venciéramos a Papillon, _hablaríamos_ sobre revelar nuestras identidades-

Chat Noir se quedó boquiabierto. Técnicamente eso era cierto, pero sabía bien que Ladybug se había referido a que revelarían sus identidades. Por eso la chica estaba tan incómoda al respecto. Por eso estaba intentando evitar su mirada.

-Ladybug…-

-No podemos hacer esto en este momento. Tienes que entenderlo- dijo ella, levantando la mirada hacia el chico y mirándola con enormes ojos- porque todavía existe el riesgo de que Papillon cambie de opinión y…-

Chat Noir gruñó. ¡Aquello no era justo! Ladybug sabía el efecto que ella tenía sobre él, sabía que él no podía negarse a nada de lo que ella quería. Pero él había sacrificado tanto por ella, había sido paciente y había respetado sus deseos todo este tiempo. ¿Porqué no podía hacer eso por él? Solamente saber su identidad, ver su verdadero rostro. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

-Ladybug, todo este tiempo he dejado de insistir- dijo el chico, temblando de enojo y forzándose a sí mismo a mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos- todo este tiempo respeté lo que deseabas y mantuve la boca cerrada, porque tú eras la que quería que tuviéramos nuestras identidades en secreto. Necesito…- bajó los ojos por un momento con una expresión tan lastimera que Ladybug cerró los ojos para no sentirse culpable- piedad, _ma lady_. La idea de que jamás volveré a verte en…-

-No dije que jamás nos veríamos, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug sacudiendo la cabeza- es… solamente que no estoy… aún no estoy lista para hacer esto-

El chico tragó saliva.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo estarás lista?-

-No lo sé- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y bajando la mirada al suelo- no tengo las respuestas, Chat Noir. Cuando lo esté, te lo haré saber…-

El chico frunció el entrecejo. Nuevamente su _partenaire_ le ofrecía un periodo inespecífico de tiempo. Nuevamente iba a tener que esperar a que Ladybug tomara la decisión, y lo que él quería no importaba para nada. Se sintió tan furioso, como si un volcán estuviera haciendo erupción en su pecho.

-¿Cuándo lo estés?- dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo, apretando los dientes mientras que pronunciaba esas palabras- ¿eso significa que nuevamente me dejarás esperando?-

-Chat N…-

-¡Nada de eso!- escupió el chico alzando la voz, dando un paso atrás- ¡ya estoy harto de esperarte!¡Siempre es lo que tú quieres, lo que tú deseas, lo que tú necesitas! ¡Todo siempre gira a tu alrededor, Ladybug!¡Hasta yo tengo que girar a tu alrededor!-

-Pero…-

-¡No más!- la interrumpió de nuevo Chat Noir, dando otro paso atrás para alejarse de ella- ya estoy cansado de que todo gire a tu alrededor, mientras que yo estoy siempre a tus pies como un cachorrito enamorado. Si no hacemos esto ahora- añadió mirándola fijamente y tomando aire- si no lo hacemos ahora, esta será la última vez que me veas-

-Chat Noir, no puedes…- dijo ella, llevándose las manos a la boca- _chaton_, no quiero que pase eso. Solamente te explico que necesito un poco de tiempo para estar segura de que Papillon no está, además de que me sienta…-

Pero el héroe ya había escuchado lo suficiente para tomar su decisión. La chica ya le había dado la respuesta: no revelarían sus identidades esa noche, sin importar lo que dijera. Ladybug necesitaba tiempo otra vez, y eso era justamente lo que Chat Noir estaba harto de dar. Caminó hacia la chica sin decir palabra y sin escuchar lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, para tomar su mano y presionar sus labios contra los nudillos de ella antes de alzar los ojos hacia los de ella, mirando su rostro por última vez, porque había decidido que esa sería la última vez que los vería.

-_Au revoir, ma lady_\- dijo el chico, soltándola y caminando hacia la orilla antes de saltar de la torre hacia el Champ-de-Mars.

-¡Chat Noir!- alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Ladybug en la distancia pero el chico corrió de regreso a casa con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón roto, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Dos días después_

La habitación de Adrien era un completo desastre, y a pesar de que Plagg jamás se quejaba de la falta de orden, la razón de la misma era lo que le molestaba. Sus ojos pasaron de ropa tirada en el suelo a su portador, quien cerró su maleta con un movimiento brusco mientras intentaba ignorar al pequeño dios de la Destrucción que volaba a su lado.

-Te digo que estás cometiendo un grave error haciendo esto, cachorro idiota- dijo el kwami.

El chico solo rodó los ojos mientras que dejaba caer al suelo otra maleta, comenzaba a vaciar sus cajones de ropa y lanzándola dentro de la maleta sin ningún orden ni miramiento, todo ello bajo la mirada decepcionada de Plagg. Pero para el kwami no pasó desapercibido que su chico estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Escúchame, Adrien- insistió el kwami- te vas a arrepentir de esto-

Adrien no iba a escuchar a Plagg ni a nadie más sobre este asunto. Su decisión estaba tomada y no había manera de que cambiara de opinión. Estaba harto de la situación en la que se encontraba, y estaba harto de estar en París. No importaba hacia dónde miraba, cada edificio, cada monumento histórico, cada plaza y cada árbol le recordaban a Ladybug: a la chica que supuestamente era su _partenaire_.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, Ladybug no era su _partenaire_, era más bien su jefa. Y él era solo su segundo, su _sous-fifre, _no su compañero.

Suspiró largamente tan pronto como terminó de llenar la maleta al tiempo que la puerta llamaron a la puerta y, tras su indicación, Gabriel y Nathalie entraron.

-Adrien- dijo Nathalie con un expresión ligeramente preocupada al ver que el chico estaba aún haciendo sus maletas- ¿estás seguro de tu decisión? Sabes bien que no tienes que acompañarnos si no…-

-No, yo también quiero ir con ustedes, Nathalie- la interrumpió Adrien- realmente creo que, igual que _père_, yo también necesito iniciar una nueva vida-

Gabriel Agreste no se perdió palabra de ese intercambio, y miró a su hijo adolescente con curiosidad. Parecía que Adrien tenía en su corazón algo más que solo el deseo de una nueva vida. ¿Acaso se habría enfadado con alguno de sus amigos? ¿O un amor no correspondido? No importaba qué había sido, porque si eso significaba que Adrien dejaría de una vez por todas a los buenos para nada de sus amigos y, sobre todo, lo mantenía alejado de gente tan desagradable como la mentirosa de Lila Rossi, que así fuera. Sobre todo si lo estaba haciendo por su propia voluntad.

-Bien, si realmente estás seguro de tu decisión, tu guardaespaldas te llevará a la Gare du Nord hoy mismo a las seis de la tarde- dijo Gabriel seriamente- nuestro mayordomo te recogerá en King's Cross cuando llegues a Londres y te escoltará a nuestro apartamento. Me encargaré de que mi nuevo asistente te inscriba en el colegio allá. Y Nathalie y yo te alcanzaremos en un mes, cuando regresemos de nuestro viaje por Balí-

Adrien asintió seriamente.

-Entiendo. Disfruten su luna de miel, _père_, Nathalie-

La pareja sonrió y cerró la puerta, y el chico volvió a suspirar en voz alta. Hacía poco más de un mes que su padre le dijo que consideraba que era hora de seguir adelante y aceptar que Emilie Agreste había muerto después de su desaparición. Gabriel organizó un funeral al que asistieron todos sus amigos, y sirvió para que padre e hijo se despidieran de ella.

Además de ello, Gabriel le comentó que había elegido a Nathalie para ser la nueva compañera de su vida y que querían salir de París para rehacer sus vidas. El chico no sabía porqué su padre había decidido dejar la ciudad de su nacimiento para hacer su nueva vida en Londres, pero supuso que no quería seguir viendo todos los días la ciudad que le recordaba constantemente a su amada Emilie.

Adrien se había alegrado por ellos, y con la desaparición de Papillon, creyó que todo estaría perfecto en su vida de ahora en delante. Había estado equivocado, y pronto se sentiría igual que su padre con respecto a la ciudad.

-Adrien- escuchó la voz de Plagg de nuevo, e hizo un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos- por favor, escucha lo que estoy diciendo-

-No, Plagg- dijo Adrien sin mirarlo, terminando de guardar su ropa en la segunda maleta y cerrándola- no tengo que escucharte. ¡Ya estoy harto de escucharte! ¡Ya estoy harto de ser el _sous-fifre _de Ladybug!-

-No eres eso, eres su _partenaire_\- dijo el kwami con una expresión preocupada- entiende que la _coccinelle_ solamente estaba nerviosa por la manera en la que le pediste que revelaran sus identidades. Es igual de idiota que tú. Pronto se arrepentirá de ello, si no es que ya lo hizo. No puedes abandonarla, chico. Tú eres Chat Noir-

-No me importa- dijo el chico, poniendo sus dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda sobre su anillo- ¡no me importa lo que sea para Ladybug!¡Ya estoy harto de su desprecio!¡Ya estoy harto de seguirla como un cachorrito enamorado!¡Y ya estoy harto de ser Chat Noir!-

-Adrien, ¿qué haces? No lo…- comenzó a decir Plagg abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que Adrien deslizaba el anillo fuera de su dedo anular derecho. El kwami desapareció tan pronto como el anillo fue retirado, y Adrien suspiró tristemente mirando el Miraculous entre sus manos.

-Lo siento mucho, Plagg- dijo tristemente el chico con lágrimas en los ojos- pero no puedo. Mi corazón no lo soporta más-

Encontró entre sus pertenencias una cadena de plata que su madre le había regalado un año antes de desaparecer, y la usó para colgar el anillo alrededor de su cuello.

Adrien se dejó caer sobre su cama y suspiró largamente. El Gorila entró minutos después a su habitación para tomar sus maletas y llevarlo a la estación de trenes.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette no había podido dormir en los últimos tres días, desde aquella noche en la que se había negado a revelar su identidad y Chat Noir se había enfadado, jurando que no lo volvería a ver jamás. Tikki le había dicho que no había hecho nada malo, que Chat Noir debió haber respetado su decisión aunque quizá pudo haberle explicado un poco mejor las razones para su negativa.

-Siento que lo arruiné todo, Tikki- le había dicho Marinette esa mañana- tengo miedo de que Papillon cambie de opinión y regrese, tenía miedo de que Chat Noir me haya puesto en un pedestal y se decepcione de quien soy detrás de la máscara, o que se enojara por las veces que le he tenido que mentir. Pero Chat Noir se enojó de todos modos- se cubrió la cara con las manos- me siento terrible, Tikki-

-No te preocupes, Marinette- dijo la kwami dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- estoy segura de que todo se resolverá. Chat Noir se dará cuenta de que reaccionó muy mal y regresará a buscarte-

La chica había llegado al colegio un poco preocupada por su _partenaire_, pero se detuvo en seco al ver sus compañeros reunidos en el patio. La mayoría de los chicos del aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier estaban en la entrada del patio, mirando sus teléfonos con idénticas expresiones entristecidas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo ella sin entender cuando se acercó a su grupo de amigos.

Alya se levantó del suelo y lanzó a abrazarla como si alguien hubiera muerto, y las otras chicas, sus amigas, la miraron entristecidas.

-¿Alya?- insistió ella.

-Díselo- dijo Alix cabizbaja- finalmente se va a enterar tarde o temprano-

-¿Enterar de qué?- dijo Marinette, alarmándose ante las miradas de sus amigas.

-De que Adrien dejó París para siempre y se mudó a Londres- dijo la pelirroja tristemente, sin dejar de abrazar a su mejor amiga- se fue ayer por la tarde, sin decir nada ni despedirse de nadie. Y su padre solamente mandó un mensaje a _monsieur_ Damocles para informarle que ya no regresaría al colegio-

Marinette sintió como si su sangre se le fuera a los pies al escuchar esa noticia. Adrien se había ido para siempre.

Por un momento había creído que había superado a Adrien, creía que le había dado una oportunidad a Luka y que ya no sufriría por el, pero al escuchar esa noticia no pudo evitar sentirse completamente derrotada.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Una semana después_

Después de diez días de estar buscando incesantemente por toda la ciudad en vano, Ladybug tomó la decisión hablar con Tikki al respecto. Llevaba diez días sin ver a Chat Noir y se había comenzado a preocupar por él. No podía dejar las cosas así, no después de la manera en la que ambos se habían despedido hacía unos días.

La chica se detransformó fuera de su casa y, tras saludar a sus padres, se apresuró a subir a su habitación.

-Marinette, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, Tikki?- dijo la chica con una expresión aprensiva- tengo que hablar a solas contigo urgentemente. No puedo dejar las cosas así. ¡Quiero que me digas la identidad de Chat Noir!-

La kwami hizo una mueca.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Tikki sacudiendo la cabeza- tú misma eres un Guardián, y el Guardian de los Miraculous tiene que proteger y guardar…-

-¡No me importa!- la interrumpió Marinette alzando la voz- fui una estúpida al no escuchar a Chat Noir. Sé que no debo hacer esto, pero mi _chaton_ me necesita. Tengo que regresar a su lado-

Antes de que la kwami pudiera responder, Marinette entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ahora estamos solas- dijo la chica- dime quien es Chat Noir-

-Lo siento tanto, pero no puedo hacer eso- dijo la kwami.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Marinette, moviendo impacientemente los pies- ¡necesito saber dónde encontrarlo! Tú eres la única que conoces su identidad secreta, ahora que el maestro Fu perdió todos sus recuerdos. ¡Necesito que me lo digas!-

La kwami sacudió la cabeza.

-La verdad es que… fui a ver a Chat Noir hace nueve días- le confesó Tikki con una expresión cabizbaja- quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Y me dijo que quería renunciar a su Miraculous-

-¿Qué?- dijo Marinette palideciendo mortalmente.

-Después de un rato, lo convencí de conservar su Miraculous, pero mencionó que quizá tú me pedirías que te revelara su identidad- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa triste- y me pidió explícitamente que no te lo dijera, a pesar de que sabe que los kwamis no podemos revelar las identidades de otros portadores-

La chica tragó saliva. No podía creer que su _partenaire_ llegara tan lejos con su enojo hacia ella como para renunciar a su Miraculous y pedirle a su propia kwami que lo ayudara mantenerse oculto de ella.

-¿Porqué no lo convenciste de regresar a mí?- preguntó Marinette con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡si todo lo que pasó fue un malentendido! Tikki, por favor, ¡necesito saber dónde encontrarlo!-

-Solo puedo decir que… ya no lo encontrarás en París- dijo Tikki en voz baja- lo siento, Marinette. La misión de Ladybug y Chat Noir ha terminado. Tendrás que tener paciencia-

La chica se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Chat Noir se había ido. Su _chaton_ la había abandonado. No podía creer que esa semana que prometía ser tan buena se hubiera vuelto un completo desastre. Primero la noticia de Adrien y luego la de Chat Noir.

-Chat Noir es mi _partenaire_, no quiero perderlo- dijo Marinette entre sollozos.

La kwami la miró con simpatía, imaginando cómo se sentía al darse cuenta que su compañero de equipo había abandonado la ciudad, pero también estaba decidida a respetar los deseos de Adrien y mantener en secreto su identidad.

Tikki suspiró y voló hacia ella para posarse en su hombro.

-Marinette, recuerda que Chat Noir siempre respetó tus deseos- le dijo Tikki, dándole unas palmaditas en su mejilla- creo que es momento de respetar los suyos. Espera y ten confianza; todo se resolverá eventualmente-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola a todos! Esta es una nueva historia que estuve a punto de abandonar a medias, y que **Misao-CG** me estuvo animando a continuar. Esta es la introducción, porque el resto se llevará a cabo diez años después. Espero que les haya gustado el inicio, empezamos con drama. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 2

_Canal de la Mancha_

_Diez años después_

Adrien se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento en primera clase mientras que el tren pasaba por el Eurotúnel y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiró mirando su reflejo en la ventana. Se llevó nerviosamente su mano al cuello, de donde aún colgaba su Miraculous bajo sus ropas. Cerró los ojos mientras que pensaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Diez años habían pasado desde que Ladybug había roto su promesa, diez años desde que había dejado París para siempre.

Odiaba la idea de tener que regresar al que había sido su hogar y la ciudad que defendió por un año como superhéroe, pero no se había podido negar cuando su padre se lo pidió. Gabriel Agreste había sufrido un duro revés cuando el subdirector de la firma en París lo había traicionado, robándose varios millones de euros de la empresa. Adrien sabía que su padre no estaba en condiciones ir personalmente a París: él y Nathalie ya habían hecho su nueva vida en Londres, y Anette acababa de comenzar la escuela. No queriendo que su hermanita sufriera lo que él había pasado con un padre ausente en su adolescencia, Adrien había aceptado tomar el lugar de su padre en la subdirección de la firma en París.

Mientras que pensaba en ello, el chico sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-Todo va a estar bien, Adrien- escuchó decir a su acompañante- estoy segura de que tu padre estará orgulloso de ti-

Adrien sonrió. Si bien había querido desaparecer y olvidar toda su vida pasada en París, había una persona que lo había seguido a Londres y lo apoyado a pesar de todo. Tomó su mano y la acercó a sus labios sin dejar de sonreír.

-_Merci_, Kagami- dijo el chico.

A pesar de que aún tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kagami, la ausencia de Ladybug en su vida había hecho que Adrien decidiera darse una oportunidad de enamorarse de ella, y después de 5 años de noviazgo finalmente se habían comprometido por insistencia de los padres de ambos.

La única persona que no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso era Anette.

_FLASHBACK_

_South Kensington, Londres_

_Un mes antes_

_Anette miró a su hermano mayor con enormes ojos azules. Curioso, esos ojos le recordaban un poco a alguien. Sabía que los había heredado de Nathalie, pero había otra chica de hermosos ojos azules enmarcados con cabellos negros que se había adueñado de su corazón cuando era adolescente. Adrien sacudió la cabeza; no quería que su mente fuera en esa dirección. Su hermana tenía nueve años, y además de sus enormes ojos azules tenía cabellos rubios un poco más claros que los suyos._

_-Entonces, ¿es cierto lo que dijo papa, que te vas a ir a vivir a París?- dijo la pequeña con una expresión decepcionada._

_-Sí, ma petite- dijo el chico, revolviéndole el cabello a su hermanita- segur que te lo expliqué antes, alguien tiene que ir a hacerse cargo de los negocios de père. Y después de lo que pasó, no confía en nadie más-_

_-¿Es sobre ese hombre malo que traicionó la confianza de papa?- dijo Anette arrugando la nariz, y Adrien asintió- pero… ¿porqué vas a hacer lo otro?-_

_-¿Qué otro?- dijo él._

_-Casarte con Kagami- dijo Anette con una expresión de disgusto- ¿es eso lo que siempre habías querido hacer?-_

_-Oh- dijo Adrien, bajando los ojos._

_Por supuesto que no era lo que el chico siempre había soñado. Siempre había creído que se casaría con otra pelinegra, la bella y valiente Ladybug. Había soñado con levantarse cada mañana mirando esos hermosos ojos azules, en brazos de la mujer de sus sueños. Pero Kagami era su amiga, siempre había estado a su lado y nunca lo había abandonado. Y lo trataba como su igual, no como su sous-fifre como…_

_-¿Adrien?- la voz de Anette lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-Lo siento, ma petite- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza- porque ambos llevamos cinco años saliendo juntos, y ya tengo veinticinco años. Ya es hora de que siente cabeza, como dice père-_

_-Yo sé todo eso, Adrien- dijo Anette- pero, ¿la amas?-_

_Adrien no supo cómo responder esa pregunta. Pronto la desechó, pensando que su hermana veía demasiadas películas de princesas. Solamente revolvió de nuevo los cabellos de su hermana menor y besó su frente antes de arroparla y apagar la luz._

_-Buenas noches, petite soeur-_

_-Buenas noches, grand frère- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa antes de cerrar los ojos._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien suspiró. Odiaba que su hermanita fuera tan observadora, seguramente había heredado eso de su padre, aunque lo podría haber recibido del lado materno, así que no estaba muy seguro. Quería pensar que él aprendería a amar a Kagami así como su padre había aprendido a superar la muerte de su madre y a amar a Nathalie, tanto como para casarse con ella y comenzar una familia.

Kagami apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y suspiró al ver que el Eurotúnel había terminado y el tren había llegado finalmente a Calais. Ya estaba en suelo francés, cada vez más cerca de París… y de Ladybug.

x-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle, Saint Germain des Prés_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se levantó temprano esa mañana y descendió a la planta baja del edificio donde vivía para abrir su pequeña tienda. Con ayuda de sus padres había logrado comprar un apartamento pequeño y un local comercial en la Margen Izquierda del Sena, donde comenzó a vender algunos de los vestidos que diseñaba y tomaba pedidos de clientes.

La chica salió a la calle y levantó la cortina de metal que cubría la puerta y las ventanas de su pequeño negocio, y giró el anuncio de "Cerrado" hacia "Abierto". Sonriendo, entró al local y se sentó frente a la máquina de coser.

Después de salir del colegio, Marinette se había inscrito a una academia de Arte y Moda, donde se graduó con excelentes notas y con alabanzas de sus profesores, pero al no tener ningún protector o patrocinador, la chica había terminado desempleada a pesar de sus esfuerzos por conseguir un trabajo en las principales casas de moda de París. Incluso había intentado trabajar en la firma Gabriel, a pesar de que eso le traía malos recuerdos sobre la manera en la que Adrien había abandonado la ciudad sin despedirse, pero sus intentos se habían visto frustrados cuando fue cruelmente rechazada por el subdirector de la firma.

A pesar de su fracaso, con el apoyo de sus padres y de Tikki, Marinette se decidió en usar los ahorros de su trabajo en la _boulangerie_ y de algunos vestidos que había vendido para poder comprar su apartamento y su pequeño _atelier_, del que estaba sumamente orgullosa.

-Otro día más- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa.

-Así es, Tikki- sonrió Marinette mientras que cosía la bastilla de su último vestido- espero que a Alix le guste este atuendo. Aunque debo de admitir que me pareció extraño de su parte utilizar un vestido así para su competencia de patinaje sobre ruedas-

-Es extraño, pero original- dijo la kwami sonriendo animadamente- ya sabes que Alix nunca ha sido una chica convencional-

Marinette asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras que seguía cosiendo por algunos minutos hasta que la campanilla en la entrada la alertó de la llegada de alguien al local.

-Llegas temprano, Manon…- comenzó Marinette, creyendo que era su joven asistente, pero una risita hizo que se le erizara el cabello.

-No, me temo que no soy Manon-

La chica tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de volverse hacia la entrada. Una mujer al menos diez centímetros más alta que ella, con largos cabellos castaños y una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó al mostrador, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el camino. Marinette se esforzó por no rodar los ojos. No sabía porque esa mujer se empeñaba en ponerla de mal humor.

-Lila- gruñó la chica entre dientes.

-_Salut_, Marinette- dijo la recién llegada si borrar su sonrisa satisfecha- ¿cómo va el negocio?-

Marinette respiró hondo. Necesitaba respirar y usar todo su autocontrol cada vez que veía a esa horrible persona cerca de ella, a pesar de sus ganas de no lanzársele a la yugular y arrancarle el cuero cabelludo con las uñas.

Si Lila había jurado en el pasado destruir a Marinette, la chica no se había rendido desde que estaban en el colegio. Su última artimaña para hacerle la vida imposible había sido usar su dinero e influencia para poner una casa de diseño justo frente a su pequeño _atelier_ y contratar al menos diez diseñadores para que trabajaran para ella. Lila siempre había dicho que los diseños de esas chicas eran los suyos, y todo era un plan para intentar hacerla quebrar.

Pero el plan de Lila había fallado. Los clientes pronto se dieron cuenta de que los diseños de Marinette eran más originales, hermosos y a un precio bastante razonable.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Lila?-

-No, solo venía a ver cómo estabas- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa astuta- la alcaldesa Bourgeois me pidió que te dijera que tienes pendiente el último pago de los trámites municipales-

Marinette rodó los ojos.

-No te esfuerces con tus mentiras. Ayer mismo fui al Hôtel de Ville a pagar a Chloé lo último que me faltaba- dijo la pelinegra en un tono molesto- ¿necesitas algo más?-

Lila rió y se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

-Preguntarte si consideraste mi oferta- dijo la castaña.

-¿Tu oferta de trabajar para ti para que me pagues una miseria y luego hagas pasar mis diseños como tuyos, como haces con los otros diseñadores que trabajan para ti?- dijo Marinette con desdén- gracias pero no gracias-

Lila no pareció afectada por las palabras de la chica. Nuevamente se pasó las manos por el cabello y le dio la espalda.

-Bah, con ese mal genio no me sorprende que aún seas una solterona- dijo la chica riendo antes de salir del local- _à bientôt_, Marinette-

-Ugh…- gruñó Marinette tan pronto como se quedaron solas.

Al ver que su portadora estaba molesta, Tikki salió de su escondite.

-No la escuches, Marinette- dijo la kwami- sabes bastante bien que Lila solo está buscando maneras para hacerte enojar. Está molesta porque no ha funcionado ninguna de sus estrategias para hacerte caer-

-Lo sé. Es su empeño por fastidiarme lo que me pone de malas- dijo la chica, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Vio a la adolescente castaña acercándose a la puerta- escóndete, Tikki, aquí viene Manon-

La kwami obedeció, ocultándose bajo sus ropas mientras que Marinette se levantaba para recibir a su joven asistente. Todo habría sido más fácil si tuviera un trabajo estable; todo habría sido más fácil si Gabriel Agreste hubiera cumplido la promesa que le hizo antes de irse de París, de contratarla en su compañía tan pronto como terminara la escuela. Como eso no había sucedido, Marinette se había tenido que resignar y crear su camino con sus propias manos.

x-x-x

_Oficinas de Gabriel, Champs-Elysées_

_Dos días después_

Adrien y Kagami ya se habían instalado en sus respectivos apartamentos en los Champs-Elysées, separados porque la familia Tsurugi era muy conservadora, y el chico había ido por primera vez a trabajar a las oficinas de Gabriel en París.

Algunos de los empleados estaban con una terrible disposición cuando se les dijo que a partir de ahora serían dirigidos por el hijo del dueño de la firma, pero casi de inmediato aceptaron a Adrien al ver que el chico no era nada como su padre. Tenía buen corazón y era inteligente en el manejo del dinero y los recursos.

El primer día había de su trabajo, Adrien reorganizado los pagos y ahorrado al menos dos millones de euros del presupuesto, con lo que pudo aumentar los sueldos de la mayoría de los empleados, los cuales estaban felices con ese ajuste.

Las únicas excepciones fueron la asistente del antiguo subdirector, quien renunció inmediatamente cuando Adrien le informó de los cambios que haría en la compañía. Y si bien el chico era excepcionalmente hábil e inteligente en el manejo de la compañía, no podía hacerlo todo solo. Y ahora necesitaba un asistente.

Suspiró largamente mientras que jugaba con el anillo que colgaba de su cuello. Curioso que, desde su llegada a París, se sentía cada vez más y más tentado a volver a ponerse su anillo y hablar con Plagg. No sabía que era lo que tenía esa ciudad para querer que sucediera eso. Pero no quería tener ningún pensamiento de Ladybug a pesar de que todo a su alrededor lo sobrecargaba de recuerdos.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y sonrió aliviado al ver que se trataba de Kagami.

-_Salut_\- dijo Adrien.

-Hey- dijo Kagami- Adrien, estaba revisando los preparativos para la boda, y la organizadora me recomendó un pequeño _Atelier_ en Saint Germain des Prés. ¿Crees que podamos ir esta tarde?-

-Ah, lo siento, estoy un poco ocupado esta tarde- comenzó a decir Adrien, un poco apenado de decepcionar a su prometida en la primera actividad que tenían planeada sobre la boda- le pediré al Gorila que te lleve, y prometo que intentaré acompañarte a tus otras citas-

-No te preocupes- le dijo la chica- después de todo, se supone que no debes ver el vestido hasta el día de la boda-

Adrien sonrió mientras el peso de lo que Kagami le acababa de decir caía sobre él. El día de la boda. Se casaría con ella y no tendría vuelta atrás.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso- dijo él finalmente, intentado deshacerse de ese pensamiento- pero de todos modos haré un poco de tiempo mañana para poner el pedido e ir a hacer el primer pago. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el _Atelier_?-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Tras llamar a sus padres para ver que estuvieran bien, Marinette se puso la pijama y se dispuso a dormir, cuando su teléfono celular sonó. La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa, tiró el teléfono al suelo y se cayó de la cama antes de contestarlo.

-Marinette…- dijo Tikki, sacudiendo la cabeza divertida.

-Shhh, ni una palabra más sobre mi torpeza, ya sabes que es legendaria- gruñó la chica antes de responder- _salut?_-

-_¡Marinette!_\- la voz entusiasmada de Alya resonó en el auricular tan fuerte que Marinette tuvo que alejarlo de su oído- _¡no tienes idea de lo que me acabo de enterar!_-

La chica sonrió ampliamente. Después de once años de conocerla, su mejor amiga no había logrado moderar su entusiasmo cuando alguna noticia aparecía en su radar. Alya se había convertido en la editora principal del periódico Le Figaro, y conocía todas las noticias de la ciudad incluso antes de que aparecieran en televisión.

-No tengo idea de qué te enteraste, como de costumbre- dijo Marinette con una leve sonrisa- ¿cuál es la nueva noticia?-

-_¡Que despidieron a ese connard que rechazó tu solicitud de empleo en Gabriel!_\- dijo la pelirroja a través del auricular, haciendo que Marinette dijera "lenguaje, Alya" en voz baja- _aparentemente, el hombre había estado robando dinero y traficando favores en la compañía, así que monsieur Agreste lo despidió_-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Yo ya sabía lo del tráfico de favores- dijo la chica pelinegra en voz baja- ¿recuerdas lo que te conté después de mi entrevista? El muy idiota me pidió dinero a cambio de que considerara mi solicitud de empleo-

-_¡Lo sé, chica! ¡Estaba completamente indignada cuando lo supe!-_ dijo Alya, y al parecer su entusiasmo no había disminuido-_ ¡y apuesto a que no adivinas quién lo va a sustituir!_-

-Si me dices que Lila Rossi, te juro que me voy a tirar de cabeza al Sena y…-

-_No, por supuesto que no_\- dijo la pelirroja sin bajar su entusiasmo- _¿quién en su sano juicio confiaría una responsabilidad así a Lila? No, el nuevo subdirector de Gabriel en París es nada menos que Adrien_-

Marinette sintió un hueco en el estómago, como si alguien estuviera taladrando el órgano desde su interior. No, no podía ser que Adrien estuviera de regreso. Seguramente era otro chico con el mismo nombre. Había tenido en la universidad un compañero que se llamaba así, ahora que lo recordaba.

-¿Qué Adrien?- alcanzó a decir con la voz quebrada.

-_¿Cómo que qué Adrien?_\- dijo Alya alzando la voz casi llegando a un nivel exagerado de emoción- _¡Adrien Agreste! ¡Chica, recuerda que pasaste toda tu adolescencia enamorada de ese tipo!_-

-Lo sé, pero…-

-_¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_\- dijo la pelirroja-_ el chico de tus sueños esta de vuelta en París. ¡Esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando!_-

-Alya…- dijo Marinette- baja las revoluciones. Eso fue hace diez años. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. Tengo una década sin ver al hombre, seguramente se olvidó de mí en todo este tiempo. Además, ya sabes que estoy saliendo con Luka…-

-_Ah, sí, sé de tus fallidos intentos con Luka_\- dijo Alya en un tono de incredulidad- _Marinette, tienes que admitir que es una buena noticia. Además…_-

-Alya, sabes que te quiero, pero no tengo muchos deseos de discutir mi vida personal justo en este momento- la interrumpió la chica rodando los ojos- muero de sueño-

-_De acuerdo_\- dijo la pelirroja en un tono resignado, pero seguramente pensando en seguir insistiendo en ello más tarde- _pero no creas que te salvas de esta conversación. Nos vemos mañana, en el café cerca de tu apartamento_-

-Bien- dijo la otra chica en un tono resignado, aceptando solamente porque quería deshacerse de la idea al menos por ese momento- _bonsoir_-

Tras colgar el teléfono, Marinette se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Se sentía muy cansada por el largo día de trabajo, pero sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho desde que Alya le había dado esa noticia. Dudaba que pudiera dormir bien esa noche.

Adrien Agreste estaba de regreso en París después de diez años. Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró hondo. Podía sentir su corazón brincando de emoción al pensar en volver a verlo. Al verla, Tikki frunció el entrecejo y se posó en su hombro derecho, poniendo sus diminutas manos en sus cabellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette?- dijo la kwami.

-No, claro que no estoy bien- dijo Marinette llevándose ambas manos a su rostro- no estoy bien porque Adrien… él está de regreso en París-

x-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle, Saint Germain des Prés_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien caminaba por las calles de París con un trozo de papel en su mano, con la dirección que Kagami le había proporcionado. La chica no había podido ir a la Atelier de la que le había hablado aún, pero Adrien había tenido un momento libre en el trabajo y se había ofrecido a buscar dicho local y obtener un presupuesto para un vestido de novia para su prometida.

-Quai Voltaire…- leyó el chico en voz alta mientras que caminaba por la calle junto al Sena, hasta que vio un par de casas de diseño en la siguiente esquina, una frente a la otra. La primera se llamaba Coccinelle, y la segunda se llamaba Renard. Adrien entrecerró los ojos- Coccinelle… catarina. Incluso esto me recuerda a ella, maldita sea…-

Gruñó en voz baja y miró la hoja que Kagami le había entregado. Al parecer el _Atelier_ Coccinelle era la indicada. Desde afuera parecía un modesto local, mucho más pequeño que el que estaba cruzando la calle. En el aparador había un maniquí vistiendo un hermoso vestido color dorado con algunas mariposas bordadas.

-Wow- dijo para sí mismo al ver la prenda que estaba en el aparador. El vestido era hermoso, y si su padre hubiera visto algo así, hubiera contratado al diseñador en el acto.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la entrada. Había dos mujeres dentro del pequeño local. Una de ellas era una mujer joven de aproximadamente su edad, de cabellos negros atados en un peinado alto de cebolla con un listón verde a su alrededor. Le estaba dando la espalda, al parecer concentrada en lo que estaba trabajando en su máquina de coser. La otra era una adolescente de dieciséis o diecisiete años, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que le parecía extrañamente conocida.

-Eh… _salut_\- dijo Adrien.

-_Bonjour, monsieur_\- dijo la adolescente, sacando una libreta y sonriendo- bienvenido. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-

-Eh… vengo a pedir información… sobre el presupuesto de un vestido de novia para mi prometida- dijo el chico, mirando de reojo a la otra mujer, quien apagó por un momento su máquina de coser y extendió su brazo para tomar un vaso lleno de agua. Tenía un aire conocido también, pero no podía verle la cara porque seguía de espaldas. Se volvió de nuevo a la adolescente.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica, escribiendo en su libreta- ¿tiene algún diseño en mente o desea que sea original?-

-Eh… creo que original, ella no ha visto ningún diseño- dijo Adrien.

-Me temo que su prometida tendrá que venir para que tomemos sus medidas y podamos sugerir algún diseño- dijo la adolescente encogiendo los hombros- el precio varía de acuerdo al material que desea que se utilice y si quiere que se haga un diseño nuevo o no-

-Oh, entonces supongo que vine hasta acá para nada- dijo el chico rubio pasándose los dedos por el cabello con un gesto apenado- no sabía cómo es esto. Lamento mucho haberlas hecho perder el tiempo-

-No es nada, fue un placer- dijo la adolescente sin dejar de sonreír y pasándole una tarjeta- puede llamar a este número y su prometida puede hacer una cita para que venga a ver los diseños, sin ningún compromiso, _monsieur_…-

-Agreste- dijo el chico automáticamente guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camisa sin leerla- Adrien Agreste-

El sonido de un cristal quebrándose hizo que tanto la adolescente como Adrien dieran un respingo de sorpresa al escucharlo. El vaso había caído de la mano de la otra mujer y había caído al suelo, quebrándose.

-¡Marinette! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la chica.

Adrien palideció mientras que la mujer se giraba hacia ellos con una expresión como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, y él estaba seguro de que tenía una mirada similar. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la que había sido su maravillosa amiga y compañera del colegio, estaba cara a cara frente a él.

-Estoy… estoy bien, Manon- dijo Marinette, hablando por fin.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el status quo de la historia, Adrien está comprometido con Kagami y Marinette está saliendo con Luka hasta ese momento. Ya verán lo demás que hacen nuestros personajes favoritos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 3

_Atelier Coccinelle, Saint Germain des Prés_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette había estado terminando de darle los últimos toques al vestido de Alix cuando escuchó al cliente entrar a la Atelier. Le parecía un poco ridículo que llegara a pedir información por el vestido de novia de su prometida y no la hubiera traído, pero no era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Manon se había vuelto una especialista en manejar esos detalles, así que solo escuchaba la conversación sin intervenir.

-Puede llamar a este número- escuchó decir a Manon en tono de despedida mientras que Marinette extendía su brazo para tomar un poco de agua- y su prometida puede hacer una cita para que venga a ver los diseños, sin ningún compromiso, _monsieur_…-

-Agreste- escuchó decir al cliente, y su corazón dio un salto al escuchar el nombre- Adrien Agreste-

El vaso resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendo al quebrarse. Adrien Agreste. Adrien estaba ahí, en su pequeña casa de diseño, queriendo ordenar un vestido de novia para su prometida. Tragó saliva.

-¡Marinette!¿Te encuentras bien?- apenas alcanzó a registrar la voz de Manon mientras se giraba hacia ellos para mirar de frente a su cliente.

Ahí estaba Adrien, mirándola como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y estaba segura de que ella misma tenía una mirada similar a la del chico. Era evidente que Adrien no tenía idea de a quien pertenecía ese sitio.

-Estoy… estoy bien, Manon- dijo la joven, hablando por fin.

Manon fue la primera en sonreír y volverse al chico.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres Adrien? ¡Con razón decía que me parecías conocido!- exclamó la adolescente con una enorme sonrisa- ¿te acuerdas de mí? Yo soy Manon Chamack. Una vez posé en una sesión de fotos contigo; tenía como seis años-

-Lo recuerdo muy bien- respondió Adrien, saliendo de su sorpresa tan pronto como su mirada se fijó de vuelta en Manon y sonrió amablemente. Rayos, ¿tenía que seguir mostrando esa estúpida sonrisa?- y también recuerdo que le dabas dolores de cabeza a cierta diseñadora- sus ojos se volvieron hacia Marinette de nuevo.

La chica sintió las rodillas débiles al ver los ojos de Adrien volverse hacia ella sin darse cuenta de que Manon se fue a la parte trasera del _atelier_ para traer una escoba. Su rostro había madurado en esos años, pero seguía siendo tan bello y con un toque de inocencia como siempre. No sabía si ese era el caso, pero tenía la misma sonrisa dulce que la había enamorado hacía todo ese tiempo.

Marinette vio que Adrien parpadeó, quizá un poco incómodo por su mirada, así que la desvió al mostrador. El chico, por su parte, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, dándose una vuelta mientras que observaba el lugar.

-Entonces lograste cumplir tu sueño- comentó Adrien para sí mismo, pero en voz lo bastante alta para ser escuchada, al ver los maniquíes vestidos con los diseños de la chica- tienes tu propia casa de diseño y…- sus ojos volvieron a Marinette, y su sonrisa se borró- ¿dije algo malo?-

La chica no se había dado cuenta de que su expresión era una mueca entristecida al recordar su incidente cuando quiso trabajar en Gabriel. Intentó sacudirse ese pensamiento.

-Yo… no, por supuesto que no dijiste nada malo- dijo Marinette obligándose a sí misma a volver a sonreír, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera convincente- tengo que confesar que esto no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando era más joven, pero es lindo y por algo se empieza-

Adrien pareció examinar su rostro con curiosidad, pero finalmente asintió volviendo a sonreír.

-Siempre has sido muy talentosa, Marinette. Estoy seguro que las cosas mejorarán para ti- dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que sacaba la tarjeta que Manon le había dado y la miraba.

_Mlle. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Diseño. Quai Voltaire, Saint Germain de Prés_

-Dime, ¿porqué el hijo de Gabriel Agreste vino a buscar a una diseñadora novata para…- tragó saliva haciendo un esfuerzo para no verse afectada por la razón de la visita del chico- para el vestido de su prometida?-

Las mejillas de Adrien se tiñeron de rojo.

-_Père_ no ha estado bien de salud en estos últimos meses, y decidió que dejaría de diseñar para tener más tiempo para la familia- dijo Adrien sonriendo inconscientemente al recordar a su hermana menor- y desde la llegada de Anette, ha procurado pasar todo el tiempo posible en casa…-

-¿Anette es el nombre de tu prometida?- dijo Marinette.

-No- sonrió Adrien sacudiendo la cabeza- Anette es mi hermana-

Los labios de Marinette formaron una o. No sabía que Gabriel Agreste había tenido una hija después de su segundo matrimonio. Y a juzgar con el cariño con el que Adrien la había mencionado, la familia parecía ser lo que el chico siempre había soñado.

-No sabía que tenías una hermanita. ¿Cuántos años tiene?- dijo la chica sonriendo, imaginándose una versión miniatura de él- seguro que se parece a ti-

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

-Anette tiene nueve años- dijo Adrien orgulloso, sus ojos brillando de contento al hablar de ella- pero no, se parece más a Nathalie, incluso tiene sus ojos, pero el cabello rubio lo heredó de _père_. Aunque el sentido del humor, no sé de dónde lo sacó. Mira-

Marinette lo observó mientras el chico sacaba su teléfono celular y le mostraba la foto que tenía como fondo de pantalla. Era de él mismo abrazando a una niña pequeña, que era rubia y con brillantes ojos azules. Ambos mostraban enormes sonrisas mientras que miraban a la cámara.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo Marinette devolviéndole el aparato y el chico asintió, entendiendo que se refería a que tenía la familia unida que siempre había querido- y ahora vas a casarte y formar tu propia familia. Estoy feliz de que todos tus sueños se hicieron realidad también-

La sonrisa del chico se borró, convirtiéndose en una mueca entristecida, haciendo que Marinette se mordiera el labio inferior sin estar segura de lo que lo había molestado.

-¿Dije algo malo?- dijo la chica.

-Yo… no, por supuesto que no dijiste nada malo- dijo Adrien, y vio que volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Marinette conocía esa sonrisa: era la que ponía para las fotografías, no era sincera- como dijiste tú, esto no era tampoco lo que tenía en mente, pero es… lindo-

Marinette sonrió.

-Espero que, lo que te haya traído a París, te traiga felicidad- dijo la chica- a ti y a tu prometida-

-Gracias- sonrió el chico, mirando de nuevo la tarjeta que Manon le había entregado- eh… le daré esto a Kagami para que haga una cita-

Marinette sintió como si hubiera tragado una caja de clavos. Kagami era la prometida de Adrien. Por supuesto. Kagami, la que no duda jamás, fue la que había "ganado" esa carrera. No podía creer lo mucho que le afectaba el enterarse de ello a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Se forzó a sí misma a sonreír mientras le daba la espalda a Adrien para que no viera lo mucho que la había afectado.

-La estaré esperando- dijo la chica intentando sonar animada- y dile que consideraré hacerle un buen descuento. Éramos amigas, después de todo-

Sintió la mano de Adrien en su hombro, y fue como si una corriente eléctrica se hubiera expandido por todo su cuerpo. Se volvió hacia él, y dio un salto al no esperar verlo tan cerca, prácticamente a un par de centímetros de su rostro.

-Gracias- repitió, acercándose a ella y besando sus dos mejillas como despedida- nos veremos pronto-

-Claro- dijo Marinette sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, pero afortunadamente Adrien no se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. Cruzó la puerta y salió.

La chica se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su asiento. No se dio cuenta de que Manon había entrado al cuarto trasero de la tienda el algún punto de su conversación con Adrien, pero la adolescente regresó con una escoba y recogedor.

-Vaya, Adrien es mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba- comentó Manon con una risita traviesa, mirando de reojo a la joven- ¿sabes algo? Yo siempre creí que tú serías la que terminaría casada con él, Marinette-

La joven gruñó en voz baja.

-Bueno, será mejor que termine esto antes de que llegue Alix- dijo Marinette, decidida en no pensar en ello- vamos, necesito que alistes el listón verde-

-¡Listo!- dijo Manon, tomando el listón y apresurándose a ayudar a Marinette.

X-x-x

_Fuera del local_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien apenas pudo caminar un par de cuadras para buscar su auto cuando tuvo que apoyar la espalda en la pared y respirar hondo para recuperar el aire. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Si bien se había sorprendido al escuchar que Marinette era la dueña del pequeño local, jamás había imaginado sentirse así alrededor de su querida amiga.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. Marinette había cambiado. No mucho, seguía teniendo ese aire dulce a su alrededor, ese aroma a vainilla y pan recién horneado, y esos enormes ojos azules que habían llamado su atención. Su rostro había madurado, pero tenía teniendo esas adorables pecas en sus mejillas, y el leve sonrojo en ellas que siempre había visto cuando se acercaba a él o cuando se enojaba. Sus reacciones eran tan transparentes como siempre, y le encantaba eso de ella. Su figura parecía haberlo atrapado y, a pesar de que no había crecido mucho en estatura, seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía tener esos pensamientos

"Estás comprometido con Kagami", se repitió mentalmente "y Marinette es solo una muy buena amiga. No puedo pensar así de ella".

Habiendo recuperado el aliento, el chico tragó saliva y abordó su auto, llevándose nuevamente la mano al pecho y sintiendo su Miraculous entre sus dedos. Tras haber visto a Marinette, sentía como si el anillo alrededor de su cuello se hubiera vuelto mucho más pesado que antes.

Encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir de regreso al edificio de la compañía, cuando una duda asaltó su mente. ¿Porqué Marinette no estaba trabajando para Gabriel? Según recordaba, ese siempre había sido su sueño, y con su talento podría tener incluso su trabajo en esos momentos.

Hizo una mueca, pensando en que quizá Marinette quiso iniciar su propia línea y no trabajar para nadie más, o quizá su padre había hecho algo para que ella no quisiera perseguir el trabajo con él.

Giró su auto para cruzar el puente sobre el Sena hacia les Champs-Elysées. Rayos, ¿porqué se había fijado en lo guapa que estaba Marinette? Sonrió levemente al recordar que se había sonrojado cuando se despidió de beso con ella. No, eso había sido seguramente porque se sorprendió.

Además, él recordaba que en el pasado estaba Luka, quien evidentemente estaba enamorado de ella. Bien podría estar casada con él. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había visto un anillo en su dedo.

Se cacheteó mentalmente de nuevo. ¿Porqué se había fijado en eso?

"Marinette es solo una buena amiga", se repitió a sí mismo "y yo estoy comprometido con Kagami"

Adrien detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y suspiró largamente. Haber visto a Marinette había sido una sorpresa, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

X-x-x

_Oficinas de Le Figaro_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Alya casi escupe el café en la cara de su asistente al leer la noticia que el periódico estaba a punto de publicar. Si bien se había enterado del regreso de Adrien Agreste a París por medio de un anuncio que la firma Gabriel había enviado, diciendo que solicitaban un nuevo asistente para el subdirector, la noticia que ahora recibía era aún más impactante.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- dijo Alya mientras se llevaba una servilleta a sus labios y miraba a la mujer que le había entregado la pieza.

-Completamente segura, _madame _Lahiffe- dijo su asistente sacando un pañuelo y limpiando el café derramado en su escritorio- _monsieur _Gabriel Agreste la envió personalmente desde Londres para publicarse en la sección social del periódico-

La pelirroja asintió mientras se ajustaba las gafas y miraba fijamente el folio de papel frente a sus ojos.

_Monsiuer y madame Agreste se complacen en anunciar el compromiso de su hijo mayor, Adrien, con mademoiselle Kagami Tsurugi. La boda se llevará a cabo en el mes de agosto. _

Alya suspiró, pensando en las dos personas que más quería en el mundo: Nino y por supuesto Marinette. Ambos seguramente estarían decepcionados de haberse enterado por ese medio de que Adrien se casaría con Kagami. Frunció el entrecejo al ver la fecha. Agosto, eso significaba que se casarían en seis meses.

La chica asintió devolviendo el papel a su asistente e indicando que se publicara en la edición matutina del día siguiente, pensando que le daría tiempo de hablar con ambos y prevenirlos sobre ello.

Diez años antes, a pesar de que Marinette había tomado relativamente bien, aunque un poco entristecida, el hecho de que Adrien había desaparecido de la ciudad de un día para otro, Nino era un caso completamente opuesto. El chico moreno había intentado insistentemente contactar a Adrien en el extranjero, sin tener éxito. Era como si el rubio hubiera hecho todo lo posible por cortar todos sus lazos con París, y lo logró.

Incluso cuando Nino y Alya se casaron dos años antes, la pelirroja recordó que había intentado nuevamente contactar a Adrien para que asistiera, pero Nino se negó rotundamente a tenerlo en su boda. Había terminado muy ofendido con su ex mejor amigo por el repentino abandono de la ciudad.

Alya tomó su teléfono celular y marcó primero el número de Marinette. No quería que se enterara de ello por el periódico.

-_Salut?_-

-Chica, tengo que verte- dijo la pelirroja en un tono urgente- hay algo urgente que tienes que saber hoy mismo-

-_¿Oh?_\- dijo Marinette a través del auricular- _¿y no me puedes decir por teléfono?_-

-No…- dijo Alya rodando los ojos- esta noche. En el café de siempre, como habíamos quedado. Tienes que ir-

Pudo escuchar a Marinette gruñir a través del auricular.

-_Bien_\- dijo la chica- _de todos modos iba a salir con Luka. No me queda más remedio que llevarlo también_-

Alya se mordió el labio. Ese era la típica movida de su mejor amiga: traer consigo a Luka cuando la quería reprender por salir con él a pesar de que claramente no estaba enamorada o cuando quería hablar de alguno de sus pretendientes. Luka no solo era su novio: era un escudo contra los regaños de Alya.

-No te atrevas, Dupain-Cheng-

-_Alya…_-

-¿Por favor? Necesito hablar contigo sobre este asunto sin la presencia de Luka. Confía en mí, es importante-

Escuchó a Marinette suspirar del otro lado de la línea.

-_Bien, le diré que llegue un poco tarde para que puedas decirme lo que sea que quieras decir_\- dijo la pelinegra.

Alya agradeció a su amiga y colgó la llamada antes de marcar a su esposo. Gruñó pensando que Nino no iba a responder nada bien a la noticia.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Esa tarde_

Marinette había entregado el vestido a Alix, quien se lo probó con una enorme sonrisa y diciendo que le había encantado antes de llevárselo. Tras agradecer a Manon por su ayuda y cerrar su negocio, la chica subió a su apartamento y se quitó los zapatos, dejándose caer unos minutos sobre su cama y suspirando en voz alta.

-Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo su kwami en voz baja.

Tikki había salido de su bolso y estaba comiendo una galleta sin dejar de seguir a su portadora con una expresión preocupada. Llevaba diez años sin ver a Adrien o sin saber de Plagg, y cuando el chico llegó esa mañana en el local de Marinette no sintió la presencia de su kwami.

Marinette no tenía manera de saber que el chico era Chat Noir, y el _partenaire_ que tanto había extrañado estaba de regreso en París.

¡Maldito fuera el candado mágico que le impedía decirle eso a su portadora!

Chat Noir había le pedido que guardara su secreto, y sabía muy bien que ambos tenían que darse cuenta solos, pero no podía negar que era sumamente frustrante.

-Estoy bien, Tikki- dijo Marinette interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La kwami la miró poniéndose pantimedias y cambiándose el vestido- es solo que fue… un poco sorpresivo volver a ver a Adrien-

"Sí, y ahora el idiota está comprometido con Kagami. Voy a matar a Plagg por haber permitido que eso sucediera", pensó Tikki.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Mas tarde_

No eran ni siquiera las siete de la tarde, pero Adrien se sintió completamente agotado. Además de haber tenido que trabajar a marchas forzadas en ausencia de una asistente, se sentía agotado emocionalmente. Había conversado con Kagami, quien se había mostrado gratamente sorprendida de que la pequeña Atelier tan recomendada perteneciera a nadie menos que a Marinette.

El chico suspiró. Cada sitio que visitaba, cada vecindario que veía en París, le recordaba a Ladybug, sus días saltando por los techos de la ciudad y corriendo tras ella. Realmente odiaba que fuera así.

Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho de nuevo, sintiendo el anillo aún ahí y pensando si sería buena idea volver a ponerse el anillo. No lo admitiría, pero extrañaba un poco a Plagg. Extrañaba tener alguien con quien charlar sinceramente y decir todo lo que pensaba, incluso extrañaba sus regaños.

Quizá podría…

"¡No!", pensó Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza y entrando al cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Había prometido llevar a Kagami a cenar a un restaurante en el barrio Latino, después de todo "es ridículo, no tengo absolutamente nada de hablar con Plagg. Además, me matará cuando sepa lo que hice".

Adrien salió de bañarse y se vistió, dispuesto a salir hacia el apartamento de Kagami, cuando se topó a alguien cuando salió del edificio.

-Ouch…-

-Ouch… lo siento- dijo Adrien, frotándose la frente.

-¡_Adrichou_!- el agudo tono de la voz de la persona con la que había colisionado era inconfundible.

Su antigua amiga de la infancia seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Largos cabellos rubios, ropa de marca y tacones de veinte centímetros, con joyas cubriéndola casi por completo. Su rostro cubierto de maquillaje y con pestañas tan largas que no había manera de que fueran reales, además de uñas teñidas de color rojo sangre.

-_Adrichou_, vives en el edificio junto al que mi _papa_ me compró. ¡Qué coincidencia!-

-Chloé- sonrió Adrien- me da gusto verte-

-Es _madame le maire_ ahora, pero para ti siempre seré Chloé- dijo la mujer, poniendo su dedo sobre el pecho de Adrien, peligrosamente cerca de su anillo.

-Felicidades- dijo el rubio sonriendo amablemente- vaya, alcaldesa de París-

-Así es. Todos en París me adoran, ¿verdad, Sabrina?-

Adrien no había notado la presencia de la otra chica, quien seguía a Chloé como lo había hecho en su adolescencia, con un portapapeles y pluma en su mano. ¿Sería su asistente?

-_Salut_, Sabrina. Me da gusto volverte a ver- dijo Adrien, y la otra chica asintió con una leve sonrisa como respuesta.

-Sí, bueno, de regreso a lo importante- dijo la rubia rodando los ojos- ¿porqué no me dijiste que regresarías?¡Podríamos hacer tantas cosas juntos! Ir a cenar a la tour Eiffel, un paseo romántico en el Sena. Podemos ir ahora mismo y…-

-Chlo…- la interrumpió el chico- me encantaría ir a tomar un café contigo alguna vez, pero justamente hoy no puedo. Le prometí a Kagami que iría a cenar con ella-

-Pfff… ella puede esperar- dijo Chloé, quitándole importancia y pegándose de su brazo como una lapa- mientras tanto, podemos hablar para poder finalmente retomar nuestra relación con tu regreso y…-

-Chloé- volvió a interrumpirla Adrien en un tono un poco más firme de lo que había pretendido, soltándose de ella y dando un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ambos- lo lamento, pero tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación. Y Kagami es mi prometida, vamos a casarnos dentro de seis meses-

Si bien Adrien ya se imaginaba cual sería la reacción de Chloé ante esa revelación, aún así se sorprendió al ver el drástico cambio en sus facciones. Su frente se arrugó, sus manos se crisparon y Adrien estuvo seguro de que también mostró los dientes.

-¿Cómo dijiste, _Adrichou_?- dijo la rubia con peligrosa calma, como si estuviera retándolo a repetir lo que había dicho.

El chico respiró hondo, aliviado de que no existiera ya Papillon, porque si no su amiga definitivamente habría sido akumatizada en ese momento. Pensándolo bien, quizá hubiera sido una mejor idea darle la noticia a Chloé de otra manera, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de estrategia, y no podía acobardarse.

-Dije que en seis meses me voy a casar con Kagami- repitió Adrien en el mismo tono- lo siento mucho si tenías otras expectativas, Chloé. Siempre has sido una buena…-

-¡No!- dijo Chloé alzando la voz- ¡no creas que yo me voy a conformar con ser "una buena amiga" como el resto de tus perdedoras amigas!¡Como la perdedora de…! Aaaaaargg…-

Adrien dio un paso atrás por su propia seguridad. La rubia se veía muy molesta, y no quería que esas uñas llegaran a su cuello. Levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-Chloé, no es necesario que…-

-Bah, tengo que irme, mucho que hacer en el Hôtel de Ville- lo interrumpió la rubia- no tengo tiempo que perder. Nos vamos, Sabrina- Chloé se dio media vuelta, golpeando la cara de Adrien con su cabello en el proceso y se dirigió a su auto, seguida de Sabrina- es ridículo, completamente ridículo…-

Adrien la miró alejarse con una expresión confundida y se encogió de hombros antes de abordar su propio auto y dirigirse hacia el apartamento de Kagami.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les parece nuestra rubia favorita? Parece que no le cayó muy bien la revelación de que Adrien está comprometido. Y nuestros dos idiotas favoritos tratando de convencerse de que no sintieron nada. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 4

_Café de Flore_

_Esa noche_

Marinette suspiró resignada mientras que salía de la estación de metro y caminaba hacia el café donde se encontraría con sus mejores amigos. Solamente esperaba que Alya no hubiera tenido otra brillante idea como una cita a ciegas. Ya había tenido demasiadas de esas, cortesía de su mejor amiga, y ninguna había salido muy bien. De hecho, la última "cita" que Alya había organizado había sido un desastre, cortesía de la torpeza legendaria de Marinette, y había terminado con el chico en cuestión en el hospital porque sus pantalones tomaron fuego y tenía quemaduras de segundo grado.

Intentando olvidar ese incidente, la chica entró al café y cruzó el sitio a través de las mesas hasta llegar a la mesa favorita de sus amigos, quienes ya estaban esperándola ahí. Tras saludar a Nino y Alya, se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ellos.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Marinette.

-_Salut, ma pote_\- dijo Nino sonriendo también mientras que daba un sorbo a su tarro de cerveza- ¿todo bien?-

La chica sonrió levemente y no atinó sino a asentir. No quería hablar mucho sobre su encuentro con Lila, y mucho menos quería hablar sobre la visita de Adrien a su local. Seguramente Alya diría algo al respecto, y quedaría igual de decepcionada que ella al saber sobre el compromiso de Adrien con Kagami.

Una parte de ella quería ver a Kagami. Era su amiga, después de todo, y no era su culpa estar enamorada del mismo chico que ella había amado en su adolescencia. Era una buena chica, y si había podido seguirle el rastro a Adrien quería decir que le importaba tanto como a ella. Además, Marinette pensó que no tenía porqué estar decepcionada: ella estaba con Luka.

-Todo bien, chicos- sonrió Marinette antes de volverse rápidamente a la mesera- una limonada, por favor-

La mesera tomó la orden y se fue. Alya se acomodó en su asiento y se ajustó las gafas, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera leer su alma. La pelinegra rodó los ojos ante el escrutinio de su amiga.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí- dijo Marinette tras tomar asiento y agradecer la limonada que la mesera puso delante de ella- ¿cuál es la super noticia que tenías que decirnos?- miró de reojo a Nino- ¿ya te dijo a ti?-

-Yo sé tanto como tú, _ma pote_\- dijo el chico moreno encogiendo los hombros antes de volverse a su esposa- ¿qué decías, Aly?-

-Bueno, quería decirles que esta mañana recibimos en el periódico una solicitud para un anuncio, que aparecerá en la edición matutina de mañana- dijo la pelirroja en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien la escuchara- Adrien Agreste está de regreso en París y está…- hizo una mueca- lo siento, Marinette, pero Adrien está…-

-…comprometido, ya sé- completó Marinette la frase que su mejor amiga dudaba terminar de pronunciar- con Kagami-

-¿Uh?- dijo la pelirroja parpadeando- ¿cómo sabes?-

-Pues… la verdad es que vino esta mañana a mi _atelier_\- dijo Marinette intentando no sonar muy derrotada. No tenía porqué estarlo ahora que lo pensaba, ella estaba con Luka. Adrien no le interesaba- él mismo me dijo que estaba comprometido con Kagami-

La pelinegra se volvió hacia Nino, quien frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos al escuchar las noticias. El chico moreno era una persona muy agradable y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la sola mención de su ex mejor amigo siempre lo ponía de pésimo humor. No importaba lo mucho que le dijeron que no había sido intencional, que la repentina desaparición de Adrien se debió seguramente a que su padre le ordenó que se mudara con él, Nino jamás había perdonado el hecho de que ni siquiera se hubiera despedido de él.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos- dijo Alya, tomando el brazo de Nino y la mano de Marinette sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo- la verdad era que quería que lo supieran antes de que saliera en el periódico mañana-

-No hay nada que sentir, Alya- dijo Marinette sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto- Adrien es dueño de su propia vida, y ha estado fuera de las nuestras desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya todos nosotros cerramos ese capítulo, ¿no es verdad, Nino? Ustedes dos están casados y son la pareja perfecta, no necesitan preocuparse por él. Y yo… yo estoy con Luka, y soy muy feliz con él. No vale la pena pensar en ello…-

Tanto Alya como Nino la miraron con una pizca de tristeza, y Marinette supo que ninguno de los dos le había creído. No en vano eran sus mejores amigos, y ambos la conocían mejor que nadie, y estaban seguros de conocer todos los chicos que habían pasado por la vida de Marinette.

Después de la partida de Adrien de París, hubo varios pretendientes que se acercaron a Marinette. Nathaniel volvió a intentarlo y fue inmediatamente rechazado. Extrañamente también Kim la cortejó por un momento. Después de él, Théo Barbot la había invitado a salir, con la aprobación de Alya tan pronto como Marinette cumplió dieciocho años, pero también lo rechazó. Y Luka permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo, hasta hacía cinco años cuando por fin la convenció de comenzar a salir con él.

Y había alguien más, un chico que seguramente conoció al mismo tiempo que a Adrien. Marinette no había hablado de él, pero Alya notó que el duelo de Marinette comenzó no cuando Adrien dejó París, sino un par de días antes. Su amiga siempre lo había negado, pero la pelirroja estaba segura de que había perdido a alguien ese día.

-Bien, si tú lo dices- dijo Alya finalmente.

-Claro, si tú dices, _ma pote_\- dijo Nino.

-Mmmf…- se cruzó de brazos Marinette, y miró su reloj. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- oh, no, miren la hora. Luka me debe estar esperando en la estación- se levantó de su asiento y tomó su abrigo- ya regreso, no se muevan-

Marinette se puso el abrigo mientras iba corriendo hacia la salida del pequeño café, evadiendo a los meseros, sillas y mesas en su camino a toda prisa. De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, la chica chocó contra alguien que estaba a punto de entrar, empujándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer junto con ella sobre la nieve.

-Hey-

-Ouch- se quejó ella- lo siento, lo siento tanto… ¡soy tan torpe!-

Marinette abrió los ojos y casi se desmaya de la impresión al darse cuenta de que había hecho caer (y caído sobre) nada menos que Adrien Agreste. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, el chico la miró con una expresión traviesa y se echó a reír.

-Jajaja…- rió el rubio al ver lo que acababa de suceder, poniendo sus manos en su espalda y dándole unas palmaditas en un gesto que pretendía calmarla- no te preocupes, Marinette. Recuerdo de memoria que tropiezas caminando en línea recta-

-A…Adrien- dijo Marinette, sonrojándose hasta la punta del cabello y levantándose de golpe, dando un paso atrás mientras que el chico se levantaba también- ¿que…?¿cómo…? Lo siento tanto, no estaba mirando a donde iba y…-

Marinette sintió que las manos del chico se posaron en sus hombros, inmediatamente haciéndola callar ante el contacto.

-Está bien, Marinette, en serio- sonrió él, mirándola fijamente mientras que lo decía, sus manos pasaron a sus brazos. No entendía porque Adrien la tocaba- no pasó nada-

La chica lo miró. Su abrigo se había mojado con la nieve, aunque su traje debajo de éste estaba intacto. Como ella, Adrien también había cambiado sus ropas para esa noche, seguramente para encontrarse con su prometida. Marinette tragó saliva e intentó rodearlo para poder caminar hacia la estación de metro a encontrarse con Luka.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, voy a buscar a alguien a la…- comenzó a decir la chica, pero al parecer Adrien quería charlar, pues se movió hacia un lado para bloquearle el paso y hacerla detenerse.

-Es un lindo sitio para una cita- observó él- ¿vienes con tu novio?-

-Pues… sí, aunque primero llegué con Nino y Alya, pero justo ahora voy a buscar a Luka a la estación- dijo Marinette, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso.

Adrien la miró en silencio por unos segundos, y ella creyó por un momento que quizá estaba pensando en una manera de despedirse de ella. Sin embargo, cuando Marinette sonrió y nuevamente intentó rodearlo, el chico apoyó su brazo en la pared detrás de ella, bloqueándole nuevamente el paso.

-No sabía que salías con Luka- dijo el rubio, acercando su rostro a ella mientras la miraba con curiosidad- ¿desde cuándo están juntos?-

Marinette no pudo descifrar su mirada, pero notó que su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Era como la sonrisa que ponía cuando posaba en las fotografías: no era una sonrisa sincera. Ella había logrado identificarlas desde hacía tiempo. No solo su sonrisa, sino que su respiración se escuchó un poco más pesada que antes. El chico se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, cerrándola en un puño mientras ponía una mirada pensativa.

-Desde hace cinco años- dijo ella.

-Luka es un buen chico- comentó Adrien seriamente, con un tono que le era extraño a Marinette. Si no lo conociera mejor diría que era algo de amargura, pero no podía ser- espero que te haga muy feliz, porque… te lo mereces-

La chica lo miró confundida. ¿Porqué estaba diciendo eso?

-Lo es. Y Kagami también es una buena mujer- dijo Marinette, sonriendo también- siempre ha sido una buena amiga conmigo. Y estoy segura de que te ama y te hará feliz-

La sonrisa triste de Adrien se borró por un momento, como si acabara de recordar algo.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirándose por unos segundos sin decir nada. Marinette sintió como si el tiempo no pasara mientras que su vista estaba fija en los enormes ojos verdes de Adrien, y los labios del chico formaron una sonrisa sincera que hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Maldita sea, ¿porqué el muy idiota tenía que ser tan guapo?

Vio a Adrien humedecer sus labios con su lengua, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo.

-Marinette, ¿alguna vez has sentido como si…?- comenzó a preguntar el chico rubio.

-¿Marinette?-

Una voz masculina detrás de Adrien lo interrumpió e hizo que ambos dieran un brinco de sorpresa. Cuando se volvieron, ambos vieron que Luka había llegado al café en vez de esperarla en la estación.

-Luka- Marinette escuchó decir a Adrien en un tono agresivo que jamás había escuchado salir de sus labios.

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien tragó saliva al mirarla. Seguramente era un crimen verse tan hermosa. Si bien se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a Marinette esa mañana en su estudio de moda, esta noche prácticamente le había robado el aliento tan pronto como la vio. O mejor dicho, tan pronto como le cayó encima.

La chica llevaba un sencillo vestido color rojo con un corte muy inocente, botas color café y un abrigo del mismo color. Su cabellos estaban sueltos y el ligero maquillaje que llevaba resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules. Eran como los de… ella.

Adrien se sacudió ese pensamiento, y estuvo a punto de invitarla a tomar algo cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él mencionar su nombre. Se volvió para ver de quién se trataba, y no se sorprendió al descubrirlo. Luka.

Ah sí, el novio de Marinette. El chico que había sido su amigo en el pasado, y quien lo había ayudado incluso una vez en una cita con Kagami. El chico que lo había invitado a su banda de rock y que había abogado tantas veces por él para que su padre lo dejara tocar con ellos. Incluso había peleado a su lado como Viperion.

-Luka- dijo Adrien seriamente, un poco más agresivo de lo que había pretendido.

¿Porqué había hecho eso, ser tan agresivo con él? Luka era un buen amigo suyo, y Marinette también lo era. Y si ambos eran felices juntos… ¿porqué se sentía un poco molesto al respecto?

-Adrien- dijo Luka, recíproco a la seriedad del chico como si hubiera captado la molestia mientras que lo rodeaba y se detenía al lado de la chica, quien se veía mucho más bajita a su lado.

Luka rodeó con su brazo a Marinette y la atrajo a sí mismo en un gesto que Adrien interpretó como posesivo. La chica casi tropieza de nuevo por el súbito gesto de su novio.

-No sabía que habías vuelto a París- dijo Luka de nuevo para romper el incómodo silencio, y se volvió hacia Marinette alzando levemente las cejas.

Adrien notó que Luka había crecido durante su ausencia, y era al menos diez centímetros más alto que él. Sus hombros eran más anchos y, a pesar de que estaban cubiertos por un abrigo, Adrien alcanzó a ver un tatuaje en su brazo derecho con lo que parecía una serpiente. Su cabello seguía con las puntas teñidas de color turquesa, sus uñas teñidas de negro y su atuendo era completamente apropiado para una estrella de rock.

Se veía algo disparejo junto a Marinette, quien estaba vestida pulcra y elegantemente.

-No lo había anunciado a nadie- dijo el rubio, esforzándose por ser amable- me encontré a Marinette por casualidad de camino a la casa de Kagami y quise saludarla. Espero no haber interferido con sus planes- añadió, a pesar de que sabía bien que Marinette iba a buscar a Luka en la estación cuando él la entretuvo.

-Para nada- dijo Luka antes de que Marinette respondiera, y se volvió a la chica- vamos, _ma souris_. Nino y Alya deben estar esperándonos dentro-

Adrien asintió levemente, sin pasar por alto el apodo cariñoso que usó para Marinette. Tragó saliva.

-¿Quisieras acompañarnos?- continuó Luka, al ver que ni Marinette ni Adrien se movían- estoy seguro de que Nino y Alya estarán felices de verte-

La chica palideció por ese comentario, volviéndose a Luka y sacudiendo la cabeza para que se callara, pero no pareció captar el mensaje. Adrien sí lo entendió: seguramente sus amigos estarían ofendidos con él por la manera en la que desapareció repentinamente de París.

-Muchas gracias, Luka, pero Kagami debe estar esperándome- dijo el rubio sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

-Es una pena- dijo el otro chico amablemente- será en otra ocasión. Estoy seguro de que todos estarán felices de volverte a ver y…-

-Tienes razón- lo interrumpió Marinette con una leve sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia el rubio para despedirse- fue un gusto verte, Adrien-

-Igualmente, Marinette- sonrió él, tomando su mano y, en vez de estrecharla, besó sus nudillos- Luka- añadió con un gesto de su cabeza y se fue sin esperar respuesta del chico, seguro de haberlo molestado por la manera en la que se despidió de Marinette.

Adrien cruzó la calle hacia el apartamento de Kagami intentando ignorar la manga mojada de su abrigo y la rabia que se estaba formando en su pecho. ¿Porqué estaba enojado? Ese sentimiento no tenía tenido antes. Se llevó la mano al pecho y tocó su anillo. ¿Acaso el Miraculous lo estaba causándole ese enojo y agresividad?

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Luka abrazando a Marinette e inclinándose para besarla. Adrien cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia el edificio que tenía frente a él. El enojo se exacerbó por lo que sucedió.

Tan pronto como entró al edificio donde vivía Kagami, el chico gruñó y tomó una decisión.

x-x-x

_Interior del café_

_Poco después_

Tan pronto como vio a su amiga y a Luka caminar hacia ellos, Alya supo instintivamente que algo no estaba bien. Marinette estaba sonrojada con su mirada en el suelo, y el lenguaje corporal del chico mayor le dijo que estaba tenso e incómodo por alguna razón.

-_Salut_, Luka- dijo la chica pelirroja al verlos llegar a la mesa con ellos- ¿qué tal el trabajo?-

-Todo bien- dijo Luka tras respirar hondo y mover una silla para ayudar a Marinette a sentarse. Pareció que con esa respiración volvió a ser el mismo chico tranquilo y amable, como si lo que lo hubiera molestado hubiera desaparecido- Xavier Yves sigue intentando sabotearnos, pero vamos en segundo lugar de ventas. Pronto lo sobrepasaremos-

-Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, _mon pote_\- dijo Nino.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría que nos ayudaras con unas mezclas en el nuevo disco que estamos a punto de lanzar- dijo Luka.

-Chicos, chicos- dijo Alya en voz alta- dijimos que nada de negocios en nuestras citas-

Luka y Nino sonrieron apenados, y Marinette se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, aún nerviosa por lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos con Adrien y Luka. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejar esos pensamientos, aunque hizo la nota mental de hablar al respecto con Tikki más tarde esa noche.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Esa noche_

Tras cenar con Kagami y llevarla de regreso a casa, Adrien llegó a su apartamento y prácticamente colapsó sobre su cama. Se llevó la mano al pecho y tomó el anillo. Suspiró resignado. Se había prometido a sí mismo hacerlo esa noche, después del extraño golpe de enojo que había experimentado en presencia de Luka.

Por primera vez en diez años se quitó la cadena alrededor de su cuello y tomó el anillo negro para examinarlo entre sus dedos. No había cambiado nada en el transcurso de todos esos años. Seguía siendo negro con la huella de gato color verde en el engaste, como cuando estaba transformado.

Estuvo a punto de ponerlo en su dedo, pero dudó por unos segundos. ¿Era buena idea hacer eso? Seguramente le esperaba una buena regañada de Plagg por haber renunciado al Miraculous y por haber abandonado París, pero… odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba su ayuda.

Hacía unas horas, cuando se encontró a Luka, sintió algo extraño. Un extraño enojo con el novio de su amiga, como si fuera una amenaza. No sabía qué era, pero quizá era un efecto colateral de haber sido Chat Noir. Y si el Miraculous estaba influyendo en su humor, necesitaba saberlo. No quería convertirse en un vampiro y lanzarse al cuello de Luka o de nadie más.

Respiró hondo antes de tomar el anillo de nuevo y colocarlo en su dedo anular derecho, como siempre había hecho en el pasado.

Un brillo de color verde se formó delante de él, y Adrien sonrió ante la expectativa de volver a ver a su kwami. Plagg apareció mientras que la luz se disipaba, y el kwami bostezó con ganas, como si acabara de despertar después de un largo sueño.

-Plagg…- dijo Adrien sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. Una cascada de recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a su mente.

Recordó el primer día que había conocido a Plagg. Recordó todas las peleas que había librado gracias al kwami. Su obsesión con el queso y como siempre tenía que trasladarse oliendo a Camembert. Cómo lo había liberado de Gorizilla en el día de los Héroes, cómo lo había aconsejado cuando lo necesitaba, incluso cuando odiaba ponerse sentimental.

Cómo le había dicho que siempre habría un Chat Noir que le diera Camembert, pero que no sería él. Y cómo le había dicho que él era el mejor Chat Noir que jamás haya tenido…

-Plagg…- repitió Adrien con la voz quebrada mientras que una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla derecha.

-Chico- dijo Plagg fríamente, dándole la espalda y mirando a través de la ventana. El kwami parecía estar molesto con él- ya te había dicho que eres un idiota. ¿Cómo te atreviste a renunciar al anillo?-

Adrien bajó la mirada, pero el kwami siguió mirando a través de la ventana. La torre Eiffel brillaba en la distancia sobre París nevado.

-Ya veo que reconsideraste tu idiótica idea de irte de París. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Lo que pasó entre tú y la _coccinelle_ no es para tanto, porque sé que eventualmente vas a…-

Plagg se interrumpió al mismo tiempo en que se volvía hacia el chico. Adrien vio como el pequeño dios de Destrucción se quedaba boquiabierto al mirarlo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y dejada escapar un grito ahogado.

-Adrien- dijo Plagg, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, o como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Sus abiertos y su boca abierta alarmaron al chico.

-¿Qué sucede, Plagg?- preguntó Adrien un poco incómodo por la mirada asustada de su kwami, sin poder imaginarse en ese momento porque sería.

-Envejeciste- dijo el kwami, parpadeando y mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué te sucedió?-

Adrien suspiró mientras que apoyaba la espalda en la cabecera de su cama. Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adelanté la publicación porque mañana cambia el horario en México, y no planeo levantarme temprano. Luka ya hizo su aparición, y Kagami pronto hará la suya. Y como pueden ver, Adrien se imagina la paliza verbal que le espera cuando Plagg sepa lo que hizo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 5

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Plagg vio a Adrien suspirar largamente y cerrar los ojos antes de acunar sus manos para que el kwami se posara en ellas. Se sentía asustado por lo que acababa de ver y el cambio tan radical en su portador. ¿Qué rayos era lo que le había pasado a Adrien?¿Porqué estaba tan diferente? Plagg sabía la respuesta en el fondo de su alma, pero no quería aceptar que eso había pasado.

El kwami voló hacia él y se posó en sus manos sin quitar los ojos del rostro del chico.

-Lo que pasó fue que…- comenzó a decir Adrien tras humedecer sus labios, como si dudara unos segundos si debía responderle- la verdad es que han pasado diez años desde que me renuncié al anillo-

Plagg tragó saliva, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Seguramente había escuchado mal, no había manera en la que Adrien lo hubiera dejado encerrado en el anillo por diez años. Pero los cambios en su rostro y en su cuerpo…

-Me fui de París con _père_ y Nathalie, y viví en Londres los últimos diez años- continuó Adrien ante su creciente sorpresa- estudié negocios internacionales. Tengo una hermana de nueve años que se llama Anette. Me mudé a París hace unos días para ayudar con los negocios de _père_. Y… estoy comprometido para casarme con Kagami-

Plagg escuchó atentamente lo que decía Adrien con creciente sorpresa y terminó frunciendo el entrecejo cuando el chico dejó de hablar. Se mantuvo en silencio por un par de minutos, pasando sus ojos del rostro de su elegido al anillo en sus manos, en los cuales Adrien pensó que lo había roto, pero no fue así.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que su portador había hecho. Había abandonado París, y a Ladybug. Si bien ya no había akumas y la ciudad estaba a salvo, no era ideal que los Miraculous de la Creación y Destrucción estuvieran tanto tiempo separados uno del otro. Se podía imaginar el sufrimiento que ambos idiotas habían sentido al estar separados, e incluso al reconciliarse.

"Oh no. Tikki me va a matar por esto tan pronto como me vea", pensó el kwami antes de salir volando de sus manos y flotar delante de él.

-¡CACHORRO IDIOTA!- gritó el kwami frente a sus ojos, haciendo que Adrien palideciera y diera un paso atrás- ¿cómo te atreves a haberme dejado encerrado en el anillo por diez años?¡Diez años! ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?-

El chico bajó los ojos apenado.

-Plagg, yo no…-

-¡ESO ES LO QUE PASÓ, NO ESTABAS PENSANDO! ¿Y QUÉ SUCEDIÓ CON LADYBUG?- lo interrumpió Plagg, y a la mención de la heroína, escuchar su nombre en voz alta, Adrien sintió un horrible vuelco y se le escapó un gemido de tristeza- ¿qué sucedió con ella?¿Y con mi Sucrette?-

Adrien suspiró, intentando no pensar en Ladybug. Justamente por eso no quería hablar con el kwami: sabía que le iba a recordar a su antigua _partenaire_.

-Después de renunciar a ti, Tikki me visitó para intentar convencerme de seguir adelante pero… intenté devolverle el anillo- le dijo el chico con una expresión arrepentida.

-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?-

¡Era le colmo! Una cosa era tenerlo encerrado, pero ¿quería devolver el anillo al Guardian, que era Ladybug a esas alturas? Si tan solo le hubiera tocado un portador menos idiota, como la chica de Tikki. Aunque bueno, no podía decir que Marinette era menos idiota después de la manera en la que rompió su promesa hacía diez años.

-Lo siento mucho, Plagg. Estaba… no estaba pensando bien- le dijo Adrien cabizbajo- Tikki me hizo ver que estaba en un error y me convenció de conservar el anillo. Y me dijo que estaba bien si me iba a Londres, porque había cosas que necesitaba descubrir por mi mismo-

Plagg lo miró con la misma expresión molesta, pero relajó un poco la mirada al escuchar que Tikki había estado de acuerdo. Seguramente su Sucrette había visto algo y tenía algún plan para los dos chicos.

-¿Y qué me dices de Ladybug?- repitió el kwami- ¿dónde está ella?-

-No he sabido de ella desde que llegué a París- dijo el rubio en voz baja- tampoco de la mayoría de mis amigos. Desde que llegué solamente vi a Chloé, quien al parecer no está nada contenta por mi compromiso…-

-No me digas…- Plagg rodó los ojos, diciendo eso en tono sarcástico. Su cachorro idiota por fin se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Chloé.

-Y también vi a Marinette y a Luka- continuó Adrien pensativo mientras que recordaba el tenso encuentro de esa noche- ¿puedes creer que son novios?-

Plagg utilizó todo su autocontrol para no palmearse la cara. Adrien con Kagami y Marinette con Luka. Toda aquella situación era un completo desastre, y Tikki seguramente estaría furiosa con él por haber permitido que su idiótico portador se comprometiera con esa chica, aunque no pudiera haber hecho algo al respecto. Gruñó.

-Oh espera- dijo Adrien de pronto, caminando hacia la cocina y trayendo consigo una rueda de Camembert- lo siento, debes tener hambre-

El kwami lo miró con la misma expresión indignada, pero aceptó la ofrenda de paz que el chico le puso enfrente y comenzó a comer mientras intentaba pensar en una salida para ese desastre. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para solucionar ese problema, pero tenía que pensar en algo. Y si Adrien podía ver a Marinette de nuevo, quizá podía encontrarse a Tikki y hablar con ella.

-Espero que sepas que lo que hiciste fue muy grave e irresponsable, cachorro- dijo Plagg entrecerrando los ojos, y Adrien separó los labios para decir algo. El kwami no lo dejó y continuó- pero entiendo las circunstancias en las que lo hiciste. No había akumas y Ladybug estaba a salvo, pero debes de reparar tus metidas de pata-

-Plagg…-

El kwami vio a Adrien apretar los dientes.

-Si no vas a hacerlo, ¿porqué me llamaste de regreso?- dijo el kwami.

-Porque…- dijo Adrien, volviendo a bajar la mirada avergonzado- porque algo extraño me sucedió hoy cuando estaba con Marinette-

-¿Oh?- dijo Plagg, alzando las orejas.

-Estaba charlando con Marinette en la entrada de… un café, donde se vería con Nino y Alya- comenzó a decir Adrien- y de pronto llegó Luka. Y no sé que sucedió, pero me sentí… enojado, y empeoró cuando lo vi abrazarla o inclinarse para besarla. Fue un enojo como… quería golpearlo y alejarlo de ella. Pero no tengo porqué estar enojado con él. Luka y Marinette son mis amigos- se aclaró la garganta- entonces pensé que quizá… quizá el Miraculous está haciendo algo para hacerme sentir así-

Plagg reprimió la urgencia de rodar los ojos. ¡Más idiota no podía estar porque no tenía más tiempo! Evidentemente su cachorro se sentía atraído a Marinette, como era de esperarse, y la presencia de Luka lo había puesto celoso, un sentimiento que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Pero antes de decirle eso, el kwami se lo pensó mejor. Quizá podía usar eso para castigar a Adrien por su idiotez y, al mismo tiempo, intentar reparar el error que había cometido.

-Es una reacción del Miraculous de la Destrucción- dijo Plagg en un tono sabiondo mientras que olfateaba otro trozo de Camembert- es un efecto colateral de haber dejado de usarlo por tanto tiempo y seguir en contacto con él. Si llegas a quitarte el anillo de nuevo, no podrás controlarte-

Adrien palideció, seguramente pensando qué sucedería cuando tuviera que finalmente renunciar al Miraculous.

-Plagg, eso es terrible- dijo Adrien mirándolo horrorizado- tiene que haber una manera de suprimirlo-

El kwami hizo un esfuerzo para mantener una expresión seria. Su portador seguía siendo tan ingenuo como cuando era un cachorro. Era demasiado fácil. No era lo más ortodoxo, mentirle así a su portador, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

"Esto es por tu bien, cachorro idiota", pensó él.

-Hay una manera- dijo en un tono travieso- para contrarrestar el efecto del Miraculous, tienes que pasar tiempo con la persona que despertó ese sentimiento de enojo. En este caso, Marinette-

Adrien se mordió el labio nervioso.

-Yo.. no puedo hacer eso, Plagg. Estoy comprometido, ¿recuerdas?- dijo el chico tristemente mientras que sacudía la cabeza- no sería justo para Kagami que haga algo así…-

-Pfff…- se burló el kwami- yo no dije de manera romántica, cachorro idiota. Solo pasar tiempo con ella, como los amigos que son. Porque son amigos, ¿no es así?-

El chico suspiró resignado, y Plagg supo que había ganado. Realmente esperaba que su portador lo perdonara cuando se diera cuenta de que le había mentido, y que comprendiera que lo había hecho por su bien.

X-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_Dos días después_

Marinette supo quien había llegado a su local antes de que Manon dijera su nombre en voz alta. La chica había llamado el mismo día en que Adrien la había visitado y había hecho una cita para revisar los diseños y obtener un presupuesto. Intentando olvidar que Adrien era su prometido y el extraño sentimiento en la boca de su estómago cuando recordaba eso, puso su mejor sonrisa y la recibió.

-_Mademoiselle_ Tsurugi está aquí, Marinette- dijo la adolescente.

-Gracias, Manon- dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente y volviéndose a la recién llegada- bienvenida, Kagami-

La chica sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo. A pesar de que era su amiga, pocas veces Marinette la había visto sonreír tan sinceramente con en esa ocasión.

-Marinette, me da gusto volverte a ver- dijo la chica seriamente, pero Marinette notó la sinceridad en su tono, y no atinó sino a abrazarla.

-Lo mismo digo, Kagami- dijo Marinette- y antes que nada déjame decirte que estoy muy feliz por ti y tu compromiso con Adrien. Es un caballero y un buen chico-

-Lo sé, muchas gracias- dijo Kagami un poco nerviosa, pero respiró hondo sin soltarla- antes de que digas algo más, quiero decirte que, aunque me gustaría muchísimo que tú hicieras mi vestido, estoy consciente de lo que sentías por Adrien en el pasado y… no quiero lastimarte. Si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé…-

Marinette sintió un vuelco. Kagami era una buena amiga.

-No digas eso- dijo Marinette antes de que la chica japonesa siguiera hablando- eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, ambos son mis amigos y quiero ayudarles a que tengan el mejor día de sus vidas-

Kagami apretó un poco más su abrazo como respuesta, agradecida por el gesto. Una vez que ambas aclararon eso, Marinette la hizo pasar a su estudio y le mostró dónde podía sentarse para comenzar a mirar las propuestas que tenía.

-Como Manon le comentó a Adrien, nos basamos en el tipo de figura de cada novia para elegir el diseño del vestido- dijo Marinette abriendo la carpeta donde tenía sus diseños y mostrándole algunas páginas- para ti te recomiendo este, este o este- se aclaró la garganta- a menos de que tengas alguna idea, podemos hacerla funcionar-

Kagami sacudió la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía un modelo en mente.

-Ahora, tengo que confesar que cuando Adrien vino hace un par de días, me puse a pensar sobre un nuevo diseño que ofrecerte- dijo Marinette, sacando un folio de papel de su cuaderno personal y mostrándoselo- estuve haciendo algunas pruebas. Pensé en un vestido tradicional blanco con corte tipo A, sin mangas ni tirantes, pero añadiendo un Obi parecido al de un kimono. Y aquí- añadió señalando el borde de la falda del vestido- pensaba agregar un estampado de un dragón rojo, igual que en el Obi. No muy grande, solamente el borde de un centímetro de color rojo-

La chica japonesa levantó sus ojos hacia ella.

-Es una idea maravillosa- dijo Kagami.

-Si estás de acuerdo- dijo Marinette- podemos comenzar tomando tus medidas, y en unas dos semanas podemos hacer la primera prueba, antes de que ensamble las partes y borde los detalles-

Kagami asintió, visiblemente emocionada por las ideas que le acababan de presentar. Aliviada de que la chica estuviera de acuerdo, Marinette indicó a Manon que tomara las medidas de Kagami, tras lo cual la chica japonesa se despidió tras agradecerle repetidamente y salió del _atelier_.

-Bien, ya tenemos un nuevo pedido, Manon- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a la adolescente tan pronto como se quedaron solas y pasándole una lista de compras- será mejor que vayas poner la orden de la tela antes de que cierren, y podremos comenzar lo antes posible-

Manon asintió entusiasmada y se apresuró a salir de la _atelier_ en dirección a la mercería.

Una vez sola, la chica se sentó en su escritorio a dibujar en su libreta de diseño, dejando escapar el aire que aún mantenía en sus pulmones. Por supuesto que ayudaría a Kagami con su vestido. Ella era la única amiga de la chica japonesa, no podía negarse. Además, si eso hacía feliz a Adrien, claro que lo haría.

Siguió dibujando en la libreta cuando escuchó la campanilla de la entrada sonar. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos, se volvió hacia la puerta rogando a los cielos que no fuera Lila intentando molestarla otra vez.

No era su odiada rival, pero tampoco era una visita muy agradable que digamos.

-_Madame le maire_\- dijo Marinette sin muchas ganas.

-Hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablar contigo, Dupain-Cheng- dijo Chloé Bourgeois, alcaldesa de París, sin siquiera saludarla, golpeado el mostrador con una mano y acomodándose los cabellos con la otra.

x-x-x

_Oficina de Gabriel en París_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien se frotó las sienes mientras que el teléfono volvía a sonar. Le pareció un poco extraño que a esas alturas nadie se hubiera presentado para solicitar trabajo como su asistente. Si él pensaba que el sueldo que estaba ofreciendo era lo bastante atractivo para que cualquier persona calificada quisiera aplicar al trabajo.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió con el trabajo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿_Monsieur_ Agreste?- dijo la recepcionista- acaba de llegar una candidata para el puesto de asistente personal-

"Menos mal", pensó Adrien.

-Que pase para entrevistarla, Jeanne- dijo el chico ajustándose la corbata que había aflojado hacía unos minutos cuando comenzó a desesperar. Esperaba que la candidata estuviera calificada para realizar el trabajo, porque estaba comenzando a desesperar.

-_Bonjour, monsieur_ Agreste- dijo la recién llegada.

Adrien parpadeó confundido al ver de quién se trataba. La mujer pelirroja, con una diadema azul en sus cabellos y enormes gafas frente a sus ojos.

-¿Sabrina?- dijo el chico alzando las cejas- esta es una sorpresa. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Quería aplicar al puesto de su asistente personal, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Sabrina.

-Adrien- la corrigió el chico, entrecerrando los ojos confundido mientras que trataba de entender porqué Sabrina quería ese puesto- y dime, ¿no trabajabas para Chloé?-

-Oh no- dijo Sabrina sacudiendo la cabeza- _madame le maire_ es mi amiga solamente, por eso me vio acompañarla el otro día, _monsi_….quiero decir, Adrien-

El chico rubio no sabía qué pensar. Fuera de su extraña obsesión por seguir a Chloé para todos lados, Sabrina siempre había sido una estudiante competente y tenía habilidades para hacer varias cosas a la vez, organizar y llevar varias tareas simultáneas, y era en general ordenada en su vida. Además, había sido una amiga suya. Quizá no era tan mala idea.

A pesar de sus dudas, Adrien comenzó la entrevista.

-Me parece bien- dijo Adrien tras hacerle algunas preguntas, las cuales la chica respondió satisfactoriamente- supongo que eso es todo. Bienvenida a la firma Agreste. Te veré aquí mañana a primera hora para comenzar con el trabajo-

La chica sonrió agradecida y se despidió. Una vez que Adrien se quedó solo y la puerta se cerró, Plagg salió de su escondite y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio.

-Vaya, eso fue muy raro- comentó el kwami en voz baja.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Adrien volviendo su mirada a la computadora- sobre todo porque fue la única persona que se presentó. Pero respondió las preguntas y en general parece que será una asistente competente-

-Eso parece- dijo Plagg entrecerrando los ojos- esperemos que no esté trabajando para alguien más-

-¿Te refieres a que puede estar trabajando para Chloé?¿Espiándome?-

Plagg no respondió, pero su silencio hizo que Adrien se pusiera a pensar. Sabrina le había dicho que no trabajaba para Chloé, y realmente esperaba que la chica le hubiera dicho la verdad. Si no, de todos modos estaría pendiente de ella.

x-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablar contigo, Dupain-Cheng- dijo Chloé Bourgeois, alcaldesa de París, golpeado el mostrador con una mano.

Marinette respiró hondo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rodar los ojos. No sabía que era lo que su antigua compañera del colegio quería, pero cuando se comportaba en esa manera no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿En qué la puedo ayudar, _madame le maire_?- dijo la chica pelinegra con paciencia, sacando su libreta y su lápiz- ¿necesita un nuevo atuendo?-

-Como si necesitara alguno de tus diseños totalmente ridículos- dijo Chloé mirándose las uñas- no, necesito que me ayudes a hacer algo sobre la boda de Adrien y esa desagradable japonesa-

Marinette entrecerró los ojos.

-Me temo que no te entiendo, tendrás que ser más específica…-

-Bien, te lo deletrearé para que una mente mediocre como la tuya entienda exactamente que es lo que quiero. Quiero que me ayudes a detener esa boda y separar a mi _Adrichou_ de Kagami- dijo la rubia en un tono agresivo.

-¿Qué…?- dijo Marinette abriendo los ojos grandemente- ¿porqué?-

Chloé sonrió maliciosamente.

-Porque Adrien es mío y de nadie más- dijo la rubia.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Ella misma no sabía cómo se sentía sobre el compromiso de Adrien con Kagami, pero ambos eran sus amigos y, si eran felices juntos, ella no tenía porque impedir su unión. Al contrario, haría su mejor esfuerzo para que tuvieran una hermosa boda, y en eso se había comprometido con Kagami al hacer su vestido de novia.

Levantó los ojos y tragó saliva. Esta discusión no iba a terminar bien.

-Chloé, no creo que…-

-Ya que ambas estamos de acuerdo- continuó la rubia como si no hubiera escuchado el reclamo de Marinette- esto es lo que tienes que hacer. Quiero que sabotees el vestido de Kagami, que no lo termines a tiempo para hacerla perder tiempo y retrasar la boda-

-Pero…- comenzó Marinette- ¡eso no tiene sentido! Bien pueden ir a cualquier otra casa de moda. Incluso si quisiera ayudarte en esto, tu plan no sirve de nada y…-

-Eso no es todo- sonrió Chloé maliciosamente- también tengo un espía en las oficinas de Gabriel para obtener información para separarlos-

La chica volvió a tragar saliva. Esta historia cada vez le causaba más conflictos.

-Chloé, eso no está bien- dijo la otra chica- si Adrien es feliz con Kagami, no debemos…-

-¡No!¡_Adrichou_ no puede ser feliz con esa chica!- dijo la rubia con voz chillona- y tú me tienes que ayudar, Dupain-Cheng. No es una pregunta- sonrió de nuevo- te pagaré diez veces el precio del vestido que le harás a Kagami-

Pero Marinette no parecía impresionada por la oferta de la chica.

-No, Chloé- dijo Marinette categóricamente, cruzándose de brazos- no te voy a ayudar a hacer eso. No te voy a ayudar a lastimarlos, no por ninguna cantidad de dinero que me puedas dar. Ambos son mis amigos-

El rostro de Chloé comenzó a enrojecerse de furia.

-¿No me habías dicho que lo único que permite que las fuerzas del mal triunfen…?- comenzó a decir la rubia.

-Kagami no es parte de las fuerzas del mal- la interrumpió Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que lo decía- ¡tú lo eres!-

Chloé la miró por unos momentos con fría cólera, como si se fuera a lanzar sobre ella, y Marinette tembló, dando un involuntario paso atrás. Pero casi de inmediato la rubia volvió a sonreír, sacando un pequeño espejo de su bolso y mirándose a través de él.

-En ese caso, tengo otra propuesta para ti, Dupain-Cheng- dijo la alcaldesa con una sonrisa maliciosa- vas a hacer todo lo que te ordeno, porque si no lo haces vas a tener un serio problema conmigo. Voy a cerrar este ridículo negocio y me aseguraré que nunca vuelvas a poder poner otro-

Marinette sintió un vuelco y una terrible ansiedad, como si una mano invisible se estuviera cerrando alrededor de su garganta y no le permitiera respirar. Chloé iba a cerrar su _atelier_, para la cual había ahorrado y sacrificado tanto, si no le ayudaba a arruinar la boda de sus amigos. No podía permitir que le hiciera algo tan vil a Kagami y a Adrien, pero si no lo hacía…

Chloé se echó a reír al ver la reacción de la otra chica.

-Sabía que finalmente serías razonable, Dupain-Cheng- dijo la rubia mientras que le daba la espalda- si llego a enterarme que no haces lo que te ordené, o si Adrien llega a enterarse de que tú y yo tuvimos esta pequeña conversación, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida-

Y sin esperar a que la chica respondiera, la alcaldesa salió del pequeño local y subió a su limosina, dejando a Marinette petrificada de horror en su sitio.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ugh, ya estoy vieja y no aguanto hasta la media noche, por eso lo subí un poco antes. Plagg decidió "vengarse" de Adrien de otra manera, al menos así intentará arreglar lo que sucedió entre él y Ladybug. Como ven, Chloé no está muy feliz por lo que pasó, y no parece dispuesta a dejarlos en paz. Marinette ahora tiene una difícil decisión. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 6

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette quedó paralizada de horror cuando Chloé salió de su local con una sonrisa satisfecha, haciendo sonar sus tacones mientras que caminaba y abordaba la limosina que la esperaba, mal estacionada, en la puerta para regresar al Hôtel de Ville tan pronto como cumplió con su cometido.

Tikki salió de su escondite y la siguió con la mirada mientras que su portadora se dejaba caer de regreso a su silla detrás del mostrador y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por un momento, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Respiró hondo e inconscientemente volvió a tomar el lápiz con el que estaba dibujando en su libreta de diseño.

Chloé había amenazado con usar sus poderes de alcaldesa para cerrar su _atelier_ si no le ayudaba a arruinar la relación entre Kagami y Adrien, quienes eran sus amigos. Tragó saliva y soltó el lápiz, volviendo a llevarse la mano distraídamente a sus cabellos.

No podía aceptar. No podía hacerle algo tan terrible a sus queridos amigos. Para empezar, ella era la única amiga de Kagami. Y quería que Adrien fuera feliz, incluso si no era con ella. Pero si no obedecía a la alcaldesa, perdería su _atelier_, todo lo que había trabajado tanto para obtener, solamente para que fuera destruído por un capricho de la horrible mujer. Aunque, si decidía hacer lo que decía Chloé, quizá tendría una oportunidad de…

Sacudió la cabeza. No, estaba fuera de cuestión hacer algo tan horrible a sus amigos.

Tikki la siguió con la mirada mientras que tomaba y soltaba su lápiz, y finalmente optó por posarse en su hombro derecho mientras sus pequeñas manos le daban unas palmaditas en la mejilla, sintiendo el dilema en el que se encontraba la chica. La kwami también estaba sumamente molesta con la situación en la que Chloé la había forzado.

-No… no puedo hacerlo, Tikki- dijo Marinette en voz baja, su vista aún fija en la puerta de la _atelier_\- no puedo hacer algo tan horrible a mis amigos, pero si no lo hago, Chloé vas a destruir… todo esto-

Tikki gruñó para sus adentros. Realmente odiaba que Marinette estuviera en esa situación, pero también sabía que su elegida podía resolverlo. Había sido testigo de la manera en la que había logrado sortear un sinnúmero de problemas durante los últimos diez años, y Marinette siempre había salido victoriosa. La kwami puso nuevamente sus pequeñas manos en su mejilla para intentar tranquilizar a la chica.

-No te preocupes, Marinette- dijo la kwami en un tono suave- esta situación es terrible, pero estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás una solución…-

-No sé… no sé si hay alguna manera de salir de esto- dijo Marinette, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, su vista fija en la puerta por la que había desaparecido la alcaldesa.

-¡Pero sí tú eres Ladybug!- dijo Tikki en un susurro- y para Ladybug, todo problema siempre tiene una solución, ¿recuerdas?-

Marinette sonrió levemente. Quizá su kwami tenía razón, pero no por eso estaba menos preocupada. En esos momentos no podía pensar en una manera de salir de ese problema. Ojalá pudiera decirle a Adrien, pero tenía miedo que Chloé se enterara de lo que había hecho y arruinara todo.

-Quizá podrías pedirle ayuda a Alya- sugirió Tikki- quizá ella puede tener una idea al respecto-

La chica asintió pensativa. Quizá era una buena idea.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Esa noche_

Tras despedirse de Kagami, Adrien regresó a su apartamento con su corazón saltando por la expectativa. Su hermana le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que ella y su padre querían hablar con él. Había pasado los últimos años muy apegado a la pequeña, así que naturalmente extrañaba su compañía.

Se sentó sobre la cama, con su computadora en su regazo y aceptó la videollamada de Anette. El rostro sonriente de su hermana pequeña apareció en la pantalla. Estaba sentada sobre su cama, vistiendo su pijama favorita que su hermano mayor le había obsequiado y moviendo los hombros como si fuera un gatito a punto de saltar.

-_Hola, Adrien_\- sonrió Anette agitando su mano frente a la pantalla, sus ojos brillando de emoción al ver a su hermano mayor sonreírle.

-_Salut, ma petite_\- dijo Adrien, aliviado de ver a la pequeña- ¿cómo has estado?¿Te has portado bien?-

-_Por supuesto_\- dijo la pequeña orgullosamente- _pero te he extrañado. Maman me ayuda con la tarea de matemáticas, pero me gusta más cuando tú me ayudas_-

Adrien rió. Recordaba cómo todas las tardes se sentaba a hacer la tarea con su hermanita desde que había entrado a la escuela primaria.

-Yo también te he extrañado- admitió el chico alzando las cejas travieso- nadie come galletas de chocolate sobre mi cama y deja migajas por todos lados-

-_¡Adrien!_\- se quejó Anette cruzando los brazos e inflando las mejillas en una falsa expresión ofendida- _¡eso fue solo una vez!_-

Ambos hermanos rieron ante el recuerdo de Anette dejando migajas en la cama del chico, y siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que una mano en el hombro de su hermanita la interrumpió, y Adrien supo que era hora de que Anette se fuera a dormir.

-Ya me voy a la cama. _Papa_ quiere hablar contigo- sonrió Anette, guiñándole el ojo antes de pasarle la tablet a su padre- platicamos la próxima semana-

-Por supuesto, _ma petite_\- dijo Adrien- buenas noches-

Adrien vio que la pequeña le volvió a sonreír y le pasó el tablet a su padre, quien caminó fuera de la habitación de Anette hacia su propia oficina. Respiró hondo. Si bien su padre había cambiado mucho desde el nacimiento de Anette, aún seguía siendo un poco serio y crítico con Adrien, seguramente porque era mayor.

-_Bonsoir_, Adrien- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste.

-_Père_\- dijo él- ¿querías hablar conmigo?-

-_¿Cómo has estado en París?_\- preguntó su padre- _¿has tenido alguna dificultad?_-

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-He estado bien. La verdad es que sí tuve algunas dificultades cuando comencé a trabajar en las oficinas porque los empleados se resistían al cambio, pero la resistencia desapareció casi de inmediato-

-_Eso sucedió cuando subiste los salarios de la mayoría de los empleados_\- dijo Gabriel entrecerrando los ojos, como si no aprobara de la decisión de su hijo- _si lograste ahorrar dinero con la reasignación de los recursos, quizá hubiera sido mejor invertirlo en…_-

-_Monsieur_ Henri no había subido los salarios de los empleados en los últimos diez años- lo interrumpió Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo- la mayoría de ellos apenas podían mantener a sus familias. Creo que si tenemos a los empleados felices, trabajarán mejor-

-_Hay un problema con eso…_\- comenzó a decir _monsieur_ Agreste, claramente en desacuerdo con su hijo.

-_Père_, el trato entre nosotros dos es que yo iba a encargarme de esto para que tú no tuvieras que dejar Londres- lo interrumpió de nuevo Adrien- a cambio de que me dejaras encargarme de ello como me pareciera mejor-

Vio a su padre suspirar.

-_Supongo que sí, ese fue el trato_\- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste en un tono resignado- _confío en que te harás cargo. Ah, una cosa más antes de que lo olvide_\- añadió- _uno de los diseñadores principales, monsieur Foissard, está a punto de retirarse, tendrás que pensar en sustituirlo pronto_-

Adrien asintió seriamente y pensó inmediatamente en Marinette para sustituir a ese diseñador, pero no comentó nada más al respecto. Solo se limitó a asentir seriamente y despedirse de su padre antes de terminar la videollamada.

Cuando el chico cerró la computadora, Plagg se acercó a él y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Sabes, siempre creí que esa chica Marinette terminaría trabajando para tu padre- dijo el kwami pensativo- o al menos para su firma. Quiero decir, cualquier persona con dos neuronas y un par de ojos en la cara puede ver que la chica tiene talento para el diseño-

Adrien suspiró apoyando su cara en sus manos.

-Es verdad, yo pensé lo mismo cuando _père_ dijo que necesitaríamos contratar otro diseñador y…- dijo el chico con una expresión ausente, pero de pronto se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza- es cierto, ¿porqué no trabaja en Gabriel?-

Plagg sonrió maliciosamente.

-Quizá no quiso trabajar ahí cuando tuvo la oportunidad- dijo el kwami.

-No pudo ser eso, Marinette siempre había querido ser una gran diseñadora y trabajar para Gabriel- dijo Adrien con una expresión pensativa- si no logró entrar, seguramente fue porque otra circunstancias…-

El chico se interrumpió pensativo por unos minutos. Recordaba bien que su amiga siempre quiso trabajar en Gabriel para poder tener el suficiente dinero para abrir su propia firma. Y Marinette no era el tipo de persona que se rendía cuando realmente quería algo.

Aún pensando en ello, Adrien se levantó de su cama para sentarse frente a su escritorio y abrió su computadora para buscar en el sistema de la compañía. Tras ingresar la contraseña, el chico abrió la carpeta de solicitudes de empleo e introdujo el nombre que estaba buscando.

-Dupain-Cheng, Marinette- susurró el chico en voz baja mientras que tecleaba su nombre.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la carpeta de hacía cinco años, con una solicitud de empleo de la chica que estaba a punto de salir de la escuela de moda.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng, veinte años. Antigua ganadora de un par de concursos de moda organizados por Gabriel Agreste y Audrey Bourgeois. Diseño de lentes y portada de álbum para Jagged Stone. Mucho talento para diseñar y para la costura, pero mala actitud y sin disposición para cumplir con los requisitos para su ingreso._

Adrien frunció el entrecejo mientras que revisaba la carpeta. Todo lo necesario estaba ahí, no había razón para rechazarla. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Y de pronto lo recordó: su antecesor había sido despedido por corrupción y por pedir sobornos para ingresar a la firma. Seguramente Marinette se había negado a ello y por eso no había sido aceptada.

El chico comenzó a sentir la furia formarse en su pecho al imaginar lo que pasó. Henri hablando con Marinette, unos años más joven, sentada del otro lado del escritorio que ahora era el suyo. Podía imaginarse la expresión decepcionada de su querida amiga al escuchar que tenía que pagar para poder ingresar. Por el comentario "mala actitud" seguramente Marinette rechazó orgullosamente dar ese soborno. Podía imaginar su tristeza después de salir del edificio.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo Adrien golpeando el escritorio con su puño, haciendo que el kwami se sobresalte.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Plagg.

-Marinette fue rechazada por mi antecesor porque se negó a pagar un soborno- dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo- esto es inaceptable-

Adrien miró la pantalla y entrecerró los ojos. Si hubiera sabido eso antes, o si su padre hubiera sabido antes, habría podido corregir ese grave error. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de poder hacer algo al respecto para reparar esa injusticia y deshacer el dñao.

Suspiró largamente y se dejó caer sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de la familia Chamack_

_Esa tarde_

Después de regresar del colegio, Manon estaba aún pensando en la manera en la que Marinette la había recibido de regreso en la Atelier esa mañana. Algo malo había sucedido mientras había salido a hacer el pedido para la tela del vestido de Kagami, y a la curiosa adolescente no le gustaba no saber qué era.

-_No es nada, Manon, solo que llegó un cliente un poco difícil durante tu ausencia_\- le había dicho Marinette encogiendo los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero la adolescente no le había creído nada.

Manon se preguntaba si el hecho de que Adrien se fuera a casar con Kagami la había afectado y por eso la había visto así. Podía ser que, cuando había convivido con ellos dos, ella era apenas una niña de siete años, pero ahora comprendía bastante bien la relación entre esos dos, lo importante que el rubio había sido para Marinette y que quizá aun lo era incluso después de todos esos años de ausencia.

Manon llegó a su casa y dejó su mochila en la entrada antes de subir a su habitación.

-_Salut_, _maman_\- dijo la chica mientras que pasaba junto a la habitación de su madre.

-_Salut_, Manon- dijo Nadja al verla- ¿tuviste un buen día?-

-Sí- sonrió la adolescente, olvidando por un momento el predicamento de su mentora- ¡Marinette va a comenzar a hacer un vestido de novia!-

-Oh, en ese caso, te aconsejo que pongas mucha atención a lo que hace Marinette. Esa chica tiene talento-

-Lo sé- sonrió la adolescente- voy a subir a hacer la tarea antes de cenar. Nos vemos en un rato, _maman_-

Manon subió a su habitación y encendió su computadora para comenzar con su tarea cuando la primera página mostró las noticias del día: la nota que había salido esa mañana en Le Figaro sobre el compromiso. Vio junto a él un video de su madre comentando sobre ello. Manon hizo clic en el video.

-_Si quieres los hechos, tengo lo que buscas_\- dijo Nadja Chamack en la televisión- _estoy en el Hôtel de Ville con una buena amiga de la infancia de monsieur Adrien Agreste, quien esta mañana anunció su compromiso con mademoiselle Kagami Tsurugi en Le Figaro. Madame la maire, ¿un comentario al respecto?- _

-_Ninguno_\- dijo Chloé Bourgeois arrugando la nariz con una expresión molesta- _realmente espero que ese compromiso dure, por el bien de mi querido Adrichou. Sería una pena que no lograran completar su ceremonia-_

_-Ya lo escucharon, gracias, madame le maire- _dijo Nadja.

Manon frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba ni un poco la manera en la que la alcaldesa había dicho eso. Al parecer su madre no se dio cuenta de ello, pero quizá Alya Césaire estaría interesada en esa historia.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la pelirroja en caso de que supiera algo.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_La tarde siguiente_

Marinette se sacó los zapatos tan pronto como llegó a casa y se dejó caer sobre su cama. La tela para el vestido de novia había llegado sin ningún problema a su _atelier_ esa mañana, y la chica había comenzado a realizar las medidas y los cortes a pesar con la amenaza de Chloé Bourgeois.

Mientras terminaba de marcar la tela y tomaba las tijeras para comenzar a cortar, Marinette pensó que quizá sería buena idea decirle la verdad a Manon para que la ayudara a guardar el secreto, aunque fuera un poco peligroso si su madre era una reportera de televisión.

Tan pronto como regresaron al apartamento a descansar Tikki había ido a la cocina y había puesto a calentar agua en la tetera, pensando que Marinette seguramente necesitaría un té relajante después del estrés en el que estaba.

Una vez que la tetera estuvo en el fuego, la kwami regresó a la habitación de Marinette y la miró con una sonrisa triste. Estaba preocupada, y deseaba que se le ocurriera una estrategia para salir de ese problema pronto.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta sacó a las dos de sus pensamientos. Marinette suspiró resignada y se levantó de su cama para caminar hacia la entrada del apartamento y abrir la puerta.

-¡Marinette!- una masa de cabellos rojos se lanzó a abrazarla.

-¡Aaaaaah!-

Alya se había lanzado a abrazarla, y las dos chicas casi cayeron al suelo por el impulso, si no fuera porque Marinette se aferró al marco de la puerta antes de lograr recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Alya!- dijo la pelinegra mientras que volvía a ponerse de pie y se acomodaba su ropa una vez que su mejor amiga la soltó- ¿qué…?¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo?-

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que tú vas a hacer el vestido de novia de Kagami?- dijo la pelirroja tomando las dos manos de su amiga y poniéndola sobre su pecho- ¡fue muy cruel habértelo pedido! Oh Marinette, debes de estar muy triste por lo que pasó-

Marinette parpadeó, y supo que solo había dos personas que pudieron haberle dicho eso a su mejor amiga. Una era Adrien, con quien Alya no hablaba, y la otra persona era Manon Chamack, que tenía su número. Y la respuesta era obvia.

-¿Manon te lo dijo?- dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

-Manon me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por ti, que comenzaste a comportarte un poco extraño después de que Kagami fue a tu _atelier_ a encargar el vestido- dijo Alya, sentándose junto a Marinette y frotando cariñosamente su brazo- puede que no confíes en Manon, pero a mí me puedes decir la verdad. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Marinette se mordió el labio. ¿Porqué todo el mundo creía que ella estaba celosa? Si bien en el pasado estuvo enamorada de Adrien, Kagami era su amiga y si ella lo hacía feliz, ella también estaría feliz. No, el problema no era ese.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, Alya- rodó los ojos la pelinegra finalmente, pues no parecía que Alya fuera a irse por su propia cuenta- ambos son mis amigos y estoy feliz por los dos-

Alya se ajustó las gafas e hizo una expresión escéptica.

-Chica, te conozco desde hace once años- dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja- no me puedes ocultar nada. ¡Yo sé todo sobre ti!-

Marinette tuvo que tragarse una risita escéptica, ya que le había ocultado que era Ladybug por once años, pero eso no lo debía saber su mejor amiga.

-Bieeeen- dijo Marinette por fin en un tono resignado- el problema no es exactamente que esos dos sean pareja o que se vayan a casar. Como dije, los dos son mis amigos y quiero ayudarlos. Lo que sucedió fue que, después de que Kagami puso el encargo por el vestido en la _atelier_, Chloé Bourgeois vino a visitarme-

La expresión de Alya se ensombreció, adivinando de qué se trataba la conversación.

-Supongo que nuestra querida alcaldesa no estaba muy feliz de que _Adrichou_ esté comprometido, ¿verdad?- dijo Alya.

-Nada feliz- confirmó Marinette, y le contó brevemente la conversación que tuvo con Chloe, desde su propuesta de ayudarle a destruir la pareja a cambio de dinero hasta la amenaza de cerrar su _atelier_ si seguía ayudando a Kagami con su vestido.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Marinette pensó que Alya se había quebrado, porque palideció mortalmente y la vio con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

-¡Esa peste!- dijo la pelirroja apretando los puños furiosa una vez que salió de su sorpresa- ya sabía yo que era una pésima idea que la gente votara por ella para ser alcaldesa de París, pero jamás imaginé que usaría su poder para… aaaaarrggg…-

Marinette rió en voz baja al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Marinette, no puedes dejar que Chloé te amenace así- dijo Alya caminando en círuclos en la sala del apartamento- podemos… ¡podemos denunciarla en el periódico!-

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Nadie me creerá, Alya- dijo Marinette en un tono derrotado- y aunque lo pongas en tu periódico de manera anónima, Chloé sabrá que fui yo quien te dijo, y arruinará mi _atelier_. Además, yo no tengo pruebas ni testigos de esa amenaza; ella se aseguró de que estuviera sola. Chloé tiene todo un ejército de abogados para salir de esto sin despeinarse, y mientras va a destruir todo por lo que trabajé tanto-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo la pelinegra- no debes decir nada al respecto. No quiero problemas con Chloé ni con nadie más. Ya encontraré una manera para ayudar a Kagami con el vestido sin que _madame le maire_ se meta en mi vida-

Alya sonrió levemente antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina y traer un par de tazas de té, antes de volver a sentarse junto a Marinette.

-Chica, ¿estás segura de que estás bien con eso?- dijo Alya con curiosidad- quiero decir, Kagami sabe bastante bien que tú alguna vez estuviste enamorada de Adrien. Estoy segura de que entendería si no quisieras hacer el vestido y…-

-Alya, quiero hacerlo. Si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará- dijo Marinette sacudiendo la cabeza- estoy segura de que Chloé va a amenazar a todas las casas de diseño para evitar que se haga-

Alya se mordió el labio y la abrazó.

-Oh Marinette, eres realmente una persona extraordinaria- dijo la pelirroja tan pronto como la soltó- ¡no sabes cómo desearía verte tan feliz como yo lo soy con Nino!-

Marinette sonrió mientras que le daba un sorbo a su taza de té. No creía que estuviera haciendo nada extraordinario, solamente haría lo que toda persona decente debería hacer: ayudar a sus amigos.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama. Se sentía mucho más descansado que el día anterior, seguramente porque Sabrina estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en la compañía. Si antes había tenido dudas sobre contratarla, dado su historial de su amistad con Chloé, ahora sabía que sus temores estaban infundados. La chica era sumamente eficiente en todas sus tareas, y le había quitado un peso de encima.

Y ahora que no tenía esa preocupación, comenzó a repasar en su mente el tema en lo que no había querido pensar desde que llegaron a París. No estaba muy seguro sobre su compromiso, porque no sabía si sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug habían desaparecido por completo, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ciertamente le había causado conflicto la presencia de Marinette.

Su enojo el día que la había visto con Luka; aunque Plagg le había dicho que era por culpa del Miraculous.

-Plagg, no he sentido ese enojo desde el día que vi a Luka- dijo Adrien- ¿crees que es necesario…?-

Plagg suspiró.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo, chico- dijo el kwami de una manera sabionda- cierra los ojos por un momento- Adrien lo miró sospechosamente, y Plagg dejó escapar un gesto de frustración- solo escúchame-

El chico suspiró resignado y asintió, obedeciendo la orden del kwami, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su espalda en la almohada tras él.

-Imagina a Marinette sonriéndote…- comenzó a decir Plagg y el chico respiró hondo, sonriendo levemente- esos enormes ojos azules mirándote alegremente, esos labios rojos sonriendo en tu dirección… desde brazos de Luka- se interrumpió para ver la reacción de su portador. Adrien había fruncido el entrecejo- imagina las manos del músico sobre los muslos de Marinette, sus labios besando su cuello y…-

-¡BASTA!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz y abriendo los ojos. Plagg hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír- ¡Plagg, ahí está de nuevo, esa sensación!-

Plagg casi sintió lástima por su cachorro, experimentando celos por su supuesta amiga, solo porque no podía admitir que su corazón pertenecía a esa mujer. Le era más fácil intentar desarrollar sentimientos con Kagami que aceptar los que ya tenía por la otra chica.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo el kwami rodando los ojos- buscar a Marinette para poder deshacerte de esa sensación-

Adrien gruñó y miró por la ventana. No estaba nevando como días anteriores, pero el aire era fresco y agradable, al menos mejor que la sensación de encierro dentro del apartamento.

-Plagg, creo que saldremos a pasear. Necesito aire fresco…- dijo el chico, empuñando su mano derecha y, finalmente sonriendo por la anticipación- Plagg, transfórmame-

Adrien cerró los ojos mientras que su transformación se llevaba a cabo, sintiendo la energía del poder de Plagg convirtiéndose en el traje que había usado tantas veces en su adolescencia. Una vez que se transformó por completo, se miró al espejo para conocer su nueva apariencia.

No se veía nada mal. Sonrió levemente, una parte de él preguntándose en qué pensaría Ladybug si lo viera, pero pronto se sacudió esa idea.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí- dijo el chico, saltando por la ventana.

X-x-x

_Avenida Champs-Elysées_

_Mas tarde_

Chat Noir recorrió todo el _VIII_ _arrondissement_ sobre los techos de los edificios, admirando la belleza de les Champs-Elysées desde las alturas. Había extendido su bastón para subir al mirador del Arco del Triunfo y mirar con una sonrisa hacia la Concorde, viendo iluminada la rueda de la fortuna y recordando nuevamente a su Lady cuando ambos peleaban ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza. Adrien estaba comprometido con Kagami, tenía que dejar de pensar así en Ladybug. La heroína había perdido su oportunidad al negarse a revelar su identidad. Además, no era como que los años separados fueran a hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ladybug amaba a alguien más, y a esas alturas seguramente ya estaría casada con ese misterioso chico.

Chat Noir gruñó. Por eso no quería regresar a París: no podía evitar pensar en Ladybug al ver las calles por las que había pasado con ella.

"Basta, deja de pensar en eso. París no es Ladybug", se dijo a sí mismo mientras que se ponía de pie y volvía a saltar desde el Arco del Triunfo a un techo cercano para dirigirse a su apartamento. Ya había tomado el aire fresco que necesitaba, y además seguramente tendría mucho trabajo al día siguiente.

El héroe corrió por los techos, saltando de una chimenea a otra, cuando vio la ventana abierta de su habitación. Sonrió y saltó al techo sobre su penthouse, y cuando se deslizó para entrar por la ventana, Chat Noir sintió algo atarse alrededor de su torso, restringiendo el movimiento de sus brazos y haciendo que perdiera su agarre a la pared de su apartamento. Sus garras se desprendieron del marco de la ventana, y el chico se sintió caer al vacío, cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba el golpe que seguramente lo dejaría malherido.

Afortunadamente para él, el golpe nunca llegó. En vez de ello, Chat Noir quedó colgando de cabeza del edificio contiguo al suyo, en un pequeño y oscuro callejón, a apenas medio metro del suelo. Parpadeó confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en ese techo, ladrón?- demandó saber una voz femenina, la cual le causó un vuelco, que tenía más de diez años sin escuchar.

Escuchó a su interlocutor caer en el suelo a un par de metros donde estaba él, y no pudo evitar ver boquiabierto a la hermosa mujer que caminaba hacia él, con gran detalle gracias a su visión nocturna.

"Es ella", pensó boquiabierto mientras la veía caminar hacia él "no puedo creerlo, ¡es realmente ella!"

Se veía un poco más pequeña que la última vez que la había visto, o quizá eso era porque él había crecido. Sus cabellos largos atados con un listón rojo en una coleta alta en vez de dos, con un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro. Su traje había cambiado su patrón de colores: ahora era mitad rojo con motas excepto en las manos, pies y cuello, que eran negros. Además ahora llevaba botas y un cinturón.

La miró boquiabierto, a pesar de que ella evidentemente aún no lo había reconocido por la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

-¡Te atrapé! ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor, ladrón?- dijo ella en un tono fastidiado. El chico aún no podía dar crédito a sus ojos

-¿Ladybug?- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, aún sorprendido de haberla encontrado.

Como respuesta, el yoyo resbaló de las manos de la mujer y soltó al chico, haciéndolo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo. Chat Noir gruñó, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no dijo nada más.

-Ouch…-

-¿Chat… Chat Noir?- escuchó la voz de Ladybug mientras se levantaba- ¿eres tú?-

-Sí, soy…- comenzó a decir, finalmente poniéndose de pie, cuando sintió los brazos de Ladybug atraparlo y tirarlo de nuevo al suelo por el impulso.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin nuestros héroes se reencontraron, aunque no va a ser la reunión amistosa que Ladybug se imaginó . Adrien ya sabe porqué Marinette no trabaja para su compañía y está dispuesto a reparar ese error. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 7

_Champs-Elysées_

_Al mismo tiempo_

No podía ser. No podía ser que su _chaton_ estuviera ahí.

Esa noche Marinette se había transformado en Ladybug, porque quería tomar algo de aire fresco y desestresarse porque su vida personal en esos momentos era una maraña. Tras cinco años de noviazgo con Luka, la chica seguía sin estar segura de que él fuera el indicado para ella. Le quería mucho, pero aún así tenía sus dudas. Después estaba el regreso de Adrien y su compromiso. La amenaza de Chloé para extorsionarla y obligarla a ayudarla a arruinar el vestido (y la boda) de Kagami.

Sentía la cabeza pesada, y pensó que necesitaba salir a pasar por la ciudad para aclarar su mente e idear una estrategia para ayudar a sus amigos. No podía dejar a Chloé ganar. No quería que Kagami o Adrien la pasaran mal por su culpa.

Cuando cruzó a la Margen Derecha y se acercó a los Champs-Elysées, había visto una figura vestida de negro rondando por los techos de uno de los edificios de apartamentos, acercándose peligrosamente a la ventana abierta de uno de los penthouses en la zona más exclusiva de París. Pensando en que se trataba de un ladrón y sin alcanzar a ver bien el rostro del intruso, Ladybug había lanzado su yoyo para atraparlo.

Jamás pensó que sería su _partenaire_.

-¿Ladybug?-

La voz de Chat Noir le causó un vuelco con una tormenta de emociones encontradas. Su compañero, su querido _partenaire_ estaba ahí. Chat Noir había regresado a París y estaba frente a ella. No pudo evitar soltar el yoyo de la impresión, haciendo caer al chico al suelo.

-Ouch-

Ni siquiera pensó en disculparse. Se acercó boquiabierta e intentó aclarar su visión. Tenía miedo que sus oídos le hubieran hecho una mala jugada de nuevo. En el pasado hubo un par de ocasiones en las que le había parecido escuchar la voz de su antiguo compañero, para verse decepcionada.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo dudosa, sin saber si estaba imaginando cosas de nuevo.

-Sí, soy…- comenzó a decir el chico.

Ladybug sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Chat Noir estaba ahí. ¡Su _chaton_ había regresado! No quería volverlo a perder. ¡No podía! Sin pensarlo, la heroína se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo por el impulso y cayendo sobre él.

-Ouch…- se volvió a Chat Noir.

-Lo siento- dijo Ladybug rápidamente, incorporándose pero sin soltarlo- oh _chaton_. ¡Te extrañé tanto!-

La heroína se dio cuenta de que su propia voz se quebró un poco al confesar que había extrañado a su _partenaire_. Estaba sumamente aliviada de que Chat Noir estuviera de regreso en París. Lo había extrañado; era su amigo después de todo.

-Ugh, no necesitas estrangularme, Ladybug- dijo el chico en un tono que a la heroína le pareció un poco brusco. No le importó, estaba aliviada de que estuviera de regreso en París.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó ella de nuevo, levantándose del suelo y dando un paso atrás para mirarlo mejor sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de su tono brusco- es solo que… ¡estoy tan feliz de que estés de regreso!-

Chat Noir guardó silencio. Para entonces, los ojos de Ladybug se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y notó que su _partenaire_ parecía sumamente incómodo, como si sus comentarios no hubieran sido de su agrado. Confundida, la chica se mordió el labio. ¿Era acaso porque aún estaba enojado con ella?

-¿_Chaton_?- insistió Ladybug confundida, dando un paso hacia él para mirarlo mejor- ¿qué sucede?¿No estás… contento de verme?-

Silencio. El chico aún no parecía estar dispuesto a responderle. Se había levantado del suelo y había sacudido su traje, pero su lenguaje corporal parecía gritarle que prefería estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera con ella, y la chica no entendía porqué.

-¿Chat Noir?- insistió ella- ¿porqué no respondes?¡Di algo!-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que diga, Ladybug?- dijo el chico finalmente en un tono que hizo que la heroína dando un paso atrás- ¿que me da gusto volverte a ver?¿Que aún somos un equipo y que podemos tener la misma dinámica que en el pasado?¿Que es como si no hubieran pasado los años?-

Ladybug lo miró con enormes ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a su _partenaire_? Evidentemente aún no la había perdonado por su falta en el pasado. Al ver que no le respondía, el chico continuó.

-Bueno, no voy a decir eso-

La heroína lo miró boquiabierta; no podía creer que Chat Noir se comportara así con ella. Se imaginaba que aún estaría resentido por lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero no se imaginaba que en ese grado.

-_Chaton_… ¿aún estás molesto por…?-

-¿Que si aún estoy molesto porque rompiste tu promesa?¿Tú que crees?- la interrumpió en un tono brusco. Incluso podía ver su ceño fruncido a pesar de los mechones de cabello.

-Lo sé, y lo admito, cometí un error porque en ese momento me sentía insegura y necesitaba tiempo- dijo Ladybug con una expresión arrepentida sin dejar de mirarlo- pero no tenías que haber desaparecido por eso. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento-

Chat Noir la miró sin cambiar su expresión molesta.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decir antes de que me vaya?-

-Chat Noir…- apenas atinó a decir la chica.

-Eso pensé- dijo Chat Noir fríamente, dando un paso atrás para alejarse de la heroína- lo lamento, Ladybug, pero tú y yo ya no somos un equipo. No hay akumas, no hay un Papillon que nos obligue a ser _partenaires_ de nuevo, no hay necesidad de que nos volvamos a ver-

Ladybug se cubrió la boca con las manos al caer en cuenta de las palabras de él.

-Chat Noir, espera por favor…-

Pero era demasiado tarde. Chat Noir había extendido su bastón y había desaparecido por los techos en la avenida de Champs-Elysées, dejando a una sorprendida Ladybug sola y pensando en lo que había sucedido.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Más tarde_

Chat Noir había vuelto a recorrer la avenida para hacer que Ladybug perdiera su rastro y no sospechara donde vivía. Tan pronto como llegó a su apartamento, el chico cerró la ventana, corrió la cortina y se detransformó antes de apoyar la espalda en la pared deslizándose hacia el suelo.

Ladybug. Había visto a Ladybug.

Adrien se llevó una mano temblorosa a los cabellos, revolviéndolos en un gesto nervioso. Su antigua compañera, la chica que había roto su corazón hacía diez años, lo había encontrado y, peor aún, lo había abrazado. Apretó los ojos. Aún podía percibir su aroma, impregnado en él desde que lo abrazó. Cerró los ojos, pensando en que ella se había disculpado con él por haber roto su promesa. Pero eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada.

-Ladybug…- dijo el chico en voz baja volviéndose a pasar la mano por sus cabellos, más para sí mismo que para Plagg- vi a Ladybug…-

-Sí, yo estuve ahí contigo, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Plagg en un tono amargo, entrecerrando los ojos mirando molesto a su portador- felicidades, Adrien, te has convertido en el idiota del año-

-Yo…-

-¿Cómo pudiste tratarla así?- dijo el kwami, interrumpiéndolo- evidentemente Ladybug te extrañaba y se estaba disculpando contigo por el error que cometió. Pero tenías que comportarte como un completo idiota y tratarla horriblemente-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por la manera en la que había tratado a su antigua compañera; había dejado que su amargura hacia ella dictara su conducta y sabía que la había lastimado con su actitud. Y sabía bien que Plagg tenía razón, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en ello.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró hondo, intentando calmar el alocado latido de su corazón. Ladybug lo había abrazado hacía apenas unos minutos. Se había lanzado a sus brazos tan pronto como supo que era él. Entonces, ¿era cierto que lo había extrañado?¿Se había preocupado por su ausencia?

Adrien tragó saliva mientras se ponía de pie para ver a Plagg terminando de comer su trozo de Camembert.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?- continuó el kwami, molesto por ser ignorado- ¡te comportaste como un idiota!-

-Te escuché la primera vez que lo dijiste- respondió Adrien finalmente, volviéndose hacia él- lo lamento, Plagg. Tienes razón. Me disculparé con Ladybug cuando la vuelva a ver-

-Más te vale- dijo el kwami con la misma expresión disgustada- espero que cuando ambos revelen sus identidades se den cuenta de que…-

-No quiero- lo interrumpió Adrien.

-¿Como dices?-

-No quiero que revelemos nuestras identidades- dijo el chico, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, volviendo su mirada hacia el lado contrario- no quiero saber quien es Ladybug. Y no quiero que sepa quien soy-

-Adrien, no tienes que…-

-Nada de "Adrien"- lo interrumpió el chico- es mi decisión. Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá, habiendo hecho lo mismo conmigo. Y si no lo entiende… pues peor para ella, tendrá que soportarlo como yo tuve que hacerlo-

Plagg no podía creer que su chico hiciera eso, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a rodar los ojos. Su cachorro era tan terco como siempre. Había esperado que la edad lo hiciera más maduro, pero parecía que se había equivocado. El kwami suspiró frustrado, sabiendo que el chico se daría de golpes en la cabeza cuando descubriera la identidad de su Lady.

El kwami lo siguió con la mirada mientras que Adrien se desvestía y se ponía la pijama, dándole la espalda para evitar la mirada acusadora de Plagg.

-Bien, como desees- dijo Plagg evidentemente molesto- solo espero que esta decisión no regrese a patearte el trasero-

-¿Que dices?- preguntó Adrien sin volverse hacia Plagg mientras que metía la playera de su pijama por la cabeza.

-Nada- gruñó el kwami en un tono brusco, volando al cojín que el chico había puesto en la silla de su escritorio- buenas noches-

Adrien miró a Plagg con una expresión culpable, pero se esforzó porque no lo viera. Sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que se estaba comportando como un necio, pero aún no estaba dispuesto hacer como que no había pasado nada. Estaba seguro de que Plagg lo entendería.

-Buenas noches, Plagg- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras que se metía ala cama y apagaba la luz- lo siento-

El kwami levantó las orejas y tras suspirar resignado, flotó hacia él y se acurrucó a su lado. Ya lidiaría con el idiota al otro día.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug había tardado algunos minutos en reaccionar después de lo que había sucedido. Chat Noir se había negado a hablar con ella y se había ido, dejándola sola. Con el corazón pesado, la heroína había regresado a su apartamento y se había detransformado.

Tikki miró preocupada a su portadora. Ella ya sabía que Chat Noir estaba de regreso en París, pero la actitud que tomó con Ladybug la había sorprendido tanto como a ella. Sí, podía que estuviera molesto por lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero…

-¿Marinette, te encuentras bien?- dijo la kwami, mirando a su chica asentir distraídamente y soltarse el cabello- estoy segura de que Chat Noir no…-

-¿Qué?- la interrumpió Marinette- ¿que no quiso hacerme sentir mal? ¡Por supuesto que es lo quiso, Tikki!-

-Estoy segura de que no sabía lo que decía- dijo Tikki intentando mejorar la situación- aún está resentido por lo que pasó hace todos esos años, pero se va a arrepentir de lo que dijo y pronto se va a disculpar contigo-

Marinette gruñó. Esperaba que su kwami tuviera razón, pero aún así se sintió mal por el trato que recibió de su _partenaire_, y una parte de ella le repetía que se lo merecía. ¿Qué había estado esperando que sucedería cuando lo volviera a ver?¿Que Chat Noir estuviera feliz de volver a verla? Ella había roto su promesa y seguramente su corazón, el daño que le había hecho había sido tan grande que el chico decidió irse de París.

Cerró los ojos mientras que apoyaba su espalda en la pared. Si bien había tardado unos momentos en reconocerlo, una vez que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del callejón, pudo verlo bien. Su antiguo _partenaire_ había crecido, era ya mucho más alto que ella. Sus cabellos seguían estando alborotados y sus ojos del mismo color verde brillante. Sus mejillas y su rostro en general más maduro, pero aún tenía esa extraña chispa de juventud y su aroma era tal como lo recordaba.

La chica suspiró. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente de qué preocuparse…

-Marinette, deja de pensar en ello- dijo la kwami- ya tendrás tiempo de hacer las paces con él. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir porque ambas tendremos que descansar porque mañana nos levantaremos temprano-

La chica iba a discutir, pero sabía que tenía razón. Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos con la sensación de que no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

X-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_Una semana más tarde_

Manon pudo deducir que Marinette estaba nerviosa al verla caminar en círculos alrededor del local, murmurando entre dientes para sí misma y jugando con su cabello suelo sin atarse el cabello con el listón.

Esa mañana su jefa había abierto la tienda más temprano de lo habitual, según lo que le había dicho su vecino, el dueño del restaurante junto a la Atelier, y que había recibido la visita de la alcaldesa de París. Cuando Manon interrogó a Marinette al respecto, esta le había dicho que Chloé Bourgeois había llegado a ver sus diseños, pero finalmente se había ido sin nada.

Tonterías. Ella sabía bien que Marinette no se alteraba por nada. Manon solamente le había lanzado una mirada de desdén por la mentira y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Marinette, me estás mareando- dijo Manon en voz alta mientras que rodaba los ojos- ¿quieres decirme finalmente qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Nada-

-Sí claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo la adolescente, mirando ofendida a la chica mayor- vamos, ¿o me vas a seguir tratando como una niña de siete años?-

-No, Manon, por supuesto que no- dijo Marinette, volviéndose hacia ella con una expresión apenada. Suspiró resignada mientras que se dejaba caer en su asiento- bien, te lo diré. Pero no debes decirle a nadie-

-A nadie- repitió la adolescente.

-Ni siquiera a tu madre…-

-Prometido, a nadie- dijo Manon.

Marinette asintió y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

_FLASHBACK_

_Horas antes_

_Marinette levantó la cortina metálica del local y respiró hondo. Ese día Kagami iría a la primera prueba de su vestido de novia, y la joven diseñadora aún estaba muy preocupada sobre la amenaza de Chloé. Le quedaba bastante claro que no podía ceder a su extorsión, pero aún tenía miedo de las consecuencias._

_Y como si la hubiera invocado, la limosina de madame le maire se detuvo frente al atelier, haciendo que el corazón de Marinette cayera a sus pies. La rubia salió del vehículo ajustándose poniéndose las gafas de sol sobre su cabeza._

_-Así que decidiste desobedecer mi orden directa, Dupain-Cheng- dijo Chloé bruscamente tan pronto como entró a la tienda, sin siquiera saludar._

_Marinette tragó saliva. Sí, era cierto que había decidido hacer justamente eso, pero no sabía cómo se había enterado. En teoría, era algo que solo Kagami y Adrien sabrían, y no creía que ninguno de los dos se lo diría a Chloé, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo lo supo?_

_-Tengo informantes en todo París, si es que te estás preguntando como me enteré que vas a ver a Kagami hoy- dijo Chloé leyendo sus pensamientos- ¿realmente creíste que podías mantenerlo oculto de mí?- la alcaldesa le dio un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo índice- ah, Marinette, eres tan ingenua como cuando estábamos en el colegio- _

_Marinette dio un involuntario paso atrás para refugiarse instintivamente tras el mostrador mientras que Chloé se burlaba de su expresión asustada._

_-Tienes suerte, porque he decidido dejar pasar tu… pequeño error de juicio- dijo la rubia mientras que se volvía a mirar sus uñas despreocupadamente. Volvió sus ojos al rostro de la otra chica y su tono cambió drásticamente- pero esta es mi última advertencia, Dupain-Cheng. Si continúas haciendo el vestido de Kagami, tu pequeño y ridículo atelier dejará de existir, y tú te arrepentirás de haberme desobedecido- rió maliciosamente- volverás a trabajar como panadera los tus inútiles padres-_

_La burla contra sus padres hizo que Marinette reaccionara. Aún estaba mortalmente asustada, pues no quería perder lo que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio. Sabía que era en vano, pero intentaría al menos razonar con ella. _

_-Chloé…- dijo Marinette con voz ronca, por fin logrando decir algo- no puedes… no es justo lo que estás haciendo…-_

_-No me importa tu opinión ridícula…-_

_-¡Adrien es tu amigo también!- la interrumpió Marinette en voz alta- ¿en serio quieres arruinarle su boda? ¡Eso es lo que quiere! Y si realmente lo amas, respetarás que sea feliz con alguien más-_

_El rostro de Chloé enrojeció de furia._

_-Adrichou no sabe lo que quiere, tontita- dijo Chloé- y ya te dije que no me importa lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Esta es tu última advertencia: si ayudas a Kagami, yo me encargaré de que pierdas todo lo que amas- _

_Y sin decir más, salió del atelier dando un portazo. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Manon se quedó realmente horrorizada al escuchar lo que Marinette le contó. Sabía que la alcaldesa Chloé Bourgeois era una presumida y abusiva, pero no se había imaginado a qué grado.

-Marinette, esto… esto no es justo. Tienes que reportar esto a las autoridades y…-

-¿A quién tengo que reportar esto?- la interrumpió la chica mayor con creciente frustración- ¿recuerdas que ella es la alcaldesa? Chloé tiene el control completo de la policía y de la ley en París…-

-Pues ve al Palais de l'Élysée- dijo Manon frunciendo el entrecejo- si pones la queja ante el presidente…-

Marinette rió amargamente al pensar en esa idea. Como si fuera tan fácil entrar al L'Elysée y hablar con el presidente. Manon también cayó en cuenta de que lo que había dicho no era posible.

-Pero… pero no puedes dejar las cosas así- dijo la adolescente- mi _maman_…-

-No me creerán- dijo Marinette- no tengo pruebas, y si digo algo, Chloé va a cerrar esto-

Manon bufó frustrada.

-¡No es justo!- dijo cruzando los brazos, recordándole a Marinette por un momento cuando era una niña pequeña.

-Eso lo sé, Manon, pero no sé que puedo hacer al respecto- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza tan frustrada como la adolescente- no tengo ninguna prueba al respecto. No puedo decepcionar a mis amigos, pero no quiero que Chloé destruya mi _atelier_-

Manon suspiró.

-Pues será mejor que decidas lo que vas a hacer, y pronto- dijo la adolescente abriendo la agenda de citas y deslizando su dedo sobre la misma hasta detenerse en un nombre en particular- porque Kagami está a punto de llegar-

La chica miró hacia el auto que se estaba estacionando frente a su _atelier_. Respiró hondo. Tenía que ponerle un fin a eso; tenía que confesarle la verdad a Kagami.

x-x-x

_Oficinas de Gabriel en París_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien suspiró mientras se encargaba de terminar el papeleo de la mañana antes de que llegara la hora de la comida. Una parte de él se alegraba de que su padre lo hubiera mandado a él a París a encargarse de esto, pues si no hubiera sido así su hermanita no lo vería nunca.

El rubio sonrió levemente al recordarla. Si bien durante toda su infancia él resintió a Nathalie, ahora estaba agradecido con ella por haberle dado a su padre la felicidad que necesitaba, y por haberlo convencido de quedarse en casa con Anette. No quería que su pequeña hermana pasara por lo mismo que él cuando era un adolescente.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y Sabrina entró, llevando consigo una bandeja con una taza de café y un plato con galletas.

-Falta una hora para la comida, pero veo que faltan muchos papeles, _monsieur_\- dijo la asistente.

-_Merci_, Sabrina- sonrió Adrien cuando la chica puso la bandeja sobre su escritorio. Tomó una taza de café y sonrió levemente- tienes razón, aún me quedan mucho por hacer. No creo que pueda descansar si quiero terminar esto hoy-

Sabrina asintió, tomando al menos diez de documentos y poniéndolos en el escritorio para que Adrien los firmara. Comenzó a firmar uno por uno tras leer de qué se trataba.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, pensando en su encuentro con Ladybug la noche anterior, sobre cómo había intentado ignorarla, y la expresión sorprendida y decepcionada de la heroína al verlo alejarse. Sacudió su cabeza. Sabía que tenía que disculparse con ella cuando volviera a verla, si es que le volvía a apetecer transformarse.

Una vez que terminó de firmar, el chico suspiró largamente.

-¿Pensando en su prometida, _monsieur_?- dijo Sabrina.

Adrien parpadeó. No estaba justamente pensando en Kagami, pero no podía decir en quién había estado pensando porque se metería en problemas.

-Eh… por supuesto- mintió el chico- estaba pensando que… hoy va a probarse el vestido de novia con Marinette-

Sabrina asintió y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la salida de la oficina. Sin que Adrien pudiera verla, la chica sonrió maliciosamente mientras que se alejaba.

-Lo sé-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! La conversación entre Ladybug y Chat Noir no salió nada bien, pero no teman, pronto se volverán a encontrar. Chloé acorraló de nuevo a Marinette, y ella se prepara a confesar todo a Kagami. Plagg volvió a regañar a su portador. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos el lunes. Abrazos.

Abby L.

PD: ¡UN AVISO! Les sugiero que vayan a leer el fic **TEMPUS FUGIT** de **Misao-CG**. Ese fic es su venganza personal contra mí por todo lo que la he hecho sufrir con los míos, además que ella es una de mis escritoras favoritas. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, y se convertirán en sus fans (como yo lo soy).


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 8

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_Poco más tarde_

Marinette aún no sabía que era lo que iba a decir cuando Kagami llegó al pequeño local llevando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, que a Marinette le parecía tan inusual en el rostro de la japonesa. Para alivio de Marinette, esta vez la chica iba sola de nuevo; Adrien no estaba con ella. Al menos eso era algo y podía confesarle la verdad con calma.

Pero al ver a Kagami entrar con esa expresión tan ilusionada, Marinette instintivamente se acobardó. No podía decirle que no haría su vestido porque tenía miedo de Chloé. Tenía que encontrar otra solución.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Marinette nerviosamente, mientras que miraba de reojo a Manon. La adolescente entendió su mirada, así que solo asintió antes de apresurarse a salir del _atelier_ para dejarlas solas.

-_Salut_\- le respondió Kagami, siguiendo con la mirada a Manon con una expresión confundida mientras que la veía salir del local como si quisiera huir de algo, además de la expresión nerviosa de Marinette- eh… ¿está todo bien, Marinette?-

-Per… perfecto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nada convincente- ¡todo está perfecto! ¿Porqué no estaría bien? Pasa, por favor. Los probadores están en la parte de atrás-

Kagami asintió un poco confundida mientras que seguía a la otra chica a los probadores. Una vez ahí, Marinette tomó un portatrajes que estaba escondido detrás del librero de la pequeña oficina trasera. Nuevamente, a Kagami le pareció extraño que tuviera el vestido escondido pero decidió no cuestionarla. La siguió con la mirada en silencio mientras que colgaba el portatrajes en uno de los vestidores y lo abría, entregándole el vestido.

A pesar de la amabilidad de la chica, Kagami tenía la sensación de que había algo que no estaba bien. La japonesa podía ser un poco brusca, pero no era tonta, y podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Marinette.

-Marinette, te ves algo preocupada. ¿Estás segura de que…?-

-Estoy bien- la interrumpió la otra chica sacudiendo la cabeza antes de empujarla al interior del vestidor y cerrar la puerta- tuve una… situación con una cliente más temprano. No te preocupes-

Marinette apoyó la espalda contra la pared mientras que esperaba a que Kagami se cambiara. Técnicamente no era mentira, pero Kagami no necesitaba saber los detalles sobre su incidente con Chloé. Si quería tener contenta a la alcaldesa solo tendría que ser más lenta, solo tendría que disimular que estaba trabajando mientras deshacía el vestido. Como Penélope en la Odisea, quien cosía de día y descosía en la noche.

Kagami abrió la puerta del vestidor y salió usando el vestido blanco que ella había comenzado a hacer. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero Marinette usó algunas pinzas de plástico para ceñir su cintura y la bastilla del vestido, así la chica se daría una idea de cómo se vería. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a acercarse para mirarse al espejo.

-Marinette, me encanta como va quedando- dijo Kagami mientras se miraba al espejo y sonreía ampliamente, poco antes de volverse a ella- de verdad eres la chica más talentosa que conozco-

Marinette se quedó helada al escuchar el halago de Kagami, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Kagami era su amiga, y ella estaba considerando traicionarla por miedo a que Chloé Bourgeois arruinara su vida. No solo a ella, sino a Adrien también. Se dejó caer en su asiento mientras que Kagami se volvía para entrar al probador para cambiarse de nuevo a sus ropas normales.

-Marinette…- dijo Tikki en voz baja.

-Tikki, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?- dijo la chica en un susurro.

La kwami no alcanzó a responder porque Kagami abrió la puerta del probador, haciendo que Tikki se escondiera rápidamente en su bolso.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Kagami con una expresión alarmada al ver sus ojos humedecidos tan pronto como abrió la puerta, por mucho que la otra chica intentó ocultárselo- Marinette, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?¿Necesito llamar a alguien?-

Marinette se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y, al ver la expresión preocupada de la japonesa, se sintió sumamente culpable por siquiera considerar hacer lo que Chloé quería. Kagami era su amiga, y si ella podía hacer feliz a Adrien, Marinette haría todo lo posible por ayudarlos a ambos.

Al ver la creciente expresión asustada de la otra chica, Marinette no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia ella para abrazarla. Kagami se tensó ante el abrazo repentino.

-¡Kagami, lo siento tanto!- Marinette dijo en voz baja.

-Marinette, me estás asustando, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo la chica japonesa, poniendo una mano en su espalda y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda para intentar tranquilizarla.

Marinette no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kagami cuando le contara la verdad. Era su amiga, después de todo, y quería pensar que entendería que se estaba jugando todo lo que trabajó tanto para obtener. Además, Kagami conocía bien a Chloé Bourgeois y sabía de lo que era capaz.

-No puedo…- comenzó a decir la chica con voz quebrada- por más que quiera, no puedo hacer tu vestido, Kagami-

La japonesa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si no estuviera segura de haber escuchado bien, pero parpadeó un par de veces confundida.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Kagami finalmente en un tono calmando y mirando a la otra chica sin entender su renuencia- evidentemente puedes, eres muy talentosa. ¿Es por Adrien? Lo siento tanto, no quería…-

Esa era una excusa, decirle que aún se sentía mal porque se casaría con Adrien, pero Marinette ya había decidido decir la verdad.

-No, no es eso. Hay algo… hay algo importante que tengo que confesarte- dijo Marinette soltándola. Caminó hacia la entrada de su local y, tras asegurarse de que estuvieran solas, cerró el local y caminó de regreso hacia los probadores con Kagami.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?-

-Chloé Bourgeois vino a verme el mismo día que viniste a ordenar el vestido- le explicó Marinette- ella estaba realmente furiosa porque escuchó sobre le compromiso de ustedes dos, y me pidió que… me ordenó que no hiciera tu vestido. Que la ayudara a sabotear su boda-

Kagami dio un paso atrás con una expresión incrédula y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como si quisiera ver el fondo de su alma.

-¿Y tú aceptaste hacer eso?- dijo la chica japonesa finalmente.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Marinette sacudiendo la cabeza- me negué, y fue entonces cuando Chloé me amenazó. Me dijo que si… si los ayudaba o si les revelaba la verdad, que iba a cerrar mi _atelier_ y se encargaría de que no volviera a trabajar en lo que amo-

La chica pudo sentir la mirada horrorizada de Kagami sobre ella.

-Al principio no me importó su amenaza- continuó Marinette- seguí trabajando en secreto en el vestido porque creí que podía ocultárselo. Pero de alguna manera, Chloé se enteró de ello. De hecho, sabía que hoy mismo vendrías a probarte el vestido. Y volvió a amenazarme hoy mismo, unos minutos antes de que tu llegaras-

La japonesa frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo Marinette. Chloé Bourgeois, alcaldesa de París, quería sabotear su compromiso con Adrien. Estaba amenazando a Marinette, quien a pesar de ello estaba de su lado. Y además, parecía que tenía un espía, ya sea en el _atelier_ de Marinette o en la oficina de Adrien, porque ellos dos eran las únicas personas que sabían sobre el vestido. Una chispa de reconocimiento cruzó sus ojos. Ya sabía quien estaba detrás de todo eso.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Marinette.

-Bien, supongo entonces que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- dijo Kagami finalmente- si es que todavía quieres ayudarnos, quiero decir-

La chica parpadeó sorprendida al ver que Kagami estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con ello.

-Por supuesto que quiero ayudarlos, Kagami, porque tú y Adrien son mis amigos- dijo Marinette confundida- pero, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer? Chloé va a destruir todo lo que he construido en estos años si sigo adelante con el vestido-

Kagami sonrió levemente. Marinette conocía bien esa sonrisa: era la sonrisa astuta de que estaba planeando algo.

-¿Qué estás planeando?-

-Gracias por confiarme esto, Marinette- le dijo Kagami en voz baja- solo… confía en mí un poco más mientras me encargo de arreglar este asunto. Creo que tengo una buena idea para seguir adelante y hacer que Chloé no sospeche que nos estás ayudando, pero primero tengo que hablar con Adrien-

Marinette tragó saliva al pensar que Adrien iba a escuchar sobre ello. Adrien sabría que Chloé estuvo a punto de hacerla volverse contra ellos. Miró horrorizada a Kagami, pero ésta aún le sonreía.

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, Marinette. Todo va a estar bien- dijo Kagami con la misma sonrisa segura de sí misma- creo que ya sé quien es el espía que está detrás de todo esto. Todo estará bien-

X-x-x

_Paris Records_

_Al mismo tiempo_

A pesar de que Nino y sus otros socios estaba hablando sobre la mezcla del disco en el que todos estaban trabajando en conjunto, Luka apenas lograba prestarles atención. Su mente había estado en otro lado desde esa noche en la que se había enterado de que Adrien estaba de regreso en París. Y no solo eso, sino que su inseguridad había regresado.

Luka no era ningún tonto, y sabía bastante bien que Marinette había estado enamorada del modelo rubio durante su adolescencia. También estaba casi seguro de que él había sido la razón por la que la chica se había resistido por cinco años a salir con él.

-Creo que la primera mezcla quedó mejor, Luka. ¿O qué es lo que tú opinas?- alcanzó a escuchar decir a Nino o a uno de sus compañeros, no estaba muy seguro de quien había hablado.

-Ah sí, lo que tu digas- respondió Luka sin muchas ganas, y evidentemente sin poner atención a la pregunta formulada.

Ese mismo día había escuchado por Nino que Adrien estaba comprometido con Kagami, y que Marinette había sido comisionada por la misma novia para crear el vestido. A Luka le pareció un poco cruel que Marinette tuviera que hacer el vestido de novia de la chica que se casaría con Adrien, pero pensó que al menos estaría consciente de que Adrien ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo nuevamente el monstruo de los celos carcomiéndolo en su interior. ¿Porqué tenía que sentirse así? Debería estar agradecido de que Marinette había aceptado finalmente salir con él. Quería desesperadamente hacerla su esposa, pero aún no estaba seguro de que diría que sí. Y ahora con Adrien de regreso a París, sus inseguridades aumentaron exponencialmente.

Luka suspiró, pensando en cómo las cosas con Marinette no parecían ir bien de todos modos, incluso antes del regreso de Adrien. Todo el tiempo tenía miedo de que ella fuera a decirle que su relación había sido un error porque…

-Luka. ¡Luka!- la voz de Nino lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Luka regresó a la realidad de golpe al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo el chico, parpadeando y volviéndose a sus compañeros. Sus otros socios, salvo Nino, parecían molestos de que Luka no les hubiera estado prestando atención.

-Bah, no sé porqué estoy aquí perdiendo mi tiempo- dijo uno de los otros chicos, Thierry, evidentemente fastidiado por el contratiempo.

Luka bajó los ojos.

-Lo siento, chicos. Hay un asunto personal que me está preocupando mucho y… estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-Eso pensé- dijo Nino ajustándose las gafas mientras que los otros chicos se ponían de pie y salieron de la sala- _mon pote_, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?-

Luka asintió levemente, sin embargo el chico moreno no le creyó ni una sola palabra. Conocía bastante bien su situación, y sabía tan bien como Alya que Marinette no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia Luka. Ya se lo había dicho varias veces, pero el chico se negaba a escucharlo.

-Bien, si tú lo dices- dijo el chico moreno en un tono resignado- parece que tienes muchas cosas en tu mente en estos momentos y no puedes concentrarte. ¿No crees que podríamos continuar mañana?-

-Pero…- dijo Luka, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido los otros chicos.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de hablar con ellos- dijo Nino restándole importancia al asunto- nos vemos mañana-

Luka asintió agradecido con su compañero. Realmente no estaba de humor para continuar con el trabajo en esos momentos.

x-x-x

_Restaurante en los Champs-Elysees_

_Esa noche_

Kagami había convencido a Adrien de dejar pendiente el trabajo y salir a cenar con él, diciéndole que tenía algo urgente que decirle. El chico al principio parecía dudoso e incluso fastidiado de esa petición de su prometida, pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero Kagami le había asegurado que era importante.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo Adrien después de que el mesero puso las bebidas delante de ellos- ¿qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?-

-Como te había dicho ayer, hoy fui a ver a Marinette- comenzó a explicar Kagami- pero cuando llegué a su _atelier_, la encontré muy extraña. Era como si estuviera alterada-

El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco. ¿Porqué Marinette estaría alterada?¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿O Luka le habría hecho daño? Rápidamente se sacudió ese pensamiento. Era estúpido pensar que alguien como Luka fuera capaz de algo así. Entonces, ¿qué podría ser? ¿Alguien la había tratado mal?¿Alguien de su familia estaba enferma?

-Adrien- dijo Kagami, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Lo lamento- dijo él sacudiendo levemente su cabeza- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Tomó unos minutos, pero finalmente me confesó lo que la estaba preocupando- continuó la chica- el mismo día en el que puse la orden para el vestido, Chloé Bourgeois fue a verla, y la amenazó con cerrar su local si nos ayudaba-

Adrien palideció mortalmente al escuchar esa noticia. ¿Chloé había hecho eso? Ahora se daba cuenta que realmente había subestimado a su amiga de la infancia. Jamás la habría creído capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como usar su poder como alcaldesa de París para obtener sus propios caprichos.

-Eso… ¡eso es horrible!- solo atinó a decir Adrien, mirando horrorizado a su prometida- ¿eso era lo que me querías decir?-

Kagami asintió levemente con una expresión seria.

-Aún no he terminado. Hay más- continuó la chica- Marinette había decidido continuar con el vestido, incluso a escondidas de Chloé, pero ésta la descubrió. Y de alguna manera sabía que yo iba a ir hoy a probarme el vestido-

-¿Cómo lo pudo saberlo?- quiso saber Adrien.

-Lo más lógico es que debe de tener un espía de _madame le maire_ en tu oficina- dijo Kagami como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- y creo que ya te imaginas de quién se trata-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta de lo que su prometida le estaba diciendo. ¿Quién más podía ser, si era la persona cercana a Chloé Bourgeois que haría todo lo que le dijera, incluso espiarlo para obtener información?

-Ugh…- se quejó Adrien palmeándose la frente frustrado- por supuesto tenía que ser ella. Debí haber imaginado que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. La despediré de inmediato y…-

-¿Me permites darte un consejo?- dijo la chica sonriendo levemente. Adrien conocía esa sonrisa: Kagami tenía una idea.

-Te escucho-

-No la despidas. No aún- dijo Kagami- si lo haces, Chloé sabrá que dedujimos la verdad, o sospechará que Marinette confesó lo que pasó y se desquitará con ella. Tenemos que ser más astutos y protegerla-

Adrien asintió seriamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos al respecto?-

-Deberías contratar a Marinette en tu firma- dijo la chica para sorpresa de Adrien- creo que dijiste que tenías una vacante para un diseñador en la empresa, ¿no es así?-

Adrien asintió confundido, sin saber si eso sería suficiente.

-Eso es verdad, pero…-

-Marinette no tendrá que preocuparse por su _atelier_, si alguien más está espiándola ahí- continuó Kagami- y puede trabajar en el vestido en el edificio. Sabrina intentará espiarla ahí, pero ahí podrás restringir los lugares a donde va y ponerle trabajo cuando esté trabajando en el vestido. Marinette se beneficiará de la paga, y tu compañía de su talento-

Adrien meditó la propuesta de Kagami. No sonaba ni un poco mal, sobre todo porque su querida amiga estaría a salvo de la venganza de Chloé y todos obtendrían lo que necesitaban. Y además tuvo una linda sensación ante la idea de que Marinette estaría trabajando con él todos los días.

-Supongo que tienes razón- sonrió Adrien volviéndose a Kagami- pongamos el plan en marcha-

X-x-x

_Lugar desconocido_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nooroo había pasado los últimos diez años durmiendo plácidamente, con su conciencia y su corazón tranquilos. Su antiguo portador, a quien había llegado a apreciar a pesar de su naturaleza malvada, había cambiado su camino y se había convertido en una persona honorable.

Era inevitable, como el amanecer que aparece después de la noche más oscura. Había escuchado a los Guardianes, a través de todos los milenios de su existencia, repetirlo una y otra vez. Los portadores, por errados que fueran sus caminos, siempre llegaban a ser amados por sus kwamis.

-Nadie es malvado solo por ser malvado- le había dicho su portador anterior, antes del grave error del actual Guardián que había hecho que él y Duusu se perdieran- los villanos solo son personas cuyas historias aún no conoces-

Nooroo quería desesperadamente creer eso. Sabía que Gabriel había hecho todas esas cosas malvadas porque quería traer de regreso a su esposa y porque quería ver feliz a su hijo. Había sido sumamente difícil, pero finalmente había sido convencido de que su felicidad no estaba en obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, que estaba frente a él y que estaba dejándola escapar.

Gabriel había demostrado que, en el fondo, tenía buen corazón y que podía regresar al camino del bien.

Tan pronto como había tomado esa decisión, su antiguo portador le había dicho que, una vez que renunciara a su Miraculous igual que Nathalie, se encargaría de que ambos fueran escondidos en un sitio donde jamás los encontrarían. No era lo ideal, pues Nooroo y Duusu realmente querían regresar con el Guardián y volver a ver a sus hermanos, el resto de los kwamis en la Miraclebox, pero el kwami estaba dispuesto a admitir que era el mejor arreglo que pudo haber obtenido.

Era lógico: Gabriel jamás se entregaría, y el Guardián no sabría como llegar a él.

Nooroo y Duusu habían aceptado ese arreglo, pues significaba que ninguno de los dos serían utilizados para el mal de nuevo. Y si tenían suerte, el Guardián podría detectar su presencia y encontrarlos.

El kwami no parecía nada contento en esos momentos. Todos sus planes y esperanzas acababan de ser destruidas al ver que alguien había tomado su Miraculous y lo había despertado. Alguien a quien Nooroo y había visto antes, y que su presencia no auguraba nada bueno. Pensó que quizá podía aún así convencer a su nuevo portador de seguir el camino del bien.

Los ojos olivo lo miraron con curiosidad, alternando entre el kwami y el objeto en sus manos, el cual Nooroo lo reconoció como su Miraculous. No era lo único, también había visto el Miraculous de Duusu en la otra mano.

-¿Qué… qué eres tú?- preguntó sorprendida la voz aguda.

El kwami suspiró largamente. No quería decir nada, pero las reglas de los Miraculous eran claras. Tenía que darle la información necesaria a su nuevo portador.

No, a su nuevo amo.

-Soy un kwami y me llamo Nooroo-

Su nuevo portador era una mujer. Nooroo la miró preocupado.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?- preguntó la portadora- ¿habitas dentro del Miraculous?¿Cómo funciona?-

El kwami asintió levemente, mirando a la mujer frente a él con creciente preocupación. Parecía saber mucho sobre los Miraculous.

-Yo soy quien otorga el poder de la Transmisión a quien porte el Miraculous de la Mariposa- dijo Nooroo en un tono resignado- mi Miraculous otorga la capacidad de transferir los poderes de una persona de su elección para hacerlo su campeón-

Nooroo vio los labios de la mujer formar una sonrisa.

-¿Cualquier persona?- dijo ella.

-Sí, cualquier persona que acepte el contrato- explicó el kwami.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo.

-Entonces, ¿porqué Papillon solo podía utilizar a personas con sentimientos negativos para convertirlos en supervillanos?- preguntó la mujer.

Nooroo sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que sucede cuando el poder del Miraculous es corrompido- dijo Nooroo- las emociones negativas de las personas no son necesariamente malas, y pueden ser usadas para el bien. El miedo de perder a un ser querido puede ayudar a la batalla. Ladybug y Chat Noir las usaron para proteger la ciudad-

-Tchs…-

El kwami volvió a mirar a la mujer. Al parecer no le gustó la mención de los héroes de París. Tenía lógica.

-Pero también puedo transferir el poder a una persona sin movimientos negativos- continuó Nooroo- solamente si están dispuestos a aceptar el contrato-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Una persona con sentimientos negativos, que cree que no hay ninguna solución a su problema y que no tiene nada que perder, siempre aceptará el contrato cuando se le ofrece el poder de solucionar su problema o vengarse de quien le hizo daño- explicó Nooroo- por eso Papillon solo elegía a esas personas. Pero si una persona quiere ayudar al portador del Miraculous de la Mariposa, puede aceptar voluntariamente el poder-

La mujer parecía pensativa al escuchar esa información.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo la mujer finalmente- ¿ellos también…?¿Sus Miraculous funcionan así?-

-Así es- dijo Nooroo- con los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro también hay un par de kwamis que prestan sus poderes a ambos. Son los kwamis de la Creación y de la Destrucción-

Su nueva portadora asintió y le mostró el Miraculous del Pavorreal.

-¿Y este Miraculous?-

Nooroo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verlo. Sí, Gabriel dijo que escondería su Miraculous y el de Duusu, pero jamás imaginó que los escondería juntos.

-¿Dónde encontró ese…?-

-¡Yo soy la que estoy haciendo las preguntas!- dijo la mujer en voz alta, haciendo que el kwami se encogiera- contesta-

-El Miraculous del Pavorreal tiene el poder de transformar una emoción en una criatura- explicó Nooroo.

-Bien- sonrió la mujer cerrando las manos alrededor de los Miraculous que acababa de encontrar- gracias por la información. Finalmente podré utilizarla para destruir a Ladybug y Chat Noir-

Nooroo se había estado esperando eso, aunque había mantenido desde el principio la esperanza de haberse equivocado. Pero no había sido como él había deseado, y nuevamente sería usado por un malvado para luchar contra Tikki y Plagg.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como vieron, Kagami tiene un plan para que Marinette pueda terminar el vestido sin problemas. Veamos como les va con eso. Mientras tanto, Nooroo está a punto de ser utilizado nuevamente para el mal. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: Vayan a leer el fic de **Misao-CG**. ¡Sufran conmigo!


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 9

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Tras llamar a sus padres por teléfono y cambiarse, Marinette se dispuso a meterse a la cama. Su conciencia se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que había confesado a Kagami la verdad sobre la amenaza de Chloé Bourgeois, pero aún estaba preocupada por las consecuencias de sus acciones y sobre lo que Adrien pensaría de ella.

-Marinette, deja de preocuparte tanto- dijo Tikki dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla para ayudarla a tranquilizarse- Kagami te dijo que tenía una idea para solucionar el problema-

La chica asintió distraídamente. Sabía que su kwami tenía razón, pero aún se sentía muy preocupada.

-Me preocupa mucho cómo va a reaccionar Adrien cuando se entere de este asunto- dijo Marinette cabizbaja- no sé si se enojará conmigo-

Tikki sonrió levemente.

-¿Porqué se enojaría contigo? Adrien es un buen chico y conoce bastante bien a Chloé. Y te conoce a ti también; sabe que no eres el tipo de chica que haría algo tan horrible- dijo la kwami- no tienes porqué preocuparte por él-

Marinette asintió mientras que sonreía levemente, cuando escuchó algo extraño proveniente de la calle fuera de su apartamento. Se volvió interrogante a Tikki, cuyas antenas se alzaron, indicando que ella también lo había escuchado.

-¿Esos son… gritos?- pregunto Marinette.

La chica se levantó alarmada y corrió hacia la ventana. Se cubrió la boca con las manos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Muchas personas corrían despavoridas por las calles como si estuvieran huyendo de algo, y se cubrían los oídos con las manos mientras que lo hacían. Marinette no entendía bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Había pasado algo? No parecía haber razón para que sucediera eso.

Y de pronto fue cuando lo vio. Detrás de los parisinos asustados estaba siguiéndolos un hombre vestido con un extraño sombrero que llevaba consigo una flauta. Tocaba un par de notas en ella y la gente caía al suelo al escuchar de cerca el sonido.

-Oh, no…- dijo Marinette, llevándose las manos a la boca. Se puso las pantuflas y salió corriendo de su apartamento hacia la calle, seguida de su asustada kwami.

-¡Marinette, no lo hagas! ¡Es peligroso!-

La chica ignoró a Tikki y salió a la calle. Para entonces el hombre de la flauta ya se había alejado y no se alcanzaba a escuchar su música. La calle estaba completamente desierta excepto por las víctimas que habían caído inconscientes. Cuando Marinette examinó a uno de los hombres que habían caído, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba herido.

-Tikki…- dijo Marinette volviéndose hacia ella- esta dormido. Lo durmió con la música de la flauta que llevaba consigo. Esto parece ser obra de un akuma-

-Yo también lo veo- dijo la kwami mirando horrorizada- pero… ¿qué sucedió?¿Acaso Papillon regresó a…?-

-No lo sé, pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo- tenemos que detener a este akuma antes de que haga dormir a todos en la ciudad. Tikki, transfórmame-

Una vez que el poder de Tikki la cubrió, Ladybug salió por la ventana y se apresuró a correr por los techos tras el hombre akumatizado, aunque manteniendo su distancia. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante la anticipación mientras que corría: sabía bien que esa noche iba a volver a ver a Chat Noir.

x-x-x

_Edificio frente al Hôtel de Ville_

_Más tarde_

Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de fastidio mientras que veía el edificio del ayuntamiento frente a él. No solo se había enterado por Kagami del ardid de Chloé, sino que ahora había aparecido lo que parecía ser un akuma y lo había perseguido desde los Champs-Elysées.

Iba a volver a ver a Ladybug más rápido de lo que creyó.

"Deja de lamentarte, chico", dijo Plagg en su mente en un tono frustrado "ambos son humanos y pueden cometer errores. Solo discúlpate y todo volverá a ser como antes. Tienen un akuma que derrotar"

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil- siseó el héroe.

"La portadora de Tikki te tiene mucho cariño", dijo el kwami "deja de lamentarte. Cometiste un error igual que ella. La _coccinelle_ es bondadosa y te perdonará también por tu idiotez, eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos"

Chat Noir estaba meditando aún en las palabras de Plagg cuando de pronto alguien cayó a su lado. Gruñó en voz alta e instintivamente tomó su bastón y se volvió hacia la persona que acababa de llegar en caso de que fuera un akuma o un sentimonstruo, pero vio con alivio que era Ladybug.

-Woa, cuidado _chaton_\- dijo la heroína con una sonrisa triste- sé que estás molesto conmigo, pero tenemos un akuma que detener…-

Ladybug se levantó y pareció a punto de saltar hacia donde estaba la víctima akumatizada, pero Chat Noir la detuvo tomándola de la mano para impedirle bajar del edificio.

-No, Ladybug, espera- dijo el chico.

-Chat Noir, tenemos que derrotar ese akuma- dijo ella mirándolo con una expresión desconcertada mientras se volvía hacia el chico- sé que…-

Se interrumpió de pronto al sentir a Chat Noir inclinarse hacia ella y abrazarla. Ladybug tensó la espalda, asustada de ese inesperado abrazo. Sabía que el chico estaba enojado con ella y no esperaba que recuperaran su dinámica rápidamente, pero tampoco espera un abrazo.

-Chat Noir…-

-Lo siento mucho, Ladybug- dijo el chico en voz quebrada mientras la abrazaba- no debí haberme comportado así contigo la última vez que nos vimos. Fue muy inmaduro y egoísta de mi parte, y me arrepiento de haberte tratado de esa manera. Somos compañeros y hemos peleado juntos contra todas las adversidades. Eso no debería separarnos-

Ladybug sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, tenías derecho a estar enojado conmigo- dijo ella- me alegra volverte a ver, _chaton_-

-A mí también, _lady_-

Cuando se separaron, Ladybug lo miró fijamente. A diferencia de hacía diez años, el chico había cesado de llamarla _ma lady._ Quizá su corazón aún estaba herido por el rechazo de la heroína, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Estaba aliviada de tenerlo de regreso.

-Bueno, es hora de hacer esto- dijo la chica.

-Espera un momento- dijo el héroe volviendo a tomar su mano para detenerla. Le pasó un par de orejeras y él tomó otro par- este akuma duerme a quien escucha su música. Si no queremos quedar a su merced, debemos cubrir nuestros oídos-

Ladybug se volvió sorprendida hacia él. Además de ponerse las orejeras sobre sus oídos humanos, la chica notó que su _partenaire_ había cambiado su apariencia: ante sus ojos hizo desaparecer sus orejas de gato. No solo eso, por primera vez Chat Noir se estaba comportando como el líder del equipo. Había visto lo que hacía el akuma y había tomado precauciones para ambos. Seguía siendo el mismo chico, pero ese Chat Noir era diferente al adolescente que había conocido.

-Perfecto, es hora de pasar a la acción- dijo ella con las orejeras en la mano.

-Excelente, porque necesito liberar la tensión de los últimos días- dijo Chat Noir mientras se tronaba los nudillos antes de colocarse las orejeras.

-Somos dos, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug antes de colocarse las suyas y lanzarse a la pelea, seguida de su _partenaire_.

x-x-x

_Plaza frente el Hôtel de Ville_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Los dos héroes cayeron al suelo frente al enorme edificio y miraron fijamente al akuma. Éste se volvió hacia ellos tocando la flauta pero los chicos no lo escucharon, pues sus oídos estaban cubiertos por las orejeras que Chat Noir había llevado para ambos.

-Ah, Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo el akuma al verlos llegar- bienvenidos a mi reino de los sueños. No se preocupen, Morfeo hará que sus sueños sean muy placenteros…-

Los héroes lo miraron al hombre akumatizado.

-Supongo que nos estás diciendo cómo nos vas a vencer. Lo siento, amigo, pero no escuchamos nada- dijo Chat Noir señalando sus orejeras con una sonrisa traviesa- tendrás que demostrarnos lo que tienes para poder vencernos-

El akuma no parecía impresionado por la precaución de los dos héroes.

-Así sea- dijo Morfeo tomando su flauta y poniéndola en la espalda. Si bien no podía usar su poder para dormirlos, de la misma manera podía pelear contra ellos, y tenía una ventaja que los héroes no habían considerado- será más fácil si no pueden escuchar-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos. Su akuma debía estar en su flauta.

-LUCKY CHARM-

En sus manos cayó una linterna roja con motas negras. Ladybug pudo ver a Chat Noir suspirar frustrado, pero tomar su bastón para prepararse a pelear. Sin saber que hacer con la linterna, la chica se la guardó para más tarde.

El hombre se lanzó hacia ellos intentando golpearlos con sus puños, pero Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaron para evitar el golpe. El bastón del héroe lo golpeó el la cabeza mientras que el yoyo de Ladybug lo atrapó. Los dos héroes cayeron sobre la explanada, Chat Noir frente a él y Ladybug por la espalda.

-No necesitamos escuchar para poder trabajar juntos- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que Chat Noir no escucharía sus palabras- Chat Noir y yo somos un equipo-

Morfeo sonrió maliciosamente de espaldas a Ladybug mientras que la heroína se acercaba al hombre aún atrapado en su yoyo, con la intención de quitarle la flauta, que era el objeto akumatizado, caminando lentamente sin soltarlo de su yoyo.

Chat Noir, quien había caído al otro lado de la plaza, alcanzó a ver que Morfeo planeaba algo por su expresión; Ladybug sin embargo no podía verlo y seguía caminando hacia él.

-¡Ladybug, es una trampa!- gritó el héroe, comenzando a correr hacia ambos para intentar detenerlo.

Por supuesto, la heroína no pudo escuchar la advertencia de su _partenaire_ y alcanzó a Morfeo, deteniéndose detrás de él e intentando tomar la flauta, pero éste tumbó las orejeras de la chica con un movimiento rápido, y se llevó el instrumento a los labios ante la mirada asustada de Ladybug.

-¡Ladybug…!- esta vez la heroína alcanzó a escuchar el gritó de Chat Noir mientras que corría hacia ella, seguido de una dulce melodía.

"¡No la escuches, Marinette!", Tikki le dijo insistentemente "¡no la…!"

Pero su mente se quedó en blanco mientras que la melodía la envolvía. Los latidos de su corazón, estimulado por la adrenalina de la pelea, comenzaron a calmarse y su respiración se volvió más lenta y profunda. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y la conciencia la abandonó.

Para cuando Chat Noir la alcanzó, su _partenaire_ estaba cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Chat Noir la atrapó a media caída, justo a tiempo antes de que su cuerpo golpeara al suelo. La sostuvo con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro le dijo unas palmadas en su mejilla. Al no tener respuesta, la sacudió levemente pero nuevamente tuvo el mismo resultado. Ladybug parecía sumida en un sueño profundo.

-Ladybug, no…- dijo Chat Noir entre dientes, sin saber que hacer por un momento. Levantó la mirada hacia Morfeo y frunció el entrecejo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: tenía que mantener a salvo a Ladybug antes de que Morfeo la atacara o intentara quitarle su Miraculous. Levantó a la chica en brazos con cuidado y la estrechó contra su pecho antes de extender su bastón para subir al techo del Hôtel de Ville.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Chat Noir? ¡Todavía me falta tomar tu Miraculous!- dijo Morfeo maliciosamente mientras que veía al héroe subir a un techo y alejarse de él corriendo entre las chimeneas con Ladybug en sus brazos- ven aquí _minou_, _minou_…-

Chat Noir lo ignoró, corriendo con la chica en sus brazos y alejándose hasta que encontrara un lugar seguro para ella. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo pequeña y ligera que era. A pesar de que él había crecido, ella seguía siendo bajita y delgada. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, y casi podía sentir su respiración tranquila y rítmica, muy diferente a la suya. Si algo malo le pasara a Ladybug…

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente. El héroe corrió hacia el edificio donde él y Ladybug se escondían cuando eran adolescentes y había un akuma cerca, en un costado del Hôtel de Ville. Una vez que se aseguró de que Morfeo no los siguió ni los podía ver, puso a Ladybug con cuidado en el suelo oculta tras una chimenea, y respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse al asegurarse que no estaba lastimada.

-Solo está dormida…- dijo para sí mismo- Ladybug está bien…-

El chico la dejó junto a la chimenea y alzó los ojos buscando al akuma, el cual parecía seguir esperándolo en la explanada frente al Hôtel de Ville. Regresó al lado de la heroína y la miró con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- susurró para sí mismo mientras que cerraba los ojos y volvía a respirar hondo, tratando de vaciar su mente de todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento por su compañera- no puedo vencer a Morfeo yo solo. Necesito que Ladybug purifique el akuma y regrese todo a la normalidad…-

Extendió su mano, y sus dedos pasaron junto a los aretes de la chica. Consideró seriamente tomarlos y transformarse en Mister Bug. Cerró los ojos mientras que meditaba su decisión. Si tomaba su Miraculous, quizá podría purificar el akuma por sí mismo, pero retiró su mano y sacudió la cabeza. No se sentiría bien si tomaba el Miraculous de la chica.

No, debía encontrar otra manera de lograrlo. Podía hacerlo.

"La flauta de Mofeo puede ser la clave", le dijo Plagg en su mente, "debe de haber una manera de revertir lo que hizo"

Chat Noir asintió seriamente. Si destruía la flauta de Morfeo, seguramente las víctimas despertarían, empezando por Ladybug. Pero no podía dejarla sola en el techo con el riesgo de que el akuma la ataque y le robe su Miraculous.

El héroe la alzó en brazos, antes de acomodarla sobre su espalda. Se quitó el cinturón y lo ajustó alrededor de sí mismo y de Ladybug. Una vez que la chica estuvo asegurada en su espalda, Chat Noir saltó hacia la explanada donde estaba el hombre akumatizado.

El chico sintió vértigo mientras que caía al suelo. Era la primera vez que Ladybug estaba inconsciente mientras que él peleaba contra un akuma. Tendría que tener cuidado de que el akuma no la atacara.

-Sujétate, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir entre dientes, aunque sabía que la chica no podía escucharlo.

-Jajaja- se echó a reír el akuma- ¿planeas pelear contra mí con ella en tu espalda?-

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos, molesto por la burla que no había escuchado, pero la expresión de Morfeo no era difícil de leer.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero necesito esa flauta para despertar a Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir, tomando el bastón con una mano mientras que seguía sosteniendo a la heroína en su espalda- no es nada personal-

Morfeo volvió a reír y se lanzó a atacarlo. Chat Noir sonrió y corrió hacia él, usando su bastón como una garrocha, saltando sobre el hombre. Mientras que Morfeo lo seguía con la mirada, seguramente para atacarlo como a su compañera, el héroe encendió la linterna y dirigió en rayo de luz a sus ojos.

-AAAAAAHHHHH- gritó Morfeo mientras que Chat Noir caía justo atrás de él, arrebatándole la flauta de su espalda antes de que pudiera volverse y rompiéndola contra su rodilla.

-¡No!- gritó Morfeo mientras que la mariposa negra surgía de la flauta quebrada.

Chat Noir sonrió y se quitó las orejeras, pero se quedó helado al sentir los brazos de Ladybug abrazando su cuello y hundiendo su rostro en la nuca del chico. Su cuerpo se tensó. Durante la pelea no había caído en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el cuerpo de la chica del suyo. Tragó saliva.

-Ladybug…- dijo Chat Noir, desabrochando su cinturón y dejando que la chica bajara de su espalda- el akuma-

La heroína parpadeo mientras se desperezaba, sin caer en cuenta de que su compañero estaba visiblemente incómodo y sonrojado por la cercanía con ella. Puso los pies en el suelo y tras sonreírle cansadamente lanzó su yoyo hacia la mariposa para purificarla.

-_Bye bye, petit papillon_\- dijo la heroína mientras liberaba la mariposa blanca y volvía todo a la normalidad. Una vez que las catrinas mágicas desaparecieron, Ladybug se volvió hacia Chat Noir con la misma sonrisa- gracias por lo que hiciste, _chaton_. Me salvaste-

-No es nada, Ladybug- dijo él encogiendo los hombros.

En el pasado el chico habría matado por que Ladybug lo mirara así, pero había decidido dejar de reaccionar así por ella, ya no sería el cachorrillo enamorado de su compañera. Además se había sentido diferente durante esa pelea, más fuerte y más a cargo, no siguiendo ciegamente a Ladybug.

-Bueno, ya que terminamos con esto creo que deberíamos irnos a casa- dijo Chat Noir.

-Chat Noir, espera- dijo Ladybug dudosa. Sus ojos aún estaban en el suelo, como si tuviera miedo del chico- hay algo… que te quiero preguntar. ¿Tienes un momento?-

El héroe asintió levemente mientras que señalaba el techo del Hôtel de Ville. Ladybug saltó hacia el edificio y fue seguida por su compañero, quien se sentó en el tejado, apoyando la espalda en una de las chimeneas.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, Ladybug?- dijo Chat Noir volviéndose hacia ella. Ladybug lo miró. Sus gatunos ojos verdes la miraban de regreso con atención pero sin curiosidad, como si ya supiera que era lo que iba a decirle y estuviera esperando pacientemente para escucharlos y responderle.

Ladybug tomó asiento a su lado, su hombro rozando el de él mientras lo hacía. El chico no se tensó como solía hacerlo cuando tenían algún tipo de contacto físico. Al contrario, solo se deslizó un poco para separarse de ella y poder mirarla mejor.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que…- comenzó la heroína nerviosamente, pasándose su larga trenza sobre su hombro derecho- ¿aún estás molesto conmigo?¿Por lo sucedido hace diez años?-

Chat Noir respiró hondo cuando su compañera formuló la pregunta, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, _Lady_\- dijo el chico finalmente- me gustaría mucho saber porqué cambiaste de parecer entonces, porqué rompiste tu promesa de revelarme tu identidad. Y porqué ahora cambiaste de actitud. Pero no, no estoy enojado. De hecho, me siento mal por haberme comportado grosero contigo, como te dije antes-

La heroína dejó escapar el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

-Uff… que alivio- dijo ella sonriendo levemente, y se volvió a mirar al chico. Chat Noir no estaba sonriendo, solo la miraba entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad- yo… no quería romper mi promesa, _chaton_. Si soy honesta contigo, es que tenía miedo-

-¿Miedo de qué?- dijo Chat Noir seriamente- Papillon y Mayura habían desaparecido por un buen periodo de tiempo. Ya no teníamos nada qué temer-

Ladybug asintió levemente.

-Te tenía miedo- comenzó a decir ella, y el chico la miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y comenzó a separar los labios para reclamar- no es que no confiara en ti, no. Sabes muy bien que confío en ti con mi vida. No, era solo que…- dudo unos segundos- me habías puesto en un pedestal, y tenía miedo de no llegar a estar a la altura de lo que habías imaginado-

La expresión de Chat Noir se endureció.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo él visiblemente molesto- eres la chica que obra milagros, la chica que siempre tiene un plan y que salvó París incontables veces. Sin importar quien está detrás de la máscara, yo te…- se interrumpió. Iba a decir "amaba", pero ahora ya no podía decirlo- te admiraba, incluso desde la primera vez que peleamos juntos-

Ella encogió los hombros. No pasó desapercibido para ella la interrupción.

-Supongo que solo tenía miedo de que te decepcionaras de quien soy en realidad- dijo Ladybug bajando la mirada- fue un momento de… inseguridad de una chica de quince años. Lo siento mucho, _chaton_\- se cubrió la cara con las manos- me arrepentí de lo que hice tan pronto como lo terminé de decir, Y quise seguirte para corregir las cosas, pero no te alcancé y no tenía manera de contactarte. Salí a buscarte todas las noches siguientes hasta que Tikki me dijo que te habías ido de París-

Chat Noir estaba en silencio, meditando lo que la chica acababa de decirle. Sí, podía entender lo que había pasado por su mente, pero aún así se sentía decepcionado por que hubiera roto su promesa. ¡Habían sido compañeros durante todo un año, habían enfrentado tantos peligros juntos! ¿Porqué no había confiado en ella?

Levantó los ojos para mirarla. Ladybug lo estaba mirando aún alarmada, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Sabía que no valía la pena seguir reclamando. Podía entender su pensamiento aunque aún estuviera molesto por ella.

Chat Noir suspiró resignado.

-Entiendo, Ladybug- dijo el chico finalmente.

-Gracias, _chaton_. Ahora, ¿no quieres que revelemos nuestras identidades ahora?- dijo ella.

-No- dijo firmemente Chat Noir, en voz tan alta que la chica dio un respingo de sorpresa- no podemos, Ladybug. Los akumas están de vuelta. El Miraculous de la Mariposa está siendo utilizado de nuevo, por Papillon o por alguna otra persona que seguramente quiere nuestros Miraculous. Tenemos que seguir guardando el secreto para protegernos, en caso de que uno de nosotros dos sea akumatizado-

Ladybug lo miró con enormes ojos ante la respuesta de su _partenaire_. Sabía que tenía razón y que estaba siendo responsable, pero no podía negar que estaba muy decepcionada de su respuesta.

-Chat Noir…-

-Yo respeté tu petición de mantener nuestras identidades secretas, Lady- la interrumpió él en un tono un poco más brusco de lo que había pretendido- por favor, respeta lo que yo deseo-

La heroína asintió tristemente, sabiendo que su compañero tenía toda la razón. Sabía que, con el regreso de los akumas, tenían que mantener sus identidades secretas para la seguridad de ambos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si se suponía que ella era la responsable de ese duo. Respiró hondo y asintió.

-No me gusta que hayan regresado los akumas- dijo Ladybug en voz baja- espero que podamos vencer a este Papillon rápidamente-

-Sí, yo también- dijo él en voz baja- va a ser problemático seguir desapareciendo de nuestras actividades para salir a pelear ahora que somos adultos-

Ladybug asintió. El chico sonrió levemente y se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse del techo.

-Y hablando de ser adultos, creo que sería buena idea que nos fuéramos a casa a descansar- continuó Chat Noir.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella, aceptando su mano y poniéndose de pie- pero antes de irnos, quisiera hacerte una última pregunta, _chaton_-

-Dime- dijo Chat Noir.

-¿Porqué ya no me llamas "_ma lady_"?- preguntó ella confundida.

Chat Noir la miró por unos segundos, y por un momento a Ladybug le pareció ver el antiguo brillo cariñoso en sus ojos. Pero éste desapareció casi de inmediato, y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa triste.

-Porque caí en cuenta de que nunca has sido mía, Ladybug- dijo el héroe en voz baja- y ahora yo le pertenezco a alguien más-

La heroína palideció al escuchar aquello. Chat Noir, su _chaton_, pertenecía a alguien más. Quizá estaba casado, formado una familia. No había considerado que eso podía haber pasado hasta ese momento.

Al ver su expresión entristecida, el héroe amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó ella, presionando sus labios en la frente de su _partenaire_.

-Nos veremos en el próximo akuma, _Lady_\- dijo Chat Noir.

Y con estas palabras el chico saltó del techo y se alejó corriendo por los techos de la Margen Derecha del Sena con dirección hacia la Concorde. Ladyubg lo miró alejarse hasta que desapareció. Después de ello, la chica suspiró largamente y cruzó el Sena rumbo a su apartamento.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Brrr… eso último fue frío de parte de Chat Noir. Las cosas están un poco mejor entre esos dos, pero aún no han regresado a su dinámica anterior. No se preocupen, tenemos tiempo, primero tienen que meter las patas. Hay un(a) nuevo(a) Papillon en París, y la mayoría ya se imagina quien es. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 10

_Oficinas de Le Figaro_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Alya estuvo a punto de convulsionar de emoción al ver la primera plana del periódico de ese día. No había más que una fotografía borrosa y lo que algunos testigos había dicho, pero no cabía la menor duda de lo que había sucedido.

**Akuma ataca nuevamente París. Ladybug y Chat Noir están de regreso.**

La pelirroja miró las enormes letras en la primera plana y sonrió. Si era sincera, tenía ganas de brincar como loca y dar un par de saltos mortales de la emoción. Los héroes de París habían regresado tan pronto como fueron necesitados. Como si no hubiera pasado tiempo desde la última vez que un akuma había aparecido en París. Pero por supuesto, todo había cambiado.

Alya encendió su computadora y accesó al Ladyblog. Su última entrada era un nota que decía que llevaban más de seis meses sin ver a Ladybug o Chat Noir, quienes habían desaparecido de la misma manera que Papillon, y anunciaba el cierre de la página. La pelirroja intentó accesarla, y tardó al menos seis intentos en recordar su antigua contraseña. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a escribir.

_Buenos días, Ladybloggers. Como sin duda escucharon, nuestros héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir están de regreso, diez años después de su última aparición. No sabemos quien es el nuevo Papillon o qué es lo que quiere, pero es bueno poder contar con ellos de nuevo. Seguiremos informando, manténganse conectados._

La pelirroja sonrió mientras que recargaba la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y suspiraba. Extrañaba esos tiempos cuando todo era más simple. ¿Qué pensaría Marinette? ¡Tenía que llamarla y decirle!

Pensando en su mejor amiga, Alya miró de reojo a su secretaria y sonrió. La mayoría de sus empleadas habían comprado sus atuendos en el pequeño _atelier_ de Marinette, y siempre regresaban por más vestidos. Era bastante popular en las oficinas de Le Figaro.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza. Era una lástima que solamente hubiera conseguido un local tan pequeño, pero esperaba que su mejor amiga se pudiera expandir pronto.

Alya frunció el entrecejo al recordar la razón por la que Marinette había conseguido el local más pequeño en esa área: era porque Lila había comprado el más grande, que estaba frente al suyo, con el claro objetivo de sabotear sus esfuerzos.

La pelirroja se ajustó las gafas. Aún recordaba cómo en un principio había creído que Lila Rossi era una buena persona durante su estadía en el colegio Françoise Dupont. La chica italiana había jugado con los sentimientos de todos, excepto los de Marinette, Adrien y extrañamente Kagami, quienes no parecían fiarse de ella. Si bien Alya había rechazado las preocupaciones de su mejor amiga en un principio, creyendo que era porque estaba celosa, pronto abrió los ojos y las pruebas fueron contundentes. Después de que Lila la había acusado de tirarla por las escaleras o robar su collar, algo pareció hacer "clic" en ella, motivándola a investigar.

_FLASHBACK_

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Un mes antes de la desaparición de Papillon_

_Alya Césaire se frotó la frente. No entendía lo que había pasado. Comprendía que Marinette y Kagami estuvieran furiosas con Lila porque estaban celosas por su cercanía con Adrien, pero algo acababa de suceder. Dos días antes, Marinette le había explicado que Lila había hecho, y cómo la había amenazado desde el primer día que regresó al colegio. Si bien sabía que su mejor amiga era una experta en malas excusas, su tripa le dijo que Marinette le estaba diciendo la verdad._

_Era su mejor amiga, después de todo. Tenía que confiar en ella._

_-Tú misma dijiste que una periodista verifica sus fuentes- le había dicho Marinette- ve y verifica lo que dijo Lila- _

_Y eso precisamente era lo que había hecho Alya. Ese día entro avergonzada a su clase._

_-Lamento no haberte creído al principio, Marinette- dijo la pelirroja- pero me encargaré de reparar mi error, para merecer ser tu amiga- _

_Marinette sonrió mientras que Alya se ponía de pie al ver que todos sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, antes de que mademoiselle Bustier llegara al aula para comenzar las clases._

_-Bonjour à tous- dijo Alya ajustándose las gafas- como vicepresidenta de la clase, hay un anuncio muy importante que tengo que hacer- esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que tenía la atención de todos- Lila ha pasado los últimos meses burlándose de nosotros-_

_Tras unos segundos de silencio, y como era de esperarse, Lila fue la primera en intervenir._

_-¿Qué?¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Alya?- dijo la castaña con un lloriqueo- ¿qué no somos amigas?-_

_-No- dijo Alya frunciendo el entrecejo- pero como yo aspiro a ser una buena reportera, inmediatamente voy a aportar pruebas de mis palabras-_

_La chica pelirroja no esperó a que Lila o alguien más respondiera, y accionó el video que tenía preparado. En frente de todos estaban las pruebas de las mentiras de Lila: madame Rossi diciendo que no era embajadora, que Lila nunca había tenido tinitus, que nunca tuvo artritis y que jamás visitó Kowar con el príncipe Alí. También apareció Jagged Stone diciendo que jamás tuvo un gatito (porque seguramente Fang se lo habría comido) y que no conocía a ninguna Lila. También una entrevista con Ladybug diciendo que nunca había sido su amiga, sino todo lo contrario… entre otras de sus muchas mentiras. _

_Toda la clase miró horrorizada el video, e inmediatamente fue evidente que ninguna lágrima de Lila la iba a ayudar a salir de esta. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

De hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, Lila Rossi había sido la última víctima del Papillon original antes de que desapareciera.

Alya sonrió pensando en que quizá más tarde llamaría a Marinette para contarle todo sobre el regreso de los héroes.

X-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio el lujoso auto estacionándose frente a su _atelier_, e hizo una mueca de fastidio pensando que era nuevamente Chloé para reclamar que había revelado su amenaza a Kagami. Su estado de ánimo no mejoró en lo más mínimo cuando vio que en vez de la alcaldesa era Adrien Agreste quien entró al local, con una expresión seria, y llevando consigo un maleta.

-Marinette, quiero hablar contigo inmediatamente- dijo el chico rubio en voz alta desde la entrada, aún con la puerta abierta. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Y Marinette inmediatamente creyó que estaba enojado con ella- ¡necesito que me expliques porqué te niegas a hacer el vestido de Kagami!-

La chica pelinegra parpadeó confundida por el repentino reclamo de Adrien, pensando que se suponía que Kagami le explicaría sus motivos para negarse a crear el vestido. Los ojos sorprendidos de Marinette siguieron al rubio mientras que cerraba la puerta del local y discretamente giraba la llave de la puerta para cerrarlo. Aquello la extrañó aún más.

-Adrien, ¿qué…?- comenzó a preguntar Marinette, pero fue interrumpida al ver a Adrien volviéndose a ella y suavizando su mirada, cambiando la expresión molesta que tenía previamente por una sonrisa radiante que hizo que Marinette sintiera las rodillas débiles.

"¡Contrólate, Marinette!", pensó ella "él está con Kagami ahora. ¡Y se supone que ya lo superaste!".

-_Salut, _Marinette- dijo el chico en voz baja- lamento mucho esa actuación, pero solo lo hice porque quería asegurarme de que, si había un espía de Chloé en los alrededores, no sospechara nada de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

Marinette tardó unos segundos en entender lo que Adrien quería decir: que Chloé tenía seguramente un espía cerca de su _atelier_, informándole de sus movimientos en caso de que ayudara o no a Kagami. Entrecerró los ojos. No dudaba ni por un momento que fuera Lila.

La chica asintió mientras que su cuerpo se relajaba y sonreía aliviada de que Adrien supiera la verdad y que no estuviera molesto con ella. Tenía que admitir que, después de haberle confesado la verdad a Kagami, Marinette se había sentido horrible consigo misma por haber sido tan cobarde y no haber enfrentado a Chloé Bourgeois.

-Quería hablar contigo- dijo el rubio en voz baja, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿tienes unos minutos?-

Marinette asintió y caminó hacia el mostrador, señalando una silla delante del mismo para que Adrien tomara asiento. El chico obedeció inmediatamente y tomó asiento en el sitio indicado, y esperó pacientemente a que Marinete se sentara frente a él de otro lado del mostrador.

-Bien, supongo que Kagami te contó la razón por la que no puedo ayudarlos- apenas pudo decir la chica, mordiéndose el labio y pensando que era un crimen que el chico se viera tan guapo.

"Está con Kagami", se repitió en su mente como un mantra, "Adrien ya tomó su decisión, así que deja de pensar así de él"

-Sí, Kagami me contó todo- dijo Adrien en voz baja, poniendo sus manos sobre el mostrador sin quitarle los ojos de encima- y primero que nada déjame decirte que lamento tanto, me siento terrible por haberte metido en este problema. Jamás quise que Chloé se metiera contigo. Eres una de las personas más especiales que conozco, y detesto que alguien que se dice ser mi amiga te haya causado esa preocupación innecesaria-

La chica comenzó a sentir las mejillas calientes al escuchar las palabras de Adrien. Estaba segura de que su cerebro esta trabado, perdido en esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenía frente a ella.

-No… no es nada- dijo Marinette haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer que las palabras que salieran de sus labios al menos fueran coherentes- estoy feliz de poder ayudarte… de poder ayudarlos a ambos-

Adrien amplió su sonrisa al escuchar eso y extendió su mano hacia ella sobre el mostrador, dejándola caer suavemente en el hombro derecho de Marinette, haciendo que la chica casi se derritiera ante el contacto.

"¡Adrien está con Kagami! ¡Maldita sea, contrólate, Marinette!", pensó ella.

-En ese caso, hay una manera en la que puedes hacerlo, si decides aceptar- continuó diciendo el chico- y antes que diga nada más, no quiero que te sientas obligada a decir que sí. Si no puedes, si crees que el riesgo de que Chloé cierre tu _atelier_ es demasiado o si de plano no quieres hacerlo, podemos buscar el vestido fuera de París, incluso _père_ puede mandarlo pedir en Londres, pero… Kagami prefiere que sea especial, hecho por ti, y sinceramente yo también estoy de acuerdo con ella-

Marinette asintió, indicándole que lo escuchaba.

-Bien, como no podemos dejar que Kagami venga a las pruebas de los vestidos aquí, por el riesgo de que Chloé tenga espías cerca, podemos trasladarlas al edificio de la compañía- dijo el chico.

Marinette meditó unos segundos la propuesta de Adrien antes de responder.

-Es una buena idea, pero solo hay un pequeño problema. Estoy segura de que hay un espía también en la compañía-

-Yo también lo estoy, y creo saber quien es- dijo Adrien asintiendo seriamente- pero te aseguro que no sospechará nada. Kagami puede ir a cada rato a mi oficina, así que puedo reservar una oficina especialmente para ti, para que puedas trabajar en el vestido cuando puedas y…-

-Espera, espera un momento- lo interrumpió la chica sacudiendo la cabeza y pensando que lo que decía Adrien no tenía sentido- es cierto que Kagami puede ir a buscarte cuando quiera, pero yo no tengo ningún pretexto para ir a ese edificio…-

-La tendrás-

El rubio volvió a sonreír antes de sacudir la cabeza. Tomó el portafolio del suelo y lo apoyó sobre el mostrador. Marinette lo miró confundido mientras que sacaba una carpeta de color verde y la deslizaba hacia ella.

Cuando la chica lo tomó, casi lo dejó caer al suelo al reconocerlo. La carpeta de color verde tenía su nombre escrito en la portada.

-Esto es…-

-Tu solicitud para entrar a Gabriel, sí- completó Adrien borrando su sonrisa de nuevo por un momento y frunciendo el entrecejo- Pierre Henri, mi antecesor, te rechazó por "mala actitud y sin disposición para cumplir con los requisitos para su ingreso"- dijo dibujando unas comillas en el aire- es decir, Henri quería un soborno, ¿no es así?-

Marinette asintió tristemente al recordar ese doloroso episodio bastante bien.

-Bien, quiero que sepas que decidí… corregir el error que cometió mi antecesor- dijo Adrien volviendo a sonreír- además de que necesitamos un nuevo diseñador principal. El trabajo es tuyo… si lo quieres, por supuesto-

Marinette lo miró boquiabierta. No sabía que decir ante esa propuesta. Hacía unos años se moría por entrar a una firma tan prestigiosa como Gabriel, pero… se había esforzado mucho para conseguir su pequeño _atelier_, y apenas acababa de pagarlo. ¿Realmente iba a renunciar a ella por la oferta de Adrien?

-Yo…-

Adrien pareció notar su vacilación, así que continuó.

-Será un trabajo de medio tiempo, y se te pagará muy bien- dijo el chico- en el horario que tú prefieras para que puedas mantener tu _atelier_. Yo solamente quiero… poder reparar el error que fue cometido en el pasado-

-Y que Kagami obtenga su vestido- completó ella sin pensar.

Adrien parpadeó sorprendido por su comentario, como si no hubiera estado pensando en ello, pero finalmente asintió apenado.

-Claro, por supuesto, eso también…-

Marinette medió por unos momentos la propuesta. Por un lado Adrien le estaba ofreciendo el trabajo de sus sueños en el horario que le pareciera mejor y tendría a su disposición todos los materiales y contactos de Gabriel para que todas sus ideas se hicieran realidad. Por otro lado, la cercanía con Adrien le daba miedo, sobre todo porque en el pasado había estado enamorada de él.

No, tenía que quitarse esa idea en la cabeza. Su enamoramiento hacia él era una cosa del pasado. No solo eso, era la oportunidad de ayudar a sus amigos como había querido. Adrien había hecho para que pudiera ayudarla, y una parte de ella no quería dejar que Chloé ganara.

-Bueno, creo que necesitas un poco de tiempo para pensarlo- dijo el chico volviéndose a ella mientras que tomaba su portafolio y se levantaba, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida- hablamos desp…-

-¡No necesito pensarlo!- lo interrumpió Marinette en una voz más alta de lo que había esperado, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que el chico diera un brinco de sorpresa- no voy a dejar que Chloé les arruine el día. ¡Acepto!-

Adrien se volvió a ella boquiabierto, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Ge…genial- dijo él parpadeando sorprendido- ¿cuáles son tus condiciones?-

-Tomaré el turno matutino- dijo Marinette con seguridad, y el chico asintió- y…necesito una habitación con cerradura y llave para resguardar el vestido de Kagami y trabajar ahí-

-Tendrás una oficina con un armario con llave, a la cual solo tú tendrás acceso-

-Bien- dijo ella pensando en qué otra condición, y sintió un golpecito en su cadera. Tikki la había pateado, y le dio una idea- necesitaré salir a veces, sin previo aviso. Es complicado de explicar-

Aquella extraña petición confundió al chico, y Marinette buscó una explicación para sus ausencias como Ladybug cuando apareciera un akuma.

-Eh… no sé si recuerdas que tengo un… ya sabes, problema de salud-

-Ah, sí… lo de las pastillas- dijo Adrien recordando vagamente cuando Marinette le había pedido que surtiera una receta médica de pastillas contra la constipación. Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron de rojo ante la mención de ese episodio de su adolescencia.

-Claro, es eso- dijo Marinette sintiendo su cara cada vez más roja- a veces tengo que hacer… visitas inesperadas al tocador…-

Adrien asintió seriamente, sin una pizca de burla en su expresión.

-No te preocupes, Marinette. Me encargaré de que tu oficina tiene su propio baño, y puedes cerrarla por dentro para que nadie te moleste- dijo el chico- me aseguraré de que, si alguien te busca por alguna razón y no respondes, que no sigan insistiendo o intenten entrar. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Marinette extendiendo su mano hacia él- hecho-

-Hecho- repitió él con una leve sonrisa, y sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes por alguna extraña razón.

X-x-x

_Poco después_

Una vez que Adrien salió del _atelier_ y entró a su auto, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y suspiró levemente. Marinette había sido una chica tímida durante su adolescencia, pero se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y segura de sí misma. Al chico le había encantado esa manera de aceptar su propuesta. No solo ello, sino que era gentil y no quería dejar que Chloé se saliera con la suya. Le recordaba un poco a… Ladybug.

Sacudió la cabeza. Había decidido olvidarse de Ladybug de una vez por todas y mantener su relación con la heroína con estricto profesionalismo. Desde la última vez que había visto a su _partenaire_, Adrien había jurado que su relación solamente sería de trabajo y quizá de amistad, pero no la volvería a perseguir románticamente jamás.

Pero Marinette era muy diferente a Ladybug. Si bien al principio de su conversación con ella Adrien tuvo la sensación de que era la chica tímida de siempre, de pronto cambió para ser tan segura como la heroína.

-Wow…- susurró en voz baja para sí mismo.

Plagg se asomó debajo de su camisa con una sonrisa socarrona mientras que lo miraba ladeando la cabeza.

-Oh, ¿acaso ahora te gusta la chica?- dijo el kwami en un tono juguetón- se supone que era tu buena amiga, ¿no?-

-Claro que Marinette es mi buena amiga- respondió Adrien de mal humor por la intervención de su kwami, que había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, y suspiró largamente antes de volverse a él de nuevo- ¿está mal que… me llame un poco la atención?-

Plagg sonrió levemente.

-Pues no está tan mal, a menos de que tomes en cuenta el hecho de que estás comprometido, para casarte con Kagami…-

Adrien sintió un vuelco, avergonzado de no haber pensado en ello antes. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso? Quizá por eso Marinette había mantenido su distancia, como si hubiera una línea invisible entre ambos: porque estaba con Kagami.

Pero ese encuentro con Marinette, aunado a lo que Kagami le había dicho sobre ella intentando ayudarla a pesar de las amenazas de Chloé y su actitud de ese día habían dejado a Adrien con un apetito de conocerla mejor. Por supuesto que no románticamente, pues él estaba comprometido y ella tenía a Luka, pero sabía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría.

"No puedo hacerlo", pensó el chico "como ella sabe que yo estoy comprometido con Kagami, es posible que no se comporte como ella misma en mi compañía"

Y de pronto tuvo una revelación.

-Quiero acercarme a Marinette para conocerla mejor, Plagg- dijo él volviéndose a su kwami pensando que, dado su historial últimamente, podía llegar a aconsejarlo- pero no puedo hacerlo como Adrien porque estoy con Kagami y ella mantendrá su distancia…-

-¿Acaso piensas ir a buscarla como Chat Noir?- completó el kwami.

-Es lógico, ¿no?- dijo el chico asintiendo- tú mismo me dijiste que tengo que pasar tiempo con ella para deshacerme del efecto colateral de haber usado el anillo todo este tiempo-

Plagg casi se echó a reír. Su plan para reunir a Ladybug y a Chat Noir de nuevo estaba funcionando mucho mejor de lo que tenía esperado. No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero iba a funcionar si su chico volvía a caer por alguna de las dos identidades de la heroína. Y el kwami sabía bastante bien que, en el fondo, el idiota aún amaba locamente a Ladybug a pesar de su situación con Kagami.

-Bien, si tú lo dices- dijo Plagg encogiendo los hombros y fingiendo que no le importaba- y si estas seguro de que solo es una buena amiga, supongo que no tiene nada de malo que vayas a buscarla como Chat Noir-

Adrien asintió seriamente y finalmente encendió su auto para regresar a la oficina.

x-x-x

_Club L'Arc Paris_

_Esa noche_

Luka había invitado a Marinette y al resto de sus amigos a la presentación que daría con Kitty Section esa noche en uno de los clubs nocturnos más famosos de París. A esas alturas Luka ya era bastante conocido en los clubes de la ciudad, y las presentaciones de su grupo solían llenarse siempre los lugares donde se presentaba

.

A pesar de que se sentía agotada después de un largo día de trabajo, la chica había asistido porque se lo había prometido a Luka, y se sentía mal que siempre terminaba dejándolo plantado por estar ocupada creando algún diseño urgente o descansar después de un proyecto largo.

La adrenalina de la emoción de Marinette sobre su nuevo trabajo se evaporó al recordar su compromiso con su novio esa noche. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero sabía bien lo mucho que Luka se decepcionaba cada vez que cancelaba sus planes, a pesar de que nunca se quejaba.

"Pobre Luka", pensó ella mientras que pedía una bebida sin alcohol junto al resto de sus amigos "no se merece lo que hago…"

Luka, quien se estaba preparando para la presentación, captó su mirada desde el escenario y le sonrió, a lo que Marinette respondió con una sonrisa llena de culpa. Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que Luka no era la persona para él. Le quería un montón, pero no era la persona adecuada para ella, no estaba enamorada de él.

Alya tenía razón cuando le dijo que ella y Luka hacían una pareja desastrosa. Su relación no le causaba felicidad. Al contrario, se sentía como una tarea cada vez que Luka la invitaba a algún lado. Tendría que decirle pronto la verdad, o el chico seguiría haciéndose ilusiones, y eso no era justo para él.

-Ya caíste en cuenta, ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirroja en voz baja tras ver las miradas de ambos. Marinette se volvió hacia ella y asintió levemente.

-Esto no está funcionando- dijo Marinette- creo que tenías razón-

-¿Qué dijiste? Creo que no te escuché…- dijo Alya traviesa.

-Tenías razón, Alya- dijo la peligra rodando los ojos- no sé como me atreví a dudar de tu sabiduría…-

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha, pero casi de inmediato borró su sonrisa.

-Sabes que tienes que hacer algo pronto, ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé, Alya- dijo Marinette en tono resignado- tengo que encontrar un buen momento para hablar con él-

Alya rodó los ojos.

-Eso significa que no lo harás esta noche, ¿verdad?-

-Tengo que esperar la mejor manera de decírselo- dijo la pelinegra con una expresión mortificada- Luka es un buen amigo, no quiero tener que romperle el corazón-

-Lo vas a hacer, sin importar la situación, _ma pote_\- intervino Nino poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella- creo que entre más pronto le digas la verdad, más pronto va a poder curar su corazón roto-

Marinette asintió distraídamente y, cuando terminó la canción de Luka, se levantó para acercarse al escenario. Estaba cansada, y tenía ganas de ir a casa. Sabía que Luka se iba a decepcionar, pero había trabajado mucho esa semana.

-Ugh…- se quejó ella después de despedirse de sus amigos y comenzar a caminar hacia el escenario.

Tan pronto como la vio acercarse, a Luka le brillaron los ojos, cosa que hizo que la culpa que sentía la chica aumentara a la décima potencia. ¿Porqué le sucedían esas cosas?

-_Salut_, Mamamarimanette- sonrió el chico dando un salto del escenario y rodeándola en un abrazo de oso.

-Estuvieron increíbles, Luka- se forzó a sonreír Marinette- han mejorado-

-Claro, parece que Ivan ya se recuperó de su tendinitis- comentó Luka, mirando de reojo al baterista por un momento mientras que atraía a Marinette en sus brazos- estaré libre tan pronto como guarde los instrumentos. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

La chica se mordió el labio. Sabía que lo iba a decepcionar, lo sabía.

-De hecho, Luka- dijo ella- no me siento muy bien. Estoy un poco cansada-

-Oh…- dijo el chico, visiblemente decepcionado- por supuesto, deberías ir a dormir, Marinette-

La chica sintió una punzada de culpa.

-Lo siento, Luka- dijo ella- ha sido una semana muy difícil-

-Entiendo- dijo simplemente él, inclinándose hacia Marinette y besando su mejilla- buenas noches-

La chica ni siquiera alcanzó a responder cuando Luka subió de nuevo al escenario, tomó su guitarra y desapareció rumbo a los vestidores.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

La chica regresó del club alrededor de la medianoche. Después de todas las emociones del día, Marinette se sentía completamente agotada. Como lo había esperado, Luka se sintió decepcionado de que fuera a regresar a casa tan temprano pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Vaya día- susurró la chica en voz baja mientras que introducía la llave a la puerta de su apartamento.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Tikki dando un bostezo- me alegro que hayamos regresado temprano a casa-

Marinette asintió y entró a su apartamento, aventando las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta tras merarla y caminando hacia su habitación dejando sus zapatos en el camino. Una vez ahí comenzó a desvestirse para cambiarse a su pijama, pero cuando se quitó la blusa y la dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia escuchó un golpe en el balcón de su habitación.

Marinette sintió un vuelco y se volvió a Tikki, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se escondió en el bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama. Marinette rápidamente se puso la blusa de la pijama y tomó un enorme libro ilustrado de diseño para defenderse con él.

-¿Marinette…?- susurró la kwami desde su bolsillo- ten cuidado, puede ser un akuma-

-Shhh… mantente escondida, Tikki- dijo Marinette mientras que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la ventana en cuyo balcón había escuchado el ruido- si te necesito, te llamaré-

Tikki no parecía muy convencida, pero se escondió en su bolsillo. La chica caminó de puntillas hacia la ventana y apoyó la espalda en la pared junto a la misma. Escuchó la ventana abriéndose y vio la sombra de una mano corriendo la cortina. Frunció el entrecejo y se preparó.

Cuando el intruso cruzó el umbral de la ventana y entró a su habitación, la chica abanicó el enorme libro y golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza con él.

-¡Kyaaaaa!-

-Ugh…-

El intruso cayó de bruces al suelo haciendo un gemido de dolor mientras que Marinette soltó el libro y corrió a oprimir el interruptor para encender la luz, además de tomar la escoba que estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada y dejó caer la escoba al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Chat Noir?-

-Ouch…- se quejó el héroe haciendo una mueca de dolor- ¿qué fue eso?¿porqué me golpeaste con una piedra?-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba al héroe incorporarse sentado sobre el suelo mientras se frotaba el área dolida en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella no se movió de su sitio ni dejó de mirarlo.

-No es una piedra, es el libro de El Diseño a través de los Tiempos- dijo Marinette, poniendo sus manos en las caderas y frunciendo el entrecejo- y más importante que eso, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo, entrando a mi habitación sin mi permiso a estas horas de la noche?-

El chico dejó de frotarse la cabeza y sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, tomando su mano derecha y besando el dorso de la misma mientras hacía una breve inclinación. Sus ojos la miraban con una chispa traviesa.

-Esa no es la manera más amable de saludarme después de diez años de no vernos, _princesse_\- dijo Chat Noir.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Habemus Marichat, yei. Ya verán como va a evolucionar ese encuentro con Chat Noir. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.

PD: No estoy lista para Chat Blanc… tengo miedo…


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 11

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Esa no es la manera más amable de saludarme después de diez años de no vernos, _princesse_\- dijo Chat Noir.

Marinette parpadeó sorprendida a Chat Noir, su corazón sintiendo un vuelco al recordar su primer encuentro con el héroe con su identidad civil, y como la había llamado de la misma manera. Si era sincera consigo misma, se sentía lindo.

Curiosamente, a diferencia de las otras dos veces que lo había visto como Ladybug, cuando lo encontró en Les Champs-Elysées o cuando pelearon juntos contra Morfeo, ahora podía observar a su antiguo compañero con calma. No había notado hasta ese momento lo mucho que su compañero había crecido; ahora la diferencia entre ambos era de al menos una cabeza y media. Sus cabellos rubios seguían siendo de la misma longitud, pero ahora peinados hacia atrás pero tan alborotados como siempre. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su rostro había adelgazado un poco confiriéndole un poco de madurez, aunque aún se veía un poco redondo y amable. Y a diferencia de sus interacciones previas con él como Ladybug, esta vez el chico estaba sonriendo ampliamente como si estuviera genuinamente feliz de estar ahí con ella.

Tan pronto como termino de reclamarle sobre su extraño recibimiento, sobre haber sido golpeado por el enorme libro, el héroe caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza como si estuviera aliviado de haber vuelto a verla. Por un momento Marinette le devolvió el abrazo sin pensarlo, también aliviada de por fin tener contacto con el valiente chico que había peleado a su lado en el pasado y que se había sacrificado tantas veces por ella, aunque no supiera que era Ladybug.

Pero de pronto Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al percibir el aroma del héroe y sentir en suave ronroneo que emitía su garganta, recordando de pronto quien era. En esos momentos no era Ladybug, sino Marinette. Y sabía bien que Marinette no tenía porqué abrazar a Chat Noir con tanto afecto como la heroína. Lo soltó de golpe y dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

Chat Noir no pareció ofendido por ello. Al contrario, sonrió bastante divertido ante la actitud de la chica, al parecer no estaba ofendido por la manera en que ella se había separado de él.

-Disculpa que haya venido a verte sin avisar, Marinette- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca en un gesto apenado que a la chica le pareció conocido, pero no pudo recordar donde lo había visto antes- es solo que… te recuerdo bastante bien. Recuerdo lo que me dijiste después de que tu padre fuera akumatizado y… bueno, quisiera pensar que aún somos buenos amigos-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Si bien no había podido ser severa con él porque se sentía culpable como Ladybug, al menos como Marinette podía reprenderlo por sus acciones pasadas.

-Los buenos amigos no desaparecen de pronto sin decir nada y sin despedirse, Chat Noir- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar ofendida con él.

-Lo sé- dijo el chico, las orejas de su traje cayendo, visiblemente culpable por lo que había hecho- y no tengo ninguna excusa para la manera en la que me fui de pronto. No eres la única persona a la que abandoné. No te puedo dar una excusa…-

La chica miró sus ojos entristecidos. Tomó asiento sobre su cama y puso una mano en el sitio junto a ella para animarlo a sentarse también.

-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Marinette mientras que Chat Noir se sentaba a su lado donde ella le indicó- ¿dónde estabas?-

-Hace diez años, Ladybug…- comenzó a explicar el chico, y Marinette se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver su expresión completamente derrotada, aunque ésta solamente duró unos segundos y Chat Noir se repuso, encogiendo los hombros- digamos que tuve una… desilusión, y me costaba mucho trabajo permanecer aquí. Estaba triste y con el corazón roto, y decidí irme para alejarme de París y de todos los que conocía aquí. Quería alejarme de todo lo que me recordaba a ella-

La chica lo miró con tristeza mientras Chat Noir ponía una mano sobre su pecho. Sabía que ella había sido la causa de que su querido compañero se fuera de París al romper su promesa. Con razón estaba tan molesto con ella la primera vez que la vio de nuevo.

-Chat Noir, lo siento…- apenas se animó a decir.

-No, está bien- dijo él encogiendo los hombros y volviendo a sonreír como si no le hubiera dolido lo que acababa de decir- sabía desde entonces que Ladybug ya no quería verme cuando Papillon desapareció. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se acordó de mí en todo este tiempo que…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- lo interrumpió Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo y alzando la voz. No quería escuchar lo que Chat Noir estaba a punto de sugerir: que de alguna razón él creía que la heroína no había pensado en él- ¡por supuesto que Ladybug te extrañó y estuvo esperando a que regresaras?-

Chat Noir abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por un momento ante esta afirmación, antes de mirarla con curiosidad porque no entendía un detalle importante: ¿cómo sabía Marinette lo que había hecho Ladybug?

-¿Cómo sabrías eso?- dijo él- seguramente solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor…-

Marinette le puso una mano en el hombro mientras pensaba rápidamente una razón para que Chat Noir le creyera pero que no supiera que ella era Ladybug.

-¿Crees que Ladybug no estuvo un montón de veces recorriendo los techos y buscándote los siguientes meses que te fuiste?- dijo Marinette con convicción- incluso a veces pasaba diciendo tu nombre en voz baja mientras que tomaba un descanso cerca de mi habitación en la panadería de mis padres-

Las mejillas de Chat Noir se encendieron al escuchar eso y al caer en cuenta de que Ladybug sí lo había extrañado cuando se fue. Se sintió culpable por un momento por la manera en que había tratado a su _partenaire_, pero sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ella en esos momentos; no quería que le volviera a romper el corazón.

-Eso… no lo sabía- dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros- pero no importa, todo eso sucedió hace diez años- se pasó una mano por el cabello de nuevo, con el mismo gesto nervioso de hacía un momento que a Marinette le recordaba a alguien más que solía hacer eso- quiero decir… quiero pensar que tú y yo aún somos amigos, ¿no?-

Marinette sonrió levemente al escucharlo repetir esa pregunta, haciendo la nota mental de intentar ganar de nuevo la amistad de su _partenaire_ como Ladybug. Mientras tanto, como Marinette tendría las cosas mucho más fáciles, pues Chat Noir parecía estar dispuesto a mantener el contacto con ella.

-Claro que somos amigos, Chat Noir- dijo ella sonriendo y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Chat Noir, dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas.

Las orejas del héroe se alzaron ante sus palabras y sus enormes ojos verdes brillaron al escuchar ello.

-Me alegro- dijo él poniendo una mano sobre la de ella por un momento- porque… he estado un poco solo desde que regresé a París-

Marinette respondió ese gesto golpeándole juguetonamente el dorso de su nariz con su mano libre.

-Eso es tu culpa, por haberte ido tanto tiempo- dijo ella, haciendo sonreír a Chat Noir- pero siempre puedes hacer nuevos amigos, o visitar a los antiguos-

El héroe arrugó la nariz

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Marinette. Me temo que mis antiguos amigos no me querrán ver después de la manera en la que desaparecí. Tengo miedo de volver a verlos y que me… me hagan sentir mal por lo que hice- dijo él en un tono derrotado.

La chica parpadeó, sin saber porqué esa situación le recordaba un poco a la de Adrien. Por un momento Marinette pensó en él, pero decidió desechar es pensamiento por el momento.

-En ese caso deberías hacer algo para reconciliarte con ellos- dijo Marinette sonriendo y poniendo la mano en su hombro- estoy segura de que te perdonarán, así como yo lo hice-

Chat Noir rió de nuevo y le mostró una sonrisa traviesa mientras que ladeaba la cabeza y se acercaba un poco a su rostro, mirando con curiosidad sus bellos ojos azules. Jamás le había puesto atención a los ojos de Marinette.

-¿Oh?¿Acaso tenías algo que perdonarme?- dijo travieso el héroe.

-Sí, el que te hayas ido de pronto y hubieras abandonado la ciudad- dijo Marinette con sus manos en la cintura, finalmente soltando la mano de Chat Noir que había estado sobre la suya en esos momentos.

-Ah, pero olvidas el hecho de que Papillon había desaparecido cuando yo me fui- dijo él en un tono sabiondo, levantando su dedo índice- claro que si Papillon hubiera reaparecido, yo hubiera regresado inmediatamente a París a enfrentarlo de nuevo-

Marinette lo meditó por un momento, pero asintió con una leve sonrisa. Una parte de ella estaba aliviada de saber que, en caso de que Papillon regresara, Chat Noir no la habría abandonado.

La chica no pudo evitar bostezar, recordando de pronto lo cansada que se sentía en esos momentos y la razón por la que se había ido temprano del concierto de Luka. Miró de reojo el reloj: eran casi las dos de la mañana. Chat Noir pareció darse cuenta de su cansancio, y también bostezó.

-Bueno, _princesse_, creo que ya te he mantenido despierta por suficiente tiempo- dijo el héroe con una sonrisa mientras que le guiñaba un ojo- será mejor que te deje para que tengas tu sueño de belleza… no que lo necesites-

Marinette sintió que el rostro de Chat Noir estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. Lo alejó de ella poniendo un dedo en su nariz.

-Coqueto…- dijo ella.

-Culpable, _princesse_\- dijo él, poniéndose de pie para darle su espacio, sonriendo un poco sonrojado, pensando en que no recordaba que Marinette fuera tan hermosa. ¿O acaso estaba cegado con la perfección de Ladybug que no vio lo que estaba literalmente frente a sus ojos?

Con una sonrisa tranquila, Chat Noir comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana para salir del pequeño apartamento, cuando la chica se levantó y se apresuró a tomar su brazo para impedir que se fuera.

-No, espera- dijo Marinette antes de correr a la cocina- no te muevas-

Chat Noir alzó las orejas sorprendido, pero obedeció y se quedó inmóvil mientras veía a Marientte desaparecer hacia la cocina, murmurando algo que el chico no alcanzó a escuchar. Unos segundos después, la chica regresó de la cocina con una bolsa de papel llena de galletas de chocolate.

-Toma, las preparé en la tarde- dijo la chica poniendo la bolsa en las manos del héroe y sonriendo- supongo que recuerdas las galletas que hacía mi _papa_. No son iguales porque las hice yo, pero…-

Los ojos de Chat Noir se humedecieron levemente, el aroma de las galletas lo había transportado de regreso a su adolescencia, cuando Marinette llevaba galletas, macarons o croissants al colegio. Cuando Marinette irrumpía en sus descansos de las sesiones de fotos y le daba galletas. Parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas, no quería que la chica preguntara por ellas.

-Wow, muchas gracias, Marinette- dijo él mirando ilusionado las galletas en el interior de la bolsa de papel. Tenía un aspecto delicioso, al igual que su aroma. Levantó los ojos hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa- ¡me encantan las galletas!-

-Lo recuerdo, siempre has sido un glotón-

-Me hieres, _princesse_\- dijo Chat Noir fingiendo estar ofendido, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, inflando su pecho orgullosamente- era un muchacho en crecimiento y desarrollo, y tenía que alimentarme bien porque hacía mucho ejercicio pateando traseros de akumas, ¿recuerdas?-

-Lo recuerdo muy bien-

Marinette sonrió y se acercó a él para despedirse ofreciéndole la mano, pero el chico se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

-_À bientôt, princesse. _Gracias por todo- dijo el chico antes de salir por la ventana del balcón y perderse en la noche.

La chica se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa por un momento, llevándose una mano a la mejilla distraídamente mientras que veía a Chat Noir alejarse por los techos de la ciudad.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Tikki.

-Ni idea- dijo Marinette sin dejarse de tocar la mejilla mientras veía a Chat Noir desaparecer en la noche. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ese era su _chaton_, juguetón y alegre al que había extrañado tanto. Su sonrisa solo duró unos segundos al caer en cuenta que Chat Noir no había cambiado nada. Lo único diferente era su manera de tratar con Ladybug.

x-x-x

_Fuera del Atelier Coccinelle_

_Dos días después_

Marinette se despidió de Manon, quien se fue a casa a terminar su tarea, mientras que cerraba la puerta y bajaba la cortina metálica de su negocio. Esos últimos días se había sentido mucho más optimista gracias al nuevo trabajo que comenzaría al día siguiente y por la inesperada visita de Chat Noir. Su corazón se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que las cosas parecían estar comenzando a resolverse.

Al darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de su apartamento, Marinette se detuvo de pronto al ver que Luka la estaba esperando en la entrada del mismo, con una sonrisa apenada y un ramo de rosas en la mano.

La culpa volvió a apoderarse de ella mientras que se forzaba a sí misma a sonreírle y se acercaba al Luka.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Luka mientras que le ofrecía el ramo de rosas que llevaba consigo- disculpa que haya venido a verte sin avisar, es solo que… te extrañaba-

-Yo…eh… gracias, Luka- dijo Marinette tomando el regalo y abriendo la puerta del edificio para subir a su apartamento- ¿quieres pasar?-

Luka asintió sonriendo sinceramente y siguió a la chica por las escaleras hacia el apartamento, donde la chica inmediatamente cruzó la salita y entró a la cocina. El chico no dijo nada, solamente puso la guitarra en el suelo junto a la entrada y se desabotonó la chaqueta que tenía sobre su camisa antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

Marinette regresó de la cocina con dos tazas de té y le pasó una a Luka.

-Gracias-

La chica sonrió levemente y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, aunque dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos. Le dio un sorbo a su taza, y Luka hizo lo mismo. No sabía porque parecía sentirse tan incómoda, y el chico también parecía sentirse así.

-Estaba pensando en que quizá podía invitarte a cenar más tarde- dijo Luka finalmente.

-Yo… no puedo, Luka- dijo Marinette apenada- mañana tengo que comenzar el día muy temprano-

-¿Iras a algún lado antes de abrir tu _atelier_?- dijo el chico confundido- si quieres, puedo acompañarte-

Marinette separó los labios por un momento, pero los volvió a unir cerrando su boca. No le había dicho aún que a partir del día siguiente trabajaría en la firma de Gabriel. No le había dicho siquiera sobre el dilema que tenía con Chloé Bourgeois amenazando su negocio. A esas alturas todos lo sabían, menos Luka.

-Luka…- comenzó a decir ella, e inmediatamente vio el efecto que tuvo su tono de voz. La expresión del chico cayó como si le acabaran de decir que alguien murió- lo siento, hay algo importante que aún no te he dicho- se interrumpió pensando por donde iba a comenzar- ¿recuerdas que te dije que haría el vestido de Kagami?-

A la mención de la prometida de Adrien, el rostro de Luka se relajó.

-Bueno, después de eso, Chloé Bourgeois me amenazó- dijo Marinette, y la expresión de Luka volvió a cambiar en una furiosa- me dijo que arruinaría mi… mi _atelier_ si no la ayudaba a separar a Kagami de Adrien-

Luka parpadeó.

-Pero… ¡no puedes permitir eso!- dijo el chico, y se mordió el labio al entender el dilema de Marinette. Ayudar a sus amigos o conservar su _atelier-_ no es justo que haga eso. ¿cómo se atreve?-

Marinette sonrió agradecida con él. Luka era realmente su mejor amigo hasta ese momento. No quería pensar en ello, así que respiró hondo para continuar .

-Kagami encontró una solución al problema- continuó Marinette, sabiendo que eventualmente tendría que decirle que trabajaba para Adrien- para que pueda seguir haciendo el vestido sin que Chloé se entere de ello cuando vaya a probárselo-

-Me alegro- dijo Luka volviendo a sonreír, genuinamente aliviado de que hubieran resuelto el problema- pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo de mañana?-

La chica respiró hondo. Ese era el momento.

-Porque a partir de mañana voy a trabajar para la firma Gabriel- dijo ella fianlmente- por eso tengo que levantarme temprano-

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras que el chico parecía procesar las palabras que Marinette acababa de pronunciar. La idea de que Marinette tuviera esta vez el doble de trabajo, estaría más ocupada no le gustaba nada, y mucho menos que su nuevo trabajo involucraba trabajar con Adrien Agreste.

-Entonces, ¿ahora vas a trabajar con Adrien?- dijo él de pronto, rompiendo el silencio- ¿de eso se trata esto?-

-¡No!¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Marinette a su vez, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes ante la sugerencia de su pareja- eso es porque mis amigos necesitan mi ayuda-

-¿Qué tiene que ver trabajar con Adrien con todo esto?-

-Chloé tiene un espía que le pasa información de mi _atelier_\- explicó ella- si sigo trabajando en el vestido ahí, ella sabrá inmediatamente cuando Kagami vaya a probárselo y me dejará sin trabajo y sin nada-

-¿Y no crees que tu presencia en Gabriel también llamará su atención?- dijo Luka.

-Sí, por eso Adrien dijo que me contrataría- dijo Marinette- para que mi presencia ahí no fuera tan extraordinaria para ella-

-Pero… ¡vas a trabajar con Adrien!- insistió Luka haciendo una expresión de disgusto.

-Sí, porque voy a hacer _el vestido de novia de su prometida_\- dijo Marinette bruscamente. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse con él. ¿Qué creía que iba a hacer, coquetear con Adrien? ¡Si Marinette solo trabajaría ahí porque iba a hacer el vestido de Kagami!¡Para que Adrien se casara con ella!

Luka frunció el entrecejo furioso y se cruzó de brazos. No estaba nada contento con ese arreglo. Marinette iba a ver a Adrien Agreste todos los días, algo que ni siquiera él había podido hacer en los últimos cinco años. No le gustaba absolutamente nada ese arreglo.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir, pero se lo pensó mejor. No tenía ninguna otra opción al respecto.

-Luka, entiende que es la mejor opción- dijo Marinette poniendo una mano en su hombro- si abandono… si dejo que Chloé gane, estaré furiosa conmigo misma. No quiero… ¡no voy a permitir que me impida ayudar a mis amigos!-

El chico olvidó su molestia y sonrió levemente. Esa era la razón por la que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero aún así estaba preocupado.

-Marinette, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?- dijo Luka en voz baja. No sabía como poder plantear su preocupación, no solo por ella sino (y principalmente) por él mismo- sé que quieres ayudarlos a ambos pero… bueno, están tus sentimientos por Adrien y no quiero que te lastime. Si te vuelves a ilusionar con él…-

-No, Luka, eso no tiene nada que ver- lo interrumpió Marinette con convicción- Adrien es mi amigo, solo eso, y Kagami es mi amiga también. Quiero que los dos sean felices juntos, y me necesitan. Y como te dije, no puedo dejar que Chloé se salga con la suya-

Viendo que no había manera de convencerla de lo contrario, Luka suspiró largamente.

-Bien, si tú lo dices- dijo Luka en un tono resignado, acercándose a ella para besarla en su mejilla.

X-x-x

_Oficina de Adrien_

_Al día siguiente_

Sabrina comenzó a preparar todo para esa mañana. No solo se encargaba de sus papeles y de escribir las cartas que necesitaba, sino que también puso una bandeja en la que le sirvió una taza de _café au lait _y un plato con un croissant recién horneado que había mandado traer de la panadería Dupain- Cheng.

Y hablando de eso, Sabrina sabía que solamente estaba ahí porque la Chloé necesitaba. La felicidad de su mejor amiga dependía de ella, y quería hacer un buen trabajo. Quería que _madame le maire_ fuera feliz con el hombre que había elegido para ella.

Sabrina tomó la bandeja y entró a la oficina de Adrien, colocándola en su escritorio.

-_Bonjour, monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Sabrina.

-_Bonjour_, Sabrina- dijo Adrien, por primera vez sin corregirla sobre llamarlo por su primer nombre, pero la chica no pensó mucho en eso. Estuvo a punto de caminar hacia la puerta cuando su jefe continuó- el día de hoy comenzará a trabajar la nueva diseñadora, una de las más talentosas que existen en París-

-¿Oh?- dijo la chica alzando las cejas- no lo sabía, _monsieur_. ¿Desde cuándo fue que…?-

-No te preocupes, yo me encargué del proceso con ayuda del departamento de Recursos Humanos- la interrumpió Adrien encogiendo los hombros- espero que la ayudes a instalarse en su nueva oficina. Es la que está al final del pasillo, justo frente a la mía-

-Por supuesto, _monsieur_ Agreste. Iré inmediatamente- dijo ella, tomando algunos papeles y caminando hacia la puerta.

Una vez fuera, tomó una segunda bandeja y sirvió una taza de café, poniendo también una cremera junto porque no sabía si esa nueva y extremadamente talentosa diseñadora bebía el café con leche o azúcar. Puso un croissant también y caminó hacia la oficina.

Justo en ese momento Chloé la llamó. Sabrina dejó la bandeja de nuevo sobre la mesa y respondió.

-¿_Salut_?-

-_Sabrina, ¿has averiguado algo nuevo?_\- dijo bruscamente la rubia por el auricular.

-No hay ninguna novedad, _madame le maire_\- dijo Sabrina, deteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su cabeza mientras tomaba la bandeja de nuevo con el café y el croissant para la nueva diseñadora- solo es que hay una nueva diseñadora en la compañía, pero aún no la conozco-

-_De acuerdo. Hazme saber inmediatamente si averiguas algo nuevo sobre el asunto del que te pedí_-

-Por supuesto, _madame_\- dijo Sabrina mientras que ponía una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Cuando Sabrina abrió la puerta, vio a la mujer dándole la espalda, acomodando su portaplanos sobre el escritorio y sacando de un bolso color rosado un pequeño paquete lleno de lápices de dibujo. La diseñadora tenía el cabello largo, casi a media espalda, y de color negro con algunos reflejos azulados, mantenido suelto excepto por una diadema. Llevaba un vestido color rosa con una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas, medias de un tono pálido y zapatillas del mismo color que su vestido.

-_Bonjour, madame_\- dijo Sabrina, sin darse cuenta de que no había terminado la llamada con Chloé- soy Sabrina Raincomprix, la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste. Le traje el café antes de que comience-

La mujer se volvió hacia ella al escucharla, y Sabrina casi deja escapar un grito de horror. Era la última persona que se encontraría ahí.

-¿Marinette?- dijo en un tono ahogado- ¿tú… tú eres…?-

-_Salut_, Sabrina- sonrió Marinette inocentemente ladeando la cabeza- ¡qué sorpresa! Parece que tú y yo trabajaremos juntas a partir de hoy-

Sabrina puso la bandeja sobre el escritorio para evitar tirarla e irguió su cabeza de la impresión, dejando caer el celular al suelo mientras se escuchaba un horrendo chillido a través del auricular, que parecía mas de un pterodáctilo que de un ser humano. Marinette alcanzó a escucharlo y dio la espalda a Sabrina para ocular una risita, adivinando de quién se trataba del otro lado de la línea.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan sobrevivido el capítulo de Chat Blanc. Ahora necesito mucho fluff para reponerme de la bomba que fue ese capítulo. Por favor NO SPOILERS por respeto a los que no lo han visto. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 12

_Cementerio Père-Lachaise_

_La tarde siguiente_

Pocos después de salir de la oficina, Adrien compró un ramo de rosas en la florería junto al edificio y pidió a su chofer que se dirigiera al XX Arrondissement. Se detuvo frente a las puertas del cementerio y agradeció al conductor antes de bajar y dirigirse a la entrada.

Ese cementerio siempre le había parecido hermoso cuando era adolescente, antes de que su madre desapareciera. Un hermoso campo con las tumbas rodeadas de hermosos árboles de sombra que inspiraban una tranquilidad y frescura. Cuando su padre le informó su decisión de erigir una tumba en honor a su madre desaparecida ahí, Adrien no pudo haber estado más de acuerdo.

Mientras cruzaba por el cementerio estrechó las flores contra su pecho. Entre el enorme manojo las rosas rojas se habían colado tres rosas negras, y le daban el aspecto del traje de cierta heroína. Adrien frunció el entrecejo y sacó las tres rosas negras del ramo y las detuvo con su otra mano.

Pasó junto al enorme monumento de la tumba de Héloïse y Abelard, sonriendo tristemente al pensar en la trágica historia de amor que conocía de memoria desde pequeño, y se detuvo en la siguiente tumba.

_Emilie Agreste. Amada esposa y madre. _

Adrien sonrió levemente mientras se sentaba frente a la tumba de su madre. Dejó las rosas negras a su lado y tomó las rojas, colocándolas de manera vertical frente al pequeño monumento con la estatua sonriente de Emilie.

-_Salut, maman_\- dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste- no había podido visitarte desde que regresé a París. Como podrás imaginarte, la compañía de _père_ necesitaba mi ayuda-

Absoluto silencio. Adrien solamente alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor. Sintió una brisa fresca en su rostro que lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

-Deberías ver a _père_. Te extrañó mucho cuando desapareciste, pero ahora es feliz de nuevo- continuó Adrien- Nathalie cuida de ambos, y nos ha ayudado a recuperarnos. Ah, y tengo una hermanita. Creo que la querrías mucho porque es tan astuta como _père. _Ella fue la que me sugirió que te trajera estas rosas, porque recuerda que le dije que eran tus favoritas. Creí que no me escuchaba cuando le cuento sobre ti-

El chico sintió sus ojos húmedos. Estaba feliz con su nueva familia, pero aún así extrañaba a su _maman_.

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, _maman_\- dijo Adrien sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba mientras hablaba. Se llevó una mano a la boca y respiró antes de continuar- hay un asunto en el que… quiero mucho a _père_, pero me hubiera gustado tener un consejo tuyo sobre esto, porque creo que él no entendería-

Tragó saliva antes de continuar.

-Kagami es una buena amiga, y realmente la quiero mucho, pero…- dijo él en voz baja- en seis meses me casaré con ella y aún no estoy seguro de que ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. También quiero olvidar a mi primer amor, pero… cuando volví a verla, algo sucedió en mi interior. No sé como explicarlo. Solo te lo puedo decir a ti, _maman_. No quiero faltar a mi palabra con Kagami, pero tengo miedo de cumplirla y luego vivir para arrepentirme-

Adrien se pasó una mano por el cabello con una expresión frustrada, pero no dijo nada más.

-Te extraño, _maman. _Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para poder escuchar tu consejo sobre este asunto- dijo finalmente el rubio antes de tomar las tres rosas negras y ponerse de pie- volveré a visitarte pronto-

Con una última mirada, Adrien se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando nuevamente junto a la tumba de los dos amantes trágicos, Héloïse y Abelard. Sonrió de nuevo al ver la hermosa tumba frente a sus ojos antes de hacer una mueca. Estaba apretando las rosas negras con tanta fuerza que una espina se encajó en uno de sus dedos.

-Ouch…-

Adrien miró las tres rosas y frunció el entrecejo, pensando en las tres chicas que le causaban toda esa confusión. Kagami, Ladybug… y Marinette. Sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no estaba confundido por culpa de Marinette. Era porque no estaba seguro de que Kagami era mejor persona que podía ser su esposa. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y volvió a mirar la tumba de los dos amantes.

El chico se encogió de hombros y puso las tres rosas negras sobre la tumba de Héloïse y Abelard antes de apresurarse a la salida del cementerio. Eran los patronos de los amantes, y si ellos podían ayudarlo con sus problemas amorosos, valía la pena hacer el intento.

X-x-x

_Oficina de Marinette _

_La mañana siguiente_

Marinette podía gritar de emoción al ver la oportunidad que tenía frente a ella. Apenas era su tercer día, y ya llevaba al menos diez diseños diferentes que habían pasado a la oficina de Adrien. De ellos, al menos ocho fueron aprobados inmediatamente por Adrien para su realización porque los quería ver hechos, y dos le fueron devueltos para que hiciera algunos cambios en el tipo de tela, no porque no fuera una buena ida, sino porque no tenían el material suficiente.

Durante un par de horas en el día Marinette abría la puerta del armario y trabajaba en el vestido de Kagami con su oficina cerrada con llave. Estaba haciendo mucho progreso y estaba muy feliz con el desarrollo del mismo.

Lo único que le molestaba del asunto era que Luka no había dejado de llamarla o enviarle mensajes, interrumpiendo su concentración. Sabía que el chico estaba celoso y al principio fue paciente con él, pero eso comenzaba a volverse ridículo.

-Luka, por favor- dijo en la videollamada que tenía con él, armándose de paciencia para no explotar contra él- estoy trabajando. Y estoy trabajando sola, antes de que pienses cosas raras. Mira- movió su celular a su alrededor para que Luka viera que no había nadie con ella- no es por ser mala contigo, pero realmente estás arruinando mi concentración cuando me interrumpes así-

-_Lo siento_\- dijo él antes de colgar la llamada- _es solo que te extraño, pero ya no te interrumpiré. Hasta más tarde_-

Marinette dejó su celular a un lado cuando colgó la llamada y se llevó una mano a la cara, bufando frustrada. Luka se estaba poniendo cada vez más pesado. Vale, estaba preocupado, pero eso estaba comenzando a volverse ridículo. ¿Porqué está con ella, si no confiaba en la persona que amaba?

Ella estaba segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No había ninguna manera en la que ella volvería a sentir algo por Adrien. Eso ya había acabado. Además, Kagami era su amiga, jamás podría hacerle algo así a alguien a quien apreciaba tanto. No, Luka no entendía nada. El problema con su relación no era Adrien, eran ellos dos.

Escuchó la puerta.

-Pasen- dijo la chica, y Sabrina se asomó.

-Disculpe, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo la pelirroja visiblemente incómoda. No sabía como le habría ido cuando enfrentó la furia de Chloé, pero no sentía mucha simpatía hacia ella: después de todo, había sido Sabrina quien le informó a Chloé sobre Kagami, y casi hace que perdiera su amado _atelier_\- _monsieur_ Agreste desea hablar con usted-

-Por supuesto- dijo Marinette en un tono neutral- gracias, Sabrina-

Sabrina se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Adrien, quien entró a la oficina de Marinette y cerró la puerta tras de sí, girando la llave de la misma antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el escritorio de la diseñadora.

-_Salut_-

-_Salut_\- sonrió ella, dejando el lápiz sobre su dibujo y levantando los ojos hacia él- ¿hay algo de lo que querías hablar conmigo?-

-No. Sí…- dijo él en voz baja. Marinette lo observó extrañada, parecía un poco apenado. No tenía porqué estarlo; él era el jefe después de todo, además de que ambos eran amigos. No entendió muy bien su actitud, pero no pensó mucho en ello. Lo miró en silencio, esperando a que le dijera qué quería discutir con ella- quería ver cómo vas en tu proyecto secreto-

La chica sintió una punzada; Adrien quería ver el vestido de Kagami.

"Dijiste que esto era seguro, que ya no tenías sentimientos hacia él", se reprendió mentalmente. Pasado ese pequeño momento, la chica sonrió con una expresión traviesa que hizo que fuera ahora Adrien quien sintió un vuelco.

-Oh no, _monsieur_ Agreste. Me temo que no puedo hacer eso- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con él- ¿no sabía que es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes del día de la boda?-

-En eso se equivoca, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa traviesa que a Marinette le pareció un poco parecida a la de Chat Noir- la tradición dice que no debo de ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda. En cambio, ver solamente el vestido es perfectamente aceptable y no confiere ningún tipo de mala suerte-

Marinette amplió su sonrisa.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- dijo ella riendo en voz baja al ver su expresión. ¿Desde cuándo era tan fácil bromear con él? Normalmente siempre estaba aterrorizada de conversar con Adrien, pero ahora no. Parecía que, ahora que había madurado, ya no tenía ese problema- bien, te dejaré verlo, pero solamente lo hago porque tengo miedo de que me despidas si me niego-

-Me ofendes- dijo Adrien poniendo una mano en el pecho y efectivamente actuando ofendido- jamás haría algo así-

-No me consta- dijo Marinette poniendo sus manos en las caderas y alzando una ceja.

-Marinette, no seas tan cruel- dijo el chico con impaciencia.

La chica dejó escapar una risita y caminó hacia el armario, introduciendo la llave que llevaba colgando segura alrededor de su cuello y girándolo para abrir la puerta del enorme mueble, sacando el hermoso vestido que tenía escondido. El vestido estaba casi terminado de coser, pero Marinette estaba en proceso de bordar un precioso dragón rojo en el borde inferior de la falda del vestido.

Adrien se quedó boquiabierto, y la chica sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo ante la admiración del chico. Modestia aparte, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente admirara su trabajo, pero la admiración de Adrien Agreste, el hijo de su ídolo y uno de los diseñadores más famosos del mundo, era algo más.

-Marinette… esto es…- comenzó a decir el chico, aún boquiabierto ante la mirada orgullosa y divertida de ella.

-Gracias- sonrió Marinette- espero que le guste a tu prometida-

-Kagami tenía razón- dijo Adrien, frotándose la frente con su mirada aún sobre el vestido- todavía no puedo creer que el idiota de Henri haya hecho algo así, negándote la entrada a la firma hace todos esos años. Estoy seguro de que _père_ estaría furioso si se enterara de ello-

-¿No le has dicho?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-No- dijo Adrien encogiendo los hombros- _père_ no se ha informado mucho de la compañía, él está ocupado en casa con Nathalie y con mi hermana. Yo vine a París porque no quería que él… que Anette pasara por lo mismo que yo pasé cuando _maman_ desapareció y mi padre se mantenía siempre ocupado. Pero hice un trato con él: que yo haría esto con la condición de que me dejara hacer lo que yo considerara mejor-

Marinette sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Eso significaba que Adrien realmente creía que lo mejor era tenerla en la compañía. A pesar de que ella se sabía muy talentosa, estaba tan feliz de que Adrien Agreste, de entre todas las personas, la apreciara también.

Ambos se miraron por un momento sin dejar de sonreír, pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien llamando a la puerta.

-¿_Monsieur_ Agreste?- dijo la voz de Sabrina detrás de la puerta cerrada mientras golpeaba insistentemente la madera- lamento interrumpir, pero tiene una llamada de Milán-

Como reflejo, ambos pusieron las manos sobre la puerta del armario y la cerraron de golpe, olvidando que la oficina estaba cerrada con llave y que no había manera en la que Sabrina pudiera entrar. Tan pronto como el sonido del cerrojo indicó que el armario estaba cerrado con llave fue que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado: Adrien había aprisionado a la chica entre el armario y su cuerpo, su torso demasiado cerca al de ella.

Cuando ambos cayeron en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, los dos se ruborizaron hasta la raíz del cabello y Adrien casi dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

-¡Lo siento!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿_Monsieur_ Agreste?- insistió Sabrina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! Estoy terminando de firmar los diseños que faltaban- dijo el chico en voz alta mientras que respiraba hondo para que se le quitara el rubor de sus mejillas, antes de continuar en voz baja- lo siento tanto, Marinette. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda, de ninguna manera. Es solo que Sabrina me asustó y creí que iba a entrar…-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette parpadeando nerviosa. Sentía como si sus mejillas estuvieran en llamas- yo también… me asusté un poco cuando la escuché llamar a la puerta-

Los dos se sonrieron por un momento.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, yo…- comenzó a decir Adrien antes de que los celulares de ambos comenzaran a sonar con la conocida alerta de akuma. El chico frunció el entrecejo mientras que veía la pantalla y verificaba que, en efecto, era un ataque de akuma- nos vemos más tarde. Tengo que entender esa llamada de Milán- añadió antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir apresuradamente.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo también y corrió hacia la puerta para cerrarla con llave de nuevo al mismo tiempo que Tikki salía de su bolso.

-Eso fue muy interesante, Marinette- dijo Tikki en un tono travieso, y su comentario no mejoró el rubor en las mejillas de la chica- ¿es que hay algunos antiguos sentimientos regresando?-

-¡Tikki!- dijo la chica en un tono indignado ante la sugerencia de su kwami- no digas esas cosas. Sabes bien que ya no lo veo así. Adrien es solo un amigo-

-Sí, claro- dijo la kwami resignada. Tenían un akuma que vencer antes de que pudiera hablar con su portadora sobre el asunto de Adrien- ¿estás lista, Marinette?-

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo la chica descubriendo sus aretes mientras cerraba con llave su oficina- Tikki, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Pont Mirabeau_

_Más tarde_

El akuma que estaba causando estragos en la ciudad estaba cerca del puente Mirabeau sobre el Sena. Los habitantes de París, como siempre, huían despavoridos del extraño akuma, el cual a diferencia de los anteriores no destruía cosas, sino que lanzaba lo que parecían globos llenos de pintura que se reventaban ante el contacto y hacían que tuvieran una variedad de emociones, dependiendo del color que tenía el globo de pintura.

Cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron al techo cercano al puente mencionado, ambos fruncieron el entrecejo. La víctima akumatizada había sido un adolescente del cual se habían burlado y había tenido que embotellar sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin había explotado.

-Yo soy Sans-Chaînes- escucharon al akuma decir en voz alta mientras que lanzaba los globos a sus enemigos- ¡todos en París van a desencadenar todos sus sentimientos!¡Nadie tendrá que sufrir más!-

Chat Noir gruñó en voz alta. No le hacían ninguna gracia los akumas que jugaban con los sentimientos de los demás. Le parecía sumamente cruel, por no decir que él mismo era una maraña de sentimientos también, los cuales prefería mantener privados para sí mismo.

-Vamos, hagamos esto, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciendo girar su yoyo para protegerse de los globos del akuma- supongo que ambos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-Después de ti, _Lady_\- dijo el héroe seriamente.

La chica se volvió hacia él con una expresión entristecida por el cambio en su apodo que le recordaba dolorosamente que su _chaton_ no la quería como antes, pero finalmente sonrió y se lanzó hacia el puente, seguida de Chat Noir.

-¡Ah, Ladybug y Chat Noir!- dijo Sans-Chaînes con una sonrisa maliciosa- es hora de que ustedes también se liberen de las cadenas que la sociedad impone a sus sentimientos. ¡Tomen esto!-

El chico akumatizado lanzó los globos de pintura hacia ellos, y los dos héroes saltaron a la baranda del puente.

-_Miau_, ¿no te sientes más emocionada, _Lady_?- dijo el héroe antes de volverse al akuma- no necesitamos tus ridículos poderes para liberar nuestros sentimientos-

-Ja, eso es lo que dices, Chat Noir- dijo Sans-Chaînes- la sociedad te ha lavado el cerebro para hacerte creer eso. ¡Toma esto!-

Chat Noir saltó para evitarlo, y corrió por la baranda del puente hacia la otra orilla del Sena, pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar hacia la Margen Izquierda del Sena su pie resbaló y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Sans-Chaînes sonrió y aprovechó su oportunidad para lanzarle un globo de pintura. Chat Noir cerró los ojos, pero una fuerza externa lo hizo rodar en el suelo y alejarse ataque.

-Ladybug…- dijo el chico mientras que caía en cuenta de que la heroína lo había salvado- gracias, eso estuvo cerca-

Pero Ladybug lo miró fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que ponía sus ojos sobre él.

-Cerca…- repitió Ladybug en un tono monótono- tan cerca…-

-¿_Lady_?- dijo él, frunciendo el entrecejo confundido por su extraño cambio de actitud. Él creía que su _partenaire_ estaba apurada en vencer al akuma- ¿te sucedió algo?-

Para sorpresa de Chat Noir, su _partenaire_ rodeó su cintura en un abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y frotando su mejilla contra él. El rostro del chico se encendió de color rojo ante el contacto con la heroína. Como pudo, se soltó de Ladybug y dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de ella como si le quemara.

-¡Ladybug! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede…?- comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió al ver lo que le pasaba a la chica. Una enorme mancha de pintura de color rosa había aparecido en la espalda de Ladybug. Cuando la heroína volvió su mirada hacia él, vio que el hermoso tono azul de sus ojos había sido sustituido por un color rosado.

-BUAJAJAJA…- se burló Sans-Chaînes mientras que veía la escena- ¡qué divertido! Parece que es Ladybug la que está ahora enamorada de ti-

Chat Noir sintió un feo escalofrío al ver la manera en que Ladybug lo estaba mirando, aún sumida en ese trance, invadida de sentimientos. ¡Lo que habría dado en el pasado por que Ladybug lo abrazara así, o que lo mirara así! Pero no de esa manera. Jamás de esa manera.

Ladybug se acercó a él dando tropezones y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Tenemos que detener el akuma, _mon chére chaton_\- dijo ella, causándole un escalofrío a su compañero- tenemos que apresurarnos-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Chat Noir volviendo a soltarse de ella y poner distancia entre ambos- ¿te parecería bien si mantenemos las manos para nosotros mismos por el momento?-

-Awww… sé que también me amas, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, poniéndose de puntillas hacia él con el seguro propósito de besarlo. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás por tercera vez, pero la heroína siguió sonriendo, guiñando un ojo antes de lanzarse contra el akuma.

Chat Noir gruñó en voz baja. ¿Acaso así se había comportado con Ladybug cuando era un adolescente? En silencio se prometió a sí mismo disculparse por lo que la había hecho pasar en el pasado tan pronto como ambos vencieran al akuma. Hizo girar su bastón y saltó de nuevo contra el akuma.

-¿Ah?¿Quieren volverlo a hacer de nuevo?- dijo Sans-Chaînes ampliando su sonrisa y tomando otro globo- ¡aquí tienen!-

Los dos héroes evadieron los globos y estuvieron a punto de golpearlo, pero Sans-Chaînes sacó un globo azul y golpeó con él a Chat Noir a la altura de su pecho cuando el chico estuvo demasiado cerca de él, manchándolo con pintura de ese color.

-No…- dijo él al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡No, Chat Noir!- alcanzó a escuchar decir a Ladybug.

Chat Noir tuvo una horrible sensación de tristeza. Un horrible hueco en la boca del estómago, combinado con náuseas y una expresión de desesperanza, como si alguien muy querido estuviera a punto de morir. Como si estuviera a punto de perder su Miraculous.

El chico se sintió caer de rodillas mientras que gruesos lagrimones caían de sus ojos. ¿Porqué se sentía así? No había razón particular para que pasara eso.

-JAJAJAJAJA- dijo Sans-Chaînes mientras que la silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos- ¿viste eso, Farfalla? ¡Fue demasiado fácil! Chat Noir ya fue vencido, no va a poder pelear conmigo-

-_Bien. Toma su Miraculous, Sans-Chaînes. Su anillo_-

Sans-Chaînes se acercó a él y tomó su mano, dispuesto a arrancarle su Miraculous mientras que el héroe sollozaba sin parar, pero Ladybug lo lazó con su yoyo y lo alejó de Chat Noir.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- dijo Ladybug, lanzando lejos al chico akumatizado y corriendo a su lado.

-_Lady_…- dijo Chat Noir entre sollozos.

Ladybug abrazó a Chat Noir, y éste lo abrazó de regreso mientras buscaba consuelo en ella. ¿Porqué estaba llorando? Era el akuma, Sans-Chaînes estaba haciendo que se sintiera así.

-Lady…- repitió el héroe- tenemos que… snifff… tenemos que detener el akuma sin importar…. snifff… sin importar lo que sentimos…-

-Lo sé, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- tenemos que…-

-Aaaaaarggg…- los dos se volvieron al ver que el akuma se lanzó contra ellos dos, sacando un par de globos de color rojo- ¡ya verán! Voy a hacer que ambos se odien para que ustedes mismos me entreguen sus Miraculous. ¡Tomen esto!-

Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo, protegiéndolos a ambos de los globos de Sans-Chaînes.

-Lady… ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo el héroe con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo sé- dijo Ladybug mirando a su alrededor mientras buscaba una manera de vencer al akuma- pero tenemos que deshacernos de estos molestos sentimientos que nos puso Sans-Chaînes para distraernos-

El chico akumatizado se echó a reír al escucharlo.

-¿Sentimientos que yo les puse?- dijo Sans-Chaînes en voz alta- ¿no lo sabían? Mi nombre los dice todo. Yo solo les quito las cadenas a sus sentimientos. Si tú sientes tristeza abrumadora, es porque algo triste sucedió en tu vida. Si tú sientes amor por él, es porque en la vida real eso es lo que sientes, Ladybug-

Los dos héroes se quedaron helados a escuchar lo que el hombre akumatizado les había dicho. Sus sentimientos eran reales. Ladybug realmente sentía amor hacia Chat Noir.

Sans-Chaînes se lanzó contra ellos aprovechando la confusión de ambos chicos, pero la heroína salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y se preparó para atacar.

-No lo harás- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo. Ya lidiaría más tarde con la información que el akuma le había dado- LUCKY CHARM-

Para su sorpresa, un guante de baseball cayó en sus manos.

-¿Un guante?- dijo Ladybug mirando a su alrededor con una expresión sumamente frustrada. ¿Porqué el Lucky Charm nunca era directo?- ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?-

-Esto es… sniff… un regreso a las grandes ligas, ¿no crees… sniff… Lady?- dijo Chat Noir, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Grandes ligas?- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa- ¡lo tengo! ¡Oh, Chat Noir, eres tan perfecto, tan inteligente y guapo y…!-

-¡Ladybug, el akuma!-

-Claro, lo siento- dijo la heroína, poniéndose el guante en su mano izquierda y caminando hacia Sans-Chaînes, seguida de cerca por Chat Noir, quien llevaba su bastón empuñado- ¡hey, llorón! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? He visto akumas mucho mejores que tú…-

-¿Llorón?- dijo el chico akumatizado, tomando uno de los globos azules- te voy a dejar igual que ese gatito asustado detrás de ti…-

-¡Hey, no lo llames así…!- comenzó Ladybug.

-_Lady_, snifff…concéntrate- susurró Chat Noir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos.

-No te preocupes, _chaton_, este arroz ya se coció- dijo la heroína al tiempo que veía a Sans-Chaînes lanzándole uno de los globos azules. Ladybug extendió su brazo izquierdo y atrapó el globo sin que éste se rompiera gracias al guante. Lo tomó con cuidado con su mano derecha lo lanzó contra el chico akumatizádo, golpeándolo directamente en el pecho.

Sans-Chaînes cayó de rodillas y se puso a lloriquear, tanto que Ladybug se acercó fácilmente a él y tomó el objeto akumatizado, el sombrero que llevaba, y lo pasó a Chat Noir.

-Sniff… CATA… snifff… CATACLISM- el sombrero fue destruido por el poder de Chat Noir, dejando escapar la mariposa negra.

-_Bye bye, petit papillon_\- dijo la heroina después de haber purificado el akuma y regresado todo a la normalidad.

Una vez que los dos héroes se aseguraron de que la víctima estuviera bien, lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y esperaron con él a que llegaran sus padres por él.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien, chico?- dijo Chat Noir.

-Sí, muchas gracias por salvarme- dijo el adolescente, quien era un aprendiz de curador de _monsieur_ Kubdel en el Louvre- y disculpen por todos los problemas que les causé-

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, chico- dijo Ladybug poniendo una mano en su hombro, mostrándole una sonrisa llena de simpatía- nadie tiene la culpa de lo que Papillon te obliga a hacer-

El chico la miró extrañado.

-¿Quién es Papillon?-

-El hombre que te akumatizó- dijo Ladybug alzando las cejas, y se sorprendió de ver que el adolescente sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Ladybug- dijo el adolescente- la voz que me habló dentro de mi cabeza era de una mujer. Y me dijo que su nombre era Farfalla-

Al escuchar eso, Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre sí. Ahora sabían que se estaban enfrentando a un nuevo portador del Miraculous de la Mariposa, y era una mujer.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Aún sigo recuperándome de la paliza emocional que fue Chat Blanc. No crean que el asunto de los sentimientos de Ladybug hacia Chat Noir se va a quedar sin hablar. Adrien fue a visitar a su mamá en el cementerio, ya veremos como evoluciona esto. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 13

_Pont Mirabeau_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Después de que el adolescente que fue akumatizado regresó a casa, Ladybug y Chat Noir decidieron reunirse para hablar gracias a que no estaban en riesgo de detransformarse. Ya eran adultos, así que podían usar sus poderes varias veces y mantenerse transformados por largo tiempo.

Por sugerencia de Ladybug, ambos subieron a la azotea de la tour Montparnasse y se sentaron juntos en el techo mirando hacia el horizonte. Faltaba poco para el mediodía, y a pesar de que hacía frío, los cálidos rayos de sol les conferían una sensación agradable.

-Vaya día que tuvimos ambos- dijo Ladybug finalmente sin volverse a mirarlo. Esa era una subestimación.

-Lo sé. Siempre he detestado los akumas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás- dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo levemente ante el recuerdo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello- pero ahora sabemos que no es Papillon, sino alguien más. Una mujer que se hace llamar Farfalla-

-Ah sí- dijo Ladybug pensativa, aún sin mirar a su compañero- nos enfrentamos a una nueva enemiga, que en teoría es inexperimentada en el uso de los Miraculous. Espero que eso sea una ventaja para que podamos vencerla pronto…-

Chat Noir guardaba silencio. Si bien esa crisis de llanto que había tenido por culpa del akuma no lo tenía nada orgulloso de sí mismo, sabía bien que había bastante justificación para eso. Hubo varias cosas horribles en su vida que, al recordarlas, claro que daban ganas de llorar. Pero no estaba en silencio por lo sucedido con él mismo, sino lo que había escuchado sobre Ladybug.

La miró de reojo. La chica aún seguía evitando su mirada, con sus ojos fijos en el horizonte. Quizá lo sabio sería no preguntar, pero no quería quedarse con la duda. Incluso si Ladybug le decía que no, no era como que eso cambiaría las cosas.

-_Lady_, ¿es cierto que me…?- comenzó a preguntar finalmente el chico.

-¡No!- dijo ella de pronto mientras que se volvía hacia él, pero se llevó las manos a la cara- tal vez. No lo sé. ¡Ugh! Es complicado de explicar…-

-Tenemos tiempo. No nos vamos a detransformar pronto- dijo él poniendo una mano en su hombro para ayudarla a calmarse y ordenar sus ideas. La verdad es que solamente empeoró su nerviosismo.

-Yo…- dijo Ladybug nerviosamente, sus ojos nuevamente evitando los de él- claro que te quier mucho, pero estamos en una situación muy complicada, _chaton_. No, no estoy enamorada. Incluso si lo estuviera, yo… digamos que… no soy libre-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente, recordando su dilema con Kagami.

-Te entiendo, yo también tengo una situación parecida- dijo él sonriendo tristemente- ¿tu situación?-

-Tengo un novio de varios años- dijo Ladybug- ¿tú?-

-Estoy comprometido con… una novia de varios años- dijo Chat Noir.

Aquello habría molestado a la chica, pero el tono de voz con el que lo dijo no era del todo alegre. A pesar de todos esos años separados, conocía a su _chaton_ y sabía que había algo que no le gustaba.

-No suenas muy convencido tú tampoco de esa relación-

-No lo estoy- dijo el chico sinceramente mientras que encogía los hombros- pero a estas alturas es demasiado tarde para acobardarme. Mi familia lo espera, y a pesar de todo hice una promesa que no puedo romper. No quiero lastimar a mi prometida-

Ladybug sonrió levemente. Parecía que los dos estaban en el mismo barco. Ella misma sentía lo mismo con su novio, porque no quería lastimarlo.

-Chat Noir, yo sé que… merezco que estés muy enojado conmigo después de que me retracté en mi promesa de revelar nuestras identidades- dijo ella en voz baja- pero… espero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero. Y si hay algo que necesites, siempre estaré lista para ayudarte-

Chat Noir sonrió enternecido.

-Yo también, _Lady_\- dijo el héroe suspirando antes de levantarse- creo que deberíamos irnos. Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera de nuestras responsabilidades adultas-

-Tienes razón- dijo la chica levantándose también- hasta el próximo akuma-

Ladybug iba a lanzar su yoyo, pero el chico la detuvo.

-_Lady_\- dijo él- no estoy enojado contigo. Eres mi _partenaire_, y confío en ti con mi vida-

La heroína sonrió.

-Gracias, chaton- dijo ella. Chat Noir tomó su mano y la besó con una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer en la distancia.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Marinette llegó a casa pasado el mediodía y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Estaba agotada emocionalmente. No solo estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido momentos antes en la pelea contra el akuma, donde éste le había dicho que estaba enamorada de Chat Noir, y su reacción a la cercanía con Adrien cuando ambos creyeron que Sabrina iba a entrar y ver el vestido de novia de Kagami.

Tikki sonrió divertida al ver a su elegida tan sonrojada. ¡Si tan solo pudiera decirle la verdad, que Adrien es Chat Noir, y que los dos estaban sufriendo gratis!

-Tranquila, Marinette, la verdad es que no es para tanto…- dijo la kwami pacientemente.

-Tikki, ni siquiera yo sabía que…- Marinette dudó unos segundos, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de decir lo que estaba pensando. No quería pensar en lo que el akuma había dicho- que él… que yo…-

-Que tienes sentimientos hacia Chat Noir- dijo Tikki poniendo su pequeña mano en la mejilla de la chica- es normal que tengas sentimientos hacia el chico junto al cual peleaste durante toda tu adolescencia. Los dos se salvaron la vida mutuamente en diferentes ocasiones-

-Tikki, en serio no me estás ayudando nada- dijo Marinette cubriéndose la cara con las manos en un gesto desesperado- primero Adrien reaparece en mi vida, y luego esto con Chat Noir… ¿porqué me pasa eso?-

-Eso no es necesariamente malo…- comenzó a decir Tikki.

-¡Es terrible! No quiero sentirme así- dijo Marinette tristemente, mientras que se soltaba el cabello- y no quiero hacerle daño a Luka-

-Marinette…- dijo la kwami- sé que no quieres que Luka sufra cuando le digas la verdad, pero mientras tanto tú estás sufriendo porque no lo amas. Y no creas que él está muy feliz; estoy segura de que también lo sospecha y se siente desdichado-

-¡Tikki!- reclamó Marinette.

-¿Me vas a decir que eso no es cierto?-

La chica se mordió el labio inferior porque sabía que su kwami estaba diciendo la verdad. Quería muchísimo a Luka, pero no era el chico con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, y no quería decirle la verdad porque temía romper su corazón.

Alya y Nino ya se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio, que ambos eran infelices mientras que Marinette siguiera adelante con esa farsa.

-No quiero pensar en ello- dijo Marinette sacudiendo la cabeza obstinadamente- tengo muchas cosas en que preocuparme en estos momentos como para pensar en mis sentimientos- comenzó a enumerar- terminar el vestido de Kagami, mi nuevo trabajo, mi _atelier_ y ahora la presencia de Farfalla y sus akumas, que quieren nuestros Miraculous. Y hablando de eso, ¿crees que debería distribuir uno o dos Miraculous para que tengamos ayuda?-

-No creo que sea sabio hacer eso- dijo la kwami- pero sé que Wayzz puede detectar la presencia de Nooroo y de los otros kwamis. Quizá nos puede decir cómo siente el aura de Farfalla-

-Bien, lo haré este noche- Marinette asintió seriamente antes de suspirar y tomar su bolso para bajar a su _atelier_. Manon seguramente ya la estaba esperando.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Esa tarde_

Adrien regresó a su apartamento después de despedirse de Sabrina en su oficina. Todo el trayecto desde la oficina hasta su apartamento transcurrió en silencio a pesar de que Plagg le había estado haciendo algunas preguntas. El chico parecía haberse quedado transitoriamente sordo, hasta que cerró la puerta tras entrar a su apartamento.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Adrien?- dijo Plagg alzando las cejas al ver a su elegido sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-Plagg…- comenzó a decir él- Ladybug… el akuma dijo que Ladybug…-

-También lo escuché- dijo el kwami seriamente mientras que miraba al chico- al parecer la _coccinelle_ tiene sentimientos hacia ti-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero yo no…ella dijo que no- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza- no quiero que eso… no quisiera que sea verdad. ¡No! Hace diez años decidí que dejaría esto atrás. Ya superé a Ladybug, y me voy a casar con Kagami. No tengo nada que… ¡esto no cambia nada!-

Plagg frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero, ¿no era eso lo que querías?- dijo el kwami con una expresión confundida- que tú y Ladybug…-

-No- dijo Adrien con firmeza- no quiero eso. Ladybug y yo somos solo compañeros de equipo, _partenaires_, pero nada más-

Plagg suspiró frustrado. Su portador estaba ofendido aún por el rechazo anterior de la chica, y no parecía estar dispuesto a olvidarlo pronto. O quizá solo tenía miedo de volver a ilusionarse. Y en vista de que estaba negado a acercarse a Ladybug, quizá podía intentar su estrategia con Marinette, pues parecía estar congeniando bien con ella y la chica no parecía opuesta a la idea.

Plagg iba a decir algo cuando el teléfono sonó. Era Kagami.

-_Salut_\- dijo Adrien al responder

-_Hey_\- dijo la chica-_ intenté llamarte durante el ataque de akuma para ver si estabas bien, pero no me respondiste_-

-Lo siento, Kagami, no me di cuenta- dijo Adrien encogiendo los hombros- creo que estaba muy concentrado en el trabajo-

-_Bueno, menos mal que todo está bien_\- dijo ella.

Adrien sonrió levemente, recordando que le había dicho a Ladybug que no estaba muy seguro de su relación con Kagami. Era su buena amiga pero…

-_Estaba pensando_\- continuó la japonesa, interrumpiendo de nuevo sus pensamientos- _quería invitar a Marinette a cenar a Montmartre uno de estos días, como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros con del vestido y el asunto con Chloé. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?_-

El chico meditó unos segundos la propuesta.

-Claro, me gustaría eso- dijo Adrien sonriendo. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo pasar más tiempo con ella.

-_Incluso podríamos hacer una doble cita_\- continuó Kagami del otro lado de la línea, audiblemente emocionada por lo que acababa de decir- _le diré a Marinette que lleve consigo a Luka, y así iremos los cuatro_-

Adrien abrió la boca por un momento y luego la cerró. No estaba muy seguro de que esa fuera una buena idea, sobre todo por su reacción cuando vio a Marinette cerca de Luka. Sus ojos se posaron en Plagg, quien entendió la pregunta que el chico hacía con sus ojos y asintió seriamente.

-Bien, tienes razón- dijo Adrien sin muchas ganas- será genial-

Kagami siguió charlando con él por unos minutos antes de despedirse. Cuando colgó, Plagg se acercó al chico.

-¿Estás bien, Adrien?-

-Creo que…- comenzó a decir él- creo que Marinette… es posible que esté sintiendo… creo que estoy enamorado de ella-

El kwami se hubiera echado a reír si la expresión de Adrien no fuera tan mortificada. Por fin su cachorro idiota se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¡Si se había sentido celoso de que otro chico se le acercara tan pronto como la volvió a ver! Y con su cercanía a ella esos últimos días, Adrien comenzaba a abrir los ojos sobre lo maravillosa que era su amiga.

-Dah- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos- por supuesto que te gusta esa chica. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Adrien cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama, gruñendo en voz baja y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba comprometido para casarse con Kagami, y su descubrimiento de que le gustaba otra chica no cambiaba nada.

-No puedo- dijo Adrien cerrando los ojos- esto no cambia nada-

Plagg tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Al menos así se detendría su sufrimiento.

-¿No cambia nada?- dijo el kwami- la chica que siempre has amado está enamorada de ti- ¿cómo no va a cambiar nada?-

Adrien hizo una mueca. Había soñado antes veces con que Ladybug lo amara como ella lo hacía a él, pero cada vez que consideraba escuchara a Plagg había algo en su conciencia que lo detenía. Kagami era su mejor amiga y una buena chica, y era injusto para ella que rompiera su compromiso.

-Hice una promesa- dijo el chico rubio para completa frustración de su kwami- y tengo que cumplirla-

Plagg bufó frustrado mientras que el chico pensaba que tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Quizá podría hacer algo al respecto..

x-x-x

_Oficinas de Gabriel_

_Al día siguiente_

Sabrina cruzó nerviosamente de la oficina de Marinette hacia la de Adrien. Chloé se estaba comenzando a impacientar, pero no había encontrado ninguna evidencia de que Marinette aún estuviera trabajando en el vestido de Kagami o alguna cosa que pudiera separar a la japonesa de Adrien.

-No puedo creer que seas tan inútil- le había dicho Chloé en una llamada telefónica- ¿y así te llamas mi mejor amiga?-

La pelirroja tragó saliva y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasen- dijo Adrien.

-_Monsieur_ Agreste, le traigo los bocetos que Mari… quiero decir, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng preparó para usted- dijo la chica, poniendo el portafolio sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias, Sabrina-

Desde el día en que Chloé amenazó a Marinette por segunda vez, Sabrina notó que Adrien ya no la corregía insistiendo en que lo llamara por su primer nombre. No que le importara mucho, pero era algo importante: lo más probable es que Adrien supiera la verdad a esas alturas. No tenía como probarlo, pero era la conclusión más lógica.

-Ah, hay algo que había olvidado- dijo el chico- el ocho de mayo celebraremos la gala de la _Fête de la Victoire_, en el Grand Palais. El sitio ya está reservado, pero quisiera que llamaras al Hôtel de Ville para confirmar el permiso. ¿Y podrías avisarle a Marinette que necesito que diseñe mi traje y el vestido de mi prometida para la ocasión?-

-Por supuesto, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Sabrina.

-Y asegúrate de mandar una invitación, para ella y su novio- continuó Adrien antes de devolver su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, _monsieur_\- dijo la chica antes de salir.

Sabrina salió de la oficina de Adrien y se apresuró al baño de mujeres. Cerró la puerta con llave y apoyó la espalda en la puerta. Esto era un desastre. Chloé iba a estar furiosa de escuchar eso. No solo Adrien seguía con Kagami, sino que Marinette y su novio asistirían. Entrecerró los ojos y sacó su teléfono celular.

-_Madame le maire_\- dijo Sabrina por el teléfono.

-_¿Sabrina?_\- dijo la alcaldesa por el auricular- _más vale que sea muy importante, o voy a…_-

-Lo es- dijo la pelirroja, procedió a contarle lo que Adrien le acababa de decir.

-_¿Una gala en el Grand Palais?_-

-Sí-

-_¿Y la ex panadera va a ir a esa gala con el músico?_-

-Así parece- dijo Sabrina.

-_No te preocupes_\- dijo Chloé en un tono peligrosamente tranquilo- t_engo una buena idea para hacerlos invitarme a la gala, y ahí puedo acercarme más a ellos. Gracias, Sabrina, hablamos más tarde_-

Chloé colgó la llamada, y Sabrina se guardó el celular antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Marinette para darle la noticia.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Marinette finalmente había aceptado salir en una cita con Luka. No había visto al chico desde esa noche del concierto, y cada vez que el chico preguntaba hacía que Marinette se sintiera más culpable. Habían ido a un café por algo de tomar y habían charlado sobre la supuesta doble cita con Adrien y Kagami, para lo cual Luka parecía extrañamente dispuesto a participar. Aunque ella no se sentía tan entusiasmada, acordaron que tendrían esa cita la siguiente semana.

Marinette se quitó los zapatos tan pronto como entró al apartamento y se dejó caer sobre su cama. El familiar golpecito en la ventana del balcón la alertó de su nuevo visitante. Se levantó a abrir la ventana, por donde apareció la amplia sonrisa de Chat Noir.

-_Bonsoir, princesse_\- dijo el chico con una expresión radiante al pasar al interior del apartamento, mientras que tomaba su mano y besaba el dorso de la misma- ¿qué hace una bella dama como tú despierta a esta hora?-

Nuevamente el rostro del chico estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, y a pesar de que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas Marinette lo alejó de ella, empujando su nariz con su dedo índice.

-Adulador- dijo ella.

-Mi-ouch- dijo Chat Noir fingiendo estar ofendido, mientras que ponía su mano derecha sobre el pecho- me hieres, Marinette. No he dicho más que la verdad. Y tu sonrojo adorable lo sabe-

La chica sintió sus mejillas aún más calientes cuando el chico paso el dorso de su dedo índice con él. Sonrió travieso pero dio un paso atrás, dándole un poco de espacio para que no se sintiera incómoda.

-¿Y qué te trae aquí, Chat Noir?- dijo Marinette parpadeando para quitarse esa sensación apenada.

-Nada en particular, estaba por el área y pensé en… ¡oh!- los ojos del chico brillaron y saltó de la ventana al escritorio de Marinette, cayendo sobre él en cuatro patas y mirando con curiosidad los papeles- oh, ¿qué es esto?-

-¡No!¡Deja!- dijo Marinette, tomando los papeles de sus manos y escondiéndolos- ¿qué te sucede?¡Baja de mi escritorio inmediatamente!-

El chico sonrió con una mezcla de travesura y una expresión compungida, pero hizo lo que se le ordenó y bajó del escritorio, aún mirando con curiosidad los papeles que Marinette le había quitado, los cuales seguían siendo presionados contra el pecho de ella.

-¿No me dejarás ver?- dijo Chat Noir.

-No- dijo firmemente Marinette.

-¿Ni un pequeño vistazo?- dijo el chico con los mejores ojos de gatito a medio morir que tenía.

-No- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda- y es mi palabra final. Decepcionado, el chico dio un paso atrás, dándole el espacio que necesitaba.

-Bien, si tu lo dices- dijo él- ¿al menos me dirás que él?-

-Un traje para la gala de Gabriel- dijo Marinette- pero apenas son bocetos-

-¿Oh?¿el traje es para tu novio?- dijo Chat Noir intentando ocultar la amargura en su voz.

-N… no, claro que no- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza pensando en Adrien- aún no he hecho el de Luka. Éste es para mi jefe-

Chat Noir sonrió travieso.

-Lo poco que alcancé a ver está muy bien diseñado- dijo Chat Noir sonriendo, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro como gato curioso- eres una de las chicas más talentosas que conozco, Marinette-

La chica volvió a sonreír sonrojada, pero sacudió levemente su cabeza. Se levantó y tomó la mano del héroe, cuyas mejillas se encendieron por el contacto. Divertida por su reacción, Marinette lo llevó a la cocina para ofrecerle algunos bocadillos que había llevado de la panadería de sus padres después de la cita de Luka.

-Eso se ve delicioso…- dijo Chat Noir.

-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo ella.

-_Princesse_, creo que estás intentando engordarme- dijo el héroe inflando las mejillas- pronto seré un gato obeso y perezoso, demasiado gordo como para poder seguir a Ladybug-

La chica se rió con ganas.

-Al menos podrías ser un gato faldero- dijo ella- ahora que lo mencionas, sí te ves un poco más…- y se señaló el abdomen.

-¡Marinette, no digas eso!- dijo el chico genuinamente mortificado.

Marinette rió de nuevo y sirvió dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un par de croissants aún calientes, para que los dos pudieran comer y conversaron animadamente. Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente. Tenía que admitir que se sintió mucho más en casa de lo que se había sentido desde que llegó a París.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Pues como ven hoy hubo MariChat. Chloé está comenzando a conspirar para intervenir en la gala y hacer que Kagami y Adrien se separen. El próximo capítulo tendremos una cita doble Lukanette y Adrigami, pero… spoilers. En otras noticias, me gustó el capítulo de Félix, estoy aliviada que no fuera una tortura psicológica como lo fue Chat Blanc; aún no me recupero del sábado.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.

PD: ALERTA DE SPOILER: Realmente amé la manera en la que Ladybug le dio esa bofetada a Felix. Muy bien, Thomas Astruc, enseñando el consentimiento a los niños de esta generación. Me quito el sombrero.


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 14

_Montmartre_

_Una semana después_

A pesar de tener un par de semanas bastante ocupadas por delante preparando la gala de la compañía en el Grand Palais, Adrien decidió aceptar la propuesta de Kagami de que ambos salieran juntos a una cita el viernes en la noche, acompañados de Luka y Marinette. No estaba muy seguro de eso, pero… ¿qué podría llegar a salir mal?

Esa mañana se había despertado con una noticia que lo había preocupado un poco, pues Nathalie le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que su hermanita estaba resfriada. Seguramente no era nada grave, pero se sentía un poco culpable de no estar con ella. Había alcanzado a llamarla antes de salir de su apartamento esa tarde, y Anette sonaba muy optimista.

Adrien no sabía muy bien como se sentía sobre la doble cita de esa noche. La cercanía con Marinette en el trabajo había calmado las ansias asesinas que Plagg le había dicho que eran un efecto adverso de su Miraculous, pero no había visto a la chica interactuar con Luka desde la primera vez que lo vio poco después su regreso a París.

Después de terminar de arreglarse y subir al auto para buscar a Kagami en su apartamento, el chico no pudo evitar notar que sus manos estaban sudando de nerviosismo, y aquella reacción no necesariamente porque vería a su prometida. Casi podía escuchar la risita de Plagg debajo de su traje, burlándose del miedo que sentía a sentirse incómodo al ver a Luka abrazando a Marinette.

Ugh, la sola idea le causaba la sensación de un volcán de furia haciendo erupción en su interior.

Intentando no pensar en ello, condujo hacia el apartamento de Kagami para recogerla. La chica estaba usando una blusa color amarillo y una falda blanca, con medias negras y un enorme abrigo color rojo sobre ella, ya que el clima estaba un poco frío.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Adrien- te ves muy bien esta noche-

-Tú también te ves muy guapo- dijo Kagami, ligeramente sonrojada por su comentario.

El chico asintió levemente y encendió el auto de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia Montmartre, agradeciendo en el alma que en todo el trayecto su prometida no comentó nada al respecto de Marinette o Luka. No sabía si podría controlar su disgusto en presencia del novio de Marinette.

Era viernes por la tarde, y como era temporada baja no encontraron muchos turistas al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la basílica de Sacré-Coeur. Adrien condujo por la estrecha calle y se estacionó frente al pequeño restaurante en el que habían quedado con Marinette.

-Bien, por fin llegamos- dijo Adrien, saliendo del auto y rodeándolo para ayudar a Kagami a salir del mismo.

Mientras la pareja iba caminando hacia el restaurante, vieron que Luka y Marinette acababan de llegar también. El rubio hizo una mueca, Luka no se veía nada mal: llevaba una camisa blanca, una corbata color turquesa y el cabello peinado hacia atrás con gel. Pero Adrien no pudo evitar mirar boquiabierto a su acompañante.

Marinette llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa, lo cual no era nada sorprendente, y un suéter color negro sobre sus hombros, similar al que usaba Kagami. En la falda del vestido había bordados varios gatos negros con ojos verdes, junto a una pequeña huella muy parecida a la de Chat Noir.

El corazón de Adrien latió con fuerza al ver la referencia a su alter ego heroico en el atuendo de Marinette. ¿Acaso le gustaba como Chat Noir, o eso solamente era una coincidencia? Una vez se lo había confesado cuando ambos eran adolescentes, pero supuso que ese enamoramiento hubiera desaparecido.

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-Ehh… _salut_\- dijo Adrien apenado- gracias por haber venido a acompañarnos-

Luka sonrió amablemente; no había rastro de incomodidad en su rostro en esos momentos. Su brazo derecho rodeaba la cintura de Marinette y hacía que Adrien sintiera su sangre hervir de furia. Respiró hondo, rogando a los cielos que no se notara su incomodidad en su rostro, o que no notaran que miraba fijamente la mano de Luka, que demasiado cerca del pecho de Marinette, como si pudiera quemarla con la mirada.

Los cuatro fueron recibidos en el restaurante y el mesero los condujo a una mesa para los cuatro. De un lado estaban Luka y Marinette, del otro Kagami y Adrien. El rubio respiró hondo al ver los enormes ojos azules de la chica justo frente a él. Podía sentir a Plagg agitándose en el bolsillo de su traje, y tenía ganas de golpearlo para que se estuviera quieto, pues no estaba ayudando nada.

-Que buena idea tuviste de que viniéramos todos a cenar, Kagami- dijo Marinette para iniciar la conversación mientras que se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- gracias por eso-

-No es nada. Yo era la quería agradecerte personalmente por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros- dijo Kagami tomando la mano de Adrien, quien se irguió en su asiento. Después de ello, la japonesa se volvió sonriendo hacia Luka- es muy valiente lo que tu novia está haciendo por nosotros-

La sonrisa de Luka al tiempo que ponía su mano en el hombro de Marinette hizo que Adrien cerrara su puño de furia, sintiendo como su sangre hervía de enojo. Volvió a sentir a Plagg moviéndose en su bolsillo. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole?¿Era de nuevo el efecto colateral de su Miraculous causándole esa reacción? ¿O porqué le molestaba tanto?

-Lo sé- escuchó la voz de Luka en un tono orgulloso, que no mejoró ni un poco el mal humor del chico rubio- Marinette es la mejor chica del mundo-

Adrien levantó la vista hacia Marinette, quien estaba ruborizada y quizá un poco incómoda por la atención que Luka le estaba brindando en esos momentos. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso había algo que él aún no sabía sobre su relación con Luka? Una parte de él sintió alivio al pensar que quizá no estaban tan enamorados como él creía.

El silencio a su alrededor lo alertó, al parecer estaban esperando a que dijera algo. Se esforzó por sonreír y tomó la mano de Kagami, acercándola a sus labios.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- dijo finalmente Adrien besado la mano de su prometida mientras que hablaba- yo soy muy afortunado que Kagami decidiera aceptarme-

Luka y Kagami sonrieron sinceramente al escuchar eso, pero Marinette no lo hizo. No parecía incómoda por su comentario, sino que solamente miró a Adrien con curiosidad, como si quisiera descubrir porqué su tono de voz no había sido tan convincente.

El mesero llegó, y cada uno de ellos pidieron algo de beber. Cervezas para los dos chicos, agua mineral para Marinette y una limonada para Kagami.

Mientras continuaban la conversación y justo después de que las bebidas llegaron a la mesa, Adrien sintió su celular vibrar repetidamente. Maldijo en silencio, esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar el aparato y revisar si era lo que creía que era, pero en ese justo momento un movimiento nervioso de parte de Marinette volcó su vaso de agua sobre la mesa, y un poco cayó sobre su regazo.

-¡Ah!- dijo Marinette, levantándose y alejándose un poco de la mesa.

-Oh, no- dijo Kagami en un tono preocupado al ver lo que había sucedido- tu vestido…-

-No te preocupes, Kagami, es solo agua lo que me cayó encima- dijo la chica, tomando una servilleta de tela de la mesa antes de ponerse de pie- voy al baño a secarme, ya regreso-

Adrien vio a Kagami haciendo un gesto como si estuviera a decir que si quería que la acompañara, pero Marinette ya estaba a la mitad del camino hacia el baño de mujeres. Adrien aprovechó la distracción de los otros dos para sacar su celular de su bolsillo y mirarlo.

Sí, como había temido, era el reporte de un ataque de akuma que estaba sucediendo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos cuatro en esos momentos.

"Maldición, ¿qué Farfalla no tiene nada mejor que hacer?", pensó él.

Adrien levantó la mirada y se volvió hacia los otros dos chicos; Luka aún miraba hacia donde Marinette había desaparecido, pero Kagami ya había vuelto su mirada hacia él con una expresión interrogante.

-Lo siento, _chérie_\- dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie- _père_ me envió un mensaje, diciéndome que Anette está con fiebre y está muy insistente en que quiere hablar conmigo- se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Kagami- no tardo-

Igual que Marinette, Adrien había desaparecido en el pasillo que conducía hacia los baños antes de que su prometida o Luka pudieran decir algo al respecto.

Adrien cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y se encerró en un cubículo antes de abrir la solapa de traje para dejar salir a Plagg.

-Uuuuh- dijo el kwami en tono burlón, flotando a su alrededor- eso estuvo bastante interesante. Y parece que esta es la primera vez que te alegras que haya un akuma que interrumpa tus actividades sociales-

-No estoy de humor para esto- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo- tenemos trabajo que hacer. Plagg, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Cúpula, Sacré-Coeur_

_Minutos después_

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que su compañero llegara. No veía el akuma aún, pero sabía que debía estar cerca. Podía ver desde su posición las escaleras y la pequeña calle que llevaba hacia el restaurante donde estaban Luka, Kagami y… Adrien. Un escalofrío la recorrió pensando que podían estar en peligro.

No había sido tan difícil encontrar una excusa para levantarse y buscar un sitio para transformarse. Era tan torpe que ninguno de los tres sospechó que había volcado su vaso de agua a propósito.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Chat Noir saltó a su lado en la cúpula y le sonrió. Ladybug se volvió hacia él, y sintió sus mejillas calientes. El héroe tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y se veía mucho más guapo de lo habitual, a pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto con la máscara. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese sentimiento de la cabeza. No era momento de admirar a su compañero, tenían un akuma que enfrentar.

Volvió a mirar a Chat Noir, y se dio cuenta de que el héroe la estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, parpadeando incómoda por la mirada. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a las mejillas- ¿tengo algo?-

-_Lady_, estás maquillada- dijo Chat Noir, sus ojos recorriendo desde sus mejillas hasta su boca- realmente espero que el akuma no haya interrumpido tu cita romántica-

Ladybug dejó escapar una carcajada sin humor.

-Pfff…- dijo la heroína, sintiendo sus mejillas cada vez más calientes por la atención de Chat Noir sobre sus labios. ¿Qué no podía soltar hacia otro lado?- la verdad es que… que este ataque me acaba de rescatar de una velada un poco incómoda-

-Somos dos- dijo Chat Noir, sonriendo apenado al darse cuenta que su comentario (y su mirada sobre los labios de su compañera) no había sido muy apropiado. Desvió sus ojos hacia un lado para evitar la incomodidad de su compañera.

-¿Dónde está el akuma?-

-No lo he visto- dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros- el reporte decía que estaba cerca de Montmartre pero no sé donde…-

El héroe fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo a espaldas de ambos. Al parecer el akuma estaba justo detrás de la basílica. Ambos se volvieron rápidamente y vieron un enorme monstruo detrás de ellos. De la impresión, Chat Noir resbaló y cayó de espaldas al suelo desde la cúpula. Ladybug miró eso y, alarmada, lanzó su yoyo para detener su caída.

-¡Chat Noir!-

Al ver que su compañero estaba colgando de un pie a unos centímetros del suelo, Ladybug soltó el yoyo y saltó a su lado justo antes de que la cúpula donde estaban hacía unos momentos fuera destruída. Cuando la chica cayó de pie a su lado, Chat Noir se levantó y se volvió rápidamente.

El akuma esta vez tenía la forma de una serpiente gigante, color verde con café, y enormes ojos amarillos que se cerraron en dirección de los dos héroes. Sin decir nada, el monstruo embistió nuevamente, destruyendo las escaleras que llevaban a la iglesia.

-Aaaahh…-

-_Lady_, cuidado-

Los dos volvieron a evadir una nueva embestida de la serpiente, dándose cuenta de que había destruido los edificios cercanos, incluyendo el restaurante donde habían dejado a Luka y Kagami. Ambos miraron el sitio destruido con una expresión aprensiva, pero sabían que tenían que vencer el akuma y purificarlo.

-Tenemos que alejar este monstruo de los civiles, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug.

-Estoy en eso- dijo el chico, extendiendo su bastón para acercarse a la serpiente y llamar su atención- ¡hey, feo reptil! Aquí estoy…-

La serpiente se volvió hacia el chico de negro, mirándolo fijamente, pero pareció perder el interés en él y, en vez de ello, se acercó a las ruinas del restaurante, donde Ladybug estaba intentando quitar los escombros para asegurarse de que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo. Chat Noir trató de advertirle, y el estruendo detrás de ella la hizo volverse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Ladybug, detrás de ti!-

-AAAAAAHHH…-

Frente a la sorprendida mirada de su compañero, la heroína había sido atrapada por el monstruo.

X-x-x

_Restaurante_

_Poco antes_

Ni Luka y Kagami sabían donde estaban sus respectivas parejas en esos momentos. Ya llevaban al menos viente minutos en los que ambos se habían levantado de la mesa, y aún no habían regresado.

Si bien Kagami parecía reflexiva mientras que ambos esperaban a que los dos chicos regresaran de los baños, Luka no parecía estar muy contento.

"Sabía que esto era una mala idea", pensó el chico mientras que jugaba con el anillo en su dedo índice en un gesto ansioso, frunciendo el entrecejo y con su mirada fija en el pasillo hacia los sanitarios "jamás debí haber aceptado esto".

_FLASHBACK_

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Una semana antes_

_-¿Una doble cita?-dijo Luka haciendo una mueca, mientras que Marinette asentía levemente- no creo que esa sea una buena idea, Marinette-_

_-¿Porqué no?- dijo ella- Kagami quiere agradecer lo que hice por ellos. Ella va a ir con Adrien y tú conmigo. A menos de que quieras que vaya sola._

_Luka gruñó por lo bajo. No quería desaprovechar una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su novia, sobre todo porque todo el tiempo estaba muy ocupada. Pero por otro lado no quería que Marinette conviviera con Adrien más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_Aunque se sentía tentado a rechazarlo, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad no solo de tener una cita con Marinette, sino de "marcar su territorio" en presencia de Adrien, además de ver la dinámica entre él y su prometida. _

_-Bien, supongo que tienes razón- dijo Luka, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír- ¿viernes por la noche?-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Los pensamientos de Luka fueron interrumpidos por Kagami, quien dio un sorbo a su limonada y sonrió levemente, golpeando la mesa con su mano izquierda. El enorme diamante en su anillo de compromiso llamó la atención de Luka.

"Adrien está comprometido con Kagami", se repitió mentalmente el chico "él no puede estar interesado en Marinette. Nuestra relación está a salvo"

-Realmente espero que Anette esté bien- comentó Kagami de pronto, interrumpiendo el pensamiento del chico.

-¿Quién?- dijo Luka, parpadeando.

-La hermanita de Adrien, tiene nueve años- explicó la chica con una sonrisa mientras que sacaba su celular para mostrarle una fotografía- es una niña muy dulce, y él la adora, aunque no se parecen mucho. Adrien es idéntico a su madre, pero Anette heredó el cabello de su padre y los ojos de Nathalie-

Luka no sabía que Adrien tenía una hermanita, y se sintió genuinamente preocupado también. Él mismo tenía una hermana dos años menor que él, y se preocupaba mucho por ella. No podía imaginar tener una hermana tan pequeña o lo preocupado que se sentiría si estuviera enferma, aunque fuera un resfrío.

-¿Desde cuándo están comprometidos?- preguntó Luka.

-Un par de meses- dijo Kagami- a decir verdad, jamás creí que le llamara la atención de esa manera. Desde que Adrien se fue de París, nunca pareció estar interesado en nadie-

Luka entrecerró los ojos, recordando a Marinette los primeros años después de que Papillon desapareció, o que Adrien se mudó a Inglaterra.

-Yo sabía que Adrien amaba a una chica en París- continuó la japonesa- y creí que jamás la superaría. Pero me equivoqué-

-Me alegro de que haya sido así- dijo Luka sinceramente- ambos hacen una linda pareja, y sé que merecen ser felices-

-Como tú y Marinette- dijo ingenuamente Kagami.

El chico se esforzó en mantener su sonrisa después de ese comentario, y volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo en el que Adrien y Marinette habían desaparecido. En ese momento, un horrible pensamiento se apoderó de él. Ambos llevaban más de veinte minutos ausentes, y se habían ido en la misma dirección. ¿Acaso era posible que…?

Kagami encontró la fotografía de Anette, y la iba a mostrar a Luka cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

-Alerta de akuma. Y parece que está muy cerca de aquí- dijo Kagami, y aquello alarmó a Luka, quien se puso de pie de golpe.

-Disculpa, voy a buscar a Marinette- dijo el chico- será mejor que nos…-

-¡CUIDADO!-

Ambos escucharon el grito del mesero que estaba en la entrada del restaurante y palidecieron. Sabían que había un akuma, pero no sabían si iba a atacar o por dónde. Un crujido sobre ellos los hizo temblar. Luka sintió la mano de Kagami tomando la suya y tirando de ella.

-Ven, apresúrate- dijo la chica japonesa dirigiéndose a la salida, pero era demasiado tarde. Con un estruendo, el edificio cedió, y el techo cayó sobre ellos. Esta vez, Luka tiró de la mano de Kagami para que ambos se refugiaran junto al mostrador.

Los escombros cayeron alrededor de ambos, y el chico alcanzó a escuchar un grito ahogado proveniente de la chica que estaba a su lado.

-¿Kagami?- dijo Luka mientras esperaba a que el polvo se disipara- ¿sucedió algo malo?¿Estás lastimada?-

-Ugh… estoy bien- dijo ella en voz baja- es solo que… mi pie está atorado-

La nube de polvo causada por el derrumbe se disipó, y Luka se acercó a Kagami para ver qué era lo que había pasado. Los escombros tenían atrapado el tobillo de la chica, sin aplastarlo, pero sin dejarla moverlo o levantarse.

-No te preocupes- dijo Luka entrecerrando los ojos- Ladybug y Chat Noir deben estar ya peleando contra el akuma. No deben tardar en vencerlo, y todo estará bien-

Kagami asintió con una expresión mortificada, y ambos volvieron sus ojos hacia el pasillo de los sanitarios, el cual parecía estar intacto a pesar del derrumbe, pero ni Adrien ni Marinette regresaron a donde estaban ellos.

Luka se sentó en el suelo, junto a donde Kagami aún estaba tumbada, y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-Estoy seguro de que están bien- dijo el chico en voz baja al ver la expresión herida de Kagami- seguramente no pueden salir porque las puertas están bloqueadas o… algo así-

La japonesa asintió tristemente. Estaba preocupada por su novio y por Marinette.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste el drama que se está cocinando en estos momentos, porque no se imaginan lo que les espera ahora a nuestros héroes. (muajaja…) Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 15

_Montmartre_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-¡NOOOO!¡LADYBUG!- gritó Chat Noir horrorizado mientras que se quedaba paralizado mirando la escena.

La enorme serpiente había tirado un montón de escombros para después atrapar a Ladybug y se había enroscado a su alrededor, apretándola y haciéndola gritar de dolor. Su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido.

-¡Déjala!- gritó Chat Noir, lanzándose contra la serpiente con la intención de golpear su cabeza, pero ésta lo golpeó con su cola y lo lanzó contra la pared de la basílica- ugh…-

-¡Chat Noir!¡No te preocupes por mí! Tienes que… AAAAAAAAAHHHH…-

La serpiente volvió a apretar su cuerpo, constriñéndola y arrancándole otro grito de dolor. Apenas terminó de gritar, Ladybug se quedó sin aire y sin poder respirar. Intentó inspirar, pero solo consiguió hacer un pillido ahogado.

Chat Noir se levantó tras haber sido azotado contra la pared de la basílica. Se frotó la espalda dolida y levantó la vista, mirando preocupado a su partenaire. Podía ver cómo la serpiente la había dejado sin aire, cómo su rostro se volvía cada vez más pálido y la conciencia se le escapaba. Los ojos de la heroína se abrían y cerraban lentamente, como si estuviera luchando por mantenerse despierta.

-¡Déjala en paz!- repitió el chico mientras golpeaba el cuerpo de la serpiente, pero ésta lo alejó de nuevo con un coletazo, y abrió la boca para tragarse a Ladybug, quien ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por liberarse- ¡no!-

El héroe gruñó en voz baja e hizo girar su bastón. Tenía que liberar a Ladybug de ese akuma, así tuviera que usar su poder de destrucción en él. Sin saber que hacer, Chat Noir subió al techo de uno de los edificios y, empuñando su arma, saltó hacia la cabeza de la serpiente y la golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. El efecto fue inmediato: el monstruo siseó furioso y, en su enojo soltó a Ladybug haciéndola caer al vacío.

-¡Lady!- Chat Noir corrió hacia el sitio donde la heroína hubiera caído, atrapándola antes de que la chica golpeara el suelo. La estrechó contra su pecho para asegurarla y tras extender su bastón, saltó de nuevo hacia el techo de uno de los edificios.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, Chat Noir se puso de rodillas y la colocó sobre las tejas del tejo con sumo cuidado. Su pecho se levantaba y bajaba violentamente y demasiado rápido para su gusto, incluso podía notar los músculos de su cuello contrayéndose para ayudarla a respirar. Los párpados de Ladybug temblaron unos segundos antes de abrir sus ojos y volver su mirada hacia él.

-¿Estás bien, _bugg_… digo, Ladybug?-

-Coff… coff…- la heroína estaba aún respirando agitadamente. Puso su mano en el hombro del chico- cofff… _chaton_…-

-Todo está bien, Lady. Estás a salvo- dijo el héroe, respirando aliviado de que estuviera relativamente bien- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-No… no me siento muy bien…- comenzó a decir ella, parpadeando como si estuviera luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Chat Noir se mordió el labio; sabía bien que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Lady, escúchame- dijo él, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella- necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que usar tu poder. Di Lucky Charm-

-Yo… _chaton_, yo…-

-Shhh- dijo Chat Noir comenzando a sentirse impaciente, levantando un poco la cabeza de Ladybug. Necesitaba el Lucky Charm para vencer al monstruo- vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo. Solo di las palabras, y yo me encargaré-

La chica lo miró por un momento. Apretó su yoyo con su mano, pero ni siquiera pudo lanzarlo. Tomó todo el aire que pudo para poder pronunciar las palabras.

-Lu… LUCKY CHARM- dijo ella débilmente antes de desmayarse en brazos del héroe.

Chat Noir miró preocupado a su compañera, pero estaba aliviado de que al menos hubiera podido usar su poder de Creación para poder vencer al monstruo. Una botella de vidrio rojo con motas negras cayó en sus manos. Al principio creyó que era vino, pero cuando el héroe lo abrió se dio cuenta de que era vinagre.

-¿Uh?- dijo él en voz baja mientras que ponía a Ladybug en el suelo con cuidado- ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?¿Aderezar una ensalada?-

Chat Noir miró a su alrededor. No tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que tenía que hacer con el objeto que había obtenido gracias al poder de su compañera. Miró de reojo a Ladybug, quien aún estaba desmayada en el techo del edificio, aunque su respiración había comenzado a regularizarse.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el problema que tenía frente a él, apretando la botella de vinagre contra su pecho. Tenía que lograrlo. Esta vez Ladybug no podía encontrar la solución por ella.

-¿Qué haría Ladybug?- dijo el chico repetidamente tras abrir los ojos. Comenzó a mirar ansiosamente a su alrededor para intentar encontrar la solución de su problema- ¿qué haría Ladybug?-

Abrió los ojos y vio a la serpiente, recordando lo que había aprendido hacía muchos años en el colegio. Las serpientes eran criaturas de sangre fría. Usaban su lengua para olfatear a sus víctimas. Podían sentir los cambios de temperatura. Podían absorber líquidos por su piel. ¡Eso era!

Chat Noir salió de su escondite y se plantó frente a la serpiente.

-¡Hey, culebra!- gritó el héroe con una sonrisa traviesa- a que no me atrapas-

La serpiente se lanzó contra él, y Chat Noir rápidamente vació el frasco de vinagre sobre ella. El efecto fue inmediato. El monstruo suspendió el ataque tan pronto como el líquido tocó su piel, y comenzó a retorcerse furiosa. Cuando alzó su cuello, Chat Noir vio un broche en el pecho del monstruo.

-Eso es. CATACLISM- dijo él antes de lanzarse contra el objeto y destruirlo. Casi al mismo tiempo, Ladybug despertó y se levantó.

-Bien hecho, _chaton_\- dijo ella con una sonrisa- gracias por salvarme-

-No es nada- dijo él sonriendo levemente- pero tienes que purificar el akuma-

La heroína asintió, e hizo lo debido. Resulta que el monstruo no era un akuma, sino un sentimonstruo, pues una pluma color morado salió del objeto que llevaba colgando.

-¿Un amok?- dijo Chat Noir sorprendido al ver la pluma que flotaba frente a ellos- ¿eso quiere decir que Mayura está de regreso?-

-U otro portador- dijo Ladybug sacudiendo la cabeza- recuerda que no hay Papillon, ahora es Farfalla. Quizá hay alguna otra persona que está usando el Miraculous del Pavorreal, y parece que está aliada con Farfalla-

Chat Noir asintió seriamente.

-Esto me gusta cada vez menos- comentó el héroe cruzando los brazos- todo este asunto parece como si estuviéramos de regreso hace diez años-

-Si tan solo fuera así…- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, pero Chat Noir no alcanzó a escucharla.

-Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo, Lady- dijo él de pronto- pero la verdad es que tengo que irme. Tienes que terminar con tu cita romántica, y me temo que yo tengo que continuar con la mía-

La heroína sonrió tristemente y asintió, pero antes de irse se acercó a él. Chat Noir se tensó al verla tan cerca e intentó dar un paso atrás, pero su espalda chocó contra la pared de la basílica.

-Lady, ¿qué es lo que…?-

-Solo quería agradecerte por haberme salvado- dijo ella en voz baja- si no lo hubieras hecho…-

-No es nada- dijo Chat Noir sonriendo- sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, _Lady_-

Ladybug lo abrazó por un momento, y el héroe la abrazó de regreso, pero se sorprendió cuando ella presionó sus labios contra su mejilla. Ambos se ruborizaron terriblemente ante ese gesto, y Chat Noir retiró su rostro al sentir los labios de la heroína demasiado cerca de los suyos.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, _chaton_. Solo quería agradecerte porque si no fuera por ti, no habría salido viva de esto. Hasta el próximo akuma- dijo ella antes de lanzar su yoyo en la distancia.

Chat Noir la miró alejarse anonadado por unos momentos, poniendo una mano en su mejilla; sentía como si su cara estuviera ardiendo. Sonrió estúpidamente por un par de segundos, tras los cuales el chico sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a regresar al restaurante, a donde estaban sus amigos y Kagami.

x-x-x

_Restaurante_

_Más tarde_

Kagami respiró aliviada cuando todo volvió a la normalidad gracias al poder curativo de Ladybug, y por fin pudo liberar su pierna. Luka, quien estaba frente a ella, se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla. La chica la tomó, y ambos regresaron a la mesa donde habían estado antes, aunque sintieron que habían perdido el apetito.

Como Luka, ella misma había comenzado a dudar sobre la ausencia de Adrien y de Marinette al mismo tiempo. ¿Porqué habían tardado tanto?¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo? Y más importante, ¿es que ambos estaban juntos o no?

-Hey- la voz de Adrien hizo que ambos se volvieran hacia él, quien venía caminando del pasillo de los sanitarios con una expresión aliviada- oh, ambos están a salvo, menos mal. Escuché el derrumbe y me quedé atrapado en cubículo en el que estaba, pensé lo peor y…-

Pero Kagami no estaba escuchando, y sabía bien que Luka tampoco. A pesar de que sus cabellos estaban tan pulcramente peinados como cuando habían llevado al restaurante, la mejilla izquierda del rubio tenía un par de marcas horizontales de color rojo, con el aspecto de un beso dado con un labial. De hecho, la mancha tenía un aspecto extraño y parecía que había intentado limpiar la marca con la mano, pero solo alcanzando a correr el labial.

Kagami sintió como si su corazón cayera a sus pies. A sus ojos, Adrien se había visto con una mujer que había besado su mejilla. Parecía que Adrien la había engañado. Ante esa revelación, Kagami lo miró furiosa, y a pesar de que no lo alcanzó a ver, Luka hizo lo mismo.

Adrien parpadeó con una expresión confundida al ver la súbita agresividad de la chica.

-Ehh.. ¿qué sucede?- dijo el rubio, sin entender porqué ambos lo miraban así. Unos segundos después, escuchó la voz de Marinette detrás de él.

-Luka, chicos. ¡Menos mal que están a salvo! Espero que el akuma no haya…- dijo Marinette llegando a la mesa y deteniéndose junto a Adrien, interrumpiéndose al ver la expresión furiosa de los dos chicos que estaban sentados- ¿qué sucede?¿Dije algo malo?-

Así como Adrien tenía una marca de labial en su mejilla, Marinette tenía su propio labial corrido en la comisura izquierda de sus labios, y en la mente de Kagami no quedaba ninguna duda de que seguramente algo había sucedido entre ambos. Incluso si no fuera por el labial, aún así lo creería porque habían regresado juntos del mismo pasillo.

Tras unos segundos, Adrien y Marinette parecieron caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho que sus respectivas parejas se enojaran, y enrojecieron hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¡No!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo- ¡esto no es lo que piensan!-

Pero era demasiado tarde. Luka y Kagami estaban convencidos que había pasado algo entre ellos durante su ausencia.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Marientte entró a su apartamento y se quitó los zapatos mientras que caminaba hacia su habitación arrastrando los pies. Una vez ahí, se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró frustrada en voz alta. Tikki volaba junto a ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba preocupada por su portadora, sobre todo por lo sucedido esa tarde después del ataque de akuma.

En el restaurante, cuando Marinette salió del baño de chicas para regresar a la doble cita con Luka, se encontró a Adrien de pie frente a la mesa y con la expresión furiosa de Luka y Kagami en su dirección. Al mismo tiempo, los dos chicos que estaban sentados volvieron su mirada furiosa hacia Marinette también, y después de unos segundos entendió el motivo del enojo de esos dos: parecía como si ella y Adrien hubieran regresado juntos del pasillo.

Además de ello, Adrien tenía una mancha roja en su rostro, del mismo color que su labial. Y Marinette tenía su propio labial corrido.

-Mmmmff… ¡no puedo creer lo que pasó!- dijo Marinette, su voz ahogada porque tenía la cara contra la almohada.

-Yo sí- dijo Tikki en voz baja.

Marinette se volvió incrédula hacia su kwami.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo la chica.

-Míralo de este modo- dijo Tikki con paciencia- ambos se fueron casi al mismo tiempo, ambos regresaron juntos con marcas de labial. No sé cual haya sido la razón de Adrien para salir, pero la tuya fue extraña porque después de la explosión no regresaste-

-¡Porque estaba peleando con el akuma!-

-Pero recuerda Luka y Kagami no saben eso- dijo la kwami- imagina por un momento que Luka se levanta al baño y regresa con manchas de labial en su mejilla, del mismo color de labial que Kagami. ¿No pensarías mal de él también?-

Marinette se incorporó para desmaquillarse mientras que meditaba las palabras de su kwami, dándose cuenta de que había dicho tenía sentido y que ella misma habría llegado a la misma conclusión. Aún así, le parecía un poco triste el final de su doble cita.

Si hubiera habido gritos quizá no se habría sentido tan inquieta, pero el incómodo y pesado silencio entre los cuatro involucrados era mil veces peor.

En conclusión, después de que Marinette y Adrien intentaron explicar que no había pasado lo que sus parejas creían que había pasado, Kagami le había lanzado una mirada asesina a su prometido y había salido del restaurante sin decir nada, ignorando los llamados del chico y abordando un taxi rumbo a su casa sin decir nada. Adrien se había despedido rápidamente de Marinette con una sonrisa preocupada y se había apresurado a intentar alcanzar a Kagami. Y finalmente estaba Luka.

Luka no dijo nada, solamente la acompañó a casa en estoico silencio, ignorándola por completo durante todo el trayecto desde Montmartre hacia su apartamento.

_FLASHBACK_

_Metro_

_Media hora antes_

_Marinette llevaba al menos veinte minutos viajando con Luka en Metro y el chico no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido del restaurante. Ambos habían sido testigos del enojo de Kagami y su desaparición a pesar de que Marinette también intentó explicarle la verdad, que no había pasado absolutamente nada entre ambos. Pero Kagami no la escuchó._

_Y ahora parecía que Luka tampoco estaba convencido._

_-Luka- dijo Marinette finalmente al ver que el vagón en el que viajaban iba medio vacío, solo había un par de personas además de ellos- no creerás lo mismo que creyó Kagami, ¿verdad?-_

_Silencio. Los ojos del chico estaban fijos en la nuca del pasajero que estaba justo frente a ellos._

_-¿Luka?- insistió la chica, y tuvo la misma respuesta._

_Marinette gruñó. ¿Porqué tenía que comportarse así? ¡Si no había ocurrido nada malo! Ni siquiera sabía porqué Adrien se había levantado después de ella o qué había hecho mientras que ella estaba peleando contra el akuma al lado de Chat Noir. Miró de reojo a su novio, quien seguía frunciendo el entrecejo, su vista fija hacia delante._

_-¿Sabes algo? Estás comenzando a fastidiarme- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo- no hice nada malo, no pasó nada con nadie mientras que yo estaba en el baño de chicas, y ni siquiera sabía que Adrien se había levantado de la mesa también-_

_-Pfff…- fue el único comentario de Luka, aún decidido a no mirarla._

_Marinette frunció el entrecejo y se levantó._

_-Bien, si no me vas a escuchar, no tiene caso que me acompañes a casa- dijo ella levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida del vagón, el cual se estaba deteniendo dos estaciones antes de la suya y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta- tomaré el siguiente tren-_

_Luka la tomó de la muñeca y le impidió hacerlo._

_-No seas ridícula, no es seguro que vayas sola a casa a esta hora- dijo el chico en voz baja, hablando por fin._

_Pero Marinette no se iba a rendir, mucho menos se dejaría acompañar por él si seguía ignorándola. Se soltó de la mano de Luka y dio un paso hacia la puerta._

_-Tienes tres segundos para decidir si sigues con esta ley del hielo- dijo Marinette- porque si es así, prefiero regresar sola- _

_Luka la miró mientras escuchaba las puertas del vagón abrirse, pero no respondió. Marinette entrecerró los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta._

_-Buenas noches, Luka- dijo ella._

_-No- dijo Luka de pronto, tomando su mano e impidiéndole bajar del tren- está bien, tú ganas. No puedo dejar que regreses tú sola- _

_Marinette lo evaluó con la mirada, pero asintió y volvió a tomar asiento con él._

_-Así está mejor, no quiero que ambos dejemos las cosas así- dijo Marinette con paciencia- ¿qué quieres saber?-_

_-¿Qué hiciste durante el derrumbe?- preguntó Luka. _

_Marinette había tenido todo el trayecto, mientras que el chico la ignoraba, para pensar en una excusa creíble para su ausencia durante el ataque del akuma._

_-Me refugié junto a un lavabo para mantenerme a salvo cuando vi el techo derrumbarse, pero una loza cayó sobre mi espalda- dijo Marinette- estuve atrapada boca abajo en el suelo hasta que Ladybug regresó todo a la normalidad- _

_-¿Y tu labial?- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos- ¿cómo es que terminó en la mejilla de Adrien?-_

_-La verdad no tengo la más mínima idea porqué él tenía una mancha de labial parecido al mío. No puedo explicarlo- dijo Marinette sinceramente mientras que encogía los hombros- pero tienes mi palabra de que no estuve con Adrien ni lo besé-_

_Luka la miró como si no estuviera convencido, pero Marinette sabía que, al menos en eso, ella estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Sí, también había besado la mejilla de Chat Noir después del ataque, pero en ese momento ese no era el problema. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La expresión de Luka se había suavizado al menos un poco durante el trayecto, pero aún seguía visiblemente molesto y no parecía haber creído la versión que le dio Marinette. No lo culpaba por ello, claro que era sospechoso, pero aún así se molestó con él por no creer en su palabra. ¡Si ella había decidido superar a Adrien, ya no lo amaba! ¡E incluso si aún estuviera enamorada de él, jamás haría algo así! Eso sería traicionar a Luka, que era su novio, y también a Kagami, quien era su amiga.

Un enorme bostezo recordó a Marinette lo tarde que era.

-Ni modo, ya lo convenceré de que se equivoca- dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros mientras que sacaba su pijama para cambiarse. Bostezó otra vez- vamos a dormir, Tikki-

La kwami asintió. No tenía mucho que hacer al respecto. Ella sabía muy bien porqué el labial de Marinette había terminado en la mejilla de Adrien, pero no podía decirlo sin revelar la identidad del chico. Miró en silencio a su portadora meterse a la cama y apagar la luz, así que flotó hacia ella y se acurrucó a su lado.

Unos minutos después de escuchar la respiración tranquila de su portadora, indicando que se había quedado dormida, escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana, antes de que la manija de la misma se girara. Tikki se escondió bajo las sábanas, pues ya sabía quien era ese visitante.

x-x-x

_Ventana del apartamento de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

El corazón de Chat Noir latía con fuerza mientras que se acercaba al apartamento de Marinette. Había quedado con un amargo sabor de boca después de esa pelea entre él y Kagami. Había intentando detenerla cuando se fue en el taxi, pero no lo había logrado y el vehículo no se detuvo. Intentó llegar a su apartamento, pero el portero no lo dejó pasar. El guardaespaldas de Kagami, Haruto, era muy temible cuando se lo proponía, así que decidió esperar a que la furia de su prometida se enfriara un poco antes de intentar convencerla de su inocencia.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir quería asegurarse de que Marinette estuviera bien, porque si su novio la había lastimado de alguna manera, no respondería por sus acciones y serían muy malas noticias para la integridad física de Luka.

Sin pensar más en eso, llamó dando unos golpecitos. Al no obtener respuesta, giró la manija de la ventana y entró a la habitación en penumbra. A pesar de que tenía la esperanza de que Marinette estuviera despierta para hablar con ella, también sabía que ya era muy tarde y que era probable que la chica estuviera durmiendo para esa hora.

Y así era. Marinette estaba ovillada sobre su cama, con el edredón sobre sus pies, su rostro ligeramente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta mientras que abrazaba su almohada. La fría brisa de la noche hizo que la chica se encogiera sobre sí misma y frunciera el entrecejo.

-Mmm…- dijo Chat Noir para sí mismo al ver a Marinette durmiendo tranquilamente, y parecía estar bien. Respiró aliviado, dejando escapar el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones- más le valía a Luka dejarla tranquila. Porque si le hubiera puesto un dedo encima…-

El héroe respiró hondo de nuevo para intentar tranquilizarse. Salir esa noche a una doble cita había sido una pésima idea. No le gustaba nada esa sensación que tenía cada vez que pensaba que Marientte estaba cerca de Luka. Había veces en las que tenía ganas de estrangularlo, a pesar de que era su amigo, sobre todo cuando se lo imaginaba reclamándole lo sucedido en el restaurante…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, y volvió su mirada hacia la chica durmiente. Sus labios se curvaron nuevamente en una sonrisa. Chat Noir tomó la orilla del edredón para cubrirla hasta los hombros, notando la visible comodidad de Marinette al hacer eso, dejando escapar un suspiro aliviado. Amplió su sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella, presionando sus labios contra su frente.

-Descansa, _princesse_\- dijo el chico en voz baja- estoy tan aliviado que estés bien-

Chat Noir se separó de ella, quitándole un mechón de cabello de su rostro con cuidado con sus garras, y finalmente le dio la espalda dispuesto a salir por la ventana para regresar a casa, cuando escuchó la voz de la chica detrás de él.

-Chat Noir…-

El chico sintió un escalofrío, creyendo por un momento que Marinette se había despertado y lo había descubierto entrando a su habitación mientras que ella estaba dormida, pero cuando se volvió hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que nada estaba más lejos de la verdad. Marinette seguía profundamente dormida, abrazando su almohada y sonriendo en sueños.

Chat Noir sintió un agradable calorcito en su corazón al caer en cuenta de que la chica estaba soñando con él, y eso la hacía sonreír. Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el chico salió por la ventana para dirigirse a casa.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Este fue el fin de la cita-desastre de esos cuatro, pero al menos terminó en una nota positiva para Chat Noir.

¡Sorpresa! Decidí actualizar hoy porque este finde es largo en México, y pues el capítulo anterior estuvo cortito. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 16

_Oficina de Marinette_

_El siguiente lunes_

Las cosas se habían calmado un poco durante el fin de semana. Marinette había decidido darle un poco de espacio a Luka para dejar que su enojo se enfriara y poder hablar con él civilizadamente. Si bien era cierto que no estaba segura de su relación con él, tampoco quería que terminara de esa manera.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que apresurase con el trabajo que tenía frente a ella. Aún le faltaba terminar el traje de Adrien para la gala y tenía poco menos de dos semanas para el gran día. Tenía que diseñar, hacer autorizar y coser el traje del chico.

La chica abrió su libreta y comenzó a dibujar. No era difícil, tenía práctica diseñando atuendos para Adrien, sobre todo cuando había pasado todo un año de su adolescencia creando algunas prendas de vestir para sus siguientes cumpleaños treinta cumpleaños. Prendas que jamás le había podido regalar.

Bajó los ojos tristemente. Ojalá en ese entonces hubiera podido decirle a Adrien lo que sentía, no como ahora que era demasiado tarde. ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Nunca lo sabría.

Tras suspirar, la chica apoyó el lápiz en la hoja de papel y comenzó a trazar. El torso de Adrien, sus hombros anchos, sus piernas, sus bellas facciones, sus ojos verdes y…

-Aaaarrgg…- se quejó la chica. ¿Porqué pensaba eso?¡Si ya no le gustaba!

-¿Falta de inspiración?-

Marinette dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Adrien junto a ella, dejando caer el lápiz al suelo. El chico pareció divertido con su reacción, inclinándose al suelo a recoger el objeto al mismo tiempo que ella, de modo de que ambos se golpearon la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono.

-Lamento haberte asustado- dijo el chico frotándose la frente en el sitio golpeado- es solo que… te veías muy concentrada en lo que hacías, y no pude evitarlo-

Marinette sintió sus mejillas calientes, no por lo que había pasado sino por la posición en la que estaban. El rostro de Adrien estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, a pesar de que la atención del chico estaba en la hoja de papel.

-¿Ese traje es para mí?- dijo el rubio, y Marinette asintió tímidamente- lo reconozco por el cabello-

-Sí, estaba pensando en algunas ideas para la gala- dijo la chica.

-Pues… este me gusta- dijo Adrien- pero si algo sé de diseñadores, es que son perfeccionistas. Así que no te molestaré al respecto hasta que estés lista para mostrármelo. Ahora, hablando de…- se aclaró la garganta- quiero decir, hay un asunto del que quiero hablar contigo-

Marinette alzó las cejas, pero asintió.

-Claro, toma asiento por favor- dijo ella en voz baja, señalando la silla frente a la suya. Adrien asintió y se sentó.

-Bien, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó el viernes- dijo Adrien.

Marinette lo miró, sintiendo el calor aparecer en sus mejillas al recordar que Luka y Kagami habían insinuado que ambos se habían besado en el pasillo que llevaba a los baños del restaurante, o quien sabe que más. Igual que a Luka, no podía decirle a Adrien que se había levantado para convertirse en Ladybug y pelear contra el akuma.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso- dijo el chico con una expresión apenada- creo que todo fue un terrible malentendido, que hizo que Kagami y tu novio se molestaran-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente y encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Adrien. Sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban de preocupación.

Ella lo miró confundida, llevándose las manos a la cara, después a su pecho y luego las puso en su abdomen.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo ella- ¿tengo algo en…?-

-No, no- sonrió él, sacudiendo la cabeza- a lo que me refería es que… Luka no te dio causó un mal momento, ¿verdad? Realmente no quisiera que te hubiera lastimado por un malentendido. Quiero decir, porque tú y yo no hicimos nada malo-

-Lo sé- dijo ella sintiendo sus mejillas aún enrojecidas- y no, Luka estaba molesto, pero más bien me ignoró en el trayecto de regreso a casa-

-Ouch, lo lamento-

-Gracias. ¿Cómo te fue con Kagami?-

-Me ignoró igual que Luka a ti- dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros- quisiera que… que ella entendiera que, sin importar como me siento al respecto, hice una promesa y jamás la traicionaría-

Marinette lo miró confundida por la extraña elección de palabras del chico, repitiéndolas un par de veces en su mente. ¿Acaso Adrien estaba insinuando que no sentía lo mismo por Kagami?

-Adrien, perdona que te lo pregunte, y no me tienes que responder si no quieres, pero…- comenzó a decir ella- ¿las cosas entre tú y Kagami están bien? Fuera de este incidente, quiero decir. Porque parece que… no estás muy contento-

El chico rubio la miró, sorprendido de que fuera la única persona en el mundo que se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, porque no estaba convencido de querer casarse con Kagami. Bueno, aparte de Anette, pero él mismo calificó como celos la conducta de su hermana menor. Pero Marinette no podía estar celosa porque era su amiga.

Amiga. Esa frase le quemaba, y no sabía cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido en su adolescencia para llamar así a Marinette. Su corazón latía con fuerza al estar en su presencia, como antes sucedía con Ladybug.

-Estoy bien- dijo Adrien simplemente.

-¿No te están…?- preguntó ella dudosa.

-¿Obligando? No, claro que no- dijo el chico sacudiendo la cabeza. Quizá el padre de su adolescencia podría haberlo obligado a casarse, pero sabía que su padre ahora jamás haría algo así- Kagami siempre ha sido una buena amiga, y fue la única persona con la que tuve contacto cuando me fui de París. Y bueno… es complicado-

Marinette comenzaba a entender la extraña relación entre ambos. Algo tenía parecido entre la de ella y Luka.

-¿Quieres decir que no estás seguro y tienes miedo de lastimarla diciéndole eso?- dijo Marinette, y Adrien se volvió bruscamente hacia ella con una expresión sorprendida, lo que hizo que ella se arrepintiera de sus palabras- lo siento, olvida lo que dije y…-

-No, no, eso es justo lo que yo…- comenzó a decir él, pero se interrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente a Marinette- te sientes igual con Luka, ¿verdad?-

-Pues…- la chica sonrió tristemente. No estaba segura de querer decírselo a Adrien, cuando ella misma se había repetido hasta el cansancio lo que todos ya sabían: que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos con Luka- nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, y claro que tengo muchas dudas… quiero decir, estoy segura de que es un buen amigo, no creo que sea…- se mordió el labio. No era un tema del que debería hablar con Adrien, pero al menos sabía que él entendería- debería de decírselo, pero es difícil, porque no quiero lastimarlo-

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, solo mirándose mutuamente y pensando en lo que ambos acababan de decir. Era la primera vez que los dos admitían en voz alta tan sinceramente que tenían dudas sobre sus respectivas parejas, pero que querían seguir adelante con sus relaciones porque temían lastimar a la otra persona.

-Puede que creas que eso está bien- dijo Marinette, finalmente rompiendo el silencio- pero supongo que no es justo. No lo es para ti, y no lo es para ella tampoco, porque ambos estarían viviendo una mentira-

Marinette realmente se mordió la lengua diciendo eso, dando un consejo que no podía seguir ella misma, y se dio cuenta de la ironía tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar las palabras. Por su parte, Adrien volvió a mirarla sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Separó los labios para decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-Ejem…-

El sonido de Sabrina aclarándose la garganta rompió el silencio entre ambos. Los dos chicos levantaron la mirada y vieron a la asistente en la puerta de la oficina de Marinette.

-Disculpe la molesta, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Sabrina- pero hay un pequeño problema con el préstamo del Grand Palais par la gala. Hablaron del Hôtel de Ville y parece que los permisos no están completos-

Adrien sonrió levemente mirando hacia Marinette y sus labios formaron la palabra _Chloé_ para que solo ella la viera. La chica pelinegra sonrió también al entender que _madame le maire_ estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles para el evento de la compañía de Adrien, pero éste no parecía estar muy molesto al respecto: seguramente ya tenía un plan en mente para lidiar con ella y los problemas burocráticos que causaba.

-Gracias, Sabrina- dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie y volviéndose a Marinette- estaré esperando tus propuestas para la gala-

-Las tendrás antes de que se acabe el día- dijo la pelinegra.

El chico sonrió levemente y siguió a Sabrina fuera de su oficina. La sonrisa de Marinette se borró al ver la de la pelirroja. Sabía que algo estaba tramando, pero no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba.

-¿Viste eso, Tikki?- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

-Lo vi- dijo la kwami entrecerrando los ojos mientras que veía a Sabrina saliendo de la oficina- esto apesta más que el Camembert de Plagg. ¿Qué estará planeando Chloé?-

Marinette se encogió de hombros. Así como Adrien y Kagami, ella también estaba segura de que Sabrina era la espía de Chloé Bourgeois.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Kagami_

_Esa tarde_

La chica seguía furiosa por lo que había sucedido la noche del viernes. Encima de todo llevaba todo el fin de semana sin responder las llamadas de Adrien y había instruido a Haruto que no lo dejara entrar al apartamento por ningún motivo.

No quería verlo, y no quería escuchar sus patéticas excusas para traicionar su confianza y engañarla de esa manera. Jamás lo había creído posible, ni de él ni de Marinette. ¡Incluso ella misma había sido quien sugirió esa cita doble entre ambos! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

Kagami ya había descargado la mayor parte de su frustración entrenando el fin de semana, y cuando regresó ese día de su trabajo, la chica se dejó caer en su cama, se preparó una taza de té y tomó un libro. No quería hacer nada esa tarde, y definitivamente no quería pensar en lo que Adrien le había hecho. Tampoco lo había hablado con su madre aún, pero estaba meditando seriamente tener una charla con ella.

La chica japonesa gruñó. Sabía que su madre había estado enferma los últimos días, y no había querido molestarla por eso. No podía hablar de ese asunto con sus tíos, porque éste le diría que tenía que cerrar la boca para aguantarse, y que cualquier infidelidad de su prometido debía ser su culpa. Además de ello, Marinette era su única amiga y no podía hablar con ella tampoco.

Haruto llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Kagami rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de gritarle que ella le había ordenado que la dejara sola, pero al ver su expresión se lo pensó mejor.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella, un poco mas brusca de lo que había pretendido sonar.

-Lamento tanto interrumpirla, _ojosama_\- dijo el guardaespaldas con una expresión preocupada mientras que hacía una leve inclinación- pero tiene una llamada urgente de _monsieur_ Adrien Agreste. Quisiera…-

-No quiero saber de él- lo interrumpió Kagami fríamente, dejando su taza de té a un lado y se cruzó de brazos. Le extrañaba que su guardaespaldas, que normalmente era muy protector de ella, hubiera dejado que Adrien lo convenciera de pasarle la llamada- creí haberte dicho bastante claramente que no quería hablar con ese…-

-_Ojosama_\- la interrumpió a su vez Haruto. Se veía cada vez más nervioso- con todo respeto, creo que debería responder. Parece que sucedió algo grave-

Kagami frunció en entrecejo sin entender porqué su guardaespaldas dijo, pero aún así extendió su brazo para alcanzar el teléfono fijo y levantarlo.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella fríamente al acercar su auricular al oído- ¿qué es lo que quieres, Adrien?-

-¿_Kagami_?- la voz de Adrien se escuchaba dudosa, como si tuviera miedo de hablarle. En el fondo se lograba escuchar el ruido de un motor y del tráfico, así que la chica pensó que Adrien seguramente estaría en su auto- _sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero solo escúchame por un momento. Acaba de suceder algo grave. Hace unos minutos me llamaron del hospital Hôtel Dieu, diciendo que la condición de tu madre empeoró y tuvieron que llevarla ahí_-

-¿Qué…?-

Kagami dejó caer el teléfono de la impresión, que afortunadamente cayó sobre la cama donde la chica estaba sentada. Su enojo con Adrien y con Marinette, junto a todas sus preocupaciones, acababan de desaparecer de golpe como si fueran un montón inconvenientes sin importancia ante esa nueva información. ¡Su madre estaba en el hospital por alguna razón!

Las manos de la chica temblaron cuando ésta intentó tomar de nuevo el auricular, pero Haruto lo tomó primero.

-No se preocupe, _monsieur_ Agreste, yo mismo llevaré a Kagami-_ojosama_ inmediatamente al hospital- dijo Haruto antes de colgar y volverse a la chica.

La expresión de Kagami seguía siendo sorprendida, sin atreverse a moverse o decir nada. Buscó a tientas su teléfono celular, el cual estaba en la mesita de noche. El guardaespaldas tomó el aparato y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿_Kagami-ojosama_?- dijo el hombre al ver que la chica no respondía. Automáticamente la chica le ido la mano, y Haruto la condujo hacia la salida de su apartamento. El hombre sabía que estaba asustada, pero tenía que llevarla al hospital, y por más molesta que estuviera con su prometido, era la única persona que podía ocuparse de hacerla sentir mejor.

x-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Poco más tarde_

Adrien entrelazó los dedos nerviosamente mientras esperaba en la sala del hospital a que Kagami llegara. Desde que habían regresado a París, él era el contacto de emergencia de la familia Tsurugi, tanto de Kagami como de su futura suegra. Menos de media hora antes había recibido una llamada del hospital diciéndole que el mayordomo había encontrado a Tomoe Tsurugi inconsciente en el suelo y que había llamado una ambulancia. Obviamente Adrien había dejado la oficina inmediatamente para dirigirse al hospital.

El chico se frotó la frente. Estaba sumamente preocupado por lo sucedido, y quería esperar a que Kagami llegara. Sabía que la chica era fuerte, pero no podía dejarla enfrentando eso ella sola.

Cuando entró a ver a Tsurugi-san, la mujer ya estaba de nuevo consciente y peleando con los médicos para que la dejaran levantarse. Éstos no la escucharon y decidieron comenzar a tomarle exámenes para poder diagnosticar su condición, ya que llevaba varios días sintiéndose débil. A Tsurugi-san no le había gustado eso ni un poco, y hubo consecuencias graves para los pobres médicos.

Adrien había intentado calmar a la mujer para que escuchara a los médicos. Por fin logró que al menos se sometiera a las evaluaciones que los médicos habían sugerido, y ahora estaba esperando a su prometida.

-Espero que no sea nada grave- dijo Adrien en un susurro para que Plagg lo escuchara.

-Me siento terrible por Kagami- dijo Plagg tristemente mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico- espero que esté bien cuando llegue aquí. No sonaba bien cuando hablaste con ella por teléfono-

-Lo estará- dijo Adrien sin estar muy convencido- Kagami es una chica fuerte y…-

-Y es buena para embotellar sus sentimientos- dijo Plagg sabiamente- no olvides eso-

Adrien asintió levemente, sabiendo que su kwami tenía razón. Si bien la familia de Kagami le había enseñado que lo mejor era embotellar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, eso la hacía sentirse terrible la mayor parte del tiempo. En su compañía, Kagami había comenzado a expresar un poco más sus emociones, pero aún se seguía guardando la mayor parte.

Los pasos en el pasillo lo alertaron, haciendo levantar la mirada mientras que Plagg se escondía debajo de su camisa. Kagami acababa de llegar, acompañada de su guardaespaldas Haruto. Por costumbre, Adrien se puso de pie, aunque no esperaba que Kagami siquiera se acercara a saludarlo, sobre todo porque estaba aún molesta con él.

En eso se equivocó. Kagami se detuvo junto a él, sus ojos mirándolo con intensidad a pesar de que daba la apariencia de estar tranquila.

-Adrien- dijo ella con voz que intentó que no sonara muy quebrada- ¿tienes alguna información de cómo está _mère_?-

El rubio la miró por unos momentos, pero en vez de responder sonrió y la abrazó.

-Está bien estar preocupada, Kagami- susurró mientras que la abrazaba- tu madre ya estaba despierta cuando llegué, y creo que de dio un derechazo a uno de los médicos. Justo ahora está en radiología porque le están realizando un estudio-

La chica tembló bajo sus brazos, pero tras unos segundos ella le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su frente en el pecho de él. Rara vez Kagami dejaba ver alguna vulnerabilidad suya, pero Adrien ya lo conocía.

-Gracias- dijo ella en voz baja- gracias, Adrien-

-No es nada- dijo el chico en voz baja. Estuvo a punto de proponerle tomar un café mientras esperaban cuando escucharon unos gritos cerca de los elevadores.

-¡Ya les dije que no tengo nada!- la voz de Tsurugi-san resonaba por todo el pasillo, haciendo que ambos chicos se volvieran hacia el grupo- ¡déjenme ir a casa o les juro que la siguiente no será solamente una mandíbula rota…!-

Kagami se volvió interrogante hacia el chico rubio.

-Sí, tu madre le rompió la mandíbula a alguien- dijo él encogiendo los hombros.

Adrien y Kagami vieron a la mujer que era llevada a su habitación en una camilla, rodeada de un par de camilleros aterrados que sabían que no eran amenazas vacías. Ambos se miraron entre sí por un momento, e hicieron todo cuanto pudieron para no echarse a reír en esa seria situación.

X-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_Esa tarde_

Manon siguió a Marinette con la mirada mientras que terminaba de ajustar un vestido en el maniquí que estaba junto a la vitrina de la entrada. Aunque las horas que ambas pasaban en la pequeño _atelier_ se habían reducido importantemente, pero la adolescente las aprovechaba lo más que podía. Además, era obvio para ella que Marinette estaba muy feliz con su nuevo trabajo.

-Menos mal que las cosas mejoraron para ti desde que trabajas con Adrien- dijo Manon mientras que Marinette caminaba de nuevo hacia el mostrador para sentarse frente a la máquina de coser.

-Lo sé, y lamento mucho que no lo puedas hacer conmigo, pero sabes que tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto- dijo la chica mayor- entre las amenazas de Chloé y las maquinaciones de Lila, creí que terminaría regresando a trabajar con mis padres en la panadería-

Manon parpadeó.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Manon- supe lo de Chloé y que Lila viene a fastidiarte…-

-¿No lo sabías?- dijo Marinette en voz baja- Lila puso su casa de diseño frente a la mía porque quería destruir mis oportunidades-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Manon- ¡ella ni siquiera sabe diseñar, y me consta! Tiene cinco diseñadores que trabajan para ella. Incluso una vez el año pasado intentó convencerme de trabajar para ella. Le dije que estaba loca-

Marinette sonrió, agradecida por la fidelidad de su aprendiz, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono celular. Gruñó al ver que se trataba de una alerta de akuma. Hizo una mueca frustrada. ¿Es que Farfalla no podía darles un momento de paz?

-¿Otra vez?- susurró para sí misma.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Manon, quien se había distraído ordenando las telas.

-No, es solo que…- comenzó a decir Marinette- creo que olvidé algo en mi apartamento. ¿Podrías cuidar mientras…?-

-No te preocupes- dijo la adolescente inflando el pecho orgullosa- yo me encargo de esto mientras regresas-

Marinette sonrió agradecida y salió del pequeño local, apresurándose a la entrada del edificio, subiendo las escaleras y cerrando la puerta de su apartamento antes de abrir su bolsillo.

-Vamos, Tikki. Hay un akuma cerca de Notre Dame- dijo ella.

-Claro- dijo ella- di las palabras-

-Tikki, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien se despidió de Kagami tan pronto como se aseguró de que la chica se sentía mejor y podía estar sola con Tsurugi-san. Aún estaban haciéndole estudios, y esperaba que estuviera mejor.

La madre de Kagami era una mujer que no se quedaba callada, y que enfrentaba cualquier reto que se le ponía enfrente. Esto era lo mismo; trataba la situación como si fuera un enemigo más. Aún así, su hija estaba preocupada muy preocupada por ella.

-Espero que Tsurugi-san se recupere pronto y que no sea nada grave- dijo Adrien conforme salía del hospital y abría la solapa de su camisa para dejar salir a Plagg- como dije antes, Kagami es fuerte, pero aún así estoy preocupada por ella-

-Lo sé- dijo Plagg en voz baja.

Ambos escucharon el sonido del celular, indicando la presencia de un akuma.

-Oh, no- dijo el chico rubio suspirando frustrado- espero que esto termine rápido, realmente con todo lo que pasó no estoy de humor para esto…-

-Yo también- dijo Plagg- ahora…-

-Lo sé. Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_La Liberté, cerca del Muelle de Notre Dame_

_Más tarde_

Luka había ido al barco de su madre de visita. Desde el viernes no había hablado con Marinette, y ahora que se le pasó el enojo por lo que hizo (o creyó que hizo) se arrepentía de haberse comportado así con ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? De por sí sentía que su relación con Marinette se le estaba escapando, y él le estaba terminando de arruinar todo.

-¿Porqué estás tan serio, _moussaillon_?- dijo _madame_ Couffaine- ¿todo está bien con Marinette?-

Luka gruñó como respuesta, y su madre no necesito escuchar más. Solamente sonrió amablemente y le dio unas palmadas en su hombro derecho.

-¿Sabes algo? Hay algunas veces en las que una persona está segura de lo que quiere- dijo la mujer sentándose junto a su hijo mayor- pero si algo no es para ti, no va a funcionar aunque lo fuerces. Como los zapatos-

Luka frunció el entrecejo mientras que miraba a su madre. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? No solo ella, Juleka también le había mencionado que no era buena idea seguir insistiendo con Marinette desde la primera vez que ella lo rechazó.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, _maman_\- dijo Luka en voz baja- pero… es difícil despegarse de lo que se ama-

-El amor no funciona así, _chéri_\- dijo _madame_ Anarka- entre más aprietas a alguien para que no se aleje, más se va a comenzar a escapar entre tus dedos-

Y vaya que Anarka sabía bastante sobre dejar ir a las personas que amaba. Cuando era joven, no solo había dejado ir la oportunidad de ser una cantante famosa para poder cuidar de sus hijos, sino que había dejado ir a un hombre que amaba, el padre de los dos chicos. Lo hizo porque había entendido que la persona que te ama no tiene tiene que ser forzada a quedarse.

Luka iba a responder a su madre cuando el barco se sacudió violentamente. Algunos objetos cayeron al suelo, y _madame_ Couffaine estuvo a punto de caer también, si no fuera porque su hijo la atrapó.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Te tengo, _maman_\- dijo él, ayudándola a tomar asiento de nuevo antes de levantarse y apresurarse a mirar por la ventana para ver una mujer con traje de supervillano color azul claro, y un bastón alargado en su mano- ¡es un akuma!-

-Esto no es…- comenzó a decir la mujer, pero nuevamente el barco se agitó violentamente, producto de un ataque. Luka vio con claridad a la mujer akumatizada a través de la ventana, que estaba moviendo su bastón y provocando que el agua en el Sena se agitara tan fuerte que amenazaba con voltear el barco.

"Esto no es bueno"; pensó el chico.

-_Maman_, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Luka, caminando con dificultad hacia su madre entre las sacudidas violentas y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, agradeciendo que Juleka estaba en esos momentos en casa de Rose y no se encontraba en peligro- vamos-

-¡No!¡El capitán nunca abandona el barco y…!- comenzó a decir la mujer cuando una ola provocada por el akuma empujó La Liberté contra el muelle, rompiendo una de las paredes. Una de las enormes bocinas que estaban en el interior de la sala cayó sobre una de las piernas del chico. Un crujido audible le indicó que acababa de romperse.

-Aaaaaaarrrg….-

-¡Luka!- dijo _madame_ Couffaine alarmada.

-Ugh… estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo el chico valientemente para no asustarla, aunque estaba apretando los dientes aguantando el dolor- escucha, tienes que salir de aquí y buscar ayuda. Estamos cerca de la orilla y…-

_Madame_ Anarka no parecía dispuesta a moverse, y Luka sintió el pánico comenzar a apoderarse de él. Tenía que ayudar a su madre a salir de ahí, pero los objetos dentro de la cabina habían bloqueado el acceso a las escaleras que llevaban hacia la cubierta y con su pierna rota era imposible moverse o abrir el camino por sí mismo.

-_Maman_, por favor- insistió Luka- tienes que salir. Ladybug y Chat Noir no tardarán en venir y…-

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar un par de golpes sobre la superficie de cubierta sobre ellos.

-¡Hey!- gritó _madame_ Couffaine- ¡alguien!¡Ayuda!-

Los golpes sobre la cubierta se intensificaron como si los pasos estuvieran acercándose a donde ambos estaban. Luka no sabía que tan buena idea era eso, porque si era el akuma, no estarían muy bien que digamos.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! La furia de Luka y Kagami fue forzada a pasar a segundo término por lo demás que ha sucedido. Veamos como les va a nuestros héroes lidiando con el akuma y todo lo demás que sucede a su alrededor.

Esta es la última actualización en días seguidos, la siguiente será el miércoles, y reanudaré lo de cada dos días. Este fin de semana fue especial, perdí todo mi autocontrol momentáneamente. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	17. Capítulo 17

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 17

_La Liberté, cerca del Muelle de Notre Dame_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka estaba comenzando a desesperar. Tenía una pierna rota, la salida estaba bloqueada y estaba atrapado bajo la cubierta de su barco junto con su madre. Sobre ellos escucharon algunos pasos, que el chico temía que pertenecieran al akuma.

-¡Hey!- gritó _madame_ Couffaine- ¡alguien!¡Ayuda!-

Los golpes sobre la cubierta se intensificaron como si los pasos estuvieran acercándose a donde ambos estaban. Luka tomó un pie de jirafa para defenderse en caso de que fuera el akuma, pero no tenía que preocuparse.

-CATACLISM-

Ladybug y Chat Noir acababan de llagar al barco, y miraron alarmados el desorden dentro de la cabina, y a _madame_ Couffaine intentando ayudar a Luka a incorporarse. La mujer tenía algunos golpes, pero el chico tenía la pierna derecha rota y formando un ángulo irregular.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug volviéndose a su compañero, quien parecía molesto por alguna razón, pero asintió fríamente y se acercó a Luka.

-Estoy de acuerdo, _Lady_. Los podemos llevar al hospital Hôtel-Dieu, que está cerca de aquí- dijo Chat Noir, acercándose a Luka y alzándolo en brazos con cuidado de no lastimarlo más. El chico apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, intentando no gritar de dolor. La miriada del héroe se suavizó un poco- lo siento, pronto pasará…-

Ladybug hizo lo mismo con _madame_ Couffaine, y ambos salieron del barco a toda prisa antes de que se hundiera, dejando a ambos en la entrada del hospital y apresurándose de regreso para pelear contra el akuma.

Dos paramédicos se apresuraron a subir a Luka a una de las camillas y lo introdujeron al hospital, seguidos de _madame_ Couffaine.

-Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto duele?- preguntó uno de ellos- ¿hora de su último alimento?¿cómo fue que se lastimó así?-

-Yo… me cayó una bocina encima- dijo Luka rodando los ojos un poco fastidiado- ¿es realmente necesaria esta atención? Todo regresará a la normalidad cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir venzan al akuma, ¿no?-

Los médicos lo llevaron urgencias para administrarle analgésicos. Luka no estaba muy preocupado, sabía que todo regresaría a la normalidad tan pronto como los héroes vencieran al akuma. Suspiró y tomó su celular para llamar a Marinette pero, como era de esperarse, la chica no respondió.

X-x-x

_Muelle cerca de Notre Dame_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug y Chat Noir se apresuraron a buscar al akuma tras dejar a Luka y a su madre en el hospital. La Liberté se estaba hundiendo, y la chica akumatizada los estaba mirando de pie sobre el Sena, congelando el agua bajo sus pies.

-Ah, Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo la chica akumatizada- ambos pudieron haber escapado de su destino, pero parece que decidieron regresar a morir aquí. ¡La Reine des Neiges los va a destruir!-

-Hablas demasiado- dijo Chat Noir en un tono fastidiado- ¿porqué no nos dices dónde está tu akuma para regresar a todo a la normalidad?-

-¿Se creen muy listos después de haber salvado a esos dos civiles?- dijo la Reine des Neiges antes de desaparecer bajo la superficie del Sena- lástima que solo salvaron a dos integrantes de esa familia-

La chica akumatizada desapareció bajo el Sena, y Ladybug sintió un vuelco al verla mirar en dirección al barco, el cual casi estaba hundido por completo. Sabía bastante bien que _madame_ Couffaine y Luka tenían otro familiar. ¿Acaso se refería a…?

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-

Un horrible grito aterrorizado surgió del interior del barco, y los dos héroes se miraron entre sí con preocupación. Parecía que había alguien atrapado en su interior.

-Chat Noir…-

-Voy- dijo el chico mientras que ambos comenzaban a correr hacia la cabina, pensando en que tenía que rescatar a Juleka del interior del navío. Podía volver a usarlo- puedo destruir todo con mi Cataclism-

-No lo hagas- dijo ella- los objetos en el interior del barco pueden lastimar a Juleka, así como hicieron con Luka-

Chat Noir asintió seriamente, y ambos entraron a la cabina donde momentos antes estuvieron Luka y su madre. Miraron a su alrededor desesperadamente, buscando a Juleka entre los objetos caídos para ayudarla a salir de ahí, pero no encontraron a nadie. En vez de ello, las ventanas y puertas fueron cubiertas por una gruesa capa de hielo.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir Ladybug preocupada. No solo estaban atrapados, pero no podían encontrar a la chica- ¡Juleka!¿Dónde estás?-

-JAJAJAJAJA- escucharon la voz de la chica akumatizada desde fuera del navío- ¡ambos cayeron en mi trampa! ¡Son tan idiotas que no se dieron cuenta de que yo fui la que grite! Ahora, ambos van a morir-

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, ambos escucharon un estruendo bajo sus pies, y pudieron notar que la cabina del barco ya estaba bajo el agua. No solo eso, un poco de agua comenzó a colarse en el camarote donde ambos se encontraban, mojando los pies de ambos.

-_Lady_, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- dijo Chat Noir volviéndose hacia ella con una expresión preocupada.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, ambos rodaron en el suelo golpeando algunos de los objetos mientras que intentaban incorporarse. El barco se hundía y estaban atrapados.

-Lo sé, esto no es bueno- dijo Ladybug, mirando a su alrededor buscando una salida. La chica corrió hacia la puerta para notar el frío hielo bloqueando la puerta. Lo mismo sucedía con las ventanas, estaban selladas por el hielo creado por la Reige des Neiges. Chat Noir también estaba buscando una salida.

-No te preocupes, _Lady_, tengo la solución para esto- dijo Chat Noir caminando hacia una de las paredes del barco- ¡CATACLISM!-

-¡NO!- gritó Ladybug, corriendo hacia él para intentar detener lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero fue demasiado tarde y no alcanzó a detenerlo. La mano de Chat Noir con el poder destructivo conectó con una de las paredes del barco, muy cerca de una de las ventanas, reventándola y haciendo que el agua entrara a alta presión, lanzándolo contra la pared contraria y haciéndolo golpear su cabeza contra la pared contraria antes de caer de bruces al suelo y no moverse más.

Ladybug miró alarmada lo sucedido. La cabina comenzaba a inundarse rápidamente, Chat Noir estaba inconsciente tras el golpe y ella no sabía como iba a hacer para salir de esa trampa y sacar a su _partenaire_ de ahí.

-Parece que necesito un pequeño_ coup de pouce_\- dijo para sí misma- ¡LUCKY CHARM!-

Las catarinas mágicas crearon lo que parecía ser un arnés de paracaidismo de color rojo con motas negras.

"¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?", pensó ella.

La chica se volvió a mirar a su _partenaire_, el cual cayó de lado hacia el suelo y su rostro se hundió bajo el agua que rápidamente llenaba la cabina. Corrió hacia Chat Noir y lo hizo sacar su cabeza del agua.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo ella, pero el chico no respondía. No podía usar el bastón de su compañero como respirador porque estaba inconsciente y no podría sostenerlo entre sus labios. Miró el arnés que le había dado su poder y suspiró- debo estar loca, pero no tengo otra opción-

Ladybug levantó al chico, apoyándolo en su espalda, y rodeando la cintura de ambos con el arnés de paracaísas. Una vez que aseguró a su _partenaire_ en su espalda, la chica corrió junto a él hacia el hueco en la pared que el héroe había creado y, nadando contra corriente, por fin logró salir del bote. Tendría una oportunidad de nadar hacia la superficie. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, una corriente la sacudió, haciéndola girar violentamente en el agua y, si no fuera por el arnés, habría perdido a Chat Noir en el río.

La heroína apoyó los pies en el fondo del río para impulsarse hacia la superficie y finalmente logró sacar su cabeza del agua.

-Aaah-

Ladybug miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la Reine des Neiges no estuviera cerca, y salió hacia el muelle arrastrando consigo a Chat Noir. Una vez fuera del agua, lo sacó del arnés para tenderlo sobre el suelo boca arriba y lo examinó. No estaba respirando.

-Oh, no…- comenzó a decir al ver que su compañero no se movía ni respiraba- no, no, no, _chaton_, no me hagas eso. No puedes dejarme; no así. No puedo hacer esto sin ti…-

Chat Noir no se movió, y su piel se estaba tornando de color azul. Asustada, Ladybug se acercó a él, extendiendo su cuello para ayudarlo a respirar, y recordando sus clases de RCP puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho de él, dando rápidas compresiones para intentar revivirlo.

-Vamos, _chaton_, respira por favor- dijo Ladybug desesperada mientras que comprimía su pecho insistentemente. Su vista comenzó a nublarse por las silenciosas lágrimas que derramaba- por favor… no me hagas esto…-

La heroína terminó la primera ronda de compresiones, y el chico no respondía.

-_Chaton_…- dijo Ladybug con voz quebrada- no hagas esto… no me dejes-

Por primera vez en su vida, Ladybug se enfrentó a la posibilidad de que su _partenaire_ muriera en un ataque y ella no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía horrible ante la perspectiva de no volver a ver a su noble compañero, el que había arriesgado su vida tantas veces por ella y que jamás la había abandonado en una pelea a pesar de sus múltiples rechazos.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho. Le dolía. La idea de perder a Chat Noir era intolerable.

-Chat Noir, por favor…- dijo ella en un susurro- no me dejes… te amo…-

La atención de Ladybug se posó en su rostro. Si bien antes tenía algunas dudas sobre lo siguiente que tenía que hacer, la idea de perder a su _partenaire_ fue tan terrible que que no dudó más. Con su mano derecha cubrió la nariz de Chat Noir, y con sus labios selló la boca de su compañero, dándole dos respiraciones.

El efecto fue inmediato. Chat Noir comenzó a toser y escupir agua tan pronto como los labios de la heroína se separaron de los suyos.

-Cofff… coff…coff…-

-Chat Noir…- dijo ella, apartándose un poco de él.

-Cofff… cofff…- dijo el chico, mirando a su alrededor confundido de donde se encontraba o lo que acababa de suceder- cofff… ¿dónde… cofff… qué pasó…?-

Los ojos de Ladybug se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba bien, su _chaton_ estaba bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica se lanzó rápidamente a abrazarlo, estrechándolo contra ella y sollozando en voz baja.

-¿Ladybug?- dijo el chico confundido.

-¡Chat Noir, eres un idiota!- dijo la heroína entre sollozos- ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso?¿Sabes lo que se siente haber estado a punto de perderte?-

El chico parpadeó, sorprendido de su súbito arranque al ver a la heroína empapada y llorosa, pero no comentó nada más al respecto y solamente la abrazó también con cariño. Frotó suavemente su espalda en círculos para ayudarla a calmarse.

-Lo siento, Ladybug, lo siento tanto. No quería asustarte-

-Eres un idiota…-

-Lo soy- dijo Chat Noir con una leve sonrisa- por favor no llores, _ma lady_. Prometo no volver a asustarte así-

-Mas… ¡más te vale, gato idiota!-

Chat Noir amplió su sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra la frente de su compañera con un cariño y la miró, indicándole con la mirada que todo estaría bien. Ladybug se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y asintió también.

-Vamos, _chaton_, tenemos un akuma que atrapar- dijo la chica.

-Después de ti- dijo él sonriendo también.

x-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Poco después_

Luka supo inmediatamente que ya habían vencido al akuma, pues su pierna apareció completamente curada de pronto gracias a las catarinas mágicas saliendo del poder de Creación de Ladybug. El chico sonrió aliviado ahora que todo el dolor había desaparecido. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie delante de su madre, quien también se dio cuenta y se sentía aliviada por él.

-¿Cómo te sientes, _mon_ _chéri_?- dijo _madame_ Couffaine preocupada a pesar de que sabía que el poder de Ladybug regresaba todo a la normalidad, como antes del akuma.

-Estoy bien, _maman_\- dijo él sonriendo levemente- pero me apetece regresar a casa-

-Iré a arreglar los papeles para que salgas de aquí inmediatamente- dijo su madre caminando hacia la puerta- no tardo, _moussaillon_-

Luka asintió y salió de la sala de urgencias hacia el pasillo a sus espaldas, interesado en encontrar la máquina de café para servirse un vaso mientras esperaba a su madre. Apenas había desayunado esa mañana y para esa hora de la tarde su estómago estaba comenzando a reclamarle que no había recibido alimento. Al menos eso calmaría sus ansias.

Mientras que caminaba hacia la la máquina, Luka escuchó un ruido casi imperceptible detrás de la puerta uno de los pequeños cuartos de suministros. Se detuvo de golpe, curioso, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el mismo ruido, que esta vez Luka reconoció como un sollozo. Pensando que algo no estaba bien, el chico abrió la puerta y casi se cae de espaldas al ver el interior.

Una chica de su edad estaba sentada en el suelo, ovillada en una esquina del pequeño cuarto, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Eh… _salut_, ¿se encuentra bien, _madame_?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

La mujer levantó su mirada hacia él con una expresión asustada, seguramente no esperaba ser descubierta ahí. Sus ojos castaños miraron a Luka bien abiertos, y rápidamente se limpió los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

-Estoy bien, no es nada…-

-¿Kagami?- dijo Luka finalmente al reconocerla. ¿Porqué la prometida de Adrien estaría llorando escondida en un cuarto de suministros de un hospital? No lo sabía, pero no podía dejarla así. Entro al pequeño cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella- ¿qué sucede?-

-No es nada, Luka- dijo Kagami bruscamente, extendiendo las piernas como si fuera a levantarse. El chico la detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Entiendo- dijo él en voz baja- ¿porqué estás aquí, en el hospital? ¿Alguien de tu familia está…?-

-_Mère_ está enferma- dijo Kagami en voz baja y, a pesar de sus evidentes esfuerzos por mantenerse impasible, sus ojos se acababan de llenar de lágrimas- los… los médicos dijeron que… que es…- se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar un sollozo- que _mère_ tuvo un infarto, por culpa de una enfermedad que… que no se puede curar-

Luka frunció el entrecejo. Aquello sonaba grave, y le extrañaba que Adrien no estuviera con ella en esos momentos. O quizá la chica lo había empujado, como había intentado hacer con él.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo está ella?-

_FLASHBACK_

_Habitación de Tsurugi-san_

_Horas antes_

_-¡Ya les dije ya que me siento bien!- dijo Tsurugi-san en voz alta tan pronto como vieron entrar al médico encargado del caso. La mujer estaba a punto de arrancarse los sueros y aparatos que tenía encima- no es nada que no se pueda tolerar-_

_Kagami estaba de pie en una esquina, mirando atentamente la interacción de su madre con el personal de salud, pero no sonrió ni un poco. Estaba mortalmente preocupada por su madre, y tenía el presentimiento de que era mucho más serio de lo que lo hacía parecer._

_-Madame- dijo el médico seriamente- me temo que no tengo muy buenas noticias. Usted tuvo un infarto porque tiene una enfermedad que la predispone a tener infartos en el corazón o infartos cerebrales y…-_

_-Bah, estoy segura de que suena peor de lo que realmente es- dijo Tsurugi-san encogiendo los hombros- ¿qué van a hacer al respecto?-_

_-Bueno, hay varios medicamentos que podemos comenzar a administrar, pero le advierto que es grave…- _

_Pero Kagami no siguió escuchando. Se disculpó con el médico y escapó hacia el pasillo. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Pfff… ella solo dijo que no le importaba, que no era tan grave. Pero después de escuchar lo que dijeron los médicos, yo…- dijo Kagami.

El chico la miró. Le parecía horrible que una chica tan fuerte como ella estuviera tan quebrada como Kagami se veía en esos momentos. Debería estar muy asustada si estaba dispuesta a decirle a alguien como él, un conocido apenas, sobre su preocupación. Al ver a la chica encogiéndose nuevamente y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, Luka no pensó mucho lo que tenía que hacer y la abrazó.

El cuerpo de Kagami se tensó. Nadie la había abrazado antes así. Quizá Adrien alguna vez, y Marinette cuando ambas comenzaron a ser amigas, pero ciertamente nadie jamás la había consolado. Aunque en defensa de su prometido, ella jamás había mostrado toda esa debilidad frente a él. Pero Luka era otra cosa, no solo la había encontrado así, pero en vez de negar que se sentía horrible, lo había admitido delante de él.

-Está bien estar preocupada por tu _maman_\- dijo Luka mientras que la estrechaba contra su pecho- tienes todo el derecho de llorar, ¿sabes? No es bueno quedarse con los malos sentimientos dentro…-

-Pero…-

-Tienes mi palabra que nada de esto saldrá de aquí- continuó él con una leve sonrisa.

Kagami lo miró con enormes ojos por un momento antes de asentir y permitirse a sí misma volver a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Luka y sollozar. El chico siguió abrazándola en silencio, dándole oportunidad de que se desahogara. No pensó en nada más, Kagami solamente era una amiga que necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos.

X-x-x

_Campanario de Notre Dame_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras vencer al akuma que les había causado tantos problemas, los dos héroes se detuvieron a tomar un respiro en el campanario de Notre Dame. Había sido una batalla emocionalmente difícil para ambos desde que creyeron que Juleka estaba atrapada en el barco, que Chat Noir casi muriera ahogado y algunas otras frases que la Reine des Neiges hizo para hacerlos sentir mal.

Ambos se miraron sin sonreír.

-Vaya día que hemos tenido- dijo Ladybug finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Chat Noir tristemente- lamento mucho haberte asustado, Lady. Realmente no pensé bien lo que estaba haciendo-

Ladybug asintió levemente y caminó hacia él, mirando sus ojos como si quisiera pedirle permiso de abrazarlo. El chico asintió levemente y extendió sus brazos para atraparla. Ambos permanecieron así, en los brazos del otro por unos minutos, aliviados de que hubieran salido vivos de eso y que hubieran logrado vencer al akuma.

-¿_Chaton_?-

-¿Ummm?-

-No vuelvas a asustarme así-

-Prometo tener más cuidado de ahora en delante, Ladybug- dijo el héroe, dando un paso atrás para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales brillaban de preocupación.

-No quisiera perderte- dijo Ladybug sinceramente- eres tan importante para mí, porque te a…- se interrumpió, y Chat Noir creyó que iba a decir que lo amaba- te aprecio mucho-

-Yo también, _lady_\- dijo él sin saber porqué se sentía un poco decepcionado. ¿Porqué estaba decepcionado, si ya la había superado? Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, antes de tomar su mano y besar el dorso de la misma- nos vemos pronto-

Ladybug sonrió levemente mientras lo miró alejarse por los techos, mientras que ella saltaba hacia la margen izquierda del Sena y se ocultaba detrás de la estatua de Saint Michel para detransformarse.

-Lo siento, Tikki, no tengo galletas conmigo- dijo Marinette, tomando a la kwami entre sus manos- pero no te preocupes, voy a comprar unas en la…-

-Marinette, espera- dijo la kwami, mirando fijamente a su elegida- ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste cuando intentaste revivir a Chat Noir?-

-¿Acaso te vas a burlar de mí porque le tuve que dar respiración boca a boca?- dijo Marinette- ¡creí que mi _partenaire_ iba a morir delante de mí! No puedes…-

-¡Marinette!- la interrumpió Tikki, haciendo que la chica cerrara la boca- recuerda lo que dijiste cuando lo estabas reviviendo-

-¿Crees que recuerdo lo que…?-

-Dijiste que lo amabas- dijo la kwami.

Marinette sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima de pronto. Había dicho en voz alta que amaba a Chat Noir. Pero no podía amarlo, no después de todo ese tiempo. Cuando era un adolescente, ella lo había rechazado constantemente. ¿Porqué había dicho eso?

Porque no lo amaba, ¿verdad? No podía amar a un chico del cual ni siquiera conocía su rostro, o al menos su nombre. Tragó saliva. Conocía su voz, conocía sus ojos. Conocía su enorme corazón, su valentía y la sinceridad de sus acciones.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pensando en su _partenaire_. Recordó la alegría que sintió cuando lo vio regresar a París después de tantos años, el terror de estar a punto de perderlo, y el alivio que sintió al verlo respirar de nuevo. Imaginó como sería su vida sin él en ella, y el resultado fue terrible.

-Tikki, creo que tienes razón- dijo Marinette en un susurro, como si inconscientemente tuviera miedo de que su kwami la escuchara- creo… creo que amo a Chat Noir-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Vaya susto que pasaron nuestros héroes tratando de vencer al akuma. Al mismo tiempo, Luka tuvo que consolar a Kagami durante la ausencia de Adrien. Las cosas están comenzando a ponerse en su sitio, pero aún hay muchos problemas que les esperan a nuestros héroes. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	18. Capítulo 18

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 18

_Oficina de Adrien_

_Dos días después_

Plagg miraba con curiosidad a su portador. No sabía como no se había dado cuenta de que Ladybug estaba sintiéndose cada vez más atraída a él. Aunque en su defensa, Adrien no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Esos últimos dos días había pasado todo su tiempo libre en el hospital, acompañando a Kagami y encargándose de que Tsurugi-san estuviera bien atendida.

Esa mañana Tsurugi-san había sido dada de alta después de recibir sus primeros tratamientos, pero tendría que estar regresando al hospital cada dos semanas para recibir más medicamentos.

Tanto Plagg como Adrien se habían sorprendido de la tranquilidad con la que parecía que Kagami había enfrentado eso. El chico se puso a pensar que, si su padre fuera el que estuviera en el hospital, él no habría estado tan calmado como ella.

Adrien suspiró mirando la pantalla de su computadora. Aún tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer para la gala de la compañía, que se acercaba cada vez más. Estaba concentrado escribiendo en un correo de invitación para sus proveedores cuando Sabrina llamó a la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpirlo, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo ella llevando consigo el teléfono- pero tiene una llamada de _madame le maire_-

El chico rubio asintió con una expresión resignada y tomó el auricular.

-¿Sí?-

-_¡Adrichou!_\- el agudo chillido se escuchó tan fuerte que Adrien tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído- _¡hay un asunto urgente por el que tengo que hablar contigo!_-

-Eh… sí, Chloé, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo el chico pacientemente.

-_Oh, es que quise comprar un vestido para la gala de Gabriel en la Atelier Renard_\- dijo la alcaldesa- _pero no me aseguran que esté listo para este día. Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo_-

-Ah- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico. ¿Qué más podía responder? Aunque ya se imaginaba la razón detrás de esa llamada.

-_Entonces, escuché que Dupain-Cheng está trabajando para ti, y quiero que le pidas que cree un vestido para mí_\- continuó la chica.

Adrien respiró hondo. Sí, Marinette era una excelente diseñadora, pero a escasos cinco días del evento, el chico no creía que ella fuera capaz de hacer todo un vestido extra para Chloé en tan poco tiempo. Ya había terminado su traje y el vestido de Kagami, pero aún faltaban muchas cosas por terminar, principalmente revisar los vestuarios de los modelos.

-Chloé, Marinette está muy ocupada terminando las revisiones de los diseños que se presentarán y haciendo su propio vestido para que…-

-_Lo sé, pero también sé que tu nueva costurera puede hacerlo, y…_-

-¡No la llames así!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz, sorprendiendo a Chloé y a sí mismo en el proceso. Dándose cuenta de su error, el chico respiró hondo y se calmó antes de continuar- Marinette Dupain-Cheng es la mejor diseñadora que tengo en la compañía, y no permitiré que nadie hable mal de ella- volvió a respirar- ella está ocupada en otras actividades importantes bajo mis órdenes, y no puede crear un vestido nuevo en tan poco tiempo al mismo tiempo de que supervisa el vestuario de todos los modelos-

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, seguramente porque Chloé estaba tan sorprendida como él, pero éste no duró mucho.

-_Bah, es ridículo, totalmente ridículo_\- dijo Chloé Bourgeois del otro lado de la línea- _hubiera sido una excelente concesión que la alcaldesa de París usara uno de sus diseños, pero si eso quieren, mandaré pedir un vestido del mejor diseñador de Milán_-

-En ese caso, te veré el sábado, Chlo- dijo Adrien lo más amablemente que pudo.

-_Por supuesto, Adrichou_\- dijo Chloé con una risita antes de colgar la llamada- _casi siento lástima por tu prometida, porque por cómo te comportas, parece que la vas a cambiar muy pronto_-

Adrien no alcanzó a decir nada cuando la línea se cortó. Suspiró largamente mientras que colgaba también y levantaba la mirada. Su asistente seguía en su oficina, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión tan sorprendida como la que seguramente tenía la alcaldesa.

-Gracias, Sabrina. ¿Podrías dejarme solo?-

La chica asintió y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta. Casi al mismo tiempo, Plagg salió de su escondite y flotó a su lado.

-¿Qué fue eso, chico?- dijo el kwami.

-No lo sé- dijo Adrien, pasándose nerviosamente los dedos por el cabello- no sé qué me pasó- volvió sus ojos al kwami- ¿esto me está pasando por el Miraculous? Plagg, tiene que haber una manera de detener esto. ¡Le grité a Chloé, le gruñí a Luka cuando lo estaba salvando! Cada vez que algo se trata de Marinette, siento de nuevo esa furia, pero no puedo seguir así. ¡Estoy comprometido con Kagami! No puedo seguir teniendo esos desplantes y…-

Plagg se palmeó la cara. Todo ese tiempo y aún no caía en cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Chico idiota, todo lo que te dije sobre el efecto adverso del Miraculous es mentira- dijo el kwami, explotando de frustración- no hay ningún efecto adverso de utilizar o dejar el Miraculous del Gato Negro. Toda esa furia que sientes en tu interior cuando Marinette es insultada o está con otro chico son celos, porque estás enamorado de ella-

Adrien se quedó helado al escuchar eso. No existían ningún efecto, ninguna maldición por usar su anillo. Era mentira lo que Plagg le había dicho. Insistía en que estaba enamorado. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar enamorado?

-Plagg, ¿me mentiste?-

Plagg rodó los ojos.

-Te estás enfocando en lo que no es importante, Adrien. ¡Estás enamorado de ella! Y no intentes negarlo- añadió al ver que el chico separó los labios para decir algo- todos podemos verlo, incluso Kagami y Luka-

-Claro que no es…-

-¿Porqué crees que se enojaron tanto el día de la doble cita?- lo interrumpió el kwami de nuevo- ¡todo este asunto de tu idiotez es tan malo como queso pasteurizado! Al parece que Marinette es la única tan ciega como tú y no se ha dado cuenta de ello-

Adrien tragó ía bastante tiempo sin escuchar a Plagg hablar tanto, y ahora que lo hacía, justamente era eso lo que elegía decir.

-Plagg, yo…- comenzó a decir antes de interrumpirse él mismo. No sabía porque no podía negar lo que dijo su kwami.

-Sabes que tengo razón- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos antes de volver a ocultarse bajo su camisa cuando ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse- y cuando lo admitas finalmente, dejarás e sufrir-

Adrien se quedó pensando en ello cuando la puerta se abrió y quién más sino Marinette entró a la oficina con su enorme sonrisa que hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción. La chica llevaba consigo un par de portatrajes en sus brazos.

-Adrien, acabo de terminar tu atuendo y el de Kagami- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír, sin siquiera tener idea de lo que había provocado en su jefe- ¿cuándo puede venir para que se lo pruebe y hacer los ajustes?-

"Oh, no", pensó Adrien mientras que la miraba dejar los atuendos sobre la silla frente a él "creo que es posible que Plagg tenga razón"

x-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_Esa tarde_

Tanto Nino y Alya como Manon estaban impresionados al ver las creaciones de Marinette. Ambos habían sido invitados a la gala de la compañía Gabriel. Nino era aún, después de todo, el mejor DJ de París, y Alya tenía que asistir también como corresponsal de Le Figaro, así que ambos habían recurrido a la ayuda de su mejor amiga y la mejor diseñadora de París.

-Wow…- dijo Alya mientras que se daba la vuelta frente el espejo. Su vestido tenía un corte A, con los hombros descubiertos, y era color rojo brillante con algunas líneas amarillas y blancas. Tenía bordadas algunas lentejuelas plateadas en la parte inferior de la falda- Marinette, esto es impresionante. Me imaginaba que ya conocías bien mi talla después de todos los vestidos que has hecho para mí, pero esta vez te sobrepasaste a ti misma-

-No puedo tomar todo el crédito por esta pieza, Alya- dijo Marinette sonriendo- Manon hizo gran parte de esto también-

-Muchas gracias, Manon- dijo la pelirroja mirando a la adolescente- estoy segura de que tienes tanto talento como tu maestra-

-Claro que lo tiene- dijo Marinette a su vez- y un día no muy lejano, ella me va a sobrepasar-

Manon sonrió orgullosa de ver su trabajo plasmado en un vestido que usaba Alya, y Marinette puso sus manos en los hombros de la adolescente.

-Me sorprende que tuvieras tiempo de diseñar y bordar esto- dijo Nino mirando el vestido de su esposa, pero su sonrisa se borró- Marinette, ¿no estabas muy ocupada trabajando con… tu nuevo empleador?-

Marinette lo miró. Nino aún no había perdonado a Adrien por desaparecer y cortar toda comunicación con él diez años antes. Supuso que tomaría tiempo que lo perdonara, pero la gala era una excelente oportunidad para comenzar, sobre todo si ambos chicos tenían la oportunidad de interactuar.

-Claro que estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos de la gala- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros, respondiendo la pregunta de Nino- pero Adrien fue muy amable en dejarme suficiente tiempo libre para crear estos atuendos. Además, Manon me ha ayudado muchísimo, no habría podido hacerlo sin ella-

-¿Vas a ir a la gala, Manon?- preguntó Alya.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo la adolescente- no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-

Marinette sonrió levemente al ver a Manon tan orgullosa de sí misma, y con buena razón. Estaba contenta con su trabajo, y al menos la prueba de vestuario con sus amigos había salido tan bien como la del día anterior con Kagami.

_FLASHBACK_

_Oficina de Marinette_

_Poco antes_

_Adrien había llamado a Kagami para que se midiera el vestido que había creado para la próxima gala. Estaba muy optimista hasta que recordó que no había visto a la chica desde esa doble cita con Luka, y no había alcanzado siquiera a aclarar lo sucedido con ella. Adrien le dijo que ellos habían hecho las paces mientras que Tsurugi-san estaba en el hospital._

_Sabrina llamó la puerta de su oficina y anunció que Kagami había llegado. Cuando la japonesa entró acompañada de Adrien, Marinette se esforzó porque su sonrisa no se notara nerviosa. No tenía porqué sentirse nerviosa, ella no había hecho nada malo. No había besado a Adrien, y lo que sucedió era porque era Ladybug y tenía que vencer al akuma y, de paso rescatarla a ella. _

_Claro, eso no le podía decir._

_Adrien acompañó a Kagami, seguramente para asegurarse que su prometida no se lanzara a la yugular de Marinette, y la abrazaba por la cintura. _

_-Bueno, mesdames- dijo Adrien sonriendo nerviosamente antes de salir de la oficina de Marinette- supongo que las dejaré trabajar-_

_Ambas asintieron antes de que Adrien saliera y las dejara solas. Hubo un pesado silencio entre ambas mientras que Kagami miraba fijamente a la otra chica como si esperaba que dijera algo. Marinette respiró hondo. _

_-Kagami, antes de que comencemos- dijo ella- quiero que sepas que esa noche yo no hice… nada de lo que crees que hice. Me quedé atrapada en el baño de mujeres hasta después de que Ladybug y Chat Noir vencieron al akuma-_

_Kagami no dijo nada, solamente se quedó en silencio, evaluándola con la mirada. _

_-Si realmente hubiéramos hecho… lo que piensas, habríamos sido al menos un poco más inteligentes para ocultarlo, ¿no crees?- continuó ella encogiendo los hombros- aunque bueno, tu prometido puede llegar a ser un poco distraído- se aclaró la garganta- eres mi amiga, Kagami. Jamás siquiera consideraría traicionarte así- _

_Por fin, después de un rato, Kagami sonrió sinceramente._

_-De acuerdo- dijo ella finalmente, acercándose a abrazar a Marinette- tienes razón; sé que jamás harías algo así. Lamento haber sido tan grosera con ambos-_

_-No es nada, Kagami. No te culpo por haber pensado eso, pero ya que aclaramos todo- sonrió Marinette, volviéndose a su portatrajes- ¿estás lista?-_

_La japonesa asintió mientras que abría el portatrajes y sacaba el vestido azul, entregándoselo para que se cambiara. Kagami lo hizo rápidamente y la chica le ayudó a subir el cierre de su vestido para que pudiera verse al espejo._

_Originalmente Kagami había esperado otro vestido rojo, pues era el color que más usaba, pero Marinette prefirió el color azul, que hacía que resaltaran los brillos azulados en sus cabellos. El corte del vestido era ajustado, pero el cuerpo torneado de Kagami hacía que se viera espectacular. El cuello tipo mandarín y sus hombros descubiertos. _

_-Marinette, esto es impresionante- dijo ella sonriendo- creí que no me gustaría porque es azul, pero…-_

_-Solo creí que era un lindo cambio de color- dijo Marinette, caminado hacia su escritorio y sacando una pequeña caja de ella- no sé si tienes unos aretes adecuados para el vestido, pero creo que se verá muy bien con estos- _

_Kagami tomó la caja y la abrió. Los aretes tenían forma de dos dragones japoneses color azul con ojos color castaño, estaban incrustados con pequeños cristales de swarovsky. _

_-Son hermosos- dijo Kagami sin dejar de mirar los hermosos aretes de dragón- nunca antes había visto algo parecido. ¿Dónde los conseguiste?-_

_-Los hice yo- dijo Marinette sonriendo._

_La japonesa levantó los ojos hacia ella._

_-Marinette, no era necesario que…- _

_-Claro que era necesario- la interrumpió la diseñadora- después de la semana tan pesada que tuviste, supuse que necesitabas algo que te levantara un poco el ánimo-_

_Kagami puso la caja en su escritorio y se lanzó a abrazarla, sintiéndose culpable de haber dudado de su amiga. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Bueno, parece que esto significa que yo portaré orgullosamente el primer vestido Chamack-Dupain-Cheng- dijo Alya dándose otra vuelta frente al espejo- ¡esto va a ser genial! Ya quiero que sea la noche de la gala, nos vamos a ver muy bien. ¿No crees, Nino?-

Pero el chico moreno no parecía muy convencido de querer ir a la gala. Había sido convencido de hacer de DJ solamente porque la paga sería buena, y no podía negarse, pero todos sabían su disgusto con Adrien.

Marinette sonrió resignada antes de despedir a sus amigos y cerrar su _atelier_, porque aún faltaba una última persona de probarse su traje. Sacó su teléfono celular.

-¿Luka?- dijo ella en voz baja- lamento interrumpirte pero, ¿podrías venir hoy a casa a cenar? Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Luka había estado en casa de Juleka cuando recibió la llamada de Marinette pidiéndole que fuera a cenar a su apartamento porque quería hablar con él. Su corazón se llenó de esperanza al escuchar a la chica invitándolo a casa pero su hermana menor no parecía estar muy segura de que eso fueran buenas noticias.

Cuando el chico llegó al apartamento de Marinette comenzó a recordar la expresión de Juleka y a sentirse un poco nervioso. ¿Y si su hermana tenía razón, y Marinette lo había citado para mandarlo a freír espárragos de una vez por todas?

Tragando saliva, Luka subió al apartamento de su novia y llamó a la puerta. Marinette le abrió casi de inmediato, sonriéndole nerviosamente y haciéndolo pasar.

-_Salut_-

-_Salut, ma souris._ Di…dijiste que querías hablar conmigo- dijo Luka nerviosamente.

-Sí, toma asiento- dijo la chica, mientras que servía algunos croissants con la cena que tenía preparada- llegas justo a tiempo, la comida está aún caliente-

Luka dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones. Parecía que Marinette no lo iba a terminar, al menos no esa noche.

-No te lo había dicho antes porque había estado ocupada- dijo ella una vez que ambos se sentaron a cenar- dentro de cinco días será la gala de Gabriel en el Grand Palais, y van a presentar algunos de mis diseños-

-Lo habías mencionado- dijo Luka en voz baja.

-Sí, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras- dijo Marinette, aún sonando un poco nerviosa- la mayor parte del tiempo voy a estar un poco ocupada revisando los atuendo de los modelos, pero podríamos pasar un rato juntos y creo que nos podríamos divertir-

Luka la miró. Marinette ya había participado en varias galas y desfiles de modas en el pasado, aunque no de Gabriel, y jamás lo había invitado a acompañarla, sobre todo porque siempre estaba ocupada y él solo estorbaría en su trabajo. Quizá esta vez no estaría tan ocupada y podría pasar tiempo con él. El chico estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se lo pensó mejor.

-Me encantaría ir contigo, pero no tengo nada que vestir para un evento tan elegante- dijo Luka.

-Tengo un traje para ti- dijo Marinette- en caso de que quisieras asistir-

Luka parpadeó. Su novia había creado un traje para él.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que te acompañe? Es un evento de tu trabajo, después de todo- preguntó, y sonrió al ver a la chica sonriéndolo- bien, claro que iré-

-Gracias, Luka- dijo ella, levantándose y caminando hacia él. El chico creyó que la chica lo iba a besar, o que algo más sucedería entre ellos, pero nuevamente se vio decepcionado. Marinette pasó de largo y caminó hacia el sofá detrás de él, mostrándole un portatrajes que llevaba consigo- aquí esta tu traje, lo hicimos entre Manon y yo. _Ta-dah_-

Luka forzó una sonrisa para ocultar su decepción, y caminó hacia ella para tomarlo.

-Puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de huéspedes- añadió la chica.

Con un suspiro resignado, el chico caminó hacia el sitio indicado con el portatrajes en la mano, pensando en que efectivamente, nada pasaría entre ellos esa noche.

x-x-x

_Mas tarde_

Una vez que Luka se fue, Marinette por fin pudo relajarse para terminar de los detalles de su propio vestido. Entre los vestuarios de sus amigos, de Kagami y Adrien, además de los preparativos, no había tenido mucho tiempo para trabajar en el suyo. Apenas tenía cinco días para completarlo. No sería muy difícil.

Tikki se posó sobre su hombro mientras que miraba con atención las manos de su elegida. Marinette le había dicho que estaba preocupada porque Lila también iría a la gala y tenía miedo de que fuera a copiar su vestido. Para evitarlo, había colocado uno falso en su _atelier_, con ayuda de Manon, mientras que ella trabajaba en el verdadero en su habitación.

"Lila es bien capaz de copiar el vestido de Marinette y acusarla de habérselo copiado", pensó la kwami.

_Tic tic tic_

Un sonido, parecido a unos golpecitos sobre el vidrio, interrumpieron los pensamientos de ambas. Al escucharlo, Marinette apagó la máquina de coser y se volvió a mirar hacia la ventana con una expresión esperanzada.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo ella- ¿eres tú?-

No hubo respuesta a su llamado. Sin rendirse, Marinette se levantó del suelo y se apresuró a abrir la ventana de su balcón, asomándose con la ilusión de ver al héroe, pero éste estaba vacío.

-Oh- dijo Marinette en un tono decepcionado y se volvió al interior dirigiéndose a Tikki- realmente quería verlo…-

-¿Ver a quién?-

La voz masculina hizo que Marinette volviera su vista a la ventana de nuevo, quedando cara a cara con Chat Noir. La chica dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa de la impresión y dio un paso atrás, tropezando con el tapete y cayendo sentada al suelo.

-¡AAAAAH!-

Chat Noir entró al apartamento por la ventana del balcón con una amplia sonrisa traviesa y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras que evidentemente que el héroe estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse de ella. Marinette infló las mejillas indignada, pero aceptó la mano del chico.

Tan pronto como se levantó, la chica puso un pie detrás de la bota de Chat Noir y lo empujó, haciéndolo tropezar también y caer al suelo de sentón. Y a diferencia de él, Marinette no se aguantó la risa.

-Ouch…- se quejó el chico.

-Jajajajaja…-

-¡Hey!- dijo el héroe mirándola con indignación- ¡eso es trampa!-

-No es trampa, tú bajaste la guardia-

Chat Noir se levantó y se sacudió mientras que Marinette seguía riendo. La miró ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo, admirando lo linda que se veía mientas reía, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la risa. Sacudió la cabeza. Quizá Plagg tenía razón, quizá sí estaba enamorado de ella, aunque no era como que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué trae a un gato callejero a mi ventana a esta hora de la noche?- preguntó Marinette, volviendo a llamar la atención del chico tan pronto como dejó de reír.

-¿Qué un héroe no puede visitar a una _princesse_ para ver cómo está? Además, me pareció escuchar que querías verme- dijo Chat Noir.

-Coqueto- dijo ella en tono reprobatorio.

-Culpable- sonrió él, pero de pronto su sonrisa se borró- solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Esta semana ha sido un tanto difícil para todos-

-Lo sé, escuché sobre el akuma que atacó la casa de los Couffaine, y la pelea que diste junto a Ladybug- dijo la chica borrando su sonrisa también y haciendo una mueca preocupada- me dijeron que tú casi…-

Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo digas- dijo él con una expresión culpable, sus orejas cayendo sobre su cabeza- sé que Ladybug se asustó mucho porque ella tuvo que…ayudarme cuando pasó eso. Me siento terrible por eso-

Marinette sonrió levemente y, sabiendo que para el chico ella no era Ladybug, aprovechó su cercanía para lanzarse a abrazarlo por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Chat Noir ni siquiera se sorprendió por ello, al contrario; la rodeó con sus brazos y no la soltó. La chica respiró aliviada de que su _chaton_ estuviera bien, pues no lo había visto desde el último ataque, cuando había tenido que revivirlo.

"Quizá Tikki tiene razón", pensó ella "lo amo. Pero eso no significa nada. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Chat Noir está en una relación y yo… tengo a Luka"

Al ver separarse de Marinette y ver que tenía una expresión derrotada, Chat Noir presionó sus labios contra su frente con cariño.

-¿Porqué _ma princesse_ no sonríe?-

-Oh, Chat Noir, si tan solo supieras lo que…- comenzó a decir ella con una expresión derrotada, pero el chico le puso un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Es Luka?¿acaso te lastimó?- dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu novio- dijo Chat Noir acentuando su expresión furiosa- ¿acaso ese bueno para nada te hizo daño de alguna manera?-

Marinette parpadeó. Su _partenaire_ jamás se había comportado de esa manera, tan protectora con ella, excepto en el pasado cuando estaba enamorada de ella, o al menos de su alter ego heroico. Lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Acaso él también…?

-Chat Noir- dijo ella, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- ¿acaso tú…hay algo que tú sientas por…?-

No completó su frase, pero sus ojos completaron la pregunta. Chat Noir entendió muy bien, incluso sin que terminara de hablar; le estaba preguntando si él sentía algo por ella. El chico asintió levemente.

-No debería sentirme así, Marinette- dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros con una expresión triste en su rostro- no debería estar enamorado de ti. Estoy comprometido para casarme, y tú tienes una relación con Luka. Y ni siquiera puedes saber quién soy yo del otro lado de la máscara. ¡Esto es… es una terrible idea!- sonrió tristemente- he estado intentando resistirlo, pero en vano-

Marinette sonrió nerviosamente.

-Yo también he intentado resistirlo- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente- es una terrible idea, porque ni siquiera sé quien eres y ambos tenemos a otra persona. Quizá deberíamos…-

Chat Noir volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y acercarla a su pecho. Podía escuchar su respiración nerviosa, cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus propios labios. Marinette cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas, al mismo tiempo que el héroe cerraba sus ojos y se inclinaba hacia ella.

Sus labios estaban apenas a unos centímetros de tocarse cuando ambos se apartaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puedo!-

-¡Lo siento!-

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con las mejillas enrojecidas e idénticas expresiones con una mezcla de pena y tristeza.

-No puedo, no debo hacerlo- dijo Chat Noir en el mismo tono derrotado de antes- yo tengo a mi prometida. No estoy enamorado de ella, pero es una buena persona y no… no deseo traicionarla. Realmente ella no se merece eso-

-Yo siento lo mismo- dijo Marinette tan entristecida como él- por más intensos que sean mis sentimientos, no puedo engañar a Luka, no puedo hacerle algo así…-

Los dos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama de Marinette.

-¿Y bien?- dijo ella en voz baja, poniendo su mano sobre la de él- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que sabemos nuestros sentimientos?-

-No lo sé, _princesse_\- dijo Chat Noir tristemente, las orejas de su traje caídas- yo… hice una promesa, y no sé como puedo salir de ella sin lastimar a nadie y sin…- sacudió la cabeza- es una situación difícil-

-Lo es- dijo Marinette- supongo que lo mejor es… dejar las cosas como están-

Chat Noir asintió de acuerdo, aunque esa conclusión les rompiera el corazón a ambos. El chico se puso de pie y besó la mejilla de ella.

-Espero que Luka te ame como te mereces, Marinette- dijo en voz baja antes de salir por la ventana y desaparecer en la distancia, dejando sola a la chica, quien sintió sus ojos húmedos al verlo alejarse.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin estos dos idiotas hablaron de sus sentimientos, pero decidieron que no pueden actuar sobre ellos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	19. Capítulo 19

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 19

_Grand Palais_

_Cinco días después_

El día de la gala llegó más rápido de lo que se imaginaron, pero tenía que enfrentarse a ello. Adrien había pasado temprano por Kagami, y se había quedado boquiabierto al ver su vestido azul. Una parte de él esperaba verla en sus habituales vestidos color rojo, pero esta vez Marinette se había sobrepasado a sí misma. Su traje también era extraordinario, pero no resaltaba tanto como el vestido de Kagami o sus aretes de dragón, los cuales Marinette había hecho ella misma.

La pareja llegó sin contratiempos a la entrada del Grand Palais, y tras pasar las llaves del auto al valet, ambos fueron recibidos por el maestro de ceremonias del evento.

-Bienvenidos a la gala, _monsieur_ Agreste, _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo el maestro de ceremonias haciendo una leve inclinación- todo está listo para esta noche. Por favor, disfruten su velada-

-Gracias- dijo Adrien entrando al Grand Palais.

El sitio había sido decorado para el evento con una pasarela en el centro, y alrededor había mesas y sillas para la cena posterior al desfile, además de una pista de baile. Luces y una consola donde estaba el DJ que la compañía había contarata, que Adrien sabía que era Nino. Vio a Alya en un lado de la pasarela con un pequeño micrófono portátil y una libretita para apuntar lo que veía.

Adrien sonrió levemente. Quizá esa era su oportunidad de comenzar a arreglar sus relaciones. Tras prepararse mentalmente, el chico ofreció su brazo a Kagami y caminó junto con ella para llegar a saludar a la pelirroja.

-_Salut_\- sonrió Adrien.

-_Salut_\- respondió Alya volviéndose hacia él. A ver de quien se trataba, la pelirroja sonrió y saludó a los dos chicos. Levantó su micrófono a la altura del rostro de Adrien- _monsieur_ Agreste, ¿tiene alguna sorpresa en este gala?-

El rubio sonrió cálidamente. Había tenido mucho miedo de ver a la pelirroja y a su ex mejor amigo, pero al menos Alya seguía sonriéndole amablemente. Asintió levemente, alzando una ceja con una expresión traviesa.

-Quizá. ¿Me lo preguntas como una vieja amiga, o como la corresponsal principal de _Le Figaro_?-

-Quizá un poco de ambas- sonrió Alya ante la pregunta, poniendo una mano en su hombro- ¿cómo estás, Adrien? Escuché de su compromiso, muchas felicidades- añadió volviéndose a Kagami.

Kagami sonrió ampliamente ante la mención del compromiso, pero Adrien no parecía muy contento de ser recordado de él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja. Pensó que podía mencionárselo a Marinette tan pronto como la viera.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió la japonesa mucho más sinceramente que su prometido- me gusta mucho tu vestido, Alya. ¿También lo diseñó Marinette?-

Alya asintió.

-Así es, con la ayuda de Manon Chamack- dijo orgullosamente la pelirroja, dándose una vuelta para modelar el vestido- mi mejor amiga es la diseñadora más talentosa del mundo-

-Me consta- dijo Adrien con un poco más orgullo de lo que debería- mi predecesor en la compañía fue un idiota por no haber contratado a Marinette tan pronto como entró a su oficina. Lástima, pero espero haber podido corregir ese error-

-¡_Monsieur_ Agreste!-

-¡_Monsieur_ Adrien Agreste, un momento!-

Algunos de los socios de Gabriel Agreste se acercaron a Adrien para presentarse, así que el chico se despidió con una sonrisa de Alya y guió a Kagami junto con él al sitio donde lo llamaban. Con su vista buscaba a Marinette, pero parecía que aún no había llegado al evento.

Vio llegar a Chloé Bourgeois, llevando un vestido amarillo con negro de una prestigiosa colección italiana, tal y como había dicho que haría. También vio a Lila Rossi, usando un vestido color gris que no se veía nada mal, pero dudaba que ella lo hubiera diseñado. Ambas mujeres iban sin pareja, aunque había algunos invitados a la gala que se acercaron a ellas para charlar.

-_Monsieur_, ¿es verdad que su padre estará aquí?- preguntó uno de los socios.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Adrien sonriendo ampliamente al escuchar la pregunta- mencionó que vendría desde Londres con la familia al evento-

-Oh, _mon Dieu_\- dijo uno de los hombres con los que estaban charlando de pronto, mirando hacia la entrada del Grand Palais- ¿quién es esa hermosa mujer?-

Adrien y Kagami se volvieron, y ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la pareja que acababa de entrar al Grand Palais.

Luka acababa de entrar, vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa color turquesa con un corte elegante y su cabello teñido peinado hacia atrás, dejando su frente descubierta. Tomando su brazo con su mano derecha, Marinette caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa. Llevaba un vestido de organza color rojo de con líneas verticales negras, su cuello con estilo mandarín y sobre sus hombros tenía encaje color negro. Su cabello estaba atado sobre un par de trenzas en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y llevaba una doble diadema color rojos. El rojo resaltaba sus ojos azules, que eran notables desde la distancia.

Adrien no pudo evitar mirarla boquiabierto. No sabía que Marinette había preparado un vestido para ella misma, pero realmente se había sobrepasado a sí misma. ¡Y se veía tan hermosa y lo hacía sentir las rodillas débiles.

Un golpe en el costado lo devolvió a la realidad. Plagg lo acababa de salvar del enojo de Kagami dándole una patada por debajo de su traje. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que quitar esa cara de embobado antes de que se metiera en problemas con su prometida.

Los recién llegados se acercaron a donde se encontraban Adrien y Kagami. Luka saludó seriamente a Adrien y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Kagami, mientras que la sonrisa de Marinette era radiante cuando los saludó. El chico tragó saliva.

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette sonriendo en dirección a Kagami, pareciendo sumamente emocionada al ver el atuendo que había creado para la japonesa- ¡lo sabía!¡Sabía que esos aretes se verían geniales con tu atuendo! ¿No te lo dije, Luka?-

El chico mayor asintió seriamente, pero sin soltar a Marinette, esta vez rodeando su cintura en un gesto protector, como si estuviera marcando su territorio frente a Adrien. Éste apretó las manos discretamente dentro de sus bolsillos, pero no dijo nada.

-Bienvenidos los dos- dijo Adrien con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir- por favor, disfruten de la gala…-

La pareja le agradeció y se iba a alejar cuando Sabrina se acercó hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro.

-Lamento interrumpir, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Sabrina- pero usted y _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng son solicitados en la pasarela antes de que comience el desfile-

-Claro…- dijo Adrien volviéndose a Kagami, quien asintió, y luego miró a Marinette- ¿vamos?-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, y se volvió a Luka- regreso en un momento. ¿Podrías quedarte con Kagami mientras tanto?-

-Por supuesto, _ma souris_\- dijo el chico, inclinándose hacia ella y besando su mejilla, haciendo que Adrien sintiera como si su sangre estuviera en ebullición.

Aún así, Luka ofreció su brazo a Kagami y la condujo a los asientos en primera fila para mirar la pasarela, mientras que Adrien y Marinette siguieron a Sabrina detrás de los vestidores para revisar que los modelos estuvieran listos.

-Lamento separarte de tu cita- dijo Adrien, aunque no lo lamentaba ni un poco.

-No es nada, ya había hablado con él que esto sucedería- dijo ella sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros- vamos, tenemos trabajo que…-

-¡Adrien!- una vocecita aguda se escuchó desde la distancia.

Adrien y Marientte se volvieron hacia el origen de la misma, y ambos tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes. El chico pudo ver a Marinette tensarse, pero Adrien sonrió ampliamente al ver de quien se trataba.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette miró sorprendida a Gabriel Agreste y su esposa Nathalie caminado elegantemente hacia ellos, pero ninguno de ellos era quien había llamado al chico. Unos pasos delante de ellos había una niña, la única presente en ese evento, quien corría hacia ellos. La niña llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa que seguramente había sido creado por el famoso diseñador. La parte superior del mismo estaba hecho de encaje rosa y sus mangas cortas hasta la cintura, debajo del mismo la falda estaba hecha de capas de tul y seda del mismo color que llegaba justo arriba de sus tobillos. Sus cabellos rubios estaban atados en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, y llevaba una diadema color rosa sobre su cabeza.

Marinette ya había visto a esa niña antes, en una fotografía en el fondo de pantalla del celular de Adrien.

-¡Adrien!- repitió la niña sin dejar de correr, levantando la falda de su vestido para no pisarla y casi tirando su bolso de mano mientras lo hacía.

-Anette, un poco de compostura- Marinette escuchó decir a Nathalie, pero ni la niña ni Adrien parecieron haber escuchado a la mujer. Anette se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien la alzó y dio algunas vueltas con ella.

-Anette- dijo Adrien mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza- te extrañé un montón, _ma petite_-

-¡Yo también!- dijo ella sin soltarlo.

Después de unos segundos, Adrien puso a la pequeña en el suelo y se volvió a saludar a su padre y a su madrastra.

-_Salut, père_, Nathalie- dijo él.

-¿Cómo han estado las…?- comenzó a preguntar Gabriel, pero fue cuando notó la presencia de Marinette a su lado. La miró con intensidad por un momento, tanto que creyó que la iba a reprender por alguna razón, pero casi de inmediato sonrió- _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, esta es una agradable sorpresa-

Al ver que su ídolo le ofreció la mano, Marinette la estrechó nerviosamente.

-_Monsieur_ Agreste- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Marinette sustituyó a _monsieur_ Foissard como diseñadora en Gabriel- dijo Adrien sonriendo mientras que se volvía a la ruborizada Marinette- de hecho, la mayoría de los atuendos que presentaremos hoy los creó ella-

-Me parece una excelente decisión, _mon fils_\- dijo Gabriel seriamente- no puedo esperar ver el desfile. Vamos a nuestros lugares, Nathalie, Anette-

-_Papa_, ¿puedo quedarme con Adrien?- dijo Anette con enormes ojos- por favooooor-

Conociendo a Gabriel Agreste, Marinette casi esperaba que dijera que no, pero el hombre la sorprendió sonriendo levemente y asintiendo antes de ofrecer su brazo a Nathalie y caminar con ella hacia la primera fila de la pasarela.

-Bueno,_ ma petite_\- dijo Adrien volviéndose a su hermana sin dejar de sonreír- no creas que solo nos vas a seguir. Vas a tener que ayudarnos a Marinette y a mí-

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Anette dispuesta a subir a la plataforma pero pisó la falda de su vestido y tropezó. Adrien alcanzó a atraparla, pero el delicado vestido de la pequeña se rasgó en un costado.

Los dos hermanos miraron horrorizados la rasgadura en el hermoso vestido, y la pequeña hizo un puchero como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero Marinette sabía que hacer. Ella misma había llevado todo un estuche de costura para lidiar con ese tipo de problemas con los modelos. Arreglar el vestido de Anette no sería problema.

-No te preocupes, podemos arreglarlo- dijo Marinette ofreciéndole la mano- ven conmigo-

Anette miró dudosa a Adrien, pero este asintió con una sonrisa, así que la pequeña tomó la mano de Marinette y la siguió al pequeño vestidor. Con hábiles manos, Marinette reparó la rasgadura a la altura de su cintura, y sacó de la caja de accesorios un cinturón blanco, del mismo color de sus zapatos, para disimular la costura que había hecho para repararlo.

-Lista- dijo Marinette señalando el espejo- ¿qué te parece?-

La pequeña se miró al espejo y se dio una vuelta, mirándose boquiabierta.

-¡Está hermoso!- dijo Anette dándose vueltas- más bonito que antes. ¿Cómo hiciste?-

-Bueno, quizá pasé muchos años viendo los diseños de tu padre- confesó Marinette algo apenada- cuando era más pequeña, quería ser como él cuando fuera grande-

-¡Me encanta!- dijo Anette, tomando la mano de Marinette y saliendo del vestidor para regresar a donde estaba su hermano. Tan pronto como llegaron, la pequeña soltó a la chica y se plantó delante de Adrien, dándose una vuelta para modelar- ¡mira lo que hizo Marinette!¿Cómo me veo?-

-Muy linda, _ma petitte_\- dijo el chico tomando la mano de su hermana y haciéndola darse la vuelta otra vez. Después de ello levantó sus ojos verdes hacia la otra chica- Marinette es realmente muy talentosa- sonrió, y sus enormes ojos verdes se quedaron mirando a la chica- muchas gracias-

-No es nada- Marinette sonrió encogiendo los hombros y su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso. La chica tragó saliva intentando olvidar eso. ¡Si ella ya no amaba a Adrien! De por sí era demasiado difícil haber aceptado que estaba enamorada de Chat Noir como para meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Pero lo que Anette dijo enseguida casi causó que los dos chicos tuvieran una combustión espontánea. La niña había mirado atentamente la interacción entre Marinette y su hermano mayor con una expresión confundida.

-Pero Adrien, ¿porqué no te casas con ella mejor?- dijo Anette.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, tanto Adrien como Marinette enrojecieron hasta las raíces del cabello y sacudieron la cabeza nerviosamente. El chico se acercó a su hermana y le dio unas palmadas en su cabeza.

-Ah, los niños pequeños, que cosas dicen… jeje… - dijo Adrien sonriendo nerviosamente en dirección a Marinette.

-Ouch…- se quejó Anette quitando las manos de su hermano de su cabeza- ¡Adrien! Sabes que es cierto. Es bonita y te gusta. Con Kagami no sonríes igual que con ella-

Ninguno de los dos supo que decir ante la afirmación de la pequeña, pero optaron por ignorarlo y cambiar de tema. Marinette le dijo que le iba a mostrar como revisar los vestuarios de los modelos, y Anette la siguió emocionada.

Mientras lo hacía, la chica podía sentir la mirada de Adrien sobre su espalda.

x-x-x

_Pasarela _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka y Kagami tomaron asiento juntos, aunque no estaban muy contentos por haber dejado a sus respectivas parejas en compañía del otro. Si bien habían hecho las pases con ellos después del incidente en Montmartre, la semilla de la duda había sido sembrada en los corazones de ambos desde entonces.

Casi tan pronto como tomaron asiento, Kagami notó la presencia de sus futuros suegros, Gabriel Agreste y su nueva esposa. Le pareció extraño que Anette no estuviera con ellos, pero supuso que o no la habían llevado, o que la niña se había quedado con Adrien tras el escenario.

-Ah, _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo Gabriel Agrste acercándose a saludar a Kagami- es un placer verla aquí-

-Igualmente, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Kagami.

-Escuché que Tsurugi-san estuvo en el hospital hace unos días- continuó Gabriel, haciendo que la expresión de la chica cambiara por una derrotada- estaba muy preocupado. Confío en que estará mejor-

-Es muy amable preguntar por ella, _monsieur_\- dijo ella- _mère_ ya está en casa descansando-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste, pero sus ojos se fijaron en el chico a su lado, preguntándose quien sería.

-Ah, lo siento- dijo Kagami con una expresión apenada, recuperándose del recuerdo de la preocupación que había sentido por su madre- _madame_ y _monsieur_ Agreste, él es Luka Couffaine. Es el novio de una amiga nuestra, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

-Es un placer conocerlos- sonrió Luka y tendiendo la mano a _monsieur_ Agreste para saludarlo.

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos cuando miró al chico, y volvió sus ojos a Nathalie, con la que compartió una mirada que ninguno de los dos jóvenes entendió. El hombre se ajustó las gafas con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha finalmente estrechó la de Luka.

-Igualmente, _monsieur_ Couffaine- dijo Gabriel.

Una vez pasadas las presentaciones, la pareja tomó asiento junto a donde se encontraban Luka y Kagami. Alya Césaire había tomado asiento una fila detrás de donde estaban ellos y casi de inmediato las luces del Grand Palais se apagaron, y la pasarela se iluminó.

-_Mesdames et messieurs_\- dijo el presentador- ¡oficialmente damos por iniciada la décima segunda gala de Gabriel! Con ustedes, la nueva colección de verano-

Al terminar de hablar el presentador, Nino comenzó a tocar la música en su consola, y los modelos comenzaron a cruzar la pasarela.

Luka miró atentamente la exposición, poniendo especial atención en los atuendos que el presentador mencionaba que habían sido creados por Marinette. Aunque él no entendía mucho de moda, sabía que su novia era realmente talentosa, y se notaba que amaba lo que hacía. Y todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de ello. Podía notar la admiración en los ojos de _monsieur_ Agreste y de la mayoría de los presentes.

Parecía que él no era el único que no entendía mucho de lo que presentaban. Kagami parecía estar tan perdida como él en cuanto a lo que sucedía en el escenario.

Tras una larga hora de presentaciones, la pasarela terminó, o eso creyeron ellos dos, porque el presentador continuó hablando y la música no se detuvo.

-Finalmente un pequeño cambio en el programa- dijo el presentador- un aplauso por favor al primer y a la última modelo de Gabriel: Adrien y Anette Agreste-

Luka miró sorprendido la pasarela, donde aparecieron Adrien y su hermana menor. Algo se movió a su lado, y vio que Kagami había cruzado los brazos y entrecerrado los ojos. El chico rubio caminaba en la pasarela con toda la gracia y profesionalismo como cuando era adolescente. La pequeña, que ahora Luka sabía que era la hija menor de Gabriel Agreste, caminaba al lado de su hermano mayor, intentando imitarlo mientras que lo seguía.

Gabriel y Nathalie aplaudieron, y Kagami lo hizo también. Luka no se sentía con muchas ganas de vitorear y cruzó los brazos suspirando en voz baja. No alcanzó a ver a Anette corriendo de regreso hacia el escenario y susurrando algo en el oído del presentador, quien sonrió.

-Ah, sí- dijo el presentador- _mademoiselle_ Agreste me acaba de recordar que nos falta reconocer a la persona sin cuyo esfuerzo esta gala no habría sido posible. La mayoría de los atuendos fueron diseñados por esta increíble dama-

Al decir eso, señaló hacia el punto detrás de él.

-_Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo el presentador.

Luka vio que, tan pronto como Marinette salió de la parte trasera del escenario, Adrien se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir a la pasarela y saludar al público. En un gesto inesperado, Adrien levantó con su mano la de Marinette, y el público estalló en aplausos. Incluso _monsieur_ Agreste y Nathalie se levantaron para aplaudir. Marinette sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas encendiéndose de color rojo.

El gesto de Adrien apenas duró menos de diez segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Luka sintiera como si se hubiera tragado una caja de clavos. Y al parecer Kagami también se sintió molesta por lo sucedido, pues se puso de pie empuñando sus manos y se dio media vuelta, pasando entre las gradas donde estaban mirando la pasarela y se dirigió hacia la salida. Con un vistazo más a la sonrisa apenada de Marinette y la mirada de adoración de Adrien hacia ella, Luka se puso de pie también y salió tras Kagami.

Ambos definitivamente necesitaban algo de aire fresco.

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien descendió del escenario y extendió su mano para ayudar a Marinette a bajar. Una vez que lo hizo, tomó a su hermana en sus brazos y la bajó al suelo también.

-Gracias, Adrien- sonrió Anette antes de volverse a Marinette y tomar su mano de nuevo- ven, vamos a que conozcas a mis papás…-

Marinette sonrió un poco sonrojada.

-Ya conozco a tus papás, _petite, _¿recuerdas? - dijo la chica sonriendo levemente- te acompañaré para saludarlos de nuevo antes de ir a buscar a Luka-

Las sonrisas de ambos hermanos se borraron ante la mención de Luka, pero Adrien asintió seriamente y acompañó a las dos hacia donde estaban _monsieur_ y _madame_ Agreste, donde Marinette tuvo la oportunidad de ver mejor a la pareja.

Gabriel había envejecido un poco pero no se veía muy diferente a como lo conocía. Nathalie era otro asunto. La antigua asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste se había transformado en una hermosa mujer, que usaba el cabello suelo y un hermoso vestido color celeste.

-_Maman, papa_\- dijo Anette corriendo hacia sus padres- miren, Marinette arregló mi vestido-

-Según recuerdo, Marinette siempre ha sido muy talentosa- dijo Gabriel Agreste a su hija antes de mirar a la chica y extender su mano hacia ella- fue un placer volver a verla, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng-

-El placer es mío, _monsieur_ Agreste. _Madame_…- añadió Marinette, saludando a Nathalie también.

Adrien observó la conversación unos pasos detrás de Marinette, y sonrió levemente al ver que la chica estaba charlando animadamente con su padre, al parecer habiendo olvidado momentáneamente a Luka. Y hablando de la pareja de Marinette, él tenía que buscar a la suya.

El chico rubio cruzó gran parte del Grand Palais sin ver a su prometida, hasta que se acercó a la puerta principal del lugar y la encontró ahí, de pie de un lado de la misma y mirando hacia afuera, de la misma manera en la que Luka estaba ahí, sus ojos sobre la calle del lado opuesto de Kagami.

-Kagami, aquí estás- dijo Adrien al alcanzarlos- te he estado buscando por todas partes. _Père_ y Nathalie están…-

-Ya los vi- lo interrumpió Kagami en un tono brusco.

Adrien parpadeó. Había aprendido a darse cuenta cuando Kagami estaba molesta y cuando era solamente su habitual manera ruda de decir las cosas. Y esta vez estaba sumamente furiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo él sin entender.

Los ojos de Kagami se fijaron en Luka, quien entendió la mirada y desapareció hacia el interior del Grand Palais, seguramente buscando a Marinette. Adrien lo siguió con la mirada por unos segundos antes de volverse nuevamente a su prometida.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- repitió.

-Me voy a casa- dijo ella bruscamente.

-¿Porqué?- dijo el rubio sin entender- la gala apenas va a comenzar, y…-

-Porque vi lo que hiciste con Marinette- dijo Kagami bruscamente- con tu hermana sobre la pasarela-

Adrien alzó las cejas, genuinamente confundido. No había hecho más que ayudarla a subir a la pasarela y levantado su mano para que el público la felicitara.

-Solamente la felicitamos por su trabajo y…-

-¡Vi como la mirabas!- dijo la chica alzando la voz. Adrien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dar un paso atrás. Sabía lo peligroso que era cuando Kagami se enojaba, pero cuando alzaba la voz podía ser letal- ¡no me trates como una idiota!-

Adrien la miró boquiabierto. ¿En serio ella creía que él estaba haciendo eso?

-Kagami, jamás he hecho eso…-

La chica relajó sus hombros, pero seguía mirándolo como si pudiera fulminarlo.

-Esto es un problema- dijo Kagami entre dientes- esto no puede seguir así… lo que haces con Marinette…-

Adrien entendía muy bien lo que la chica quería decir. Él mismo había decidido poner distancia entre él y Marinette, porque realmente quería ser fiel al compromiso que había hecho con su prometida.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?- dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos- ¿quieres que la despida? Sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso, no después de todo lo que Marinette ha hecho por ti, por nosotros. No podemos dejarla a merced de Chloé-

-No, por supuesto que no…- dijo Kagami en voz baja.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que esperas de mí?- preguntó Adrien, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella con delicadeza.

-Quiero que tomes esto en serio-

-Por supuesto que tomo seriamente el compromiso- dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo. ¡Estaba tan frustrado, sobre todo después del esfuerzo para mantenerse fiel a su promesa!- ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta, Kagami? He hecho todo lo posible para cumplir la promesa que te hice, porque te di mi palabra-

Aquellas palabras de Adrien no tuvieron el efecto deseado en Kagami. La chica cayó en cuenta de que su futuro esposo no dijo "porque te amo", sino "porque te di mi palabra". Aquello rompió su corazón al darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Se sacudió las manos de Adrien de los hombros y salió del Grand Palais para tomar el auto que la esperaba.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, la primera parte de la gala no salió muy bien que digamos para Adrien, y aún falta la segunda parte y un invitado sorpresa. Paciencia, no quieran asesinar a nuestros héroes aún. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	20. Capítulo 20

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 20

_Interior del Grand Palais_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Kagami y Adrien, Marinette estaba cerca de la pasarela conversando animadamente con los Agreste, quienes parecían muy interesados en lo que la chica había hecho los últimos diez años.

-Entonces, ¿pusiste un _atelier_ en el Latin Quarter?- dijo Gabriel, rascándose interesado la barbilla antes de sacudir la cabeza apenado- me siento terrible por lo que sucedió. Adrien me contó sobre el asunto con Henri. Usted, _mademoiselle_, debió haber comenzado a trabajar conmigo tan pronto como salió del colegio-

La chica sonrió apenada.

-No es nada, _monsieur_\- dijo Marinette encogiendo los hombros con una leve sonrisa- supongo que por algo suceden las cosas. En mi _atelier_ trabajo con Manon Chamack; es muy talentosa…-

-Tomaré nota de ello, no quiero repetir el mismo error. Vamos a pasar a la mesa, _chérie_\- dijo Gabriel, acercando la mano de Nathalie a sus labios y besándola antes de volverse a su hija- vamos, _ma souris_-

-Sí, _papa_\- dijo Anette sonriendo antes de tomar la falda de su vestido e inclinarse levemente- nos vemos más tarde, Marinette. Me gustó conocerte-

-Igualmente, Anette- respondió la chica, imitando a la pequeña. Los ojos de Anette brillaron iluminados por su sonrisa, y se apresuró a seguir a sus padres hacia las mesas donde servirían la cena.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Marinette miró a su alrededor buscando con la vista a Luka. Lo encontró caminando hacia ella desde la entrada del Grand Palaís, pero la chica no pensó nada de ello, suponiendo que su novio había decidido salir un momento a tomar algo de aire fresco.

-Luka, aquí estas- dijo Marinette sonriendo al verlo, caminando hacia él para alcanzando y tomando su mano- vamos a sentarnos, van a servir la cena pronto y…-

Pero cuando la chica tiró de su brazo, Luka no se movió de su sitio. Se volvió hacia él confundida. Su expresión no era fácil de leer, parecía confundido, incómodo… ¿enojado?

-¿Luka?-

-De hecho- dijo el chico seriamente, desviando la mirada por un momento, pero finalmente poniendo sus ojos sobre ella- la verdad es que preferiría que continuáramos en casa-

Marinette entrecerró los ojos sin entender, aún intentando leer su expresión. ¿Qué le había pasado a su novio?

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó finalmente ella.

-Sucede que Adrien está enamorado de ti- dijo Luka de pronto. Marinette lo miró boquiabierta, una parte de ella sorprendida y otra incrédula. Separó los labios para decir algo, pero él continuó antes de que pudiera hacerlo- oh por favor, ya deberías haber visto como te mira-

Marientte lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Nuevamente estaba celoso? Si ya le había dejado en claro que las cosas no eran como las imaginaba. Luka siempre había sido muy comprensivo cuando eran adolescentes, pero desde que Adrien regresó su novio estaba irreconocible.

-Luka, no puedo creer que digas que…-

-¿Porqué crees que Kagami no está con él?- continuó él, alzando levemente la voz para interrumpirla, señalando a Adrien caminando cabizbajo hacia el interior del Grand Palais completamente solo- porque se fue furiosa con Adrien por cómo te miraba cuando estabas en la pasarela-

-Eso… eso no significa nada, Luka, él no…- comenzó a decir ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Respiró hondo para acomodar sus ideas antes de continuar- no creo que tengas razón, Adrien nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. E incluso si lo fuera, no puedes enojarte conmigo por la manera en que alguien más me mira. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de ello!-

Luka gruñó sabiendo que, a pesar de la negación en la que estaba Marinette, no podía culparla por la manera en la que Adrien la miraba.

-Como dije, preferiría que continuáramos esta noche en casa- repitió Luka seriamente.

Marinette lo miró. El chico estaba visiblemente molesto con ella por lo que sea que Adrien había hecho, pero ella no se podía ir de la gala aún. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y no podía irse en ese momento.

-No puedo- dijo Marinette- aún no termina mi trabajo y…-

-Bien- la interrumpió Luka, alzando levemente la voz. Evidentemente ya se imaginaba que esa sería su respuesta- bien, ya tomaste tu decisión. Tú tienes que seguir aquí. Yo me voy a casa-

-Luka…-

-Buenas noches, Marinette-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Luka le ido la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta del Grand Palais a paso lento, como si estuviera esperando a que su novia lo siguiera, pero Marinette no se movió. Después de dudar unos segundos, el chico salió del edificio.

x-x-x

_Poco después_

Una vez que se quedó sola, Marinette fue a tomar asiento en la mesa principal, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su pareja la había abandonado. No era tan grave, pues había pasado lo mismo con Adrien. Además, pronto lo olvidó, ya que los Agreste volvieron a hacerle conversación cuando se sentaron a la mesa.

Casi tan pronto como tomó asiento, Adrien se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sitio junto al suyo.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Marinette poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien encogiendo los hombros- bueno, no tanto. Kagami se fue un poco molesta y…-

-_Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, ¿cómo están sus padres?- dijo Gabriel Agreste, interrumpiendo la conversación de su hijo.

Marinette miró nerviosamente a ambos, pero finalmente se volvió al padre de Adrien, no sin antes poner su mano sobre la del chico en un gesto para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Ellos están muy bien, _monsieur. _Siguen trabajando en la panadería. _Papa_ es como mi _grand-père_: jamás dejará de ser un _boulangere_\- sonrió Marinette mientras continuaba con la conversación. Iba a retirar su mano de la de Adrien, pero el chico la atrapó y no la dejó ir.

Iba a decir algo más cuando fuerte ruido se escuchó sobre ellos, y vieron que algo rompió el techo del Grand Palais. Para sorpresa de todos, un Gorila estaba golpeando violentamente el cristal en el techo del edifico.

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo…?- comenzó a decir Adrien.

Tanto él como Marinette estaban rogando mentalmente que, si era un akuma, no fueran ninguna de sus parejas, quienes habían salido furiosos de ahí unos momentos antes.

Las puertas del Grand Palais se abrieron de golpe, y varios animales entraron por ellas, atacando a los invitados. Adrien se levantó y su primer instinto fue correr hacia su hermana, alzándola en brazos mientras que les decía a sus padres que se ocultaran. Anette lo abrazó, echando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y su hermano mayor la rodeó con un solo brazo. Con su otra mano tomó la muñeca de Marinette, quien estaba a punto de salir corriendo para encontrar un sitio para ocultarse y transformarse. La chica dio un brinco de sorpresa al contacto con él.

-No te preocupes, Marinette- dijo Adrien, interpretando su sorpresa por miedo- todo va a estar bien. Debe ser un akuma, pero Ladybug y Chat Noir van a vencerlo-

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Adrien tiró de ella y caminó hacia los vestidores, encontrando uno que estaba vacío y que tenía las puertas intactas. Parecía ser lo suficientemente seguro para esconderse. Puso a Anette en el suelo en su interior y se volvió a Marinette.

-Iré a ayudar a quien pueda- dijo Adrien seriamente- quédense aquí y no abran hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir hayan regresado todo a la normalidad-

-Pero…- dijo Marinette- voy contigo, necesitarás ayuda-

-¡No!- dijo el chico un poco bruscamente- no, quédate aquí con mi hermana. _Père_ y Nathalie los alcanzarán y…-

-Necesitas ayuda, Adrien- insistió Marinette, pensando en que sería difícil dejar sola a Anette para poder transformarse- sé cuidarme sola y…-

-¡No quiero que te lastime!- dijo Adrien antes de pensarlo.

Marinette miró boquiabierta a Adrien, y éste también parecía sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir. Los dos se miraron por un momento, y ninguno de ellos regresó a la realidad hasta que Anette se aclaró la garganta.

-Por favor, Marinette- le pidió el chico finalmente- quédate aquí. No quiero que el akuma te haga daño-

La chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas, pero asintió levemente mientras que Adrien se apresuraba de regreso a la pasarela. Anette se sentó en una esquina del vestidor mientras que Marinette estaba pensando que era lo que iba a hacer ahora para separarse de la niña y poder transformarse.

Después de unos segundos, Marinette vio a Chat Noir saltando hacia la parte alta de la pasarela y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera analizando la situación. Por un momento, los ojos del héroe se fijaron en los suyos, y le sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar su bastón y prepararse para pelear.

En el Grand Palais había dos tigres, un elefante y un oso rondando alrededor de las sillas y mesas, y aterrorizando a los asistentes. Detrás de ellos, desde la entrada del edificio, estaba la supervillana. Era una chica bajita, que estaba vestida como la maestra de ceremonias de un circo, con una chaqueta color rojo brillante, un sombrero de copa alta de color negro y pantalones blancos. Llevaba una bata en su mano y guantes color blanco también.

-Vamos, mis amados animales. Obedezcan a Veganette- dijo la chica haciendo girar su bastón- destruyan todo. ¡Cómo se atreven a ser tan crueles con los animales!-

Anette abrazó la cintura de Marientte.

-Tengo miedo- confesó la pequeña. La chica sonrió levemente. Entendía bien el miedo de la niña, pues era la primera vez que veía algo así.

-No te preocupes, Ani- dijo Marinette, poniéndose de rodillas y abrazándola para intentar calmarla. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse a ayudar a su _partenaire_, pero no se atrevía a dejar sola a la hermana de Adrien, sobre todo cuando la pequeña estaba tan asustada- estoy segura de que Ladybug y Chat Noir van a venir a vencer al akuma y regresar todo a la normalidad todo-

Un grito alertó a las dos, y vieron que uno de los tigres había roto la puerta del vestidor y se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas. Marinette miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con qué defenderse, y vio un perchero metálico. Lo tomó, y lo usó para mantener al tigre lejos de ambas.

-Aaaah…- gritó Anette asustada, volviendo a aferrarse a la falda del vestido de la chica.

-No tengas miedo- repitió Marinette, mirando de reojo a Anette, quien parecía cada vez más asustada con la experiencia a pesar de que estaba intentando fingir que no tenía miedo- sujétate de mi cintura, y no te sueltes. Todo va a estar bien-

Anette asintió nerviosamente mientras que Marinette intentaba mantener alejado al tigre. Sus ojos buscaron por el techo del Grand Palais, y se fijaron en el héroe.

-¡Chat Noir!- gritó Marinette.

Chat Noir se volvió hacia ellas, y palideció al ver que estaban siendo acorraladas por el tigre. Alargando su bastón, golpeó a Veganette para distraerla, y corrió hacia donde estaban ambas. Saltó frente al tigre y, tras alejarlo con su bastón, tomó a ambas y las alejó del sitio del ataque, acercándolas a donde estaban Nino y Alya, sobre uno de los balcones y lejos del alcance de los animales.

-Quédense aquí por favor, manténganse a salvo- dijo el héroe antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

Tan pronto como Chat Noir se fue, Marinette se volvió a sus dos amigos.

-Por favor, vigilen a Anette- dijo la chica mientras que bajaba del balcón donde se encontraban- tengo que ir a buscar a Adrien. No dejen que nada malo le pase-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir la niña, pero Marinette ya había bajado del balcón y corrido nuevamente hacia los vestidores. Se encerró en uno vacío y abrió su bolso.

-Tikki, tenemos trabajo que hacer…-

-Parece que la chica akumatizada no es Kagami- dijo la kwami.

-Lo sé, pero eso no es mucho consuelo- dijo Marinette en un tono frustrado- vamos, Chat Noir nos necesita. Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Chat Noir había tenido miedo de que el tigre lastimara a su hermana o a Marinette. ¡Jamás debió haberlas dejado solas, menos en un sitio tan al alcance de los animales! Miró de reojo al sitio donde las había dejado, pensando que al menos los balcones serían inalcanzables para los animales, y que Nino y Alya las protegerían.

Y ahora, el akuma. Una parte de él se sentía aliviado de que Kagami no hubiera sido akumatizada por lo que había sucedido unos momentos antes. Si así hubiera sido, Adrien no sabía si se perdonaría a sí mismo por eso.

Había intentado cumplir su palabra, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente.

Chat Noir miró a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a Ladybug. Parece que aún no había llegado. Era lógico, él había llegado rápidamente porque ya estaba en el Grand Palais. Ladybug seguramente estaría en otra parte y aún no había escuchado sobre el ataque.

-Oh, un gatito- dijo Veganette como si estuviera llamando a un gatito de verdad- ven aquí, _minou_, _minou_…-

-Ugh- dijo el chico rodando los ojos- ¿no sabes que los gatos tenemos un sexto sentido? No te servirán de nada tus palabras dulces si tienes la vara escondida en la espalda-

-Parece que el _chaton_ es inteligente- dijo Veganette sonriendo- deberías unirte a mí. Estoy en contra de toda la crueldad hacia los animales y…-

-Tienes una manera muy curiosa de hacerlo- dijo Chat Noir- usándolos para atacar a otras personas inocentes-

-¿Inocentes? ¡Todos son carnívoros!- se quejó la chica akumatizada- ¿no viste sus platos llenos de carne?-

Chat Noir hizo girar su bastón y se preparó para atacar de la misma manera en la que la chica se preparaba para contraatacar.

-Lo lamento, Veganette, pero esto se acabó- dijo Chat Noir, lanzándose contra ella.

Los dos bastones chocaron, pero Chat Noir sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera recorrido. Intentó retirar su bastón, pero todos su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

-No…-

-Awww, dame la patita, _minou_\- dijo Veganette, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del chico. La expresión alarmada en su mirada se acentuó al ver que las manos de la chica akumatizada brillaron, y los ojos de Chat Noir se volvieron rojos. La chica akumatizada sonrió maliciosamente antes de susurrar en su oído- ahora eres mío-

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug miró alarmada a Chat Noir, quien estaba inmóvil frente a Veganette, y se apresuró a llegar a su auxilio. Lanzó su yoyo dos veces hacia la chica akuamtizada. La primera vez la golpeó en la frente, haciéndola caer de espaldas y soltar al héroe, y la segunda se lazó alrededor de Chat Noir. Ladybug tiró de él para atraer a su _partenaire_ hacia sí misma.

-Chat Noir… ¡Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug, sacudiéndolo suavemente al verlo inmóvil- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron, y Ladybug casi gritó de horror al ver que se habían vuelto rojos. Las manos de Chat Noir rápidamente atraparon el cuello de la heroína, empujándola contra la pared y cerrándose lentamente.

-Aaarggg…-

-Jajajaja- rió maliciosamente Veganette mientras que se levantaba y sacudía- el gatito olvidó que puedo controlar a los animales. Todos los animales-

Ladybug frunció el entrecejo, cayendo en cuenta que la villana estaba controlando a su _partenaire_. Los ojos de Chat Noir estaban sobre los de ella mientras apretaba.

-_Chaton_, tienes que detenerte…- dijo ella en voz ahogada- no… no lo hagas…-

Chat Noir la ignoró, sin dejar de apretar su cuello. No podía respirar. Ladybug comenzó a desesperar, pensando en que moriría en las manos del chico que amaba. ¿Qué pensaría su _partenaire_ cuando se diera cuenta?

"Marinette, no puedes rendirte"; escuchó a Tikki en su cabeza "Chat Noir está siendo controlado. Tienes que liberar el akuma para salvarlo"

Ladybug levantó su rodilla y golpeó a su compañero en la boca del estómago, haciendo que la soltara y que cayera al suelo a unos pasos de ella en cuatro patas. La chica se frotó el cuello y saltó sobre el escenario junto a la pasarela para poner distancia entre ellos.

-Parece que necesito un _petit coup de puce_\- dijo ella tomando su yoyo- LUCKY CHARM-

En sus manos apareció una caja, en cuyo interior había cuatro enormes trozos de carne. Tan pronto como lo tuvo en la mano, los tigres y Chat Noir alzaron las orejas y comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

-Ya sé que hacer- dijo ella, tomando uno de los trozos de carne y mostrándoselos- ¿quién tiene hambre?-

Ladybug lanzó uno de los trozos de carne a los asientos junto a la pasarela, y los felinos se lanzaron sobre él. El segundo trozo lo lanzó cerca de la entrada del Grand Palais, y tuvo el mismo efecto.

-No… ¡no!- dijo Veganette furiosa- ¡no pueden comer carne! Yo… ¡yo hice todo esto por ustedes! ¿Porqué me traicionan?-

Como respuesta, la heroína lanzó el resto de la carne a Veganette, quien la atrapó y trató de alejarla de los felinos, pero estos se lanzaron hacia ella sin obedecer sus órdenes. Ladybug aprovechó para atrapar el bastón con su yoyo y atraerlo a sí misma para romperlo, partiéndolo a la mitad con su rodilla.

-Ya hiciste suficiente mal así, pequeño akuma- dijo ella, purificando la mariposa con su yoyo y liberándola-_ bye bye, petit papillon…_\- tomó la caja donde estaba la carne y la lanzó al techo- MIRACULOUS LADYBUG-

Todo volvió a la normalidad, y Chat Noir se vio libre del hechizo de Veganette. Se frotó la frente y miró confundido a la heroína. Las marcas de dedos en el cuello de su _partenaire_ hicieron que el chico se cubriera el rostro con una expresión desesperada.

-Chat N…-

-Te lastimé, Lady- dijo él mortificado.

-No fue tu culpa, tú solo…-

-Soy… soy la persona más horrible del mundo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan…?-

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug alzando la voz, haciendo que el chico cerrara la boca- está bien. Estabas siendo controlado por Veganette. Nada de estoy fue tu culpa-

El chico la miró tristemente, y Ladybug se acercó a él. Puso su mano en la barbilla y se puso de puntillas para besar su frente. Chat Noir se sobresaltó por el gesto, pero su compañera solamente le sonrió.

-Todo está bien, _chaton_\- dijo ella- tú y yo somos un buen equipo, y a veces cometemos errores. Somos un buen equipo porque nos apoyamos siempre. Ultimamente yo he cometido casi todos los errores, ya era hora que te tocara a ti-

Chat Noir sonrió también.

-Gracias, Lady- dijo él, extendiendo su puño hacia ella.

-_Bien joué_\- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de dirigirse en direcciones opuestas.

x-x-x

_Balcón_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Anette había escuchado las historias de las épicas aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir que habían ocurrido en París años antes de que ella naciera, pero jamás se imaginó que en su visita sería testigo de una de ellas. ¡Ladybug era genial!¡Y Chat Noir las había salvado, a ella y Marinette!

Sus ojos se volvieron a Alya, quien filmaba con su celular toda la pelea mientras que Nino tomaba asiento en el suelo del balcón y señalaba el sitio junto a él para que Anette hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué hace ella?- preguntó la pequeña mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Ah, mi esposa siempre ha sido fanática de Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Nino encogiendo los hombros- por supuesto que no se perdería la pelea por nada del mundo-

Cuando la pelea terminó y los dos héroes desaparecieron, Alya se volvió hacia ellos.

-¡Eso fue genial!- dijo la chica.

-Por supuesto que lo fue- dijo Nino.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Marinette y Adrien regresaron a donde estaban. Los dos parecían agitados, pero estaban aliviados de ver que Anette y la pareja estaban a salvo. Con cuidado ambos ayudaron a que la pequeña bajara, y tan pronto como estuvo en el suelo, Anette abrazó a su hermano mayor.

-Ya, ya…- dijo Adrien, palmeando su espalda repetidamente- todo esta bien. ¿Viste que Ladybug arregló todo?-

-Sí, pero Chat Noir nos salvó, a mí y a Marinette- dijo la niña sin ocultar su emoción- ¡Chat Noir es tan genial!-

Adrien sonrió apenado ante ello, y Anette se volvió a abrazar a Marinette.

-Gracias por alejar al tigre- dijo la niña aferrada a la cintura de Marinette- tú también eres tan genial como Ladybug-

-Curioso- dijo Alya ajustando sus gafas- creo recordar que alguien mencionó que Marinette era nuestra Ladybug de lo cotidiano…-

Los rostros de ambos se volvieron completamente rojos, y Anette no pudo deducir qué era lo que había causado esa reacción en su hermano y su amiga. Después de todo, ella misma estaba de acuerdo con ello: Marinette era tan genial que bien podría ser Ladybug.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! No tengo ningún autocontrol (deshonor). Como ven, Luka también tomó ofensa por lo que hizo Adrien y se fue. Por una parte fue bueno que ni él ni Kagami fueran akumatizados después de eso. El akuma no era ninguno de ellos dos, y estuvo a punto de ganar al tomar el control de Chat Noir. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	21. Capítulo 21

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 21

_Grand Palais_

_Poco después_

Una vez que la gala terminó y la mayor parte de los invitados se retiró del Grand Palais, algunos de ellos aún un poco perturbados por lo que había sucedido durante el ataque de akuma. Los Agreste se despidieron, Anette se despidió animadamente de Marinette, pidiéndole la oportunidad de visitar su _atelier_ en su próxima visita a París, lo que la chica aceptó con gusto. Tras despedirse de Adrien, admitiendo que no quería irse a Londres, Anette tomó la mano de Nathalie para dirigirse al auto. _Monsieur_ Agreste parecía preocupado, y dijo que los vería en la Gare du Nord, porque tenía que ir a la antigua mansión a revisar algo. A Marinette no le interesó mucho lo que dijo Gabriel porque estaba preocupada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Tan pronto como quedaron solos, Alya hizo una señal a Marinette para que se acercara a ella y Nino. No había pasado desapercibido por la pelirroja tanto el hecho de que Luka y Kagami se habían retirado muy temprano de la gala, y el grado de admiración que no solo Anette, sino toda la familia Agreste sentía por ella.

-Chica, acabas de ganarte a tu cuñada- dijo Alya guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Alya!- se quejó Marinette al escucharla decir eso y mirando a su alrededor buscando en caso de que alguien la hubiera escuchado- no digas esas cosas, ni siquiera de broma. ¡Adrien está comprometido!-

-Comprometido no es casado- dijo la pelirroja alzando repetidamente las cejas.

-¡Alya!- respondió la otra chica horrorizada.

-Sabes muy bien que tengo razón, Marinette- dijo ella en voz baja, captando la mirada de Adrien sobre ella- el chico no puede evitar mirarte con adoración. No me sorprende ni un poco que Luka haya salido desbocado por la puerta así-

-Adrien está comprometido, y yo también tengo pareja- dijo nuevamente ella, cruzando los brazos- y esos comentarios no ayudan en lo más mínimo. ¿No han visto el problema que causó todo este asunto, lo que sea que Adrien haya hecho? Luka está furioso, y Kagami seguramente también está sufriendo por ello…-

Marinette iba a seguir, pero se interrumpió de pronto cuando Adrien llegó a donde estaban ellos y se detuvo a su lado.

-_Salut_, chicas- sonrió Adrien, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando sus ojos se fijaron en su antiguo mejor amigo- Nino-

El aludido aún miraba al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, claramente no lo habían perdonado por lo que había hecho en el pasado, desaparecer de París sin avisar ni decir nada. Alya vio que Adrien parecía nervioso, pero Marinette puso su mano en su hombro para animarlo. Los ojos de ella y del rubio cruzaron por un momento y, tras respirar profundo, se volvió de nuevo a Nino.

-Lo siento mucho, Nino- dijo Adrien con voz segura- no tengo ninguna excusa válida para lo que hice, _mon pote_. No debí haberme ido así de París, sin despedirme de las personas que quería ni avisar a nade. No estaba pensando bien en mis acciones, y si soy sincero, ni siquiera consideré que podía llegar a lastimarlos como lo hice. Sé que me comporté como un idiota. Espero que puedas llegar a perdonarme-

Nino lo evaluó con la mirada unos segundos, como si estuviera aún considerando perdonarlo, pero finalmente sonrió cálidamente como en el pasado, como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo, y le ofreció su mano.

-Te perdono, solo porque sé que eres un idiota completamente capaz de hacer una tontería así. No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás- dijo Nino. Adrien sonrió, y miró de reojo a Marinette.

-No cometeré el mismo error otra vez, Nino- dijo el rubio.

X-x-x

_La Balle au Bond_

_Una semana después_

Kagami había pedido a su chofer que la dejara ahí y que ella lo llamaría para recogerla, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba harta de estar en París; quería regresar a Londres, a Tokio, ¡dónde fuera!. Su vida había sido considerablemente más fácil cuando vivía en Londres con su madre, lejos de los akumas, lejos de los problemas del trabajo de Adrien, lejos de… Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, deteniendo sus pasos por un momento en la entrada del bar. Eso era bastante cruel de su parte, pensar así de su única amiga. No era culpa de Marinette que los ojos de su prometido se fijaran en ella. Sabía que su amiga no haría nada para ilusionar a Adrien o intentar alejarlo de ella. Nada de eso era culpa de Marinette. Ella solo era una buena amiga intentado ayudarlos; después de todo había arriesgado su trabajo y a recibir la furia de Chloé Bourgeois, quien le haría la vida imposible si llegara a siquiera sospechar que les había seguido ayudado.

"Bah, ahora Chloé puede estar feliz. Sin quererlo hacer, Marinette fue quien finalmente logró separarnos".

Tras suspirar, la chica sacó su celular de su bolso y llamó a Adrien. Buzón de voz, como había estado ocurriendo desde hacía más de una hora, cuando había intentado contactarlo por primera vez.

Kagami apretó los ojos y entró al pequeño bar a las orillas del Sena. Podía sentir la brisa fresca de la noche, y podía percibir el olor del río. Había pensado en ir al apartamento de Marinette para hablar con ella al respecto, pero se había arrepentido en el último momento al caer en cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que su prometido hacía. Era testigo que había intentado mantener su distancia; y era Adrien quien la buscaba constantemente.

Era con Adrien que tenía que que hablar, no ella.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando escapar un gruñido frustrado mientras que cruzaba el umbral y entraba a la pequeña plataforma en el Sena que había sido transformada en un agradable bar al aire libre, lleno de luces y música. Por eso había ido a ese sitio: necesitaba urgentemente algo de tomar, y en su casa no había alcohol.

Tan pronto como entró al restaurante, una conocida mata de cabellos negros teñidos con transparencias de color turquesa llamaron su atención en la mesa en la esquina derecha del establecimiento. Kagami alzó las cejas y caminó hacia ese sitio para confirmar sus sospechas.

Luka Couffaine también estaba ahí, sentado en la silla de la esquina de la terraza y con los codos apoyados en la mesa mientras que se revolvía el cabello. Había al menos tres botellas de cerveza vacías sobre la mesa, y apuraba una cuarta que estaba medio llena.

-Parece que no soy la única que sintió la necesidad de venir por algo de tomar- dijo Kagami en voz alta, de pie frente a su mesa con una sonrisa triste- ¿puedo?-

Los ojos de Luka se levantaron a los de ella, y la miró por unos segundos, como si le costara trabajo entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Sus ojos estaban fijos, así que no estaba ebrio, al menos aún.

-Eso parece. Por favor, toma asiento- dijo Luka, levantándose de su silla y ayudándola a sentarse a su lado en la mesa. En sus ojos se notaba que estaba ligeramente ebrio en ese punto, pero Kagami no iba a juzgarlo- ¿qué tomarás esta noche?-

-Vino tinto, por favor-

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico, llamando al mesero y pidiéndole la bebida para su acompañante- aunque, en mi opinión, creo que los dos necesitaremos algo un poco más fuerte, sobre todo después del fiasco que fue la semana pasada para ambos-

Kagami lo miró seriamente. Nunca había escuchado a Luka hablar tanto ni sonar tan pesimista, pero en su defensa, ella tampoco había hablado con Luka mucho en el pasado, sobre todo cuando estaban con Adrien o con Marinette.

El mesero puso la botella de vino y una copa delante de Kagami, y se retiró.

-Permíteme- dijo Luka, sirviendo la copa y sonriendo mientras que levantaba su propia botella de cerveza-_ à ta santé_-

Kagami también levantó su capa, chocándola con la botella de cerveza de Luka, y la apuró sobre sus labios. Tras varios tragos, la chica sintió un escalofrío que decidió ignorar. Luka también apuró su vaso de cerveza. Ambos suspiraron y miraron hacia el río, entretenidos al ver que el agua reflejaba las luces de la ciudad. A pesar de que era de noche, los edificios estaban iluminados con luces color amarillas, dándoles un aspecto realmente hermoso.

-Estamos hechos un completo desastre- comentó Luka finalmente.

-Quizá tú- dijo Kagami fríamente mientras tomaba la botella y volvía a llenar la copa sin esperar a que Luka lo hiciera- yo tengo una buena razón para sentirme mal por todo este asunto-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Luka alzando las cejas.

-Mi prometido está enamorado de tu novia- dijo ella bruscamente, acercando la copa a sus labios- ¿cómo crees que se siente ver sus ojos sobre ella, mirándola constantemente y siguiéndola a todos lados como un cachorrito enamorado?-

-Quizá tu prometido está enamorado de mi novia- dijo Luka sonriendo tristemente al verla apurar la copa- pero estoy seguro de que ella también está enamorada, aunque lo niegue a todo el mundo, incluso a sí misma-

Kagami lo miró con cierta amargura y levantó su copa tras volverla a llenar.

-Salud por eso- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Parece que estamos en el mismo bote- dijo Luka asintiendo y levantando su vaso también- literal y figuradamente-

La chica rió en voz baja. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada, pero tenía la agradable sensación de que su tristeza y preocupación estaba ahogándose con el vino que estaba consumiendo. Luka parecía un chico muy agradable ahora que lo conocía un poco mejor, sobre todo después del incidente en el hospital. No entendía porqué Marinette no se había concentrado en él en vez de volver a caer en los encantos de Adrien. Al menos ella tenía justificación: en el pasado no había conocido a Luka antes.

-Tenemos problemas del mismo tamaño- dijo el chico finalmente tras apurar el resto de su cerveza- me pregunto porqué no somos amigos desde antes-

-Porque _mère_ escuchó las estupideces que le enseñaron sus padres y no me dejó tener más amigos que Adrien- dijo Kagami- Marinette fue mi… fue mi… primera amiga-

-Seguro tu familia no aprobaría que fuera tu amigo- dijo Luka una vez que vació la última botella de cerveza y mirando su interior para comprobar que estuviera vacía- y supongo que no aprueban que bebas alcohol tampoco-

-No, _mère_ estaría furiosa si me viera justo ahora- dijo Kagami, sintiéndose cada vez liberada. Sabía que había una buena razón por la que no debía beber alcohol, pero no podía recordarla. Y sabía que Luka tenía razón: su madre y el resto de su familia no aprobarían de alguien como él para tener una amistad, mucho menos una relación. Sí, era alto, guapo y caballeroso pero… sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuál era el punto que estaba intentando hacer?

Cuando Kagami extendió la mano para tomar la botella de vino para vaciarla en su copa, y Luka extendió su brazo para hacer lo mismo. Ambas manos se tocaron a la mitad del camino, y al principio ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro confundidos, como si hubieran olvidado que era lo que iban a hacer. Casi de inmediato los dos se sonrojaron y retiraron sus manos rápidamente.

Desafortunadamente para Kagami, cuando ella retiró su mano tiró la botella de vino sobre la mesa, vertiendo su contenido sobre ésta y, desafortunadamente, sobre el vestido blanco de la chica, manchando casi toda la falda.

-¡Oh rayos!- dijo ella, tomando una servilleta en intentando limpiarla.

-Oh, no- dijo Luka sacudiendo la cabeza- no creo que eso sea una buena idea, Kagami. Necesitas una mezcla de vino blanco y detergente para quitarla-

-Pfff… entonces mi vestido ya está perdido- dijo la chica mientras que se ponía de pie y seguía intentando con la servilleta. Luka volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se puso de pie también, tambaleando un poco y, tras poner un billete sobre la mesa, tomó la mano de Kagami y la condujo fuera del establecimiento.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Vivo cerca de aquí, y tengo en casa que necesitas para arreglar tu vestido- dijo él- vamos-

Kagami estuvo a punto de resistirse, de decirle que no quería ir con él a ninguna parte, pero de pronto la idea no le pareció tan terrible. Se soltó de la mano de Luka y más bien tomó su brazo. Ambos salieron juntos del bar y caminaron hacia el apartamento de él.

x-x-x

_Place des Vosges_

_Poco antes_

Ladybug purificó el akuma tras una larga batalla y se despidió de Chat Noir, quien se apresuró a alejarse de ahí. Tan pronto como quedó sola, se detransformó en un callejón y se dirigió a casa de sus padres, quienes estaban próximos a cerrar la panadería.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó Tom Dupain, abrazado a su hija y alzándola unos centímetros del suelo- ¿cómo estas? Escuché que tienes mucho trabajo, _chérie_-

-Así es, _papa_\- dijo ella orgullosamente- estoy trabajando para Gabriel-

-Me da gusto, _chérie_\- dijo Sabine a su vez ella- y dime, ¿cómo está Luka?-

La sonrisa de Marinette se borró a la mención de su novio y el recuerdo de lo que sucedió la semana pasada en la gala de Gabriel. Si bien había sido un momento de inmadurez de parte de Luka y lo había dejado ir para que se enfriara su mal humor, no había podido hacer las pases con él en toda la semana, dados los constantes ataques de akuma. Farfala había estado muy activa y no había tenido oportunidad de verlo después del trabajo.

-¿No les conté?- dijo Marinette- Nino por fin hizo las paces con Adrien-

-Ah, me da gusto escuchar eso- dijo Sabine con su habitual sonrisa cálida- ambos son buenos chicos, por algo habían sido buenos amigos todo ese tiempo…-

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa culpable. Se prometió a sí misma (y a Tikki más tarde) que intentaría hacer las paces con Luka tan pronto como pudiera.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka_

_Poco más tarde_

El apartamento de Luka no estaba muy lejos del bar al que habían asistido. Kagami se sorprendió de ver el espacio donde vivía el chico. Era pequeño y sobrio, pero extraordinariamente bien ordenado, a diferencia del barco donde había vivido en su adolescencia.

-Pasa, por favor- dijo Luka guiando a Kagami al interior del apartamento. La chica estaba mucho más ebria que él, dando tropezones cada cinco o seis pasos, pero insistía en hacer las cosas ella sola.

-Bien- dijo Kagami señalando la mancha en la falda de su vestido antes de cruzarse de brazos- ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?-

-Bueno, primero que nada necesitas darme el vestido- dijo Luka, buscando entre sus cajones algo, hasta que finalmente sacó una enorme playera color azul con un extraño logotipo en su cara anterior- puedes ponerte esto mientras tanto-

Kagami tomó la playera sin pensarlo. Se veía antigua, pero muy bien cuidada, cuidadosamente doblada. Al extenderla para mirarla mejor, Kagami alcanzó a leer las palabras Kitty Section.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la chica. Tenía la idea de que eso le recordaba algo.

-Es la primera playera de mi grupo de rock- dijo él encogiendo los hombros- póntelo mientras que yo me encargo de tu vestido. El cuarto de baño es detrás de esta puerta-

Kagami asintió y tomó la playera antes de encerrarse en el baño para cambiarse. Se sacó los zapatos, desabrochó rápidamente el vestido blanco y se lo quitó, dejándolo en el suelo sobre los azulejos mientras que se ponía encima la enorme playera encima, la cual cubría su cuerpo hasta la mitad de los muslos. Sonrió levemente al espejo, pensando en que era lo más atrevido que había hecho en su vida hasta ese momento, desvestirse en casa de un amigo suyo y usar una playera como vestido.

-¿Ya estás lista?- dijo Luka desde afuera, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La chica abrió la puerta del baño y vio que Luka la estaba esperando, apoyando la espalda en la pared contraria, esperando a que terminara. Kagami le entregó el vestido; mientras que el chico lo tomó con una mano, con la otra puso una manta sobre los hombros de ella con cuidado.

-En caso de que te dé frío- dijo simplemente el chico mientras que caminaba hacia el cuarto de aseo con el vestido blanco de la chica. Kagami lo siguió, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras que Luka derramaba un poco de vino blanco y detergente sobre la mancha de vino tinto. Una vez que terminó la operación, lo puso en una cubeta y la llenó de agua- debemos dejarlo remojar un par de horas, y después sacarlo para lavarlo normalmente-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos. Ninguno de los dos había pensado muy bien eso: iba a tener que quedarse al menos dos horas en el apartamento de Luka. Bien, no tenía nada más que hacer sino sentarse a esperar. Luka se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y Kagami hizo lo mismo, cubriendo sus piernas con la manta que el chico le había dado.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo quitar manchas de vino de la ropa?- quiso saber Kagami.

-Recuerdas a mi madre, ¿verdad?- dijo Luka sonriendo.

-¿_Capitaine_ Anarka? Claro que la recuerdo- dijo Kagami.

-Bueno, ella solía tener muchos accidentes involucrando vino tinto- dijo el chico- mi hermana y yo éramos quienes lavábamos la ropa y bueno, aprendí un par de trucos para quitar manchas. También tuvimos que quitar manchas de sangre de su chaqueta de pirata en más de una ocasión, pero esa no es una historia para tus oídos-

Kagami dejó escapar una risita divertida, muy inusual en ella, y la sonrisa de Luka amplió. La chica comenzó a pasar su mano sobre la manta que cubría sus muslos alisándola mientras que miraba de reojo a Luka. Ese chico llamaba su atención como nunca antes nadie había hecho. Era atento y educado cuando ni siquiera estaba intentando coquetear con ella.

-¿Quisieras ver algo de televisión?- ofreció Luka de pronto, pero ella sacudió la cabeza- ¿o escuchar música?-

-Por favor- dijo Kagami, mientras que Luka accionaba su reproductor de música. Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír-¿qué, no vas a tocar la guitarra?-

-Oh no- dijo Luka riendo por un momento y sacudiendo la cabeza antes de volver a tomar asiento junto a ella- estoy demasiado ebrio como para poder lazar tres notas seguidas-

Ambos suspiraron mientras esperaban sentados en la orilla de la cama. Tras haber bebido casi una botella entera de vino, la chica comenzó a sentirse un poco cansada. Un bostezo escapó sus labios y, sin pensarlo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Luka. El chico no pareció sorprendido por ello, al contrario, apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Kagami. El aroma del chico a su lado le causaba una sensación agradable, tanto que cada vez que respiraba le causaba sonreír.

-Mmm…-

-¿Te sientes bien, Kagami?- dijo Luka, separando su cabeza de la de ella para mirarla.

Kagami se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Esos enormes ojos color turquesa brillando delante de ella. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, seguramente por el efecto del alcohol, sus labios ligeramente separados. Quitó sus manos de la manta sobre sus piernas y las puso sobre los hombros de Luka, aumentando su confusión. Acercó su rostro hacia él, conectando sus labios con los del chico y cerrando sus ojos.

Si Luka se sorprendió por lo que hizo, Kagami no se dio cuenta. Una agradable sensación de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sus labios se unieron a los del chico, quien casi de inmediato respondió al beso, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos de ella. Jamás había besado a nadie así, ni siquiera a Adrien. Esa sensación era indescriptiblemente extraordinaria, y se preguntaba porqué no lo había hecho antes. Sintió los labios del chico moverse al ritmo de los suyos, su cuerpo unido al de él, había nublado su mente. La manta en su regazo se deslizó al suelo, y eso pareció traerla de regreso a la realidad. Separó bruscamente su rostro del de Luka.

Kagami respiró agitadamente para recuperar el aliento, y Luka estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ambos parecían sorprendidos de lo que acababan de hacer, y tenían el mismo tono carmín en las mejillas. El pánico comenzó a formarse en la mente de la chica mientras se inclinaba para recoger la manta y devolverla a sus piernas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿Besando al novio de su amiga, incluso cuando ella estaba comprometida con Adrien? Eso no era correcto, eso no era…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir un movimiento sobre la cama. Luka se había puesto de pie, girándose hacia ella y tomando sus manos para hacerla levantarse, quedándose uno frente al otro. La manta que estaba sobre sus muslos se deslizó de nuevo al suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Las manos del chico se posaron en su cintura, y se deslizaron lentamente hacia su espalda, provocándole un escalofrío, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los labios del chico ya estaban sobre los suyos.

El nuevo beso pareció apagar las pocas neuronas que les quedaban a ambos. Las manos de Kagami descansaron nuevamente en los hombros de Luka. Mientras se besaban, la mente de Kagami estaba intentado gritarle que había una razón por la que no debía besar a ese chico, una razón por la que eso era incorrecto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, sí había una razón, pero no la podía recordar. ¿Porqué no debía besar a Luka? Si sus labios eran tan deliciosos, su aroma tan agradable, sus cabellos tan suaves…

Luka se separó de ella de pronto, y la chica lo miró confundida, frunciendo el entrecejo molesta por la falta de contacto. Como respuesta, Luka la acercó aún más a sí mismo, sus brazos rodeando su cintura, y comenzó a plantar pequeños besos en su mandíbula, en su mentón, en su cuello, y sobre el trayecto de su clavícula, la cual estaba descubierta gracias a la enorme playera.

Kagami extendió su cuello al aparecer nuevamente esa sensación agradable. Había una razón por la que no debía hacer eso, estaba segura de que la había, pero no recordaba ni la quería recordar. Y su resistencia se volvía más débil con cada uno de los pequeños besos que el chico depositaba sobre su piel.

-Luka…- dijo casi sin aliento.

-Eres hermosa, Kagami…- susurró el chico en su oído izquierdo antes de besar su mejilla, junto a la comisura de sus labios.

En ese momento Kagami se olvidó por completo de la existencia de razones por las que no debía hacer eso. Se olvidó de su compromiso, del honor de su familia y de todo lo demás. En esos momentos solo estaba en los brazos de Luka. Tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo besó de nuevo mientras que él la alzaba en brazos y la depositaba sobre la cama antes de apagar las luces de la habitación y dejarse llevar.

Y el vestido blanco quedó completamente olvidado en el cuarto de aseo.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Plot twist. ¡Cómo quería que llegáramos a este capítulo! Luka y Kagami se pusieron borrachos y cometieron un grave error. El jueves veremos lo que sucede cuando regresen a la realidad y caigan en cuenta de lo que hicieron, y si aún van a seguir presionando a sus respectivas parejas. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	22. Capítulo 22

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 22

_Habitación de Luka_

_La mañana siguiente_

Luka no tenía el despertador programado para sonar ese día, pues en que el sábado no necesitaba levantarse temprano. Entonces, ¿porqué estaba sonando esa alarma? El sonido era tenue, como si hubiera bajado el volumen, cosa que tampoco recordaba haber hecho. Gruñó frustrado por la molestia, sintiendo un punzante dolor de cabeza, y extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza intentando alcanzar el celular, pero no lo alcanzó. Aún así, el sonido desapareció.

El chico respiró hondo y suspiró aliviado, intentando cambiarse de posición, pero sintió un suave peso sobre su pecho. No recordaba que su edredón fuera tan pesado, tan cálido, o que oliera tan bien. Respiró hondo de nuevo, y el peso sobre su pecho se movió, dejándole ver una mata de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados.

"¿Marinette?", dijo Luka abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, dándose cuenta de que había una mujer durmiendo sobre su pecho descubierto "¿Cómo puede ser? Nosotros dos nunca… ni siquiera se ha quedado a pasar la noche…"

-Mmm…- Luka escuchó la voz de la chica en sus brazos, y definitivamente no pertenecía a Marinette- ¿qué es lo que está…?-

Kagami, que era la chica que dormitaba en su pecho, se desperezó y levantó su mirada hacia él. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, sorprendidos y aún sin recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Mientras se miraron entre sí, las marcas de besos en los cuellos de ambos y el hecho de que ninguno de los dos llevaba puesta su ropa les dio la clave de lo que sucedió entre ambos.

-¡Oh por todos los…!- comenzó a decir Luka mientras que Kagami se levantaba rápidamente y se envolvía en una de las mantas. Los dos se miraron con idénticas expresiones horrorizadas.

-No…- dijo Kagami, cerrando los ojos y caminando en círculos ansiosamente en la habitación- no, no, no…-

Luka se incorporó sentado y se cubrió de la misma manera que la chica, mirándola horrorizado cuando ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-No me digas que…- dijo Luka.

Kagami no lo estaba escuchando. Había apoyado la espalda en la pared con una expresión horrorizada, temblando violentamente y su respiración se volvió agitada al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba al suelo. Luka reconoció que estaba teniendo una crisis de ansiedad, como las que Juleka solía tener cuando era adolescente, y se levantó para caminar hacia ella, sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Shhh… está todo bien, Kagami- dijo Luka en voz baja, a pesar de que él mismo se sentía tan horrorizado como ella- no pasó nada malo. No hicimos nada que no…- se interrumpió, sabiendo que eso no era exactamente cierto- estábamos ebrios, no estábamos pensando lo que hicimos-

Kagami siguió temblando asustada, cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarse. Luka esperó pacientemente hasta que la ansiedad pasó. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, la chica se volvió hacia él.

-Luka, esto es… esto es terrible- dijo ella tristemente.

-No es tan malo- dijo el chico en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza y pensando que aún podían arreglarlo de alguna manera- nadie más tiene que darse cuenta de lo que pasó. Marinette y Adrien, ellos no tienen que saber nada. Será nuestro secreto y…-

La chica alzó los dos hacia él, y se encontraron con los suyos. La sola expresión de Kagami hizo callar a Luka. No parecía muy convencida de querer hacer lo que él decía. ¿Guardar el secreto?¿No decirle a su prometido que lo había engañado?

-Tenemos… tenemos que decirles la verdad- dijo ella visiblemente asustada, pero no había ninguna duda en su tono de voz. Miraba a Luka a los ojos con seguridad- no podemos ocultarles esto… eso sería como mentirles-

Ante la sugerencia de Kagami, ahora Luka era el que parecía estar a punto de tener una crisis de ansiedad. La sola idea de confesarle a Marinette que había dormido con Kagami tras emborracharse una noche no iba a sonar nada bien. Al contrario, le daría a su novia la perfecta excusa que seguramente estaba buscando para terminar con su relación. La sola idea le causaba náuseas.

-No podemos, Kagami- intentó decirle el chico- si lo hacemos, ambos nos van a dejar. ¿Crees que Adrien va a cumplir su promesa de casarse contigo si llegara a saber esto?¿O crees que Marinette va a continuar su relación conmigo?- Luka se sintió más seguro al ver la expresión aterrada de la chica ante la sugerencia de que Adrien la dejaría- ambos están buscando la más pequeña excusa para dejarnos, lo sabes. ¿Esto que sucedió? Con esto basta y sobra para que nos dejen-

Los ojos de Kagami se llenaron de lágrimas, y por un momento Luka casi se arrepintió de haber dicho lo último. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que era toda la verdad. Tanto Adrien como Marinette debían de estar buscando maneras de terminar sus relaciones, y solo sus deseos de cumplir con sus promesas les habían impedido hacerlo.

Finalmente la chica se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y sacudió la cabeza seriamente.

-Yo no puedo mentirle a Adrien- dijo Kagami firmemente- no puedo tener una relación con él basada en una mentira. Le voy a confesar la verdad, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con Marinette…-

-¡No!- dijo Luka alzando la voz- no puedo hacerlo. Si lo hago, me va a dejar y…-

-¿Prefieres vivir una mentira?- dijo Kagami confundida.

-No, solo…- dijo Luka. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué era lo que iba a hacer, cómo iba a manejar eso. Kagami parecía convencida de querer decirle la verdad también a Marinette, pero él no podía permitirlo. Ya encontraría una manera de que su novia no lo odie por ocultarle la verdad- solo necesito tiempo. Por favor, no le digas nada a Marinette. Yo… yo se lo diré-

Kagami lo miró confundida, pero asintió.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- dijo ella, buscando su teléfono celular en su bolso, encontrando un par de llamadas perdidas de Adrien y suspirando derrotada. Sabía las consecuencias que traería ese incidente, pero estaba determinada a decirle la verdad.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

El chico suspiró antes de colgar el teléfono. Kagami seguía sin responderle, y tenía la impresión de que Marinette estaba pasando por lo mismo. Suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su cama.

-¿Qué te sucede, chico?- preguntó Plagg.

-Kagami sigue molesta conmigo- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-Bueno, creo que tiene algo de razón para estar molesta- dijo el kwami- le dijiste que habías hecho todo lo posible para cumplir la promesa que le hiciste, porque le diste tu palabra. No dijiste que la amabas-

-No comprendo-

-Adrien, dijiste que lo hacías para cumplir tu promesa, no por amor- dijo el kwami- eso seguramente rompió su corazón-

El chico parpadeó cabizbajo. No quería lastimar a Kagami. Ella siempre había sido una chica buena, y además una gran amiga con él. Era la única que no lo había abandonado a pesar de que desapareció de París e intentó cortar comunicación con todo el mundo.

-Plagg, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?- dijo el chico, revolviéndose los cabellos desesperadamente- no quiero romperle el corazón, pero esto…-

-Amas a Marinette- lo interrumpió el kwami- ¿porque no se lo dices a Kagami?-

-Porque eso va a romper su corazón, ¿no me estás escuchando?-

-Demasiado tarde…-

-¡Plagg!-

-Lo digo en serio, chico- dijo Plagg seriamente- tú estás guardándote todo esto en tu interior. Estás sufriendo, y Kagami también está sufriendo. Ella es más inteligente de lo que crees; claro que se dio cuenta de que no es ella a quien amas, ella misma te lo dijo-

Adrien miró a su kwami tristemente, e iba a decir algo cuando el teléfono sonó para indicarle que acababa de llegar un mensaje.

_Kagami: Adrien, hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito verte en mi apartamento hoy a las seis de la tarde._

Adrien se alarmó, recordando que la madre de Kagami había estado enferma. Tomó el celular y se apresuró a escribir una respuesta.

_Adrien: ¿tu mamá está bien?_

_Kagami: sí, está bien. Esto no se trata de mère. _

_Adrien: de acuerdo, ahí estaré._

El chico le mostró el mensaje a Plagg, quien parecía tan alarmado como él.

-Suena muy grave- dijo el kwami seriamente- esperemos que no haya un ataque de akuma que lo interrumpa-

-Con que no haya un ataque de akuma después de ello me conformo- dijo él, pensando que no quería que Kagami fuera akumatizada, mucho menos por su culpa.

x-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_Esa tarde_

-Pero, ¿porqué no puedes ayudarme?- se quejó Manon.

-Porque eso no sería justo, Manon- dijo Marinette sacudiendo la cabeza- se supone que el concurso de la compañía de Gabriel Agreste es solamente para chicas del colegio. Sería injusto que yo te ayudara a hacer tu vestido-

Manon infló las mejillas. Estaba a punto de participar en el concurso de Gabriel de ese año, y quería que Marinette la ayudara a diseñar el vestido con el que entraría al concurso. La chica se había negado, diciendo que esas no eran las reglas del concurso.

-Vamos, además no necesitas mi ayuda- continuó la mujer- llevas cuatro años trabajando conmigo; estoy segura de que puedes hacer el vestido tú sola-

-Nunca lo he hecho sola- dijo la adolescente con una expresión insegura.

-No te preocupes- dijo Marinette, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- no tengo la más mínima duda de que vas a estar genial. Confía en ti misma-

Manon la miró con enormes ojos, pero sonrió levemente y asintió seriamente.

-Lo haré- dijo la adolescente con seguridad.

-Bien, en ese caso- dijo Marinette, sacando las llaves del _atelier_ de su bolsillo y poniéndolas en manos de Manon- toma, puedes utilizar lo que necesites de aquí-

Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

-¿En serio?¿Tu máquina de coser también?-

-Por supuesto, Manon- dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír- sabes bien que confío en ti-

Manon se lanzó a abrazar a Marinette por la cintura, y ésta la abrazó de regreso. Le tenía mucho cariño a la que había sido la niñita a la que había tenido que cuidar cuando era pequeña.

-Solo recuerda mantener cerrada la puerta, y cerrar bien antes de que te vayas-

-Lo sé, no queremos que la víbora de Lila se acerque- dijo Manon sonriendo e inflando el pecho orgullosad- puedes confiar en mí-

Antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de la _atelier_ se abrió, y apareció Luka. A diferencia de lo que Marinette creía, que seguramente aún estaría enojado con ella por lo sucedido la semana anterior, el chico se lanzó a abrazarla con cariño.

-¿Luka?- dijo Marinette sorprendida- ¿estás… está todo bien?-

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Marinette se sintió un poco preocupada. No solo era el abrazo, sino que el chico tenía una actitud muy extraña. Y su atuendo, el cual era usualmente despreocupado, esta vez estaba extrañamente arreglado. Para comenzar, Luka jamás usaba suéteres de cuello alto.

-¿Luka?- repitió la chica pelinegra, confundida por su actitud.

-Todo está bien, _ma souris_\- dijo Luka abrazándola con fuerza como si se le fuera a escapar de sus brazos en cualquier momento- todo está bien. Es solo que… estoy muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de verte-

-Ejem…- dijo Manon, regresándolo a la realidad.

-Ah, claro. Lo siento, Manon- dijo Luka, dando un paso para separarse de su novia.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Luka- dijo Marinette, tomando la mano del chico y mirando a la adolescente con una sonrisa- Manon tiene mucho trabajo que hacer esta noche, y no debemos interrumpirla-

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico- _ma souris_, ahora que ya no tienes que preparar lo de la gala, ¿quisieras ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?-

-Claro, ¿porqué no?- dijo Marinette encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo levemente- nos vemos luego, Manon-

La adolescente entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como si algo no hubiera estado bien en esa conversación, y quizá Marinette no se haya dado cuenta. El atuendo de Luka era bastante extraño, considerando que era un día muy soleado como para vestir una camisa de cuello de tortuga. Finalmente Manon se encogió de hombros y corrió la cortina metálica del local, cerrando la puerta para aislarse y poder trabajar en paz.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien _

_Esa tarde_

Si bien Adrien se sentía extrañado por le hecho de que Kagami quisiera hablar con él con tanta urgencia, la expresión derrotada y afligida de la chica cuando llegó a su apartamento lo alarmó considerablemente. Su cabeza comenzó a formar mil teorías sobre lo que podía haber pasado, comenzando por el hecho de que la madre de Kagami estaba nuevamente muy enferma, o que ella misma estuviera enferma también.

-_Salut_\- dijo Kagami con voz derrotada.

-Kagami, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Adrien alarmado- no te vez muy…-

Pero se interrumpió cuando la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar en voz baja. Adrien la abrazó cada vez más preocupado por ella. La chica no era así, ella jamás se dejaba llevar así por sus sentimientos, al menos no dejaba que los demás vieran lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Debía ser algo grave.

-¿Kagami?- dijo el rubio cada vez más preocupado- por favor, habla conmigo. Me estás asustando-

-Lo siento- dijo Kagami, separándose de él y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- lo siento, no debí… Adrien, hay algo que tengo que confesarte… hice algo horrible…-

Adrien la miró confundido, pero asintió y señaló un sitió en su sofá que tomara haciendo. La chica lo hizo, y él se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo el chico en voz baja, sus ojos mirando a Kagami con preocupación. No sabía que era lo que la había hecho para causarle tanto remordimiento, pero conociendo a su familia, no le sorprendía- ¿quieres que te prepare un té primero?-

-Yo… no- dijo ella, cerrando su mano alrededor de la de Adrien- por favor, tengo que decirlo antes de… de que…-

-Esta bien- repitió Adrien poniendo su mano libre en el hombro de ella- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?-

El chico vio a Kagami asentir y respirar hondo para intentar tranquilizarse. Se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír para intentar ayudarla a sentirse mejor, pero no pareció funcionar. Nuevamente la chica tomó aire para por fin comenzar a hablar.

-Yo… después de lo que sucedió la noche de la gala, estaba un poco… muy enfadada contigo- dijo la chica- y durante la semana seguí sintiéndome muy frustrada por lo que pasó y… anoche salí a tomar algo en La Balle au Bond…-

Adrien parpadeó al ver que se quedó callada. ¿Eso era todo? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero vio a Kagami tomando aire nuevamente para continuar hablando.

-En La Balle au Bond encontré a Luka Couffaine, y estaba… bueno, había tomado unas cuantas cervezas- continuó Kagami nerviosamente. Adrien notó que el nombre de Luka lo mencionó más bajito que lo demás, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara- y yo tomé también, casi una botella de vino-

El chico rubio se sintió inmediatamente terrible. Sabía que eso había sido por su pobre elección de palabras en la gala, y toda esa culpa en la chica era una reacción a lo que él había causado.

-Kagami, la verdad eso no es tan grave…- comenzó a decir Adrien.

-Hay más- lo interrumpió Kagami, y él cerró la boca, mirándola extrañado- mientras estábamos charlando y bebiendo… por accidente derramé el vino sobre el vestido blanco que me regalaste el año pasado-

Adrien parpadeó nuevamente. ¿Eso era todo? Pero por la expresión de Kagami, aún faltaban cosas por decir. Solo asintió levemente, indicándole que la estaba escuchando, y frotó su espalda en círculos con su mano en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-Luka se ofreció a limpiarlo en su apartamento- dijo Kagami- me prestó una playera para vestir mientras que él… se encargaba de arreglarlo-

La chica levantó los ojos hacia él, como para asegurarse de que aún la estuviera escuchando, y Adrien asintió en respuesta.

-Mientras esperábamos, yo…- dijo Kagami, retirando su mano de la de Adrien y jugando nerviosa con las suyas- estábamos muy ebrios los dos y… lastimados por lo que había sucedido en la gala y bueno, nosotros…-

-¿Se besaron?- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo y deteniendo su mano.

-No. Bueno, sí- dijo Kagami, cada vez más nerviosa- pero no solo eso-

Al verla tan asustada, Adrien nuevamente frotando la parte alta de su espalda en círculos en un afán de tranquilizarla. A pesar de todo, él mismo se había visto tentado a besar a Marinette en repetidas ocasiones cuando estuvo a solas con ella como Chat Noir. No lo hizo, por supuesto, pero entendía que esos errores podían ocurrir.

-No solo eso- repitió la chica con voz quebrada. Se humedeció los labios antes de volver tomar aire y continuar- Luka y yo nos… fui infiel, Adrien. Él y yo dormimos juntos-

La mano de Adrien se detuvo de golpe ante el horror de esa revelación y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sintió como su corazón se encogiera ante la idea de su prometida con Luka, de que a pesar de que él había pasado las últimas semanas luchando contra sus dudas de querer casarse con ella e intentando ignorar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Marinette y sus antiguos sentimientos hacia Ladybug, Kagami había sido finalmente la que lo había traicionado a él.

El chico cerró sus manos en un puño y apretó los dientes. Sintió sus mejillas estaban calientes de enojo, y se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Exhaló y levantó los ojos a la chica.

Kagami había encogido las piernas sobre el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas y temblando violentamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba un poco agitadamente mientras que s movía hacia delante y atrás en un gesto ansioso. Un par de silenciosas lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas y tenía su vista decididamente apartada de él.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- escuchó decir a la chica- soy una horrible persona…-

Adrien se mordió el labio. Toda la furia que había sentido el momento anterior contra Kagami se evaporó en un segundo al ver lo arrepentida que estaba, toda su tristeza de sentirse traicionado por la mujer que supuestamente lo amaba desapareció. En esos momentos no era su prometida que lo había traicionado, sino su amiga se estaba atormentando por el error que había cometido.

Volvió a poner sus manos en los hombros de ella. Kagami se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Shhh… está bien- dijo Adrien en el tono más tranquilizador que pudo encontrar- cometiste… cometiste un error. No sueles tomar alcohol, y es normal que la gente haga tonterías cuando bebió…-

-No tengo excusa para lo que hice…- dijo ella entre los silenciosos sollozos- esto es el más grande deshonor para mí. Merezco que me odies. Soy una vergüenza y una decepción para mi familia, y para ti porque…-

-Kagami- la interrumpió el chico, subiendo un poco la voz para hacerla callar- está bien. Cometiste un error, todo el mundo comete errores. No te odio ni me avergüenzo de ti. Eres una chica excepcional que cometió un error, y realmente agradezco que ambos hayan sido sinceros conmigo y con Marinette…-

-Aún no lo hemos sido-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Luka me pidió que no digamos nada al respecto a Marinette- dijo Kagami, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano- que quiere encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo-

Adrien volvió a fruncir el entrecejo ante ese comentario. Si no conociera mejor a Luka, diría que estaba tratando de ocultarle a Marinette el hecho de que la había engañado con Kagami. Sus ojos volvieron a la chica.

-No creo que esto sea lo adecuado- dijo el chico finalmente.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Kagmai en el mismo tono derrotaba- pero creo que en una parte tiene razón. ¿Preferirías que Marinette se enterara por uno de nosotros o por el mismo Luka?-

La respuesta de Adrien no podía ser repetida en voz alta. Sabía que Kagami tenía razón, y que Marinette debía enterarse de la verdad por Luka y no por él, pero una parte de él quería estar ahí cuando lo supiera. Sabía que, a pesar de que no estaba enamorada, se sentiría igual de traicionada que él se sentía.

Se sacudió ese pensamiento y tomó una manta, cubriendo con ella los hombros de Kagami mientras iba a la cocina a recoger el té que había puesto antes de que la chica llegara. Sirvió dos tazas y las llevó a la sala. Hubiera preferido algo más fuerte, pero ante las circunstancias no quería hacer sentir mal a la chica.

-Bien- dijo Adrien poniendo las tazas de té sobre la mesita frente al sofá- ya que aclaramos eso, ¿qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?-

Los ojos de Kagami se humedecieron de nuevo, pero sacudió levemente su cabeza.

-Creo que la solución para lo que acaba de suceder es obvia- dijo ella en el tono más valiente que Adrien le había escuchado usar- después de lo que hice, te libero de tu compromiso conmigo-

Otra sorpresa para Adrien. Si bien era evidente que Kagami se arrepentía profundamente de lo que lo que había hecho, jamás creyó que llegara a tanto o que dijera eso.

-Realmente lo agradezco, Kagami, pero no es necesario que te castigues a ti misma de esa manera porque…-

-Seamos sinceros, Adrien- lo interrumpió ella, su antigua actitud regresando a ella- no me amas, porque estás enamorado de ella. Y después de lo que hice, ninguno de los dos queremos esto-

Kagami parecía bastante segura, y Adrien asintió levemente. Si ella había sido sincera con él, también debería ser sincero con ella.

-Tienes razón. La verdad es que desde que la volví a ver, comencé a…- dijo Adrien en voz baja- estoy enamorado de Marinette, pero tienes mi palabra de que estaba dispuesto a deshacerme de mis sentimientos y seguir adelante con esto-

-Creo que este es el mejor resultado que los dos podemos tener- dijo Kagami sonriendo tristemente ante la confirmación de lo que ya sabía- porque la alternativa hubiera sido que ambos viviéramos una mentira por el resto de nuestras vidas-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven lo que acaba de pasar, Kagami decidió ser la mejor persona y no solo confesar, sino romper su compromiso con Adrien, liberándolos a los dos. Luka, sin embargo no estaba tan dispuesto a decir la verdad por miedo de perder a Marinette. Ahora veremos qué más sucede. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	23. Capítulo 23

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 23

_La Grange aus Canards_

_Más tarde_

Luka se sintió un poco aliviado cuando oscureció y disminuyó la temperatura, ya que con su atuendo se sentía terriblemente acalorado. Ni modo, era lo que tenía que hacer para mantener su secreto de Marinette. Quizá después pensaría en usar maquillaje pero, en ese momento al menos era lo único que había logrado hacer.

La terraza del restaurante y el aire fresco lo habían hecho sentir mejor.

Levantó sus ojos a su novia. Marinette sonreía tranquilamente, aún charlando con él sobre Manon y su concurso de diseño, sobre cómo tenía grandes esperanzas de que su pequeña aprendiz ganara el premio de diseño de Gabriel como ella lo había ganado cuando era adolescente.

-¿Tienes algún plan para la próxima semana?- preguntó Luka de pronto.

-No- dijo Marinette intentando recordar- bueno, nada en especial, solamente que en Gabriel vamos a comenzar con la colección de invierno-

-¿Porqué invierno?- dijo el chico arrugando la nariz. Sentía las mejillas calientes, pero no era por vergüenza, era genuino calor- ¡si apenas va a comenzar el verano!-

Marinette rió.

-Lo sé bastante bien, pero tenemos que comenzar desde ahora. Si no, los diseños no estarán listos en invierno- dijo ella.

Luka se mordió el labio y se llevó un dedo debajo del cuello de su suéter para separarlo de su piel por un momento. Estaba cocinándose debajo de esa ropa, y conforme la terraza comenzó a llenarse, también comenzó a sentirse más caliente. Partes de su camisa interior estaban empapadas de sudor.

-Luka, perdona que lo pregunte, pero… ¿no crees que hace mucho calor para que te vistas así?- dijo Marinette finalmente, notando lo incómodo que se veía el chico con ese atuendo. Luka tragó saliva, pero ya tenía pensada una excusa para ello.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo el chico sacudiendo la cabeza- sabes bien que soy… eh, un poco friolento. Y esta mañana me dolía un poco la cabeza, seguramente es porque me voy a resfriar-

Y se frotó la nariz mientras que decía eso. Marinette suavizó su mirada al escucharlo, y extendió su brazo, poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Luka por unos momentos, y después retirándola amargada.

-En ese caso, deberías ir a casa en vez de salir conmigo- dijo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza- tu piel se siente caliente, quizás tienes fiebre- puso una mano en su hombro- ya tendremos otra oportunidad de vernos. Por ahora, tienes que descansar-

Aquella caricia lo hizo sentir en el cielo y sumamente culpable al mismo tiempo. No quería separarse de ella, pero la verdad era que se sentía más y más incómodo con su atuendo cada minuto que pasaba, y necesitaba una buena ducha.

-Quizá tienes razón- dijo Luka suspirando- vamos a casa-

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Marinette abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró al mismo, dejando los zapatos en el camino como solía hacerlos. Tikki salió de su bolso y flotó a su lado mientras que la seguía al interior del apartamento. Como Manon, la kwami también había notado algo extraño en el atuendo y en la actitud de Luka. Algo había sucedido y no sabía exactamente qué, pero no era nada bueno.

La kwami miró con preocupación a su elegida. Ella parecía no haberse percatado de nada extraño o fuera de lugar.

-Espero que Luka no esté resfriado- comentó Marinette en voz baja tan pronto como ambas entraron a su habitación. Tikki la ayudó a desabrochar el cierre de su vestido mientras que Marientte se quitaba rápidamente el maquillaje y las medias. Se cambió el vestido por su pijama.

-Marinette, ¿no crees que la actitud de Luka fue rara?-

-¿Rara cómo?-

-Bueno, para empezar su atuendo, como dijiste. Era un día caluroso para estar vestido así- dijo la kwami.

-Dijo que se estaba resfriando- dijo Marinette- ¿o qué es lo que quieres decir?-

-¿No crees que hay algo extraño en todo este asunto?- dijo la kwami- Luka se comportó muy sospechoso-

Marinette asintió levemente. Sí, estaba de acuerdo que la actitud de su novio había sido un poco sospechosa, pero seguramente eran sus nervios. Luka era un buen chico, jamás le mentiría o le ocultaría nada importante.

La chica bostezó, y se metió a la cama. Apenas había apagado la luz cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana. Se incorporó sentada.

-¿Chat Noir?-

X-x-x

_Techos en les Champs-Elysées_

_Poco antes_

Tan pronto como se quedó solo, Adrien había comenzado a caminar en círculos. No importaba lo que Plagg le había dicho, que le había hecho ver que estaba soltero y libre para perseguir a Marinette como quisiera, no importaba las mil veces que Kagami se había disculpado con ella sintiéndose horrible y liberándolo de su compromiso con ella, no importaba cuántas veces se repetía que él había hecho lo correcto.

Se sentía terrible. Nadie lo amaba.

No importaba el hecho de que no estuviera enamorado de Kagami, le había dolido que lo hubiera traicionado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por seguir adelante a pesar de sus sentimientos. Sabía que era estúpido, pero no podía dejar de sentirse menos por eso.

No importaron todas las veces en las que Plagg le dijo que Marinette lo quería, y que Ladybug lo quería. Que sus amigos lo habían perdonado. Que su hermana lo adoraba. Nada lo convenció de lo contrario.

-Plagg, transfórmame-

Chat Noir salió por la ventana de su apartamento y recorrió los techos de la ciudad. Solo había una persona que podía llegar a hacerlo sentir mejor. Solo a ella la escucharía si se lo decía.

El héroe se detuvo en un edificio en la Margen Izquierda del Sena, justamente frente al edificio donde vivía Marinette. Entrecerró los ojos y vio que la ventana de la habitación de la chica estaba cerrada y la luz apagada. Aún no era muy tarde, quizá había salido.

"No está", pensó el chico en un tono derrotado "no podré hablar con ella y…"

Un ruido interrumpió los pensamientos de Chat Noir, y sus ojos se fijaron en la pareja caminando en la calle cercana hacia el apartamento que había estado siguiendo. Marinette iba caminando junto a Luka, quien rodeaba su cintura con su brazo mientras caminaba. Chat Noir sintió como si su sangre hirviera en sus venas. ¡Ese era el chico que la había engañado, y era el chico con el que su prometida lo había engañado a él! Kagami estaba sufriendo por haber dicho la verdad. Adrien se sentía como la persona más basura del mundo. Pero Luka, mientras tanto, estaba disfrutando la compañía de Marinette como si fuera inocente.

"Cálmate, cachorro", le dijo Plagg en su mente "recuerda lo que dijo Kagami. Es verdad que el chico tiene que confesar lo que hizo, pero lo mejor es que Marinette escuche la verdad de Luka"

Chat Noir gruñó, sabiendo que su kwami tenía razón. Tragó saliva mientras que vio a Marinette entrar a su apartamento tras ignorar el intento de Luka de besarla. El chico se sintió un poco mejor ante ello, pero se forzó a respirar hondo. Tenía que darle la oportunidad a Luka de confesar la verdad. Y cuando lo hiciera, él estaría ahí para consolar a Marinette.

Justo ahora era él quien necesitaba ser consolado.

El héroe esperó un par de minutos, para asegurarse de que Luka se alejara, y saltó hacia el balcón de Marinette. Sonrió tristemente y dio un par de golpecitos en la ventana.

-¿Chat Noir?-

El corazón del chico dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Marinette llamándolo.

-Soy yo, _princesse_\- dijo el chico con voz quebrada.

Un clic se escuchó para abrir la ventana del balcón para dejarlo pasar. Marinette lo recibió con una sonrisa, vistiendo una pijama color rosa con mangas largas. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaron al verlo.

El chico entró tímidamente, con sus orejas caídas mientras que entraba al apartamento de Marinette. Ésta pareció detectar que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Chat Noir no pudo resistirse y se lanzó a abrazarla, casi tirándola al suelo por el impulso. Sus brazos rodearon su pequeño cuerpo, estrechándola contra su pecho y acariciando sus cabellos sueltos. Respiró hondo, percibiendo su perfume. Y casi de inmediato sintió los brazos de la chica rodear su cintura.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Marinette en voz baja- ¿qué sucede?-

El chico no respondió. Tenía miedo de soltar a Marinette, y de que el horrible recuerdo de lo sucedido ese día regresara de golpe hacia él. La traición de su prometida y la idea de que nadie lo quería. La pequeña mano de la chica frotó suavemente su espalda, y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Mari… Marinette…-

-Shhhh- dijo Marinette con un tono de voz reconfortante, aún frotando su espalda para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse- aquí estoy contigo, Chat Noir. Algo evidentemente no está bien, pero aquí estoy contigo. No te voy a abandonar-

El chico sonrió en medio de un sollozo. Ojalá pudiera solo robarse a esa hermosa mujer y casarse con ella en ese mismo momento. Su sonrisa se borró al pensar que ella aún creía que estaba obligada a mantener su relación con Luka, y que quizá tampoco ella lo aceptaría.

Chat Noir la soltó finalmente y, con una sonrisa compungida, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. La chica lo miró extrañada y se sentó junto a él, poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro.

-¿No me vas a decir que es lo que tienes?- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Mi prometida… ella me engañó con otro chico- dijo Chat Noir sin mirarla, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo- y terminamos… terminamos nuestra relación-

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida, y frunció el entrecejo mientras lo miraba. Ella había creído que su _partenaire_ no estaba contento con su relación, y habría esperado que estuviera al menos aliviado de que estuviera libre. Al ver que no era así, supuso que algo malo había pasado para ponerlo así.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo ella, quitando un mechón de cabello del rostro del chico, quien no se movió y siguió mirando el suelo- ¿cómo fue que lo descubriste?-

-Ella… ella misma fue quien me lo confesó todo- dijo Chat Noir cabizbajo- parecía que se sentía terrible por lo que hizo, y arrepentida de ello. Me pidió perdón y me dijo que me liberaba de mi compromiso con ella-

La chica asintió levemente, seguramente sintiendo un poco de respeto por esa desconocida que había lastimado a Chat Noir, porque al menos había confesado la verdad. Y vaya que lo había lastimado, su _partenaire_ se veía sumamente afligido.

-Eso fue algo muy honorable de su parte, confesarte la verdad- comentó Marinette- pero no me has dicho qué es lo que te tiene tan entristecido-

Los ojos de Chat Noir dejaron el suelo y se alzaron hacia ella, e inmediatamente Marinette se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Su mirada era tan triste que le rompió el corazón.

-Ladybug… ella siempre me rechazó, y ahora ella me traicionó. Todo el mundo me ha abandonado- dijo el chico en voz baja- ¿porqué nadie me quiere?- hizo una pausa para intentar detener las lágrimas- ¿acaso hay… hay algo malo conmigo?-

Marinette tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que también ella tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas ante la mención del trato que la heroína le había dado a su _partenaire_. ¿Cómo podía Chat Noir decir eso? Ella, como Ladybug, no lo había abandonado. Y como Marinette lo amaba.

En vez de saber eso, Chat Noir se sentía solo y abandonado, que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser amado por alguien después de lo que sucedió. No sabía quien era el chico detrás de la máscara, pero debía ser un chico demasiado solitario.

Marinette rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo atrajo a sí misma. El chico se dejó abrazar por ella, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y sollozando en silencio mientras que Marinette acariciaba sus cabellos dorados con cariño. Dejó que el chico siguiera sollozando en voz baja mientras lo hacía.

-No hay anda malo contigo, Chat Noir- dijo ella en voz baja sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos- estoy segura de que hay mucha gente que te ama…-

-No puedes saberlo- dijo él tristemente- no sabes quien soy detrás de la máscara y..-

-Lo sé porque yo te amo. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?- dijo Marinette, tomando su barbilla y volviendo su rostro hacia él. Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron desmesuradamente, y ella se sorprendió a si misma de repetirlo- te amo sin importar quién está detrás de la máscara-

Sus dedos se deslizaron de su mentón a su mejilla, y Chat Noir inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, disfrutando la caricia, y un suave ronroneo escapó de su garganta.

-¿No lo dices solo porque…?-

-¡No!- dijo Marinette bruscamente- no me hagas repetirlo, o te tiraré de las orejas-

Y para mostrarle que hablaba en serio tomó con cuidado una de las orejas negras del héroe y tirando suavemente de ella. Era más una caricia que otra cosa, y otro ronroneo escapó de su garganta.

Chat Noir sonrió ante este gesto, su sonrisa llegando por fin hasta sus ojos, los cuales brillaban a pesar de las lágrimas. Tomó el rostro de Marinette poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de ella y se acercó para besarla.

Al contacto con sus labios, la chica sintió una explosión en su interior con su corazón latiendo desbocado. El sabor de su boca era delicioso. Podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, y su cuerpo contra el de él.

No duró mucho tiempo, pues Marinette puso una mano en su pecho y lo alejó de ella, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios. Chat Noir la miró decepcionado, pero la chica le sonrió dulcemente, tomando su mano para que no se le ocurriera salir de ahí.

-Chat Noir, por supuesto que te amo- dijo ella en voz baja, deteniendo la mano del chico entre las suyas- pero a diferencia de ti, yo aún no soy libre. Tengo que encontrar un momento para hablar con mi novio y decirle la verdad sobre mis sentimientos. Luka es un buen chico; no quisiera traicionarlo. No se merece que hagamos esto a sus espaldas, no mientras siga siendo su pareja-

El héroe casi dejó escapar una carcajada ante la ironía de que Luka ya había traicionado a Marinette, y ella no tenía idea y se preocupaba por no lastimarlo. Se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que no debía decir nada sobre la pequeña desventura de la noche anterior. No lo hacía por Luka, sino por Marinette, para que supiera la verdad por su novio y no por nadie más.

-Entiendo- dijo Chat Noir, sonriendo y acercándose a ella para besar su mejilla- con tu permiso, quisiera poder seguir visitándote-

-Claro que puedes venir cuando quieras- le respondió ella- siempre estoy feliz de verte-

A diferencia de cuando llegó, Chat Noir podría haber brincado de alegría en esos momentos. No lo hizo, por supuesto, pero estaba muy feliz de escuchar que Marinette lo amaba a pesar de que no conocía a su alter ego detrás de la máscara, y a pesar de que estaba en una relación con otro chico.

-En ese caso, nos veremos pronto…- dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie, disponiéndose a escapar por la ventana.

-Espera- dijo Marinette, levantándose rápidamente y tomando una de sus pulseras de listones que había creado de su escritorio. Con cuidado lo ató en la muñeca derecha de Chat Noir. El chico la miró. Era una pulsera negra con una huella color verde brillante en su interior.

-¿Para mí?- dijo Chat Noir acercando la pulsera a su mejilla, y la chica sonrió mientras asentía- ¡gracias, Marinette! Podría besarte…-

-Guárdalo para otro momento- sonrió Marinette, sus mejillas sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Eso haré, _princesse_\- dijo él, besando el dorso de la mano de ella y saliendo a través de la ventana- _à bientôt_-

-Hasta pronto- dijo ella, caminado hacia el balcón y sonriendo mientras lo miraba alejarse- hasta pronto, _chaton_-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tan pronto como entró a su apartamento, Luka dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta. Puso una mano en su pecho, e inmediatamente se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto, lanzándolo al sofá cercano a la puerta. Había sido una estúpida idea ocultar su cuello con ese suéter, sobre todo en un día tan caluroso.

Se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tirando de sus cabellos.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dio el chico nerviosamente mientras se frotaba el cuello, sintiendo aún una de las marcas de los besos de Kagami.

Para ese momento, Kagami ya debía haberle dicho la verdad a Adrien. Era una cuestión de tiempo para que Adrien se lo dijera a Marinette para aprovechar su oportunidad. Él lo haría si estuviera en la misma situación. La sola idea de que Marinette lograra saber la verdad y que lo abandonara le provocaba una sensación horrible, como si una fuerza externa estuviera apretando su cuello impidiéndole respirar.

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso. Adrien no le diría nada a Marinette, y al final todo saldría bien. Kagami y Adrien se casarían y se irían de París, y pronto no habría necesidad de que Marinette se enterara de nada de lo que pasó.

Sí, le había dicho a Kagami que él necesitaba tiempo para encontrar el momento adecuado para contarle la verdad a Marinette, pero si era sincero, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Quería dejar pasar el tiempo y que todos se olvidaran de ello.

-_No puedo mentirle a Adrien_\- le había dicho Kagami- _no puedo tener una relación con él basada en una mentira. Le voy a confesar la verdad, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con Marinette… ¿prefieres vivir una mentira?-_

-Aaaargg…-

Luka se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente pensando en las palabras de Kagami. Sabía bien que ella tenía razón, que ella había hecho lo correcto y la admiraba por ello. El remordimiento lo estaba carcomiendo, pero la idea de perder a Marinette era mucho más poderosa.

-Todo se arreglará- se repitió a sí mismo- estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará. Marinette no tiene que enterarse de nada…-

X-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Al día siguiente_

Aún dolida por lo que sucedió el día anterior, la ruptura de su compromiso con Adrien, Kagami estaba en la sala de espera del hospital. Su madre había entrado a un procedimiento que el médico les advirtió que era riesgoso, pero no tenía otra opción más que realizarse. La chica estaba esperando noticias sola.

No era como si pudiera llamar a Adrien para que la acompañara. No, Adrien ya había hecho suficiente por ella. Y además no tenía más amigos en París. Quizá Marinette, pero se sentiría culpable de estar con ella o de llamara para pedirle ayuda después de lo que hizo.

Realmente esperaba que Marinette lograra perdonarla por lo que hizo, cuando Luka dijera la verdad. Apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagami acompañó a su madre al hospital a una revisión de rutina. Si Kagami era experta en algo, era en ocultar sus sentimientos para el resto del mundo. Respiró hondo mientras que acompañaba a su madre al consultorio del médico, ayudándola a caminar a pesar de que la orgullosa mujer le había dicho que ella podía sola._

_-Estás muy tensa, Kagami- dijo Tomoe en tono seco._

_-Es solo que estoy un poco preocupada por la cita de hoy, mère- dijo Kagami. Eso no era totalmente falso, pero no podía decirle sobre lo sucedido con Adrien. No aún. No quería preocupar a su madre más de lo que ya estaba. _

_-Bah, no vale la pena que te preocupes por eso- dijo su madre, suavizando su expresión. _

_Ambas entraron con el médico, y desde que cruzaron la puerta, Kagami supo que algo andaba muy mal. No le gustó ni un poco ver la expresión del médico cuando vio llegar a su madre. Tsurugi-san no lo notó, pero sí se dio cuenta de su hija se tensó aún más._

_-Ah, bienvenida, Tsurugi-san- dijo el médico- por favor, tomen asiento y…-_

_-Si tiene malas noticias, dígalas de una buena vez- lo interrumpió Tsurugi-san. _

_Kagami miró a su madre con admiración. A pesar de que no podía ver, podía leer a las personas por medio de su voz. Y a pesar de que ahora estaba segura de que recibiría malas noticias, estaba discutiendo sobre su destino con completa calma, como si discutiera sobre las opciones que tenía para almorzar._

_-Lamento decir que… hay un aneurisma en la arteria cerebral media- dijo el médico- tiene que ser cerrado inmediatamente, pero es un procedimiento peligroso y…-_

_-¿Cuándo se puede realizar?- dijo Tsurugi-san._

_-Mère, el médico ni siquiera ha terminado de decirte los riesgos y…- comenzó a decir Kagami._

_-Si se tiene que hacer, no hay más remedio- dijo la mujer seriamente. Kagami tragó saliva. No sabía cómo su madre podía tomárselo tan tranquila. _

_-Hoy mismo- dijo el médico- no tenemos tiempo que perder-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Kagami abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta del quirófano, y vio al médico salir de él arrastrando los pies. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y pudo sentir el miedo formándose en su interior.

-_Mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo el médico- el procedimiento tuvo una complicación…-

La chica palideció mientras que escuchaba las noticias del médico. El procedimiento había logrado bloquear el aneurisma, pero causó un sangrado importante que hizo que pasaran a su madre a la terapia intensiva, donde tendrían que observar su evolución.

-Entiendo. ¿Puedo verla?- dijo Kagami en un tono serio y frío, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada.

-Por supuesto, _mademoiselle_. Por aquí-

Kagami siguió al médico por el pasillo hacia la terapia intensiva. El sonido de los aparatos a su alrededor estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa. Aún así, la chica cruzó el pasillo con la cabeza en alto con una expresión tan tranquila que el médico se preocupó un poco por ella.

Se detuvo frente a la cama de su madre. Llevaba incluso años sin verla sin sus lentes oscuros. Extendió su mano y la puso sobre la de Tsurugi-san. Parpadeó para despejar las lágrimas de sus ojos, e hizo algo que llevaba al menos veinte años sin hacer. Se inclinó hacia la cama y besó la mejilla de su madre.

-No tengo duda en que te recuperarás pronto, _mère_\- dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente- no hay nadie más terca que tú…-

Se dejó caer en la silla junto a su madre y respiró hondo. Las cosas estaban cada vez peor; realmente extrañaba cuando su único problema era que se sentía celosa de Marinette.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado. Kagami no alcanzó a decirle a su madre sobre su compromiso, y digamos que las cosas no pintan bien para ella. Luka sigue haciéndose loco para no decir nada. Y Chat Noir al menos escuchó de Marinette que es querido. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	24. Capítulo 24

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 24

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Una semana después_

Adrien sonrió levemente mientras que cruzaba el umbral de la que había sido su antigua escuela para entregar el premio del concurso de diseño que la compañía de su padre organizaba desde hacía más de diez años. Recordaba vívidamente cuando Marinette presentó su primer diseño que impresionó a su padre, el sombrero de bombín que había creado para él.

Cruzó el patio y saludó a _Madame_ Caline Bustier, quien después de todos esos años era ahora la directora del colegio.

-Bienvenido, _monsieur_ Agreste- sonrió ella ofreciéndole la mano para estrecharla- que amable de su parte haber aceptado venir a juzgar los diseños de nuestros alumnos-

-No me llame así. Soy solo Adrien, _madame_\- dijo el chico apenado de que su antigua profesora fuera tan formal con él. Recordaba que, pese a algunas fallas de su parte, era una de las mejores maestras que había tenido en su vida- aún tengo buenos recuerdos de las clases con usted-

La profesora sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Bien, Adrien- se corrigió la profesora haciéndolo pasar al patio del colegio, en el que había al menos diez maniquíes separados por cubículos de cartón, donde se encontraban un grupo de chicos mostrando sus diseños- estos son los diez alumnos que participaron en el concurso de este años-

Adrien asintió con una sonrisa y miró a su alrededor. Entre la multitud de alumnos alcanzó a ver a Noel Lahiffe y a las gemelas Ella y Etta. Se ruborizó un poco al ver a los niños pequeños que solía conocer bien ya tan crecidos.

A lo lejos vio finalmente Manon Chamack, de pie frente a uno de los cubículos, con su maniquí oculto por una cortina mientras que esperaban a que pasaran a evaluar su diseño. Adrien se acercó hacia los chicos que estaban cerca y sonrió en dirección a Manon y los hermanos de sus amigos.

_Madame_ Bustier hizo que varios profesores bajaran a calificar los diseños también, entregándoles a ellos y a Adrien una tableta para que apuntaran sus calificaciones.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando fue momento de que Adrien revisara los diseños de todos los chicos que estaban en el patio, seguido de un grupo de profesores y de la directora de la escuela. Noel Lahiffe no había participado, mientras que Etta y Ella sí habían entrado al concurso pero solamente por diversión, creando un vestido ridículo con trozos de tela mal cortados. Adrien rió de buena gana, pero sabía que las hermanas de Alya no ganarían.

El resto de los chicos que entraron al concurso mostraron orgullosos sus diseños al que creían que era un famoso diseñador. El chico notó sus esfuerzos y apuntó en una tableta la calificación de cada una.

Por fin, Adrien se detuvo frente a la hija de _madame_ Chamack.

-_Salut_, Manon- sonrió Adrien.

-_Salut_, Adrien- sonrió ella mirándolo extrañada de que estuviera solo, mirando a los lados del chico- ¿Marinette no vino contigo?-

_FLASHBACK_

_Oficina de Adrien_

_El día anterior_

_Las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad en Gabriel después de la gala. La única diferencia era que Adrien parecía tener una expresión sumamente culpable casa vez que veía a Marinette cerca de él. Le quemaban los labios las ganas de decirle la verdad, que Luka la había engañado, pero pero nuevamente se había contenido. No quería hacerle eso a la chica._

_"Tiene que enterarse por él", pensó el rubio "Luka tiene que decírselo, o se va a sentir horrible"_

_-¿Adrien?- interrumpió sus pensamientos Marinette desde la entrada de su oficina, llevando consigo su libreta- tengo algunas propuestas para la siguiente temporada. Creo que tenemos demasiados vestidos y podríamos enfocarnos un poco en diseñar faldas, y…-_

_-Antes de que hablemos de eso- dijo Adrien de pronto, interrumpiendo a Marinette- hay algo que quisiera proponerte-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Mañana es el concurso de modas en el colegio Françoise Dupont- dijo el chico sonriendo levemente- y estaba pensando, como tú fuiste una de las primeras ganadoras del concurso, quería que me acompañaras a calificar a los concursantes-_

_Marinette estuvo a punto de asentir, pero en vez de ello sacudió su cabeza e hizo una mueca en su dirección._

_-Eh…- dijo ella en un tono dudoso- me encantaría ir, pero no puedo. Manon va a participar en el concurso, y no sería justo para ella, que la gente diga que solamente ganó porque estuve contigo en las evaluaciones-_

_-¿No la ayudaste?- preguntó extrañado. _

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo y volviendo a sacudir la cabeza- y no necesitaba ayudarla de ninguna manera. Estoy segura de que Manon va a ganar ese concurso sin ningún problema-_

_Adrien sonrió travieso._

_-¿Estás dispuesta a apostarlo?- dijo el chico rubio alzando las cejas repetidamente en un gesto travieso, y Marinette lo miró confundida- te apuesto… una cena, donde tú quieras, a que te equivocas- _

_Marinette sonrió traviesa y extendió su mano hacia él, segura de su victoria._

_-Eso significa comida gratis, así que hecho-_

_-Pareces muy segura de tu aprendiz- comentó él estrechando su mano por un momento, antes de soltarla. _

_-Lo estoy- dijo Marinette sonriendo mientras abría su libreta de dibujos y la dejaba sobre el escritorio de Adrien antes de regresar a su propia oficina- dime si hay algo que corregir en estos diseños-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien sonrió levemente en dirección a Manon.

-Dijo que no era justo que viniera- dijo él encogiendo los hombros- supongo que no quería eclipsar tu triunfo-

Manon sonrió asintiendo mientras que se volvía para mostrarle su diseño. Adrien no necesitó ver nada más para decidir que el diseño de Manon era el mejor de todos. Era hermoso, y a pesar de que tenía algunos errores en la costura que seguramente Marinette no haría, lo que la adolescente había creado era lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo en ese tipo de concursos.

Su corazón dio un brinco. El estilo de Manon Chamack le recordaba mucho a Marinette cuando eran más jóvenes.

Con una sonrisa, Adrien continuó mirando los diseños de los otros adolescentes hasta que terminaron con los concursantes. Una vez que terminaron, el chico se volvió a la directora y a los demás profesores, mostrándoles sus resultados.

-Bien, el vestido que más me gustó fue el de _mademoiselle_ Manon Chamack- dijo Adrien finalmente- tiene toda la creatividad que necesitamos en la empresa de mi padre. Si todos están de acuerdo…-

Los profesores asintieron de manera unánime, así que Adrien tomó el pequeño trofeo y caminó hacia la adolescente, extendiéndolo hacia ella.

-Muchas felicidades, Manon- dijo el chico mientras que le entregaba el trofeo- realmente espero que aprecies que me hiciste perder una apuesta-

Manon rió y tomó el trofeo de su premio.

-Su vestido será usado por una de nuestras modelos en la siguiente pasarela, _mademoiselle_ Chamack- dijo Adrien seriamente antes de despedirse- gracias a todos por participar en el concurso. Gracias por permitirnos seguir haciéndolo, _madame_ Bustier-

A pesar de que había perdido la apuesta, al menos había ganado la oportunidad de llevar a Marinette a cenar.

x-x-x

_Oficina de Adrien_

_Dos días después_

Adrien miró tristemente a Marinette llegar a la oficina, tan tranquila como siempre, incluso echándole en cara que había ganado su apuesta cuando Manon ganó el concurso. El chico intentó averiguar si Luka le había dicho finalmente la verdad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido así. El rubio se mordió el labio mientras que la veía trabajar alegremente en su oficina.

No era solamente porque tenía prisa en que Luka confesara la verdad y muy probablemente terminaran su relación, sino porque sabía bastante bien que entre más tardara en confesar la verdad, más le dolería a Marinette saber que había sido traicionada por él y que le había ocultado esa información. De hecho, en sus visitas nocturnas a su apartamento como Chat Noir, Adrien había descubierto que Marinette se sentía muy culpable por estar enamorada de él a pesar de que tenía una relación con Luka, y que tenía terror de lastimarlo.

Adrien se frotó la frente cuando escuchó a Sabrina abrir la puerta de su oficina. Gruñó en voz baja. Si tan solo Chloé supiera que ya no había razón para que Sabrina estuviera ahí. Su objetivo se había cumplido, Kagami y él ya no estaban juntos.

-Eh, siento mucho la interrupción, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Sabrina tímidamente- pero _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi acaba de llegar, y dice que necesita urgentemente hablar con usted-

Adrien alzó las cejas, sintiéndose un tanto alarmado por la presencia de la chica. No sabía porqué Kagami iría a buscarlo en ese momento, pero seguramente era algo importante.

-Claro. Hazla pasar, por favor- dijo él.

Kagami entró a la oficina y Sabrina cerró la puerta tras ella. Adrien respiró hondo mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento. Aquello era un poco incómodo; era la primera vez que se veían después de ese día en el que Kagami había confesado lo que había sucedido entre ella y Luka.

-Kagami, pasa- dijo Adrien amablemente. A pesar de que la había perdonado y que realmente nunca estuvo enamorado de ella, aún le dolía pensar que lo había traicionado tan fácilmente. Sabía lo que había sucedido, estaban ebrios, pero de todos modos- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Yo…- comenzó a decir la chica, apenas atreviéndose a levantar la mirada hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, Adrien se alarmó al ver sus ojos enrojecidos. Frunció el entrecejo, captando que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Te… encuentras bien?- dijo Adrien rápidamente.

-Yo solo pensé en venir a disculparme con Marinette- dijo Kagami, ignorando conscientemente la pregunta de Adrien- sobre el vestido que está haciendo. No quisiera que Chloé llegara a descubrirlo y le cause problemas sobre algo que ya no se va a llevara cabo-

Adrien había olvidado completamente eso. Había muchas cosas que hacer sobre el hecho de que el compromiso se había cancelado.

-Tienes razón- dijo Adrien con una expresión apenada- no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de hacer y pagar el anuncio. Ni siquiera le he dicho nada a _père_ sobre…-

-Adrien- lo interrumpió Kagami visiblemente nerviosa. Había algo en su actitud que no cuadraba con la culpa; tenía que ser algo más- sé que es mucho pedir de mi parte, pero ¿podría pedirte que retrases el anuncio hasta pasado mañana? Después de que mi familia llegue de Japón y que haya tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos-

El chico la miró confundido.

-¿Porqué viene tu familia a París?- dijo él- creí que ellos no…-

-Un asunto familiar, no tiene importancia- dijo ella simplemente.

-Es de importancia si toda tu familia viene de Japón- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien- ¿qué sucedió?-

Kagami no parecía dispuesta a decirlo, pero al ver que Adrien no dejaba de mirarla extrañado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, te lo diré- dijo ella finalmente- lo que sucedió es que hace catorce días operaron a _mère_, y desde entonces está en el hospital. Mi familia viene a ver que…-

-¿Qué?- la interrumpió Adrien, mirándola horrorizado- Kagami, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está tu madre?¿Y porqué no me habías dicho nada de eso antes?-

Kagami lo miró entre entristecida y confundida. No entendía porqué el chico parecía estar tan molesto por ello.

-Porque ya no somos pareja- dijo simplemente.

-¡Eso no importa! Se supone que somos amigos. No tenías que enfrentar eso tú sola. ¿Acaso crees que te abandonaría si ya no somos pareja?- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo y poniéndose de pie de golpe. Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a abrazarla. Kagami se sobresaltó, pero lo abrazó también- si hay algo que necesites, aquí estoy sin importar lo que haya pasado entre nosotros. Y creo que también Marinette te acompañaría, si se lo dijeras-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero verla en esta situación- dijo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza- me sentiré sumamente culpable si ella es amable conmigo y aún no sabe lo que le hice. Porque Luka aún no le ha dicho nada, ¿verdad?-

Kagami suspiró derrotada y Adrien sacudió la cabeza. También él tenía prisa de que Luka confesara la verdad. Cada día que pasaba, el chico tenía la impresión de que le dolería más enterarse de lo sucedido.

-Bueno, iré a ver a Marinette- dijo Kagami sonriendo tristemente.

-Bien, pero prométeme que me llamarás si necesitas algo- dijo él en un tono firme- sabes bien que no tienes que hacer esto sola-

Kagami se esforzó por sonreír, y asintió antes de salir de la oficina. Adrien entrecerró los ojos mientras la veía alejarse, y llamó a Sabrina tan pronto como se quedó solo.

-¿Sí, _monsieur_ Agreste?-

-Quiero que llames al hospital Hôtel-Dieu, y que preguntes si hay algo que _madame_ Tsurugi necesite para su tratamiento- dijo el chico antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina- si es así, que me lo informen inmediatamente-

-Sí, _monsieur_-

Sabrina salió de la oficina, y Adrien apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Era típico de Kagami guardarse todos los problemas sin decirle a nadie.

-Eso fue distraído de mi parte- dijo Adrien en voz baja, sabiendo que Plagg lo estaba escuchando- debí haber puesto más atención-

-Es entendible- dijo el kwami- entre tu trabajo, los akumas y Marinette es normal que se te haya olvidado algo-

El chico gruñó. No importaba si había terminado su relación con Kagami o si la chica lo había lastimado sin querer; era su amiga primero que nada y tenía que ayudarla.

X-x-x

_Oficina de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette estaba sorprendida al ver a Kagami en su oficina, y se sorprendió aún más cuando escuchó la razón para la que había ido a verla: porque quería cancelar su vestido de novia.

-Pero, ¿porqué?- dijo Marinette sorprendida al escuchar a la japonesa- ¿sucedió algo malo?-

-Porque Adrien y yo decidimos cancelar nuestro compromiso- dijo Kagami seriamente, decididamente evitando los ojos de la otra chica mientras que hablaba- no preguntes nada más, esto es lo único que deseo decir al respecto por el momento-

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca al escuchar lo que había dicho Kagami. No podía creer que aquello fuera cierto. Si era así,¿porqué Adrien no le había dicho nada antes? El chico había parecido un poco afligido hacía unos días, pero se había mostrado bastante tranquilo todos los días. Al contrario, los últimos días había parecido preocupado, pero no entristecido.

-¿De… desde cuándo sucedió eso?- dijo Marinette finalmente.

-Poco más de una semana- dijo Kagami como si le estuviera restando importancia- realmente lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo con esto, Marinette. Jamás debí habértelo pedido, porque estaba arriesgando tu futuro y lo que más amas. Eres una grandiosa amiga y…-

-Kagami- la interrumpió Marinette- no te preocupes. Es solo tela, no pasa nada. Lo que realmente me preocupa es cómo estás tú-

La chica japonesa la miró, y Marinette notó sus ojos enrojecidos. Algo no le hacía sentido, tenía la impresión de que había más detrás de ello de lo que la japonesa estaba diciendo.

-Estoy bien- mintió Kagami en el tono más convincente que logró encontrar- tengo algunos problemas familiares, pero nada de lo que te debas de preocupar- tomó las manos de Marinette- muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda desear-

Marinette iba a responder, pero la japonesa salió de la oficina antes de que la chica pudiera decirle algo más.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette _

_Esa noche_

Chat Noir se apresuró hacia el apartamento de Marinette, siseando furioso al ver que nuevamente Luka acababa de dejar a la chica en su apartamento. Su sangre hervía de furia, y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse contra el idiota que había ocultado su traición a la chica que amaba. Lo siguió con la mirada en silencio mientras que se alejaba por la calle hacia la estación de metro cercana, rumbo a su propio apartamento.

"Pfff… al menos tiene la decencia de verse intranquilo", pensó el héroe mirando la postura tensa de Luka mientras que se alejaba frotándose la frente y hablando para sí mismo "más le vale darse prisa o…"

Chat Noir respiró hondo intentando olvidar su furia hacia Luka y saltó al balcón de Marinette. La ventana estaba abierta, así que Chat Noir solamente le dio unos golpecitos para indicarle que estaba ahí.

-Chat Noir- escuchó la voz de Marinette desde la cocina- pasa-

El chico obedeció, percibiendo de inmediato un delicioso aroma dulce. Cruzó la habitación hacia la cocina, donde Marinette apenas sacaba una bandeja de galletas que estaban cubiertas con un secador. La chica las habías sacado del horno hacía unas horas, seguramente antes de salir con Luka.

-_Princesse_, ¿qué…?-

-Galletas- dijo Marinette, poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa- estoy segura de que te gustan las galletas de chocolate, ¿me equivoco?- amplió su sonrisa cuando Chat Noir asintió confundido- además, no hay nada mejor que el chocolate para curar el corazón, ¿no crees?-

Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente y tomó una de las galletas, dejándose caer sobre una silla en la cocina con una sonrisa mientras que se la llevaba a la boca para probarla.

-Está deliciosa- dijo en voz baja, sintiendo un agradable calorcito en su pecho y en su estómago, y no era exactamente por la galleta recién horneada, era algo más- gracias, _princesse. _No tenías que hacer esto-

-Si adopté a un gato callejero, tengo que alimentarlo de tanto en tanto, ¿no crees?- dijo ella mientras lo veía masticar la galleta con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… si sigues así, tendrás un perezoso gato gordo que jamás te dejará en paz- dijo el chico tomando otra galleta.

Marinette rió en voz baja y acarició los cabellos dorados del héroe, quien inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y comenzó a ronronear contento.

-¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?- le preguntó Marinette.

-Me siento un poco mejor- dijo el chico en voz baja- parece que las cosas se han ido resolviendo poco a poco, pero aún hay un problema muy importante-

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

Chat Noir estuvo a punto de decirle que no había manera en la que le ayudara, pero se lo pensó mejor.

-Quizá podrías darme un consejo- dijo Chat Noir.

Marientte asintió y se sentó en la silla junto a la del chico mientras que esperaba a que le explicaba lo que sucedía.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que… que mi prometida me engañó con otro chico?- dijo Chat Noir, y ella asintió- bueno, ese otro chico es el novio de una amiga muy querida. Y bueno, ella no sabe nada al respecto-

Vio a Marinette fruncir el entrecejo.

-El chico nos ha dicho, a mi ex-prometida y a mí, que él le había pedido tiempo para encontrar el momento apropiado para confesarle la verdad- continuó Chat Noir- y… me muero por decírselo yo de una vez por todas, también quisiera que fuera él quien le confesara lo que hizo. Si fueras tú, ¿preferirías enterarte por él o por alguien más?-

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, meditando sus palabras, poniéndose en el sitio de esa desconocida amiga de Chat Noir. Si Luka hubiera hecho algo así, por supuesto que querría saberlo inmediatamente.

-Claro que me gustaría enterarme por él lo más pronto posible- dijo Marinette- pero si no lo hace, me gustaría que mi amigo me lo dijera-

Los ojos de Chat Noir brillaron. Su interior quemaba de ganas de decirle que Luka la había engañado pero se contuvo. Si decía algo como Chat Noir, Marinette sabría inmediatamente que era Adrien. Además, aún quería darle la oportunidad a Luka de hacer lo correcto, como había hecho Kagami.

-¿No crees que hacer eso sería como una venganza por lo que hizo?- dijo él en voz baja mientras que sacudía la cabeza- porque seguramente él lo verá así-

-¿Lo haces para vengarte de él por lo que hizo con tu prometida, o para proteger a tu amiga?-

-Para protegerla a mi amiga, por supuesto- dijo el chico tristemente antes de suspirar largamente- supongo que tengo que darle una oportunidad de confesar la verdad a su novia. Y si no lo hace, tendré que hacerlo yo-

-Espero que tomes una buena decisión, Chat Noir- dijo Marinette, volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos- sé que lo harás. Eres un buen chico-

Chat Noir iba a decir algo más, cuando el celular de Marinette comenzó a sonar. Ambos hicieron una mueca de fastidio cuando reconocieron el sonido como una alerta de akuma. El chico gruñó molesto mientras que Marinette tomaba el aparato para mirar donde se encontraba el akuma.

-Hay un ataque de akuma cerca de la tour Montparnasse- dijo la chica, quitando su mirada de la pantalla hacia los ojos del chico. Tomó su mano al verlo a punto de saltar por la ventana- Chat Noir, por favor ten cuidado-

El héroe asintió, tomando a la chica de la barbilla y besándola en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Lo prometo, _princesse_\- dijo él antes de salir por la ventana.

Marinette vio al chico alejarse con una leve sonrisa. Realmente amaba a ese chico, y sabía que tenía que apurarse y encontrar un momento para hablar con Luka y confesarle la verdad: que no estaban funcionando como pareja.

Mientras tanto, Tikki frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el relato de Chat Noir. Eso junto a la conversación que Marinette había tenido con Kagami en las oficinas de Gabriel se había vuelto sumamente sospechoso. Sabiendo que Chat Noir es Adrien Agreste, Tikki había entendido que Kagami había engañado con "el novio de una amiga mía". La kwami gruñó. Más le valía a Luka no ser el culpable.

-Vamos, Tikki. Chat Noir nos necesita- dijo Marinette interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Tikki, transfórmame-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, cada vez más personas (o kwamis) saben el secreto de Luka, y no queda mucho tiempo antes de que todo explote en su cara si no dice nada. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	25. Capítulo 25

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 25

_La Liberté_

_Una semana después_

Adrien respiró hondo antes de cruzar el puente hacia el navío de _madame_ Couffaine. Había tenido paciencia; le había dado a Luka una oportunidad de confesarle la verdad a Marinette. No más. Ya estaba harto. Tanto en la oficina como él mismo y en la noche como Chat Noir, Adrien había sido testigo de la culpa que Marinette sentía por enamorarse de él mientras llevaba una relación con Luka, y la vio estrujando su cerebro para terminar su relación sin lastimarlo.

No más. No quería ver sufrir a Marinette, y era momento que tomara el asunto en sus propias manos. Si no lo hacía, Marinette se sentiría traicionada por él, Adrien, por saber el secreto y no habérselo dicho.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Juleka, sorprendida de ver al chico en su casa.

-_Salut_, Juleka- dijo Adrien seriamente- necesito tener una conversación a solas con Luka. Me dijeron en su apartamento que estaría aquí-

Juleka asintió y lo condujo al camarote donde estaban Luka y su madre. El chico entrecerró los ojos de inmediato al ver a Adrien, y éste le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

-¿Sucede algo malo, _moussaillons_?- preguntó _madame_ Couffaine alzando las cejas, sorprendida de verlo en su casa, una reacción muy diferente de la de su hijo.

-Por supuesto que no, _madame_\- dijo Adrien amablemente, aunque no dejaba de mirar furioso al otro chico- lamento haberlos interrumpido en su día de descanso, pero hay un asunto que necesito hablar con Luka, y no puede esperar-

-Por supuesto- dijo Juleka, tomando el brazo de _madame_ Anarka- vamos, _maman_-

_Madame_ Couffaine parecía confundida por la visita de Adrien, pero asintió seriamente y subió a la cubierta seguida de Juleka, dejando solos a los dos chicos. Luka ya sabía que era lo que Adrien quería hablar con él, pero una parte de él estaba furiosa. Su presencia le recordaba lo que había hecho y lo hacía sentir sumamente culpable.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué es lo que quieres, Agreste?- dijo Luka finalmente al ver que ambos estaban solos.

-Vine a pedirte que dejes de hacer el idiota y que le confieses la verdad a Marinette de una vez por todas- dijo Adrien.

Luka entrecerró los ojos aún más.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, Luka- dijo Adrien seriamente, conteniendo toda su furia mientras que apretaba su puño. Plagg le había advertido que no se transformara ni hiciera algo de lo que se podría arrepentir- tienes que ser sincero con Marinette antes de que las cosas se pongan mucho peores entre ustedes dos-

-Pfff… apuesto a que eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?- dijo Luka. No estaba enojado, estaba asustado- quieres que le diga a Marinette para que me deje y tú puedas aprovecharte, ya que te deshiciste de Kagami-

-Kagami fue la que propuso terminar nuestro compromiso, no yo. Ella hizo lo honorable y confesó la verdad en el momento en que sucedió- dijo Adrien seriamente, cada vez más enojado- y esto no se trata de mí, se trata de Marinette. Ella no es ninguna tonta, y cada día que pasa va a ser mucho peor cuando ella se entere de la verdad. ¿En serio quieres seguir viviendo en esta mentira?-

Luka lo miró molesto por un momento. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa frase que Kagami le había dicho. Parecía como si realmente estuviera considerando sus palabras, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Llevaban ya tres semanas desde que había sucedido.

-Lo que le diga o no a mi novia es tu asunto, Adrien- dijo el chico finalmente- te agradecería que no metieras tus narices en mi relación con Marinette-

-Marinette es mi amiga, lo que lo hace mi asunto- lo interrumpió Adrien- yo lo supe el mismo día en que sucedió, Luka. Si hubiera querido, ya se lo habría dicho a Marinette, y ella te habría mandado a freír espárragos por no haber sido sincero con ella. Pero quise darte la oportunidad de que fueras tú quien se lo dijeras. Ella merece escucharlo de ti-

-No puedo- dijo Luka cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza conforme sentía el pánico apoderarse de él- no quiero perderla-

-¡La perderás si sigues siendo tan terco!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz- ¡solo acepta tu error y dile la verdad!-

Luka bajó los ojos al suelo por un momento, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo el otro chico- tu y yo no tenemos nada que…-

PAFF

Sin que Luka se lo esperara, el puño de Adrien chocó con fuerza contra la mejilla del otro chico, tumbándolo al suelo. Ambos se miraron entre sí, Luka frotándose la mejilla dolida y Adrien mirando su propio puño, sorprendidos de lo que acababan de hacer. El rubio fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa.

-A ver si con eso se te acomodan las neuronas y por fin entras en razón- dijo Adrien, y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a encaminarse hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a Luka levantarse.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-

PAFF

Apenas Adrien se dio la vuelta, el otro chico conectó otro puñetazo en su mejilla, tumbándolo al suelo. El rubio se levantó furioso y golpeó a Luka de regreso. Adrien se giró en el suelo para evitarlo y contraatacó; al ser Chat Noir tenía mucha más experiencia.

Los gritos atrajeron a Juleka y a _madame_ Couffaine, quienes se miraron entre sí confundidas. La joven sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a grabar la pelea al tiempo en que su madre se ponía las manos en la cintura por un momento, se quitaba una de las botas y les daba en la cabeza a ambos chicos con el tacón de la misma.

-Ouch…-

-Ouh…. _maman_…-

-A ver si nos vamos calmando- dijo Anarka Couffane en tono de advertencia, alzando la bota de nuevo con un gesto amenazante y con una expresión que claramente no admitía réplicas. Los dos chicos se encogieron y asintieron tímidamente por miedo a ser golpeados de nuevo- ¿de qué se trata esta discusión?-

-Espero que no sea un lío de faldas…- dijo Juleka en voz baja.

-Lo es. Adrien quiere hacer que Marinette me deje- dijo Luka frotándose la cabeza y mirando feo a Adrien, quien tenía una mejilla tan enrojecida que estaba seguro que le dejaría un moretón.

-No lo es- dijo Adrien, frotándose la mejilla al mismo tiempo, furioso que haya dicho eso a _madame_ Couffaine- Luka la engañó con mi prometida y se niega a confesarle la verdad a Marinette-

Con una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de las dos mujeres, Luka palideció por un momento antes de enrojecer y lanzarse de nuevo contra Adrien. No lo alcanzó, pues Anarka lo detuvo tomándolo de una oreja para detenerlo y levantó la bota de nuevo. El chico se encogió ante la amenaza de su madre.

-¿Qué quiere decir Adrien con eso?- dijo _madame_ Anarka visiblemente furiosa; tanto que una parte de Adrien dio un paso atrás para alejarse de Luka, casi sintiéndose mal de haber dicho eso. Casi- ¿le estás ocultando la verdad a tu novia? ¡Por la madre de Neptuno! ¡Yo no te crié así, marinero de agua dulce!-

-_Maman_, no es cierto eso, yo no…-

-¡Eres el colmo, Luka!- continuó _madame_ Couffaine, soltando su oreja y dándole otro golpe con la bota- ¡eso es de lo más irresponsable!¡Eres igual a tu padre!-

-¿Quién…?- dijo Luka aún frotándose la cabeza.

-Vas a ir inmediatamente con Marinette y le vas a decir la verdad- continuó su madre, junto con otro golpe de la bota- y vas a asumir las consecuencias como el hombre que se supone que eres, chucho de charca-

-Pero…-

-¡Vas a hacerlo inmediatamente o usaré tus sesos como carnaza para los tiburones!-

Luka gruñó derrotado, y Adrien supo que su trabajo ahí estaba hecho. Tras agradecer a _madame_ Couffaine y disculparse por el alboroto que había causado, el chico rubio se dirigió a casa, esperando que pronto se resolviera ese problema.

x-x-x

_Parvis de Notre Dame_

_Esa tarde_

Tras el incidente con su madre, Luka salió de La Liberté y se fue a la Parvis de Notre Dame a pensar un poco, llevando consigo su guitarra favorita. Se sentó en una banca frente a la entrada del hospital Hôtel Dieu y comenzó a tocar la melodía que había compuesto para Marinette hacía todos esos años.

El chico cerró los ojos y se concentró en las notas mientras que recordaba cómo había comenzado a sentir esperanzas de que Marinette se fijara en él, desde la primera vez que Adrien mostró interés por Kagami (y el subsecuente corazón roto de la chica que amaba). Recordó cómo había intentado por varios años convencerla de darle una oportunidad, hasta que por fin había aceptado.

Todo eso había sido arruinado por un estúpido error. Por haber cedido a la amargura y haberse emborrachado.

Tocó una nota desafinada al recordar lo que había sucedido entre él y Kagami, y apartó su mano derecha de las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras que suspiraba largamente, tocándose los labios con los dedos y recordando lo que había sucedido con la chica japonesa. Sabía bien que era lo que tenía que hacer. Marinette seguramente se enojaría con él si tardaba mucho más en confesarle la verdad, pero tenía un miedo horrible a perderla. Sentía pánico, como si una mano invisible estuviera cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, sin permitirle respirar.

Respiró hondo, exhalando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones mientras que ponía una mano en su pecho.

-Hey-

Luka abrió los ojos levantando la cabeza, y frente a sus ojos estaba Kagami saliendo del hospital, vistiendo un atuendo casual y llevando consigo un pequeño bolso colgando de su hombro. Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Kagami?- dijo el chico en voz baja señalando el hospital junto a la Parvis de Notre Dame- ¿qué haces aquí?¿Tu _maman_ otra vez?-

-Así es- dijo ella acercándose a él y señalando el sitio junto a él en la banca- ¿puedo?-

Luka asintió, apartando el estuche de su guitarra del sitio donde Kagami tomaría asiento.

-Parece que hay algo que te está preocupando- dijo Kagami.

-Como podrás imaginarte, aún no le he confesado a Marinette que tú y yo… ya sabes- dijo el chico en voz baja, apoyando la guitarra en el suelo y a su vez apoyando la barbilla en la pala de la misma- lo que hicimos. Y sé que todos tienen razón, que tengo que hacerlo…-

-¿Tienes miedo a lo que va a pasar?- dijo la chica, y Luka asintió con sus ojos en el suelo- yo también tenía miedo. Pero igual que Adrien, Marinette tiene buen corazón, sé que te perdonará cuando le digas la verdad-

-Adrien no te perdonó- dijo Luka tristemente- te abandonó y…-

-No, eso no pasó- dijo Kagami bruscamente- yo fui quien le propuse que termináramos nuestro compromiso. Sé que no me ama, y no quería vivir en una mentira-

Luka meditó las palabras de Kagami. Realmente odiaba que tuviera razón, pero ahí estaba. Tenía que fajarse los pantalones y decirle la verdad a Marinette, ateniéndose a las consecuencias que tanto miedo le daban.

Suspiró largamente, y dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de la chica sobre la suya. Sus ojos color turquesa se volvieron hacia ella, y sonrió al ver sus labios curvados en una sonrisa triste.

-Tienes razón- dijo Luka en voz baja mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Kagami- le diré la verdad. Solo espero que Marinette pueda perdonarme-

-Así me gusta- dijo ella poniéndose de pie para irse, no sin antes besar su mejilla. El chico se ruborizó ante el contacto con los labios de Kagami, pero ella no pareció haberse dado cuenta- pase lo que pase, estarás seguro de que hiciste lo correcto, y estaré aquí para apoyarte-

Kagami se alejó de él, caminando hacia el auto que la estaba esperando en la entrada del hospital antes de abordarlo rumbo a su apartamento. Luka se llevó la mano a la mejilla, pero sacudió la cabeza antes de tomar su celular y buscar el número de Marinette.

-_Salut, ma souris_\- dijo nerviosamente al escuchar que la chica le había respondido- ¿estás libre para cenar mañana? Hay algo urgente que tengo que hablar contigo-

x-x-x

_L'Oiseau Blanc_

_La noche siguiente_

Adrien entró al restaurante y tomó asiento en una mesa en una esquina del local, parcialmente oculto por una columna, antes de ordenar una copa de vino. La noche anterior había visitado a Marinette como Chat Noir, y ella le había dicho que Luka la había citado para hablar con ella. La chica le había dicho que intentaría terminar su relación sin lastimarlo.

El rubio sabía que las cosas se podían llegar a poner bastante feas, y quería estar ahí para Marinette, al menos como Adrien.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea estar aquí, chico?- le dijo Plagg desde su bolsillo- la chica se va a enojar mucho contigo si sospecha que ya sabías-

-Por supuesto que se va a enojar- dijo Adrien en voz baja- pero no quiero dejarla pasar por esto sola, así como ella no me dejó enfrentarlo solo-

Plagg gruñó antes de esconderse nuevamente en el bolsillo del chico. Adrien sirvió un poco de vino en una copa y la bebió nerviosamente mientras que miraba a su alrededor. No sabía qué pasaría ese día, pero realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio a Luka caminar hacia el interior del restaurante, tomando la mano de Marinette y conduciéndola a una mesa cercana a donde estaban sentados. El chico aguantó la respiración por un momento y, tras poner un billete en la mesa para pagar su bebida, se levantó y salió discretamente del restaurante, con la idea de esperarlos discretamente en la puerta para ver cómo había ido.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a la calle cuando sintió un empujón en su espalda.

-Lo siento…-

Adrien se volvió bruscamente al reconocer la voz. Era Marinette con una expresión furiosa, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, la chica se echó a llorar.

X-x-x

_Interior del restaurante _

_Poco antes_

Marinette tomó asiento junto a Luka. No sabía porqué, pero su novio se veía extrañamente preocupado y nervioso. Le había preguntado al menos diez veces durante el trayecto si se encontraba bien, pero Luka negó que le pasara algo malo.

Los dos tomaron asiento.

-Y bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo Marinette en voz baja- ¿querías hablar conmigo de algo?-

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Luka dudoso- sí, había algo de lo que quería decirte-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. No lograba comprender el nerviosismo del chico. ¿Acaso sabía su secreto sobre Chat Noir? Realmente esperaba que no, porque realmente no quería lastimarlo. Si no era eso, no sabía que podía ser.

Luka interrumpió sus pensamientos al tomar sus manos y llamar su atención.

-Marinette, lo que quería decirte… algo que tengo que confesarle- comenzó a decir Luka- no se si lo sepas, pero Adrien y Kagami se separaron y…-

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió ella- Kagami me lo dijo, pero ninguno de los dos me quiso explicar porqué sucedió-

Luka pareció un poco culpable al escuchar eso, pero Marinette ya no estaba prestando atención en ello. Escuchó su teléfono celular sonando y lo sacó de su bolso. Era Alya, y tenía otras dos llamadas perdidas de ella. Con una sonrisa como disculpa, Marinette tomó la llamada.

-Salut- dijo Marinette.

-¡_Marinette_!- escuchó gritar a su mejor amiga. Algo importante había pasado.

-¿Qué sucede, Alya?-

-_¡No tienes idea de lo que pasó, chica!_\- la voz de Alya se escuchó por el auricular-_ estoy intentando llamar a Adrien, y no me contesta. ¿No estás con él?_-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Marinette confundida. ¿Para qué quería Alya hablar con Adrien? Que ella supiera, no había ninguna razón para que esos dos hablaran- y no tengo idea de dónde puede estar. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?-

-_Porque tengo que avisarle que algo terrible sucedió. La bruja de Chloé pagó por que se publique una noticia mañana en el periódico_\- dijo Alya rápidamente, y Marinette reconoció el tono preocupado de la chica- _la noticia dice que una fuente confiable en Gabriel informó que Adrien y Kagami terminaron su relación porque ella lo engañó con otro chico_-

Marinette palideció al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo la chica. No sabía qué significaba eso, pero ahora podía imaginarse porqué Adrien y Kagami no querían hablar de ello con nadie, y solamente le informaron que no iban a necesitar el vestido. Además, tenía la sospecha de que había sido Sabrina quien lo le dijo a la alcaldesa.

Además de eso, la historia le parecía conocida, pero no recordaba dónde lo había escuchado.

Marinette levantó los ojos hacia Luka, quien lo miraba con la misma expresión nerviosa que cuando habían llegado.

-Alya, ¿estás segura de tu información?-

-_Sí, tengo el papel en mi mano, escrito en su puño y letra. Y eso no es todo. El rumor dice que ese otro chico con el que estuvo Kagami está en una relación_\- dijo Alya con un tono indignado- _bueno, intentaré de nuevo comunicarme con Adrien, a ver cómo podemos hacer para contener esto. Hablamos mañana_-

Cuando Marinette colgó de manera automática y levantó los ojos hacia Luka mientras que pensaban que Kagami había engañado a Adrien con un chico que estaba saliendo con alguien más. Y si sabía algo de Kagami, era que no tenía muchos conocidos en París. Y Luka era uno de ellos ¿Podía ser posible que…?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, _ma souris_?- dijo Luka confundido, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Marinette. La chica no sabía si Luka era el culpable de la historia que Alya acababa de contarle, pero tenía una idea para averiguarlo.

-Kagami y Adrien- dijo Marinette simplemente. Tan pronto como pronunció los dos nombres, sus ojos pudieron ver que toda la sangre abandonó la piel del rostro de Luka, e inmediatamente supo su respuesta- fuiste tú, ¿no es cierto?-

Luka palideció, si era posible, aún más. Se podía ver el terror en sus ojos, como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí. Tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

-Marinette, lo que tienes que saber es que esa noche yo…-

-¿En serio fuiste tú?- dijo Marinette golpeando la mesa con fuerza para hacerlo callar. El chico dio un respingo de sorpresa y se separó de la mesa- ¿entonces es cierto lo que dijo Alya, que me engañaste con Kagami?-

-Sí. No. Estábamos ebrios. No sabíamos qué estábamos haciendo- dijo Luka rápidamente, tomando la orilla del mantel de la mesa en un gesto nervioso mientras intentaba justificarse- estábamos tristes y no estábamos pensando bien. Los dos cometimos un error del que nos arrepentimos de inmediato y…-

-¡Pero eso fue hace casi tres semanas, Luka!- dijo ella comenzando a alzar la voz- ¡tres semanas en los que no dijiste absolutamente nada y pretendiste que nada había sucedido!-

-No podíamos, estábamos muy confundidos por lo que pasó y…-

Pero Marinette no le iba a creer eso. Ella sabía que Adrien y Kagami habían terminado su relación casi inmediatamente a consecuencia de ese desliz. Había pasado todo ese tiempo sin que Luka le dijera nada.

-Kagami le dijo inmediatamente a Adrien- dijo ella cada vez más molesta- ¿y tú?¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?-

-Porque… porque tenía miedo de perderte…- dijo Luka sinceramente.

-Arggg…- dijo Marinette levantándose- ¡eso era importante, Luka! ¡Pero en vez de ser sincero conmigo, me ocultaste lo que hiciste! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Y yo he estado todo este tiempo sufriendo por encontrar una manera de no lastimarte!-

-Lo siento tanto, en serio- dijo el chico comenzando a desesperar. Estaba viendo cómo su relación terminaba delante de sus ojos y no había manera en la que pudiera hacer algo para salvarla- estaba… buscando una manera de decirlo… tenía miedo…- tragó saliva- pero hoy te invité aquí para decírtelo todo…-

La chica estaba hirviendo de enojo y de dolor, sobre todo por todo el tiempo que estuvo preocupada por no lastimar al chico. Tras arrugar la nariz en una expresión enojada, Marinette le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Luka se levantó y la tomó de la mano para que no se escapara.

-Por favor, Marinette, espera. Déjame explicarte…-

-¡Me mentiste!¡Me ocultaste la verdad!- gritó ella, soltándose de él con un tirón y lanzándole una última mirada furiosa. Sus ojos estaba ya enrojecidos y húmedos, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para detener las lágrimas- ¡me trataste como una idiota!-

-Yo no…-

-¡Odio las mentiras!- dijo ella en voz alta- ¡no quiero volver a verte jamás!-

Y sin esperar a que el chico le respondiera, Marinette caminó hacia la salida del restaurante furiosa, con sus manos empuñadas y sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Pero no se alejó mucho, porque justo en la entrada chocó contra alguien y casi lo tiró al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo dando un paso atrás y, para su sorpresa, cuando levantó su mirada notó que se trataba de Adrien. El chico la estaba mirando con una expresión entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Marinette?¿Te sientes mal?- dijo Adrien mientras que le ofrecía su mano- ¿qué tienes?-

Marinette lo miró con enormes ojos. Como ella, a Adrien también lo habían engañado de la misma manera, pero a él no le habían ocultado la verdad. La chica no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos de Adrien, llorando en silencio. El rubio la abrazo sin decir nada, estrechándola contra su pecho y frotando su espalda en círculos.

Adrien la condujo a una banca que estaba junto a la entrada del restaurante, y se sentó con ella. Acarició sus cabellos mientras que ambos se abrazaban y él esperaba a que se tranquilizara. Entendía completamente lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Él mismo también se sintió traicionado cuando supo la verdad sobre Kagami, a pesar de que no sentía lo mismo que ella.

Debía ser muy difícil para ella lidiar con eso y al mismo tiempo, saber que la persona que supuestamente la amaba le había mentido para su propio beneficio.

Por fin, escuchó que los sollozos de Marinette comenzaron a debilitarse, pero el chico no relajó sus brazos. Quería estrecharla, quería que sintiera que estaba con ella, que la apoyaba y no la iba a abandonar de ninguna manera.

La chica se separó de él y lo miró, sus enormes ojos azules enrojecidos y húmedos, sus mejillas teñidas de escarlata y su expresión entristecida. Se veía hermosa, como siempre, pero Adrien realmente odiaba verla así.

No le preguntó cómo se sentía, porque ya lo sabía: se debía sentir tan terrible como él se sintió en su momento. Tampoco le preguntó si se encontraba bien, porque ya sabía que no estaba.

-Has tenido un largo día. ¿Te puedo llevar a casa, Marinette?- dijo Adrien en un susurro.

Marinette lo miró por unos segundos, y finalmente asintió tomando su mano. Adrien no sonrió, sino que se limitó a rodear sus hombros con su brazo y la condujo a donde su auto estaba estacionado.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Luka también los siguió con la mirada con una expresión furiosa antes de irse.

x-x-x

_Lugar desconocido_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Ah, la furia de un hombre que ve como otro se aprovecha de su desgracia- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras que tomaba en sus manos una mariposa blanca, cubriéndola con sus manos y convirtiéndola en un akuma- no temas, _mon ami_, pronto tu mejor amiga Farfalla te dará todo el poder que necesitas-

Farfalla abrió su mano, liberando a la mariposa negra, y ésta salió por la ventana.

-Vuela, pequeño akuma, y ennegrece su corazón-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Como ven, Luka por fin decidió decir la verdad, pero fue demasiado tarde y ella se enteró de otra manera, y Farfalla por fin se hizo de una nueva víctima. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	26. Capítulo 26

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 26

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Adrien había acompañado a Marinette hasta su casa y se había quedado hasta que ella le dijo que quería irse a dormir. El chico rubio asintió seriamente pero se retiró para dejarla dormir, haciéndola prometer que lo llamaría si se sentía triste y besando su mejilla.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Tikki salió de su escondite y vio a su portadora tirarse en la cama y suspirar.

-Oh Marinette, lo siento tanto- dijo ella.

-No entiendo, Tikki- dijo Marinette, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos- yo… creí que Luka me amaba…-

-Creo que sí te ama- dijo la kwami con paciencia, dándole unas palmadas en su mejilla- Luka dijo que ambos estaban ebrios cuando todo eso sucedió. Sabes bien que una persona hace cosas estúpidas cuando está intoxicada con alcohol. Además, estaba herido por lo que sucedió en la gala, ¿recuerdas?-

-Entonces- dijo la chica frotándose los ojos- ¿que me haya engañado fue mi culpa?-

-No, por supuesto que no- respondió Tikki sacudiendo la cabeza- Luka es el único responsable de sus propias acciones. Solo digo que ese puede ser un factor…-

La chica la miró.

-Fue muy lindo de parte de Adrien haberte acompañado- continuó Tikki- seguramente él debe estar tan triste como tú por lo que Kagami hizo-

-Supongo que sí. Oh no, y lo eché de aquí sin decirle nada- dijo Marinette mientras que sacaba su celular- le enviaré un mensaje para decirle que…-

De pronto, Marinette escuchó un golpe en el balcón, seguida de un tiroteo con la ventana del mismo. Por un momento pensó que había sido Chat Noir, pero normalmente el héroe daba unos golpecitos en la ventana para que Marinette fuera a abrir, sobre todo después del incidente en el que la chica le lanzó un libro en la cabeza.

-Tikki…- comenzó a decir Marinette, pero para su sorpresa, la ventana estalló. La chica se dejó caer al suelo, ovillándose para protegerse de los vidrios que salieron despedidos y, cuando se incorporó para mirar lo que había sucedido se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a ella.

Y no era Chat Noir.

_FLASHBACK_

_Restaurante_

_Poco antes_

_Luka se dejó caer en el asiento de su auto y apoyó la cabeza en el volante, gruñendo en voz baja. Todo eso había ido terrible. Quizá Adrien había tenido razón cuando lo había golpeado en La Liberté: si no le hubiera mentido a Marinette nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ella no se habría enfadado con él por lo que hizo, se había enfado porque le ocultó la verdad. _

_-Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo el chico mientras que se revolvía los cabellos y apretaba sus ojos para evitar llorar. Sentía esa horrible desesperación apoderándose firmemente de él- todo es mi culpa… soy un idiota por no haber dicho la verdad cuando tuve la oportunidad…-_

_El chico separó su frente del volante y lo golpeó, accionando el claxon y haciendo caer sus lentes oscuros del parasol. Cuando se extendió para tomarlos, una mariposa negra se introdujo en ellos._

_-Aww, ¡pero qué pena!- dijo una voz femenina en su cabeza- ese horrible chico te obligó a confesarle el engaño a tu novia para hacerte perderla, para poder quedarse con ella. Yo te puedo ayudar a vengarte de Adrien y de todos los que lo ayudaron a hacerte sufrir…-_

_-N…n… ¡No!- dijo Luka sacudiendo la cabeza y resistiéndose a la akumatización con todas sus fuerzas- yo… fue mi culpa. Yo le oculté la verdad a Marinette, le mentí y ella odia las mentiras con pasión. Debí haberlo…debí haber confesado todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… fue mi culpa…-_

_-Oh, por supuesto que no- dijo Farfalla en un tono condescendiente- tú siempre has estado a su lado y la has protegido de todo mal. Sabes bien que todo fue un plan de Adrien; te manipuló para que confesaras y ella se enojara contigo. Si no te hubiera convencido de hacerlo, Marinette jamás se habría enterado de nada- _

_-No… ¡No!- dijo el chico apretando los dientes- Adrien no haría algo así… yo tenía que decirle la verdad y…-_

_-Seguramente Adrien le pidió a Kagami que te emborrachara para que te acostaras con ella…- continuó Farfalla- ella debe haber estado coludida en ello- _

_-¡No! ¡Kagami no… ella no haría eso…!- _

_-Y seguramente también le pidió a Alya que la llama- continuó Farfalla trans dejar escapar una risita maliciosa- si no, ¿porqué estaba Adrien en la puerta del restaurante? ¡Seguro todo fue una conspiración en tu contra, coordinada por él!-_

_-No… no es verdad- dijo Luka cada vez más débilmente, sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando los ojos- ellos son buenas personas, no son capaces…¡DEJAME!-_

_-Seguramente Adrien está aprovechando el momento para consolar a Marinette- continuó Farfalla- ¿vas a dejar que gane?-_

_-¡BASTA!¡BASTA!¡DÉJAME!-_

_Pero toda la resistencia de Luka desapareció de pronto. Dejó de moverse y de tratar de rechazar a Farfalla. Se quedó inmóvil, apretando en su mano los lentes oscuros. _

_-Silence, yo soy Farfalla- dijo la voz de la mujer- te otorgo el poder de proteger a Marinette y vengarte de todos los que te causaron dolor ayudando a Adrien a separarla de ti. Pero a cambio, tendrás que entregarme los Miraculous de Ladybug y de Chat Noir-_

_Como respuesta, Luka se puso los lentes oscuros con una expresión furiosa, y el poder de Farfalla lo envolvió. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette miró boquiabierta al recién llegado y dio un paso atrás, cubriéndose la boca mientras que todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su mente, gritándole que corriera y que se pusiera a salvo. Luka había sido akumatizado en Slience. Sabía bastante bien que Silence podía robarle la voz, y sin su voz no podría transformarse en Ladybug.

La mano de Silence se plantó frente a sus ojos y comenzó a moverse, abriéndose y cerrándose para hablar a través de ella.

-No tienes porqué tenerme miedo, Marinette. Ya te había dicho muchas veces que yo no soy capaz de hacerte ningún daño- dijo Silence con la voz de una femenina bastante familiar. La chica la reconoció en seguida.

-Luka, ¿qué le hiciste a Alya?- dijo ella en voz baja.

Vio los ojos del chico akumatizado entrecerrarse debajo de su casco y empuñó sus dos manos en una expresión de enojo, la cual hizo que Marinette retrocediera de nuevo.

-Alya fue la que conspiró junto con Adrien para que te enojaras conmigo- dijo Silence en voz baja, como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima- por supuesto que tenía que ser castigada por sus crímenes-

Marinette palideció. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Luka, pero no le gustó ni un poco lo último que le dijo el chico.

-Por favor, dime que no lastimaste a mi mejor amiga-

-Alya _no_ es tu amiga, Marinette- dijo Silence seriamente, entrecerrando aún más los ojos- ¿no me escuchaste? ¡Ella te engañó para intentar separarte de mí! ¡Kagami y Alya ayudaron a Adrien a engañarte para que corrieras a sus brazos!-

La chica miró a su alrededor mientras que Silence estaba hablando, buscando una manera de escapar. Tenía que transformarse para detener a Luka antes de que lastimara a alguien, sobre todo (su corazón dio un vuelco al pensarlo) a Adrien, a quien le tenía coraje desde el día de la gala. Si lo lastimaba por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No, te equivocas Luka, yo no…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Silence tomó su mano.

-Vas a venir conmigo, y me vas a ayudar a atrapar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir- dijo el chico con su mano libre, esta vez usando la voz de Kagami- y si logramos atraer a Adrien también, me encargaré de romperle esa cara bonita que tiene-

Marinette tembló y buscó a tientas con su mano libre el libro con el que había golpeado a Chat Noir la primera vez que había entrado a su habitación sin permiso, pensando en lanzarlo contra Silence para distraerlo y así poder correr para encontrar un escondite, y transformarse en Ladybug. Por fin lo alcanzó y aprovechó que estaba mirando hacia la ventana para atacarlo.

-¡No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, Luka!- dijo Marinette, y cuando el chico akumatizado se volvió hacia ella, le lanzó el enorme volumen a la cara- ¡déjame en paz!-

Silence soltó su mano por un momento para protegerse la cara del golpe, y Marinette aprovecho esa acción para echarse a correr hacia la sala con la intención de salir del pequeño apartamento y esconderse bajo las escaleras del edificio para poder transformarse en Ladybug. Sin embargo la chica no alcanzó a dar ni tres pasos, cuando Silencer la atrapó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, levantándola del suelo unos centímetros.

-Aaaargg…¡suéltame!-

-Marinette, ¿porqué te resistes a venir conmigo?- dijo Silence en voz baja con su mano libre- estoy haciendo todo esto por ti. Porque tú y yo vamos a vengarnos de todos los que nos hicieron daño-

-¡No, Luka! Eso no está bien- dijo la chica, forcejeando para soltarse- no sé que fue lo que te dijo Farfalla, pero debe ser una mentira. Estás akumatizado, tienes que esperar a que Ladybug venga a purificar el akuma y…-

Luka pareció dudar por un momento, pero el contorno de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos, y la chica supo de inmediato que Farfalla le estaba hablando.

-_No la escuches_\- dijo Farfalla en su mente- _seguramente Adrien le lavó el cerebro tratando de convencerla de odiarte. No la sueltes; la necesitas para cumplir con el castigo de tus enemigos. Tienes que llevarla contigo_-

-No te resistas, Marinette- dijo Silence de nuevo; sus brazos parecían inmóviles a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica por soltarse de él- solamente vamos a ayudar a Farfalla a atrapar a esos héroes. Después de ellos podremos estar juntos para siempre-

-¡No voy a ir contigo!- gritó Marinette forcejeando para soltarse- por favor, Luka, tienes que reaccionar…-

Silence bufó y cerró los ojos.

-_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si no coopera_\- dijo Farfalla.

El chico akumatizado dudó de nuevo por unos segundos, pero no soltó a Marinette, quien seguía forcejeando furiosa.

-Pero…-

-_Hazlo. Necesitamos seguir con el plan para obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, o me veré obligada a quitarte tus poderes. Y nunca podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza contra Adrien_\- dijo Farfalla.

Silence asintió y miró a su alrededor. Vio sobre la mesita de noche de Marinette una vela contenida en un recipiente de cristal. Lo tomó y golpeó a la chica en la sien, un buen golpe en la cabeza que le apagó las luces. El cuerpo de Marinette cayó hacia delante, y Silence la atrapó en sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho, Marinette. Realmente no quería tener que llegar a esto- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras se echaba a la chica sobre uno de sus hombros- pronto entenderás que esto es porque te amo y quiero protegerte de él-

Y diciendo eso, saltó por la ventana y desapareció en la distancia, llevándose consigo a la chica.

Desde su escondite, Tikki miraba la escena con creciente horror. No tenía idea de que Luka hubiera podido ser akumatizado de nuevo,nuevo, y mucho menos que se llevaría así a Marinette. Tan pronto como Silence salió por la ventana, la kwami lo siguió a toda velocidad, sin perder de vista a su portadora y, cuando los alcanzó, se escondió en el cuello de su pijama.

X-x-x

_Champs-Elysées_

_Más tarde_

Adrien suspiró mientras estacionaba su auto frente a su apartamento. Si bien quería que Luka fuera sincero con Marinette, jamás quiso que fuera lastimada ni verla llorar por lo que había pasado. Apretó las manos. ¡Si tan solo el idiota de Luka hubiera confesar la verdad desde el inicio, nada de eso hubiera pasado! O quizá sí, se habría sentido tan mal como él, pero no se sentiría ofendida por todo el tiempo en que le ocultó la verdad.

Volvió a suspirar. Ya había pasado, y no había manera de que fuera diferente.

-No había nada que pudieras hacer para evitar lo que pasó, chico- dijo Plagg, aún sentado en su hombro derecho- el idiota de Luka echó a todo perder ocultándole la verdad a Marinette. Kagami y tú se lo advirtieron, pero no los escuchó-

-Lo sé- dijo él en tono derrotado.

-Entonces, ¿porqué estás tan triste?-

-Porque esto era justamente lo que no quería que sucediera- dijo Adrien en voz baja- no quería que Marinette se sintiera mal-

-Iba a pasar, pasara lo que pasara- dijo Plagg con paciencia. Se sentía extraño hablando así con su portador. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en conciencia? ¡Si él era la Destrucción! En fin, entre más feliz estaba su cachorro, mejor- ahora, ¿porqué no te transformas y vas a ver a tu _princesse_? Ya lo hiciste un hábito-

Adrien asintió tristemente mientras apagaba la marcha y salía de su auto, cuando sintió su teléfono celular vibrar en su bolsillo. No estaba de humor para responder, pero la insistencia de quien le estuviera enviando mensajes finalmente sacó el aparato y miró el mensaje.

_Kagami: Luka fue akumatizado en Silence. Nos atacó a Alya y a mí, y nos robó nuestras voces. Lo escuché decir que va tras de ti, así que escóndete._

Adrien gruñó en voz baja. Tendría que pelear de nuevo contra Silence. Pero el siguiente mensaje lo hizo palidecer mortalmente.

_Kagami: también dijo que usaría a Marinette como rehén para atraer a Ladybug y Chat Noir, para obligarlos a entregar sus Miraculous. Y como no nos contesta, debemos suponer que la atrapó._

El chico leyó el mensaje dos veces. ¡Marinette estaba en peligro, tenía que salvarla! Plagg alzó las orejas mientras que leía el mensaje y entrecerraba los ojos.

-Esto es como el Camembert pasteurizado, no me gusta nada- dijo el kwami entre dientes.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a rescatar a Marinette- dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo en un tono decidido- no tenemos ni un momento más para perder. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!-

x-x-x

_Mirador del Arco del Triunfo_

_Más tarde_

Un constante dolor punzante en su frente fue la primera señal de que ya había despertado. Marinette gruñó en voz baja mientras que se frotaba la zona dolida de su cabeza y, alarmada, sintió que sus manos estaban atadas sobre su abdomen. No solo eso, sino que mientras trataba de mitigar el dolor, sus dedos sintieron algo húmedo.

-Mmmff…- quizo decir algo, pero sintió algo sobre sus labios, sellándolos e impidiéndole emitir ningún sonido. Alarmada, se incorporó rápidamente y miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a su alrededor.

Silence estaba de pie junto a ella, por un momento mirando hacia la distancia, pero se dio cuenta de que Marinette ya había despertado. El chico akumatizado se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

-No temas, Marinette. Te dije que no te haría daño- dijo Silence en voz baja con la voz de Alya- no quiero tener que robar tu voz, así que mantente en silencio mientras que llegan Ladybug y Chat Noir y, si tenemos suerte, Adrien también- apretó el puño izquierdo y entrecerró los ojos- voy a romperle esa cara bonita que tiene por lo que hizo-

Marinette sintió un escalofrío recorrerla ante la mención de lo que quería hacerle al chico. Cerró los ojos, rogando a los cielos que Adrien no fuera tan estúpido como para enfrentarse al asuma antes de que Chat Noir llegara.

-¡Mmmff…!-

¡Qué frustrante era eso! Quería hacer que Luka entrara en razón, que la dejara ir para poder convertirse en Ladybug y purificar el akuma. Pero no podía moverse. Sus manos y pies estaban atados, y ni siquiera podía hablar porque tenía una cinta sobre sus labios.

-Entiende, _ma souris_\- dijo Silence con una voz masculina que la chica no reconoció- estoy haciendo esto por tu bien. Por nosotros dos. Todo fue una conspiración de Adrien para que te enfadaras conmigo, pero le daré una lección. Y para poder hacer eso necesito los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, para que Farfalla me deje quedarme con mis poderes-

Marinette gruñó de nuevo contra la cinta en su boca, forcejeando con sus ataduras y mirando a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que la pudiera ayudar a liberarse. Para su mala suerte, estaban en el mirador del Arco del Triunfo, y no vio nada que pudiera ayudarla. Tendría que esperar a que Chat Noir llegara a liberarla.

-Quédate cómoda, _ma souris_\- dijo Silence, levantándola en sus brazos antes de depositarla en el suelo en una esquina del mirador- aquí estarás a salvo-

Marinette pataleó para intentar soltarse de sus ataduras, pero no lo logró. ¿Así se sentía no tener poderes? Podía sentir a Tikki en el bolsillo de su pijama, y eso la tranquilizaba. Quizá Tikki podía ayudarla a desatarla, ella correr hacia las escaleras del mirador y transformarse en el camino hacia el suelo.

El sonido de un golpe los alertó. Chat Noir acababa de aterrizar en el Arco del Triunfo, mirando a Silence con los ojos entrecerrados, peligrosa furia brillando en ellos mientras que se dirigían al chico akumatizado una mirada que podría helar la sangre.

"¡Chat Noir!", pensó Marinette frustrada. Movió sus manos hacia su bolsillo, moviéndolo para hacer salir a Tikki. La kwami pasó bajo su ropa y se escondió en el cuello de su pijama.

-Trataré de liberarte Marinette- dijo la kwami en un susurro muy cerca de su oído- pero ten mucho cuidado. Ninguno de ellos deben saber tu identidad. No Chat Noir, y especialmente no Silence. Sabes que Farfalla estará mirando-

Marinette asintió, y la kwami comenzó a trabajar para deshacer los nudos.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Chat Noir apretó las manos y tomó su bastón. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Marinette, y luego vio la herida en la frente de la chica, que era pequeña pero que causó una mancha de sangre en la mejilla derecha de la chica. Volvió su mirada furiosa hacia Silence.

-Eres hombre muerto…- siseó Chat Noir mostrando ls dientes- ¿cómo te atreviste a ponerle las manos encima?¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarla?-

Silence lo miró con una expresión impasible.

-Voy a tomar tu Miraculous, Chat Noir- dijo Silence con la voz de Kagami- para que Farfalla me deje vengarme de Adrien Agreste y de quienes me hicieron daño para quedarse con la chica que amo-

-Tienes una manera muy peculiar de demostrarlo- siseó Chat Noir- ¡la heriste!-

-¡Marinette es mía!-

-¡Marinette no le pertenece a nadie!- gritó Chat Noir al mismo tiempo- ¡ella misma puede elegir lo que quiere!-

Silence gruñó y se lanzó contra Chat Noir, quien hizo lo mismo empuñando su bastón y comenzando la batalla. El chico akumatizado comenzó a golpear hábilmente al héroe, quien e defendía con su bastón para detener sus ataques.

El contorno de una mariposa se formó frente a sus ojos.

-_Roba su voz, Silence_\- dijo Farfalla en su mente-_ pronto llegará un sentimonstruo que te va a ayudar a vencerlo antes de que su compañera llegue_-

Silence asintió y peleó más agresivamente contra él, tratando de atraparlo del cuello con sus brazos para poder poner su mano en sus labios y robar su voz. Aquello estaba un poco difícil para él porque, a pesar de que Silence era al menos media cabeza más alto que él, Chat Noir estaba tan furioso que estaba peleando casi salvajemente con él.

-_La ayuda va en camino_\- continuó Farfalla- _hazlo enfurecer. Haz que cometa un error_-

El chico akumatizado miró a Chat Noir, que seguía peleando ferozmente.

-¡Marinette es mía!- repitió Silence en voz alta- pronto ella verá las cosas igual que yo. Se dará cuenta de que no eres más que un niñito patético que se esconde detrás de un disfraz porque tiene miedo de quien realmente es-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Chat Noir se lanzó nuevamente contra él dando un grito de furia, pero Silence estaba listo. Tras esquivar un golpe del héroe, Silence lo atrapó poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello.

-Te tengo…-

-Arggg…- se quejó Chat Noir, desesperadamente intentando liberarse de su captor y mirando a Marinette con una expresión preocupada. Marinette le devolvió la misma expresión mientras que forcejeaba para liberarse de sus ataduras. Frunció el entrecejo intentando soltarse- no… no voy a perder…-

Chat Noir golpeó a Silence en la boca del estómago con el codo, obligándolo a liberarlo antes de que pudiera robar su voz. Mientras que el enemigo se recuperaba, el héroe miró a su alrededor esperando ver a su _partenaire_.

-¿Ladybug?- dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente, dándose cuenta de que su _partenaire_ aún no había llegado a ayudarle- ¿_Lady_, porqué estás tardando tanto?-

Marinette lo miró alarmada, pero no pudo decir nada. No pudo pensar mucho en ello porque el chico akumatizado se volvió a lanzar contra él.

-_Continúa azuzándolo, eso hará que se distraiga y cometa un error…_\- volvió a decir Farfalla.

-¿Qué, Ladybug te abandonó, gatito?- dijo Silence mientras que lo intentaba golpearlo, aunque el héroe logró evadirlo- ¿tu querida _coccinelle_ no va a venir a ayudarte?-

Chat Noir gruñó de nuevo, pero evadió todos los golpes que su enemigo le lanzaba. De protno, el héroe tuvo un horrible presentimiento, como si hubiera algo detrás de él. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo puso en guardia justo antes de que un golpe cayera dirigido hacia su cabeza. En vez de ello, el héroe alcanzó a reaccionar, moviéndose hacia un lado recibiendo solo un golpe en su hombro.

Chat Noir se volvió, mirando hacia quien lo había atacado por la espalda, y se quedó boquiabierto al ver que era un sentimonstruo con la forma de un robot con una espada parecida un bokken. Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos, sin lograr entender porqué el sentimonstruo de Luka era uno con una espada japonesa.

-Luka, tienes que detenerte- dijo Chat Noir comenzando a desesperar al ver que estaba en desventaja numérica y que Ladybug seguía sin aparecer para ayudarlo- no quieres hacer esto. Vas a lastimar a Marinette…-

Silence siseó molesto.

-Claro que quiero hacer esto- dijo el chico akumatizado, haciendo una señal al sentimonstruo para que atacara a Chat Noir.

-Mmfff…- se quejó Marinette intentado aún solarse.

"Tranquila, _princesse_, voy por ti", pensó el héroe mientras bloqueaba los ataques de ambos, "estos dos no me detendrán"

Chat Noir evadió un golpe del sentimonstruo, pateándolo para hacerlo caer del Arco del Triunfo. No se volvió a mirar si el sentimonstruo había caído, pues se dirigió hacia Silence y se deslizó por el suelo, golpeando las piernas de Silence para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y luego lo golpeó en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire.

-Ladybug, ¿dónde estás?- dijo Chat Noir tan pronto como se puso de pie, gritando el reclamo sin ocultar la molestia en su voz.

Una vez que dejó a sus oponentes fuera de combate por el momento, el héroe corrió hacia Marinette mientras que el chico akumatizado se recuperaba del golpe que había recibido. El héroe, sin embargo, se arrodilló junto a Marinette y despegó con cuidado la cinta de sus labios.

-_Princesse_, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Chat Noir, dejando la cinta e intentando desatarla las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos juntas- no te preocupes, voy a…-

-¡Chat Noir, cuidado!- gritó Marinette, mirando asustada detrás del héroe tan pronto como el chico le había quitado la cinta de su boca.

Demasiado tarde. Silence atrapó a el cuello de Chat Noir con uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano cubrió la boca del héroe.

-Shhh…-

-¡Luka, no!- el héroe escuchó gritar a Marinette.

La voz de Chat Noir escapó de su boca y voló hacia el casco de Silence.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó Marinette con una expresión horrorizada mientras que el chico estaba estrangulado a Chat Noir con su brazo. El héroe abrió la boca intentando gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella- ¡basta, Luka! ¡No puedes seguir haciendo esto!-

-Quédate ahí, _ma souris_. No quisiera que fueras lastimada durante esta pelea- dijo Silence volviéndose hacia ella mientras que tiraba con más fuerza del cuello del héroe, intentando llegar con una mano al anillo de Chat Noir- uno menos, y solo falta Ladybug para lograr mi objetivo…-

Chat Noir alcanzó a pisar con fuerza uno de sus pies, haciéndolo soltarlo con un gritó de dolor, y se separó de él, interponiéndose entre él y Marinette con una expresión amenazadora.

"No necesito mi voz para proteger a Marientte", pensó Chat Noir "solo necesito a Ladybug…"

Sintió su corazón encenderse de furia. ¿Porqué Ladybug no había llegado aún a ayudarlo? Sí, sabía que él también había tardado a veces en llegar a una pelea, pero esta vez se trataba de Marinette. Si Silence lastimaba a Marinette…

Sacudió la cabeza. No la iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Rescataría a Marinette y…

-AAARGGG…-

El grito de dolor de Silence lo puso alerta y lo hizo levantar la vista. Para su absoluta sorpresa, Kagami había subido al mirador del Arco del Triunfo, llevando consigo un bokken, y había golpeado a Silence para alejarlo de Chat Noir. Una vez que distrajo al chico akumatizado, la japonesa se volvió hacia el sentimonstruo, quien comenzó a pelear contra ella.

Chat Noir sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia Kagami por haberse arriesgado a enfrentar al chico akumatizado para ayudarlo. El héroe lo miró interrogante, y ella asintió seriamente. Kagami también había perdido su voz por el poder de Silence, pero sabía lo que quería decirle. Chat Noir asintió en respuesta a Kagami y corrió hacia Marinette.

-Chat Noir, ¿qué haces?- dijo Marinette mientras que el chico la levantaba en brazos y saltaba hacia el techo de un edificio cercano de los Champs-Elysées, antes de echarse a correr con dirección hacia La Concorde. Marinette pataleaba a pesar de que sus piernas descubiertas estaban aún atadas- ¡no puedes dejar a Kagami sola con ese akuma!-

Chat Noir se detuvo de golpe en la librería del jardín des Tuileries, mostrándole con la mirada la entrada a la librería mientras que deshacía el resto de sus ataduras.

-…-

-No me vengas con eso, ¿porqué dejaste a Kagami en…?-

El héroe sonrió levemente y tomó las mejillas de Marinette con ambas manos, acercándose a su rostro y besándola. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero Chat Noir no se dio cuenta de ello. Segundos después, sintió que ella comenzó a responder a su beso.

No duró mucho, porque el tiempo apremiaba. Se separó de ella y sonrió al ver su expresión más roja que un tomate. Besó rápidamente su frente y la miró fijo.

-…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, me mantendré oculta mientras que vences al akuma- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos- ve a ayudar a Kagami, por favor-

Chat Noir asintió y extendió su bastón para dirigirse de regreso hacia el Arco del Triunfo y pelear contra el akuma. No se dio cuenta de que, tan pronto como se fue, una kwami salió del cuello de la pijama de Marinette.

-¿Lista, Marinette?- dijo la kwami.

-Vamos, Chat Noir nos está esperando y no parece estar nada contento conmigo- dijo Marinette, apartando su cabello para descubrir sus oídos- Tikki, transfórmame-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Tengo cero autocontrol. ¡Akuma time! Farfalla se encargó de azuzar a Luka para que atacara. Chat Noir no está nada contento por la ausencia de Ladybug. Veamos como sigue esto. Parece que el hiatus está haciendo que todos nos pongamos de mal humor por la falta de capítulos. Yo solo espero que no dure hasta septiempre del próximo año porque se nos va a hacer larguísimo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	27. Capítulo 27

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 27

_Arco del Triunfo_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Cuando Chat Noir regresó, Kagami parecía estar manejando la situación bastante bien para no tener poderes. Le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza a Silence, dejándolo aturdido por un momento, y se encontraba en ese momento peleando con el sentimonstruo. El héroe usó su bastón para golpear al sentimonstruo en la cara y se aseguró de que la japonesa estuviera a salvo. Cuando el héroe levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que Silence no estaba nada contento con lo que acababa de hacer al poner a salvo a Marinette. El chico akumatizado caminó hacia él dando pisotones, tomó a Chat Noir del cuello y lo agitó violentamente.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MARINETTE?- dijo Silence, empujando a Chat Noir a la orilla del edificio, amenazándolo con tirarlo.

El héroe se encogió de hombros sonriendo maliciosamente y señalando sus propios labios, indicándole que no podía decirle aunque quisiera por que le había robado la voz. Silence se enfureció con él y lo empujó esta vez contra el suelo, golpeando su cabeza. Chat Noir hizo una mueca de dolor mientras que Silence volvía a levantarlo del suelo y estuvo a punto de azotarlo de nuevo cuando un yoyo se lazó alrededor de sus antebrazos, atándolos y tirando de ellos, haciendo caer a Silence y alejándolo del héroe.

-No está nada bien maltratar a los animales, ¿no lo sabías?- dijo Ladybug, entrecerrando los ojos y sin humor en su voz a pesar de que había hecho una broma- ¡deja a mi _partenaire_ en paz en este instante!-

Tras alejar a Silence de Chat Noir y ver que Kagami había golpeado al sentimonstruo en la cabeza para aturdirlo por un momento, Ladybug se apresuró hacia su _partenaire_ y ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El héroe la miró con una expresión molesta, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección, y se levantó por sí mismo sin tomar su mano, sacudiéndose el traje en una expresión ofendida.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug mirándolo frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que su compañero estaba molesto con ella; sabía que era seguramente por tomarse su tiempo en aparecer. No era como que le podía dar la razón de su tardanza en ese momento- vine tan pronto como pude-

Chat Noir la miró con la misma expresión contrariada por un momento, pero solo duró unos segundos antes de que suavizara su mirada y asintiera.

-Parece que yo soy la que se encargará de hacer los chistes hoy- dijo Ladybug volviéndose hacia los enemigos- Kagami, encárgate de distraer al sentimonstruo mientras que peleamos contra el akuma. Chat Noir, ¿puedes usar tu…?- una mirada de su compañero la silenció- de acuerdo, sin voz no hay Cataclism, así que vamos a tener que pensar en otra cosa e improvisar, ¿no? LUCKY CHARM-

Una pistola de pintura apareció en sus manos. Chat Noir rodó los ojos, seguramente preguntándose porqué el poder de Ladybug siempre tenía que ser algo tan indirecto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es frustrante- dijo ella en voz baja mientras que miraba a su alrededor y sonreía- ¡lo tengo! Kagami, ahora-

La japonesa se lanzó contra el sentimonstruo, bokken en mano, al tiempo que Chat Noir se volvía a ella. La chica puso la pistola de pintura en sus manos.

-Yo lo voy a distraer, tú dispara al visor de su casco- dijo ella en voz baja y sonrió levemente- confío en ti, sé que no fallarás, _chaton_-

Dicho eso, Ladybug se lanzó hacia Silence, quien no estaba nada contento de que la heroína hubiera llegado a pelear contra él antes de que pudiera robar el Miraculous de Chat Noir. Estaba quieto a pesar de que temblaba de furia, así que Ladybug supuso que Farfalla le estaba hablando.

-_Ahí está ese insecto. Destrúyela y quítale su Miraculous, Silence_\- dijo Farfalla en su mente-_ o te quitaré tus poderes y perderás a Marinette para siempre_-

Silence asintió seriamente y se lanzó contra la heroína. Ésta lo evadió dando un salto y cayendo justo detrás de él, y cuando el chico akumatizado intentó de nuevo atacarla, Ladybug saltó otra vez para evadirlo.

-¡Maldita sea, Ladybug!- dijo Silence lanzándose contra ella intentando lanzarle un golpe con su puño derecho- ¡quédate quieta para poder golpearte, _cafard_!-

Ladybug rodó los ojos, pensando en la gran ironía de que su ex novio la acababa de llamar cucaracha.

-Luka, parece que tienes una idea equivocada de cómo tratar a las mujeres- dijo Ladybug intentando distraer al chico y, al mismo tiempo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón- sé que eres un buen chico, no tienes que hacer esto-

-Quiero hacerlo… no quiero perderla…-

-Marinette te quiere, eres su amigo- dijo la heroína- no lo arruines-

-¡No te metas en este asunto, Ladybug!- gritó el chico akumatizado violentamente, lanzándose de nueva cuenta contra ella- ¡tú no sabes absolutamente nada!-

Ladybug sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado, para darle la oportunidad a Chat Noir de disparar un par de balas de pintura, las cuales chocaron en el visor de su casco. Frustrado al no poder ver, Silence se quitó el casco para poder ver y Ladybug se lo arrebató para romperlo con el yoyo, azotándolo contra el suelo para romperlo. De la misma manera, Chat Noir tomó un llavero que Luka llevaba consigo y lo partió a la mitad para liberar el amok.

Tras purificar ambos, la heroína regresó todo a la normalidad usando su poder. Una vez que lo hizo, Ladybug miró a Luka con los ojos entrecerrados. Aún estaba molesta con él por haberle mentido, pero sabía que en esos momentos debía estar aterrorizado por lo que acababa de suceder. Se arrodilló junto a Luka, quien tenía una expresión confundida al principio, y después muy afligido al caer en cuenta de que había sido akumatizado.

-No, no, no…- dijo Luka con una expresión aterrorizada y lágrimas en los ojos al ver a los héroes a sus lados, sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba- por favor, dime que no lastimé a nadie. Marinette… Por favor, Ladybug, dime que no lastimé a nadie, especialmente a ella-

Ladybug recordó el golpe que le había dado en la frente, pero supuso que el chico no necesitaba saber eso. Se esforzó por sonreír y sacudió la cabeza.

-Todo regresó a la normalidad, no te preocupes. Marinette estaba un poco preocupada, pero ya debe estar de vuelta en su casa en estos momentos- dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

A pesar de sus palabras, Luka aún seguía muy afligido, sentado en el suelo en una esquina del mirador y abrazando sus rodillas en silencio. Ladybug no dijo nada más, y se volvió hacia la japonesa tan pronto como terminó de hablar con el chico.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido a ayudar a Chat Noir, Kagami- dijo Ladybug con una leve sonrisa- lamento que tuvieras que participar en todo esto-

-No es nada, Ladybug- dijo la chica seriamente, mirando de reojo al chico que estaba en la esquina- realmente no quería que Luka hiciera algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir-

Ladybug asintió de nuevo, pensando en que quizá sería una buena idea darle un Miraculous a Kagami, sobre todo porque Farfalla se estaba comportando mucho más agresiva que Papillon.

Se volvió otra vez hacia Chat Noir, quien miraba nerviosamente hacia la Concorde. Sabiendo que estaba pensando en ella, Ladybug dejó que Kagami se ocupara de ayudar a Luka y puso una mano en el hombro de Chat Noir, haciendo que el chico volviera su mirada hacia ella. Cuando lo hizo, Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su _partenaire_.

-¿Qué sucede, Chat Noir?- dijo Ladybug en voz baja.

-Tardaste demasiado en venir- dijo el héroe tristemente, sus manos temblando levemente- Silence pudo… haber lastimado a Marinette… y yo no pude…-

-Lo siento mucho, _chaton_\- dijo ella- no lo hice a propósito. Estaba desesperada por venir a ayudarte y…-

-No, no es tu culpa, _lady_\- la interrumpió él temblando aún y sacudiendo la cabeza antes de cubrir su cara con sus manos- yo… la culpa es mía. Soy débil. No puedo… no pude protegerla de Silence. Casi la hieren por mi culpa, y…-

La heroína lo miró, ladeando la cabeza con una mirada enternecida hacia su compañero, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Chat Noir realmente amaba a su alter ego. Con ambas manos, Ladybug tomó las mejillas de su compañero y se puso de puntillas para besar su frente.

-Eres un chico muy fuerte, _chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja- además fuiste muy valiente al pelear tú solo y defenderla mientras yo llegaba. Estoy segura de que Marinette está muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por ella-

Chat Noir sonrió tristemente, pero no respondió.

-Por cierto- continuó Ladybug en un tono derrotado- tengo que confesarte que he pensado mucho en el asunto de nuestras identidades secretas. Creo que… cometí un grave error hace diez años, insistiendo en que las mantuviéramos en secreto entre nosotros dos. ¿No crees que es hora de…?-

-Tienes razón- la interrumpió él- pero hoy no. Hay una persona a la que quiero… revelársela primero-

Ladybug sonrió con sutileza, sabiendo exactamente a quien se refería el chico y asintió resignada mientras que su compañero tomaba su mano, besando el dorso de la misma y acercándola a sus labios.

-Nos vemos pronto, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia un edificio cercano y desaparecía por los techos de la ciudad.

-Más pronto de lo que crees, _mon chaton_\- dijo ella antes de hacer lo mismo.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka_

_Más tarde_

Después de que Ladybug y Chat Noir se fueron en direcciones distintas, Kagami se había encargado de acompañar a Luka a su casa. El chico no dijo nada ni se quejó de su asistencia, solamente tomó su mano y la siguió con lágrimas en los ojos sin decir nada durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, la japonesa lo hizo sentarse en la orilla de la cama mientras que entraba a la cocina y ponía a hervir un poco de agua. Sabía que Luka solo tenía té en sobres, pero de algo servirían. Una vez que sirvió ambas tazas, caminó de regreso hacia la recámara y se sentó junto a él.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja.

-No es nada- dijo ella- sé que debes sentirte horrible, pero también sé que pronto pasará-

Luka se volvió tristemente hacia Kagami, quien suspiró y dejó su taza a un lado para abrazarlo. Recordaba muy bien que una vez, en el hospital, el chico la había ayudado a desahogarse por lo que estaba sucediendo con su madre. Además, ella también había tenido que pasar lo mismo y sabía exactamente como se sentía.

El chico se sorprendió ante ese gesto, pero pronto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagami y se permitió llorar.

-Está bien, Luka- dijo ella acariciando su cabello en un gesto un poco torpe, pero bien intencionado- después de que te desahogues vas a sentirte mejor-

A pesar de estar tan afligido, el chico levantó sus ojos hacia ella y sonrió levemente. Aunque torpe, sabía que Kagami tenía buenas intenciones. Tras dejar a un lado su taza de té, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha, y con la izquierda la hizo levantar su mirada. No podía creer que, a pesar de estar tan triste como él, Kagami estaba intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. Y tenía esa adorable sonrisa en los labios que había besado repetidamente hacía un par de semanas…

Cuando se dieron cuenta, sus labios estaban unos y sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuerpo del otro. Se ruborizaron y se separaron de golpe tan pronto como cayeron en cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

-Lo siento…- dijo Luka.

-No… no es nada- dijo Kagami, tan roja como él- yo… tengo que irme… espero que te sientas mejor…-

Y sin esperar a que Luka le respondiera, la japonesa salió de su apartamento como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando al chico pensativo y confundido por lo que había pasado.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Ladybug llegó a su apartamento lo más rápido que pudo intentando ganarle a Chat Noir, pues estaba segura de que su _partenaire_ querría asegurarse de que el poder de Ladybug la devolviera a su apartamento, y que estuviera sana y salva en casa. Suspiró tan pronto como entró por la pequeña ventana del baño, la cual estaba en el lado contrario de la de su pequeño balcón, pensando en que Chat Noir se llevaría una sorpresa cuando ambos revelaran sus identidades.

-Detransformación- dijo ella tan pronto como entró al apartamento y se apresuró a su habitación para cerrar tanto la ventana como la cortina de su balcón, ambas ya completamente reparadas después de lo que hizo Silence con ellas. Tikki cayó en sus manos- lo siento, Tikki, déjame buscarte algo de comer-

-Déjame en la cocina- dijo la kwami débilmente, mirando a su portadora con enormes ojos- estoy segura de que tendrás pronto una visita-

Unos golpecitos en la ventana de su balcón le indicaron que estaba en lo cierto, que su visita acababa de llegar a su apartamento. La chica apagó la luz de la cocina y se apresuró hacia su habitación.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo dudosa antes de abrir la ventana.

-Soy yo, _princesse. _¿Puedo pasar?- escuchó la voz del héroe detrás del cristal. Marinette abrió la ventana, dejando pasar al héroe.

-_Salut_, Chat…- comenzó a saludarlo la chica, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues el héroe se lanzó hacia ella con us brazos extendidos y la estrechó contra su pecho, respirando agitadamente mientras lo hacía. Marinette lo abrazó también, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Marinette…- dijo el chico con voz quebrada.

-Oh, Chat Noir- dijo ella- todo está bien…-

-Tuve mucho miedo de perderte- dijo el héroe sin dejar de temblar- tenía miedo de que Luka te lastimara. De hecho, te lastimó… por mi culpa-

Marinette alzó las cejas, confundida mientras que el chico la abrazaba, repitiendo en voz baja que todo había sido su culpa. ¿En qué momento había sido su culpa? No era como si Chat Noir hubiera tenido algo que ver en el enojo de Luka. Realmente se había enojado con Adrien, pero no con el héroe.

-Silence vino aquí por mí aquí- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos- no había manera que pudieras hacer algo para que no sucediera. Ni siquiera sabías que Luka estaba en riesgo de ser víctima de un akuma-

Chat Noir estuvo a punto de contradecirla, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada más. Sus manos acariciaron los largos cabellos negros de la chica, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y respirando su delicioso aroma mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración. Tenerla ahí, en sus brazos, lo hacía sentirse contento y seguro. La mujer que amaba estaba en sus brazos, a salvo e ilesa gracias al poder de Ladybug.

-Estoy bien. Gracias a ti- repitió Marinette en voz baja, frotando su espalda en círculos para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse- no tienes porqué preocuparte-

Chat Noir relajó su abrazo y se separó de ella para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

-Marinette, yo realmente lo…-

La chica rodó los ojos y puso su dedo índice en los labios de Chat Noir para hacerlo callar.

-Ya te dije que nada de esto fue tu culpa- lo interrumpió ella- y si te vuelves a disculpar, te juro que te voy a echar de aquí a patadas-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente, dejando escapar el aire que aún tenía atrapado en los pulmones. La chica lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás, dejándolo con la espalda contra la pared y sonrió al ponerse de puntillas hacia él. Tomó el cascabel en el cuello del chico y tiró de él, haciendo que Chat Noir inclinara su cabeza hacia abajo. El héroe alzó las cejas confundido.

-¿Mari…mmmff?-

Marinette lo hizo callar cuando unió sus labios con los suyos. Había esperado con ansias ese momento desde que había visto a Chat Noir peleando por ella. Una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrerlos a ambos mientras se besaban. El chico parecía sorprendido al principio, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, pero pronto rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Las manos de ella dejaron sus hombros y se hundieron en los cabellos dorados. La garganta de él comenzó a dejar escapar un suave como respuesta a los dedos de la chica en su cabello.

Sin soltarla y separarse de ella, Chat Noir puso una mano en su espalda y la otra detrás de las rodillas de ella para alzarla en sus brazos y poderla besar mejor. Marinette sonrió levemente contra sus labios mientras que lo hacía. Chat Noir finalmente se sentó al borde de la cama, haciendo que Marinette se sentara en su regazo, los labios de ambos aún unidos en ese apasionado beso.

-Te amo, Chat Noir- dijo ella en voz baja tan pronto como se separaron para tomar aire- quienquiera que seas detrás de la máscara, te amo-

Los ojos del chico brillaron mientras que apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y sonreía. Su mirada se volvió por un momento hacia su anillo en su mano derecha, y se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quisieras saberlo?- dijo el héroe de pronto.

Marinette sonrió levemente. Ya se había imaginado que el chico propondría algo así por lo que había hablado con él como Ladybug. Puso su mano en su mejilla y asintió levemente.

-Solamente si estás listo para hacérmelo saber- dijo ella en voz baja- y si confías en mí-

El héroe sonrió.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, Marinette- dijo él tomando sus manos entre las suyas- confío en ti con mi vida. Pero me temo que, cuando veas quien soy realmente, te vas a sentir muy decepcionada de mí-

Ella sonrió levemente.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?- le dijo ella mientras que acariciaba su mejilla- quienquiera que seas detrás de la máscara, te amo-

Los ojos de Chat Noir brillaron. Cada palabra que decía esa hermosa mujer lo hacía sentir como el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciego antes? Quizá era cierto lo que había pensado antes, había estado tan cegado por la perfección de Ladybug que se había perdido a la maravillosa persona que tenía frente a él. La besó de nuevo rápidamente y la miró a los ojos.

-Nadie debe saber- dijo él en voz baja- si siquiera sospechan que tú sabes, estarás en peligro-

Marinette borró su sonrisa.

-¿En serio me vas a revelar tu identidad?- dijo ella.

-Estaba pensando en revelarle mi identidad a Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir- pero… la verdad quería que tú lo supieras primero-

-¿Porqué yo?-

-Porque no quiero… no quiero comenzar una relación contigo basado en una mentira- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros-

Marinette se ruborizó ante esa sugerencia. El chico que amaba quería comenzar una relación con ella. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Por fin, después de mas de 11 años iba a saber la verdadera identidad de su _partenaire_, del chico que había peleado a su lado todo el tiempo.

-¿Estás lista?-

-La pregunta es, ¿tú estás listo?- dijo ella.

Chat Noir asintió mientras que presionaba sus labios contra la frente de ella. Se levantó de la cama, dejando a Marinette sentada y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para dejar un espacio entre ambos.

-Plagg, detransformación-

Una luz de color verde recorrió al chico. Marinette cerró los ojos, por la costumbre que tenía de evitar ver la identidad de su compañero. Sintió las suaves manos de Chat Noir acariciando su rostro, desprovistas de guantes o cobertura alguna. La suavidad de sus manos y el aroma de su piel le resultaba familiar.

-Marinette- dijo él en voz baja aún acariciando su mejilla- abre los ojos-

Marinette respiró hondo e hizo como el chico le decía. Frente a ella, en el lugar que su compañero había ocupado unos segundos antes, estaba el chico del que se había enamorado cuando era adolescentes, Adrien Agreste. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida de la revelación.

-Oh, por todo el chocolate…-

-¿Ves?- sonrió Adrien tristemente, bajando la mirada al malinterpretar su reacción al conocer su identidad- estás decepcionada-

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy… sorprendida de lo irónico que es…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

En vez de responderle, Marinette tomó sus manos de nuevo.

-Hay algo… que yo también tengo que confesarte- dijo la chica en voz baja- aunque me temo que enojarás mucho conmigo cuando lo sepas-

-Jamás me podría enojar contigo, _princesse_\- dijo él- dime-

-Estoy pensando en lo irónico que es que el chico del que estuve enamorada la mayor parte de mi adolescencia es el mismo chico que ha peleado a mi lado para proteger París-

Adrien parpadeó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo él. Recordaba vagamente que una vez Marinette había peleado junto a él y Ladybug en una ocasión como Multimouse, pero dudaba que se refiriera a eso. ¿Acaso era posible que…?

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette interrumpiendo suspensamientos- Tikki, ven, por favor-

Para sorpresa de Adrien, la kwami de Ladybug apareció al lado de la chica, flotando sobre su hombro derecho, y le sonrió amablemente. El chico sintió un vuelco, al recordar a la kwami cuando él había intercambiado su Miraculous con el de Ladybug y se había convertido en Mister Bug.

-_Salut_, Adrien- dijo la kwami sonriendo ampliamente, seguramente aliviada de cómo las cosas iban evolucionando- encantada de verte de nuevo-

Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Tikki…- dijo el chico, pasando sus ojos de la kwami hacia la chica, quien le sonreía mientras esperaba que su cerebro llegara a la conclusión- tú… tú eres Ladybug…-

-¿Ves?- dijo ella, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonriendo tristemente al ver la expresión del chico- te ibas a enojar conmigo. Fue por eso que no pude ayudarte como Ladybug, porque estaba atrapada como Marinette-

Adrien la miró boquiabierto, como si aún estuviera procesando la revelación. No sabía que decir. Ladybug era Marinette, la chica que siempre había estado a su lado. Esas dos maravillosas mujeres en sus vidas eran una sola. No se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas hasta que volvió a levantar sus ojos hacia ella y notó su vista nublada. Ella también tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al menos al verlo.

-Dime una cosa- dijo Adrien tomando su mano.

-Te escucho-

-¿Ese otro chico que amabas cuando estábamos en el colegio?- dijo Adrien, mirándola con enormes ojos- ¿el chico por el que me rechazaste?¿Quién era?-

Marinette se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Fui… fui tan estúpida, _chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja- rechacé a Chat Noir porque… porque amaba a Adrien-

Adrien no supo cómo procesar eso, sacudiendo la cabeza nerviosamente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y aparentemente Marinette tampoco. Tomó nerviosamente las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- dijo él.

Marinette lo miró sintiendo su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas. Ese era el momento, tenía que decirle la verdad. No podía estar con cosas, no podía acobardarse. Su _partenaire_ la estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta.

-Te amo- dijo ella en voz baja- amo a Chat Noir, y amo a Adrien. No sabía que ambos eran la misma persona, y…-

Adrien no dejó que terminara de hablar; no se pudo resistir más. La empujó suavemente para hacer que se sentara sobre la cama, y él hizo lo mismo. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura, acercándola a él de manera que su pequeño pecho estuvo rozaba el de él. Su aroma lo envolvió, y su cercanía lo estaba haciendo perder el escaso control que aún tenía.

-¿Adrien?-

-Quiero besarte, Marinette_. _Estoy tan feliz que mi _lady_ y mi _princesse_ sean la misma persona- dijo él en voz baja. El corazón de la chica saltó al escucharlo llamarla así de nuevo- me imagino que debes estar cansada igual que yo, porque no…-

Marinette rodó los ojos y tomó al chico del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a sus labios. Adrien respondió inmediatamente, acercándola a su cuerpo con sus brazos en su cintura, y dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre la cama, atrayendo a Marinette consigo.

-Mmm… parece que no bromeabas cuando decías que estabas cansado- susurró ella sonriendo, mirando la expresión somnolienta en sus ojos.

-Lo siento- susurró él sin soltarla, acariciando su espalda sobre su pijama.

-Quizá sea buena idea que nos retiráramos a descansar- dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Adrien- mañana podemos continuar con esto-

Adrien la rodeó con sus brazos. Sabía que Marinette tenía razón, pero justo ahora no quería separarse de ella. ¡Acababa de encontrar a su _lady_, no podía irse!

-Marinette, ¿sería mucho pedir que…?-

-¿Que adopte al gato callejero?- dijo Marinette en un tono somnoliento también, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, fingiendo estar pensativa- pero voy a tener que alimentarlo, y me parece que es un glotón…-

Adrien hizo un puchero por un momento, poniendo su mejor cara de gatito regañado, haciendo que la chica se echara a reír.

-¿No pensarás en echarme a la noche fría?- dijo el chico manteniendo su expresión de gatito. La chica por su parte pensaba que debía ser un crimen ser tan guapo.

-No estoy tan segura…- dijo Marinette mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos dorados, aún fingiendo estar considerando su petición.

-Oh vamos, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien con enormes ojos- soy un gatito bien portado. Además, estoy recién bañado y casi no tengo pulgas-

Marinette volvió a reír y asintió como respuesta. Los cansados ojos de Adrien brillaron, y se sacó los zapatos antes de meterse a la cama junto a ella. Marinette lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. No podía creer que estaba en brazos de Adrien Agreste, de Chat Noir, y que ambos chicos eran la misma persona.

-_Bonne nuit, ma lady_\- dijo él en voz baja.

-_Bonne nuit, mon chaton_-

Ambos sonrieron aliviados y contentos de estar en los brazos del otro. El reloj marcaba ya las 4 de la mañana, y estaban tan agotados a esa hora que se quedaron dormidos apenas unos segundos después sin siquiera apagar la luz.

Tikki y Plagg los miraron con una leve sonrisa, aliviados de que todo ese asunto se hubiera solucionado finalmente entre ambos.

-Por fin todo este asunto se solucionó- dijo la kwami.

-Y que lo digas, Sucrette- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos- el idiota de mi portador me ha dado más dolores de cabeza que los últimos ocho portadores juntos-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin los dolores de cabeza de los kwamis por las identidades secretar terminaron, pero aún quedan muchos asuntos por resolver, comenzando por Luka y problemas con la familia de Kagami, además de que Farfalla no se va a ir a ningún lado y que Chloé no va a estar contenta con este cambio en el status quo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	28. Capítulo 28

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 28

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_La mañana siguiente_

Tanto Adrien como Marinette despertaron de golpe a media mañana por culpa del constante sonido del teléfono celular del chico, el cual sonaba constantemente como si lo estuvieran buscando desesperadamente. Adrien gruñó mientras que extendía la mano a la mesita de noche, donde había dejado el aparato la noche anterior cuando le estorbó en su bolsillo para dormir.

Tras ver a Marinette, quien arrugó la nariz y volvió a dejarse caer sobre su pecho, Adrien sonrió y miró la pantalla. Era de la oficina, así que respondió.

-¿_Salut_?-

-_Lamento mucho molestarlo, monsieur_ Agreste- escuchó la voz de Sabrina- _pero lo estoy buscando para la firma de unos documentos_-

-Oh…- dijo el chico, pensando en una excusa- estoy un poco enfermo, por eso decidí quedarme en casa. _Coff…cofff…_-

_-Lo siento mucho, monsieur Agreste. ¿Necesita que envíe algún medicamento a su casa?_-

-No es necesario, anoche pasé a comprar algo antes de llegar a casa- dijo él haciendo su mejor voz de enfermo- ah, y antes de que se me olvide, le pedí a _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng que no se presentara en su oficina el día de hoy. Supe que anoche un akuma la atacó, y supuse que necesitaría tomarse un día o dos para recuperarse-

-_Entendido, monsieur_\- dijo Sabrina seriamente- _en ese caso, me encargaré de posponer todas sus reuniones para mañana_-

-_Coff…coff…,_ gracias, Sabrina- dijo el chico antes de colgar y dejar el teléfono en la mesita de noche.

Adrién volvió a mirar a la chica, quien parecía que se había vuelto a dormir. Cuando se acomodó de nuevo, hundiéndose bajo las mantas, Marinette abrió los ojos hacia él, apenas consciente de lo que había pasado.

-Mmm… ¿quién era?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Sabrina- dijo Adrien, volviéndose a acurrucar a su lado, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro- supongo que Chloé quería saber porqué es media mañana y no he llegado a la oficina-

-Oh no- dijo Marinette en tono de broma, llevándose una mano a la boca- falté a mi trabajo el día de hoy. ¿Qué dirá mi jefe?-

-No te preocupes, tu jefe es un tipo de lo más simpático- dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír- supuso que estarías traumatizada después de que el akuma te secuestró anoche, y te dio un par de días para que pudieras recuperarte-

-Muchas gracias, _monsieur_ Agreste. Fue muy comprensivo de su parte-

-Es un placer ayudar a mi mejor diseñadora, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng-

-¿No crees que va a sospechar que estamos juntos?- dijo ella.

-Solamente tengo que recordar que se supone que estoy enfermo, y supongo que estaremos bien- dijo Adrien con una leve sonrisa.

El chico besó la frente de Marinette y cerró los ojos otra vez. Los dos estaban aún cansados después de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, y se podían beneficiar de un par de horas más de sueño.

-Estaba pensando, _ma lady_…- dijo él de pronto.

-Mmm…- gruñó ella, abrazándolo como si se tratara de una almohada- ¿podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?-

Adrien rió en voz baja, abrazándola de regreso. ¡Se sentía tan bien estar con ella!

-De acuerdo- susurró él- aunque estaba pensando que…-

-Shh…- dijo, tomando una almohada con los ojos cerrados y poniéndola sobre la cara de Adrien con extraordinaria precisión- ¡menos hablar y más dormir!-

El chico volvió a reír, pero no dijo nada más, solo se conformó con abrazarla contra él y presionar sus labios en la frente de Marinette antes de quedarse dormido también.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka_

_Esa tarde_

Kagami ya había tenido un par de semanas bastante desagradables, fuera del hecho de que su relación con Adrien había terminado. Su madre llevaba todo ese tiempo hospitaliza y en coma, sin dar ninguna señal de mejorar pronto. También la familia Tsurugi había llegado a París, haciendo que la situación de la chica empeorara exponencialmente.

Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar el feo incidente con su tío. Como había escuchado a Marinette decir una vez, una de las mejores maneras de hacer que una mala situación mejore es ayudar a alguien que esté pasando por algo similar, e imaginó que esa persona sería, en su caso, Luka Couffaine.

El chico había sido akumatizado la noche anterior, casi lastimó a Marinette y había atacado a Alya y a ella misma, y quien sabe si a Adrien también. Incluso lo había acompañado a su casa, y a pesar de que no se había quedado mucho tiempo, se aseguro de que estuviera un poco más calmado, aunque sabía que su corazón tomaría un poco más de tiempo en mejorar.

Cerró los ojos mientras que se puso el dedo índice en los labios. Ese beso había sido un grave error. ¿En qué habían estado pensando los dos? Ambos estaban aún heridos por lo sucedido con sus respectivas parejas, sin mencionar que Luka ni siquiera había podido arreglar las cosas con Marinette, así que no había sido nada inteligente hacer eso.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar la marcha. Lo que no sabía era si Luka estaba bien, pero Kagami se imaginaba que se estaría sintiendo terrible después de todo lo que había sucedido.

La japonesa subió hacia el apartamento de Luka con sentimientos encontrados. El chico debería estar sufriendo igual, si no es que más que ella; pero también era el apartamento donde todos sus problemas habían comenzado. Donde ambos habían cometido un error que les costó sus respectivas relaciones.

Kagami se detuvo en la entrada y respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta. Detrás de ella escuchó un par de golpes, y la puerta se abrió revelando al chico con una expresión esperanzada, que se transformó a una decepcionada cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo Luka con una expresión decepcionada.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Kagami, sintiendo de inmediato que Luka había estado esperando a alguien más- estaba un poco preocupada por ti después de lo de ayer-

El chico sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la japonesa. La sala estaba tan ordenada como siempre. Una parte de Kagami esperaba ver cierto desorden, pero quizá para Luka la manera de dejar escapar su estrés era ordenando su casa.

-No alcancé a decirte anoche… que lamento mucho lo que hice cuando estuve akumatizado- dijo Luka cabizbajo- créeme que jamás pensaría en lastimarte, o a Alya-

Kagami asintió, y estuvo a punto de decir "pero al parecer a Adrien sí", pero se lo pensó mejor. No quería poner más sal en la herida. Además, Adrien y Luka siempre habían sido amigos, y tenía la esperanza que pudieran volver a serlo.

-Nos diste un susto- dijo Kagami- tengo la impresión de que esta versión akumatizada tuya fue mucho más agresiva que… que antes-

Luka asintió, sobre todo después de ver el video sobre lo que había hecho cuando estuvo akumatizado.

-Farfalla es… diferente a Papillon- comenzó a decir pensativo- yo estaba triste por la manera en la que pasaron las cosas con… con Marinette. Pero Farfalla me habló, dentro de mi cabeza. Me dijo cosas horribles, como que tú habías ayudado a Adrien a emborracharme, que todo había sido una conspiración…-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo mientras escuchaba eso. Farfalla sonaba horrible, mucho peor que el Papillon original. No sabía quien podía ser esa horrible mujer, pero estaba claro que tenían que cuidarse de ella.

-Sabes bien que no somos responsables de lo que hacemos cuando estamos akumatizados- dijo Kagami finalmente.

-Lo sé- dijo él- eso no lo hace menos… fui irresponsable en haberme enojado así. Pude haber lastimado a Marinette-

La chica sonrió levemente. Ella se sentía igual de derrotada que él desde hacía tres semanas.

-Bueno, por mi parte, estoy aliviada de que las cosas terminaron así- dijo Kagami- si las cosas hubieran seguido adelante como si nada, creo que ninguno de nosotros seríamos felices-

Ante ese comentario, Luka frunció el entrecejo, pensando en que él sí habría estado feliz, estando siempre al lado de Marinette.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Luka- todo habría sido mejor si todo hubiera seguido como siempre, si tu y yo no hubiéramos hecho nada. Marinette y yo estábamos muy felices juntos, igual que ustedes dos-

Kagami sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo estábamos- dijo ella sinceramente- yo no sabía, pero Adrien evidentemente no estaba seguro de nosotros dos y…

-No quiero hablar más de esto- dijo Luka, sabiendo que la chica tenía razón, pero no quería escucharlo. De hecho, había comenzado a sentirse irritado con ella. Cada momento que pasaba le recordaba lo que ambos habían hecho, la noche que habían pasado juntos, y eso le desagradaba- ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?-

-Eh… supongo que sí- dijo Kagami nerviosamente por su repentino cambio de actitud- es solo que escuché… y bueno, estuve ahí durante lo que sucedió ayer. Solo quería ver si te encontrabas…-

-Por supuesto que no me encuentro bien, ya te diste cuenta- la interrumpió Luka secamente- ¿hay algo más que quieras?-

Kagami tenía problemas para relacionarse con los demás, pero había un puñado de personas con las que tenía facilidad. Adrien, Marinette y desde hacía un poco tiempo Luka. Realmente creyó que podía ayudarlo a sentirse un poco mejor. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Solo… solamente quería ver si podía ayudarte a sentirte un poco mejor- dijo ella.

-¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente, cariño?- dijo Luka en voz alta, sacudiéndose de ella.

-¿De qué…?-

-¡Si no hubieras dicho nada, tal y como te lo pedí, nada de esto hubiera pasado!- dijo Luka- ambos estaríamos felices con nuestras respectivas parejas y no estaríamos lamentándonos-

-No podía guardar el secreto- dijo Kagami seriamente- es una cuestión de honor. No puedes mentir con algo así-

Luka la miró molesto.

-Preguntaste si podías hacer algo para ayudarme a sentirme mejor- dijo el chico- ya conoces la respuesta. Tú eres la causa de me sienta así. Tú eres la que no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. Ya has hecho suficiente. Me siento igual de miserable que tú. ¿Ya estás contenta?¿Eso era lo que querías?-

Kagami lo miró con una expresión herida. Ella solo había querido ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, quizá que ambos pudieran sanar con la ayuda del otro. Después de todo, los dos habían cometido un error juntos, y ambos habían perdido a alguien importante en sus vidas por culpa de ese error.

-Yo… dijo Kagami con voz temblorosa- esto fue un error. Siento mucho haberte molestado-

La japonesa le dio la espalda y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para salir al edificio, dejando a Luka inmediatamente arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir. Una vez fuera, la chica miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más la viera. Había mucha gente a su alrededor. El muelle de Bateaux Parisiens junto a Notre Dame estaba cerca en la margen izquierda del Sena, y vio que estaba vacío, así que Kagami decidió refugiarse ahí. Bajó hacia el muelle intentando contener las lágrimas, pero éstas comenzaron a cegarla.

Ese día estaba tan horrible que no había manera en la que pudiera ser peor.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Esa mañana_

_Kagami acababa de visitar a su madre y había salido de su habitación, solo para encontrarse con sus tíos maternos en la sala de espera. Tomoe Tsurugi era la hija mayor de la familia y, naturalmente, la líder la misma. Ahora que estaba inconsciente de manera indefinida, el segundo hermano había asumido el liderazgo de la misma. Eso no era nada bueno para Kagami, pues su tío realmente la detestaba. _

_-Kagami…- dijo el hombre al verla._

_-Tío- dijo ella intentando no mostrarse muy molesta con él._

_-Supimos sobre la disolución de tu compromiso- dijo su tío, haciendo que Kagami palideciera- la alcaldesa de París nos informó sobre las… circunstancias. Dijo que Adrien te despreció porque te acostaste con otro chico, como una…-_

_-¿Qué?- dijo Kagami, horrorizada. ¿Porqué Chloé Bourgeois haría algo así?- ¿cómo…?-_

_-¿Es cierto eso?- dijo el tío, mirándola con desprecio._

_La chica entrecerró los ojos. Sí, básicamente eso había pasado, salvo el hecho que había sido ella quien había liberado a Adrien de su compromiso, él no la había despreciado ni mucho menos. Y aunque hubiera sido así, su tío no era el líder de la familia, no mientras su madre aún vivía. _

_-Yo… esa es una pregunta que tengo que responder a mi madre, no a ti- dijo Kagami fríamente. No iba a dejar que nadie le hablara así. ¡Ella era la hija de la legendaria Tomoe Tsurugi, después de todo!_

_Al hombre no le gustó esa respuesta. Se volvió al resto de sus familiares, quienes asintieron._

_-Dado el deshonor que has atraído a la familia con ese comportamiento tuyo- dijo el tío mayor, mirándola con desprecio- a partir de hoy estás expulsada de la familia Tsurugi-_

_-¿Qué?- dijo la chica horrorizada- ¡No puede…!-_

_-Claro que puedo- la interrumpió el tío alzando la voz, al tiempo que el resto de la familia murmuraba en asentimiento- tu madre no está en condiciones de ser la jefa del clan Tsurugi, así que yo seré quien tome su lugar-_

_Los ojos de Kagami se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella era quien estaba destinada a suceder a su madre, no su tío. Pero como Tomoe no podía hacer nada al respecto, su tío se había desecho de ella._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Kagami respiró hondo. En las últimas semanas había perdido la mayoría de sus relaciones. Su madre estaba en coma, su tío la había expulsado de su familia, su compromiso con Adrien había terminado, se había alejado de Marinette por vergüenza de lo que había hecho y Luka, quien pensó que tendría algo de simpatía por ella por haber pasado por lo mismo, también la despreciaba.

El cielo sobre su cabeza se nubló, y comenzó a llover. La chica gruñó al sentir las gotas de agua caer sobre ella y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para pegar su espalda a la pared del muelle para cubrirse de la lluvia. Un barco cargado de turistas se acercaba al muelle desde el puente más cercano. Cuando Kagami puso el pie detrás de ella, sintió el suelo mojado un poco resbaloso. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, pensando que quizá haber ido ahí había sido una mala idea.

Unos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al agua y una mujer que iba pasado en Saint Michel, sobre ese mismo muelle, dejó escapar un grito.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

A pesar de que apeas pasaron unas horas en las que estuvo separado de ella, Adrien no podía esperar para volverla a ver. Sin usar su auto para no alertar a Chloé de su presencia en el apartamento de Marinette, el chico se transformó en Chat Noir para regresar a ella.

Marinette, por supuesto, estaba encantada.

-Tengo que estar soñando- dijo ella en voz baja cuando Chat Noir la alzó en sus brazos, dando un par de vueltas sobre su propio eje con ella- tiene que ser un sueño, porque no hay manera en la que sea tan afortunada-

-Detransformación- dijo el chico, convirtiéndose en Adrien- yo soy el gato negro más afortunado del mundo, _ma lady. _Aún no puedo creer que me ames-

-Que seas tan guapo ciertamente ayuda- dijo ella poniendo su dedo pulgar sobre la nariz.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido- ¡sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Solo me quieres por mi cara bonita, mi cuerpo de modelo y…-

-Y por tu modestia, sobre todo- añadió Marinette riendo.

Adrien llevaba algo en una de sus manos, pero con su mano libre tomó la de Marinette y la acercó a sus labios.

-En serio, soy afortunado que me ames a pesar de todas mis metidas de pata-

-Tienes razón, debería ponértelo mucho más difícil después de todo este tiempo- dijo Marinette cuando el chico la puso de vuelta en el suelo, dando un paso hacia atrás para mirarla mejor. La cara mortificada de Adrien la hizo cambiar de opinión sobre esa broma- claro que no, _mon_ _minou_. Te adoro, lo sabes-

El chico rubio sacudió los hombros y tomó su mochila.

-En todo caso, te traje una ofrenda- dijo el chico, sacando un bote de helado de vainilla.

-Oh- los ojos de Marinette brillaron al mismo tiempo que revelaba una tarta _tatin_ de manzana que había preparado- parece que leíste mi mente-

-_Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, espero que sepa que usted está arruinando mi perfecta dieta de modelo- dijo Adrien.

-Usted fue quien trajo la ofrenda de helado a esta casa, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Marinette.

Los dos se echaron a reír otra vez. Marinette sirvió un trozo de la tarta recién horneada en un plato, agregándole a cada una una cucharada de helado de vainilla, y ambos se sentaron juntos en el sofá de la sala, encendiendo la televisión y cubriéndose juntos con una manta. Esa noche era particularmente fría, ideal para pasarla juntos bajo la manta.

Adrien besó cariñosamente la mejilla de la chica, y ambos estaban muy a gusto mirando la televisión cuando el teléfono celular de Adrien comenzó a sonar insistentemente. El chico gruñó en voz alta cuando metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacarlo.

-Ugh, más vale que no sea…- comenzó a decir entre dientes mientras que Marinette lo miraba con una sonrisa. La expresión de Adrien se ensombreció cuando vio el número y respondió- ¿diga?-

Marinette escuchó un murmullo que no pudo descifrar, pero la expresión de Adrien le dijo que claramente lo que sea que le estuvieran diciendo no eran buenas noticias. El color abandonó el rostro del chico mientras que escuchaba por el auricular.

-Entiendo, voy inmediatamente para allá- dijo él antes de colgar y volverse a Marinette- lo siento mucho, _ma lady_, pero tengo que irme. Acaba de suceder algo muy grave-

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿quién…?-

-Llamaron del hospital Hôtel-Dieu porque… todavía soy el contacto de emergencias de Kagami- dijo Adrien. Marinette estaba tan pálida como él al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Kagami?-

-Tuvo un accidente. Dijeron del hospital que resbaló del muelle del Bateaux Parisiens junto a Notre Dame y cayó al río helado- dijo Adrien- afortunadamente lograron rescatarla, pero no está… no se encuentra bien-

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca al escuchar eso. Por más que Kagami supiera nadar, en esa época del año el agua debía estar helada, y era imposible nadar en esas condiciones. Seguramente era algo grave para que la hayan llevado al hospital.

Ella fue la primera en salir de su sorpresa. Se levantó del sofá y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al hospital- dijo Marinette- tengo un abrigo recién terminado que puedo prestarte, para que no tengas que regresar a tu apartamento-

Adrien la miró con enormes ojos, y sonrió. Era tan afortunado de tener a esa mujer en su vida. Su sonrisa apenas duró unos segundos, pues estaba sumamente preocupado por Kagami. Ambos se transformaron juntos y salieron corriendo hacia el hospital. Chat Noir hizo la nota mental de llamar a su chofer para que pasara por ellos cuando terminaran.

x-x-x

_Entrada del hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Si bien esa mañana Luka se había sentido esperanzado cuando vio en su teléfono celular el nombre de Marinette, estaba a punto de recibir una terrible decepción. La chica no le había llamado para reconciliarse con él, ni tampoco para ver cómo se encontraba.

-_Solo te llamo para avisarte_\- le dijo Marinette seriamente a través del auricular- _ayer en la tarde Kagami tuvo un accidente. Resbaló al Sena desde el muelle de los Bateaux Parisiens junto a Notre Dame, y está en el hospital Hôtel_-_Dieu_-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Luka horrorizado al escuchar eso, olvidando por un momento que era Marinette la que estaba hablando con él- ¿cómo pasó esto?-

-_No estoy segura de lo que estaba haciendo ahí en el momento del accidente._ _Los testigos solo dijeron que había estado llorando antes de resbalar con el suelo mojado y caer al río_\- continuó Marinette- _ella está…_-

-Oh no…- la interrumpió Luka nerviosamente, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su estómago como si se hubiera tragado una enorme roca. Su cuerpo tembló, y el remordimiento comenzó a apoderarse de él. Kagami estaba herida, o peor- no, no…-

-_¿Luka?_\- la voz de Marinette se notaba confundida.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- confesó el chico en medio de la impresión de saber que Kagami había tenido un accidente justamente después de que él la había tratado horriblemente- yo provoqué esto. Estaba furioso porque le confesó la verdad a Adrien, y le dije que era la causa de todos mis problemas antes de echarla de mi casa-

-_¿Que hiciste qué?_-

-Lo sé, fui una horrible persona, y me arrepentí tan pronto como lo dije- dijo Luka mortificado aún por lo que Marinette le acababa de decir- ¿qué fue lo que…?-

-_No, ¿sabes algo? Cometí un error al llamarte. Debo irme_\- lo interrumpió Marinette antes de colgar la llamada.

-No, Marinette, espera…-

Pero era demasiado tarde. Marinette había colgado la llamada antes de que siquiera hubiera alcanzado a hablar. Ante eso, el chico sintió como si el mundo le cayera encima. Kagami había sido la única de los dos que había hecho lo correcto: confesar su culpa a Adrien, liberarlo de su compromiso y tratar de ayudar a Luka a superar su separación de Marinette. Él había hecho todo lo contrario y se había comportado como un verdadero idiota, sobre todo con ella. ¿Porqué tenía que ser Kagami la que sufriera?

Luka se puso rápidamente los zapatos y salió corriendo de su apartamento, dirigiéndose hacia el hospital que estaba en L'Ile de la Cité. Afortunadamente la distancia era mínima, y llegó en menos de diez minutos.

Pero el guardia de la puerta del hospital lo detuvo en seco antes de que pudiera entrar al hospital. El hombre parecía tener cara de pocos amigos, y lo miraba con una expresión de gendarme mal pagado.

-Alto ahí- dijo el fornido hombre, quien era al menos dos cabezas más alto que Luka- ¿cuál es su asunto aquí, _monsieur_?-

-Vengo a ver a una paciente- dijo Luka impacientemente- se llama Kagami… Kagami Tsurugi-

El guardia revisó su tablet rápidamente, aún obstruyendo la puerta.

-Efectivamente, _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi y _madame_ Tsurugi están internadas aquí- dijo el guardia en tono monótono, que pareció desesperar más al chico- ¿cuál es su nombre, _monsieur_?-

-Luka Couffaine-

Al escucharlo, el guardia frunció el entrecejo y miró a Luka por un momento antes de devolver su mirada a la tablet.

-¿Relación con la paciente?-

-Soy... su amigo- dijo Luka, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose de vergüenza al recordar lo que le había hecho.

-¿En serio?- dijo el guardia, mirándolo sospechosamente- lo lamento, pero tengo órdenes específicas en el caso de estas dos pacientes. La orden estricta de _monsieur_ Agreste fue que nadie más que él puede entrar a verla, a menos de que él lo autorice-

Luka gruñó en voz baja. Parecía irónico que siempre Adrien estuviera interponiéndose en su camino.

-En ese caso, llámelo para que me autorice entrar- le dijo Luka al guardia, cada vez más impaciente- ¡necesito asegurarme de que Kagami esté bien!-

Al ver que el guardia no se movía, Luka sacó su teléfono celular, pero antes de que lograra siquiera marcar el número de Adrien, vio que al menos cinco hombres japoneses estaban siendo escoltados fuera del hospital por un grupo de guardias de seguridad.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- se preguntó Luka en voz baja. Se acercó a uno de ellos para escuchar.

-¡Esto es un escándalo!- dijo el mayor de ellos- ¿quién se cree que es ese Agreste, echándonos así del hospital? ¡Si Tomoe es nuestra hermana! Nosotros podemos verla cuando nos dé la gana y…-

-Ni siquiera va a ser parte de nuestro clan- siseó otro de ellos- después de que expulsamos a esa buena para nada de su hija de la familia…-

Luka palideció al escuchar eso. Se sintió, si es que era posible, más rata que antes. ¿Entonces los Tsurugis habían expulsado a Kagami? No tenía idea las consecuencias a las que la chica se había arriesgado al ser honesta. Él solo tenía a Marinette que perder. Kagami había perdido mucho más que solo al chico que amaba.

"Dios, soy un grandísimo imbécil", pensó para sí mismo. Si su madre llegara a saber eso, lo molería a palos por ser tan idiota. Aún pensando en ello, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Adrien.

-¿_Sí_?- escuchó la voz molesta del rubio.

-Adrien, soy Luka- dijo el chico rápidamente- escucha, estoy en la entrada del hospital y quiero pasar a ver a Kagami porque…-

-Lo siento, Luka, estoy ocupado- lo cortó Adrien antes de que terminara de hablar. Luka intentó decir algo más, pero la llamada se cortó antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra. Se volvió al guardia de nuevo.

-Por favor, necesito saber cómo está- dijo el chico con una expresión desesperada. El guardia suavizó su mirada, pero sacudió su cabeza.

-Lo siento, son órdenes de mi superior- dijo el hombre- _monsieur_ Agreste es el único contacto de emergencias de la familia Tsurugi, y tenemos órdenes de seguir todas sus indicaciones al pie de la letra-

Luka se habría enfurecido con él, pero se sentía tan culpable por lo que le había dicho a Kagami antes de su accidente que no podía. No pudo hacer nada más que sentarse en una banca junto a la entrada del hospital para esperar a que Adrien o Marinette pasaran por la entrada, y poderles pedir noticias.

X-x-x

_Oficina de Adrien Agreste_

_Al día siguiente_

Sabrina supo que estaba en problemas tan pronto como vio la expresión de Adrien cuando llegó a la oficina en Gabriel. Era la primera vez que el chico tenía la misma mirada fría y furiosa de su padre. Instintivamente la chica se apartó de su camino, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo para siempre.

-Sabrina, necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina- dijo Adrien fríamente, sin siquiera detenerse para decir eso mientras que caminaba a la oficina- ¡inmediatamente!-

La chica palideció mortalmente y por un momento consideró huir de ahí, pero supuso que Chloé se enfurecería si hacía algo sospechoso. Caminó hacia la oficina de Adrien, donde el chico la esperaba en la puerta, y cerró esta tan pronto como Sabrina entró.

-Siéntate- dijo Adrien agresivamente mientras que daba un golpe a la silla frente a la suya. Sabrina obedeció automáticamente, temblando de miedo. Ya sabía de qué se trataba su enojo antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo.

-_Monsieur_ Agr…-

-¡Silencio!- dijo él alzando la voz.

Y no era para menos. Adrien estaba furioso desde que él y Marinette se enteraron todo lo que había sucedido detrás del accidente de Kagami. Que Luka la había hecho llorar cuando ella intentó ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Que su familia, los hermanos de Tomoe Tsurugi, la habían expulsado de la familia tan pronto como se enteraron de su pequeño _affaire_ con Luka y las consecuencias que tuvo. Y sobre todo, que la familia Tsurugi se había enterado de ello por medio de Chloé Bourgeois, quien seguramente lo supo gracias a su espía en Gabriel. Era obvio que Sabrina había espiado a Adrien y Kagami cuando estos conversaban sobre el hecho de que Luka no le había dicho nada a Marinette sobre su _affaire_.

Adrien estaba furioso por todo lo que había sucedido. Había comenzado aprovechado el hecho de ser el contacto de emergencia de las Tsurugi para echar del hospital a sus horrendos familiares y a Luka.

Y ahora tenía que lidiar con Sabrina.

-Estoy sumamente disgustado- dijo Adrien fríamente, hablando inquietantemente parecido a su padre- desde que comenzaste a trabajar aquí sabía que solo lo hiciste porque querías espiarnos, a Kagami y a mí. Pero aún así decidí darte una oportunidad. Sabía que Chloé te estaba manipulando, que quizá te estaba amenazando y que aquí tendrías la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Pero lo que le hiciste a Kagami es imperdonable-

Sabrina tembló. Había escuchado gritos y palabras frías de parte de todo el mundo, pero jamás de Adrien.

-Estás despedida- siseó él- y puedes decirle a Chloé que jamás la perdonaré por lo que le hizo a Kagami. Que puede tener todo el poder en París en sus manos, pero si la veo moverse en contra de la gente que amo de nuevo, me voy a encargar de que pague por ello- entrecerró aún más sus ojos- ¡ahora vete de aquí!-

La chica asintió temblorosa y salió de su oficina. Tan pronto como se quedó solo relajó la mirada y vio a Marinette entrar. La chica había sido testigo de como Sabrina había huido con la cola entre las patas.

-¿Estás mejor, _chaton_?- dijo ella en voz baja, tomando su mano. Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

-Un poco- dijo Adrien, tirando de su mano para atraerla hacia él y abrazándola- aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Luka sigue metiendo las patas, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de arrepentirse inmediatamente. Lástima que Adrien no está nada contento con él. A la pobre Kagami le llueve sobre mojado, al menos no se dará cuenta del caos a su alrededor en estos momentos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Muchos abrazos.

Abby L.


	29. Capítulo 29

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 29

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Tres días después_

Luka había pasado la mayor parte de los siguientes tres días sentado en una banca en la entrada del hospital, esperando a que Adrien o Marinette finalmente se apiadaran de él y lo dejaran entrar a ver a Kagami. Estaba horrorizado y sumamente arrepentido por la manera en la que la había lastimado, pero sus dos amigos no parecían estar dispuestos a perdonarlo.

Y ahora que lo mencionaba, él tampoco se había perdonado. No había dormido mucho y apenas había comido algo en esos días.

Había visto que Adrien entraba y salía del hospital varias veces al día, pero cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlo para hablar con él, el rubio se negaba a responder sus preguntas o siquiera a dirigirle la palabra. Solamente le lanzaba una mirada molesta por un momento y luego abordaba su auto fingiendo que Luka no existía. Marinette también había entrado al hospital, pero casi siempre iba con Adrien y éste se encargaba de que no alcanzara a hablar con ella. En una ocasión Marinette captó su mirada, pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Fui un estúpido", se repitió mentalmente el chico. Aún no había siquiera hablado con Marinette sobre la manera en la que su relación con ella. No podía creer que en los últimos días había no solo roto, sino destrozado su récord personal de estupidez.

Luka suspiró derrotado. Esos tres días había pedido a Nino que lo cubriera en su trabajo, y había intentado hacer que Alya convenciera a Marinette de darle algo de información, pero la pelirroja también se había negado a ayudarlo, seguramente informada de su papel en el accidente de Kagami.

Los ojos de Luka se volvieron nuevamente hacia el edificio. No sabía que podía hacer al respecto. No sabía ni siquiera qué estaba haciendo ahí. ¿Porqué querría ver a Kagami? Ella no era su novia, y después de lo que pasó entre ellos la última vez que se vieron, el chico dudaba mucho que Kagami quisiera ser su amiga. Entonces, ¿porqué estaba preocupado por ella?

"Es solo la culpa"; pensó Luka intentando explicarse su propio comportamiento "es porque me siento culpable por lo que le dije antes de que tuviera ese accidente"

Cerró los ojos, recordando la última vez que la había visto, su expresión herida antes de salir de su apartamento. La vez anterior, cuando lo había acompañado a su casa tras ser desakumatizado. Y ese beso…

Tras volver a intentar (y fallar) con el guarda de la entrada, el chico suspiró resignado y se iba a sentar en la banca que había sido su hogar los últimos cuatro días cuando vio llegar a Marinette, llevando consigo una bolsa de papel de la panadería y un termo lleno de café. Esta vez Adrien no iba con ella. Viendo su oportunidad, Luka se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la chica.

-Marinette… ¡Marinette!- dijo Luka mientras que corría hacia ella. La alcanzó a tomar de su brazo libre para que no se alejara. La chica se detuvo pero mantuvo su mirada frente a ella, ignorándolo- lo siento, me porté horrible contigo y con todo el mundo. Aún tengo mucho de qué disculparme, pero por favor, habla con Adrien para que me deje ver a Kagami-

Marinette se volvió hacia él, al principio haciendo una mueca de desagrado, pero se sorprendió al ver la apariencia de él.

-Luka, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo la chica al mirarlo. El chico estaba desaliñado, con gruesas ojeras y una expresión fatigada. Su ropa estaba sucia, su piel estaba pálida, y Marinette tenía la impresión de que el chico no había comido ni dormido bien en los últimos días.

-Eso no importa- dijo Luka sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando a la chica con una expresión suplicante- por favor, Marinette. Sé que soy un estúpido. Haré lo que sea, solo quiero saber cómo está Kagami-

Marinette lo evaluó con la mirada por unos momentos, y finalmente respiró resignada. Como respuesta, la chica tomó su brazo y se dirigió al guardia de la entrada caminando con él.

-_Bonjour_. Estamos aquí para ver a _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo Marinette amablemente.

-Por supuesto, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo el guardia, apartándose para dejarlos pasar al interior, aunque sin dejar de mirar sospechosamente al chico que la acompañaba- pase, por favor-

Luka respiró hondo mientras que pasaban junto al guardia que le había negado el acceso los últimos tres días, pero no dijo nada al ver que lo habían dejado pasar. Siguió a Marinette por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo en una sala de espera, donde estaba Adrien. Éste se puso de pie entrecerrando los ojos al verlo acompañar a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que hace él aquí?- dijo Adrien fríamente sin dejar de mirar feo a Luka. Evidentemente Marinette le había contado lo que había dicho a Kagami y no estaba nada contento con su actitud.

-Adrien- dijo Marinette, soltándolo y tomando a su vez la mano del rubio, antes de ofrecerle el termo de café- ya pasaron tres días, y Luka está arrepentido de lo que hizo-

El chico rubio aún lo miraba furioso, tanto que puso nervioso a Luka por un momento, pero finalmente suavizó su mirada.

-Bien, solo porque tú lo pides- le dijo a Marinette antes de volverse a Luka- vamos-

Luka asintió seriamente y siguió a la pareja fuera de la sala de espera y por los pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación de Kagami.

El chico entró dudoso a la habitación que le indicaron. Tragó saliva y se decidió a dar el paso adelante. Sus zapatos creaban eco con cada paso que daban, y Luka esperaba no molestar a la chica enferma con el ruido. Se acercó a la cama, y el corazón se le cayó a los pies.

Kagami estaba recostada boca arriba en la cama de hospital con sábanas limpias hasta la mitad de su pecho, con los brazos descubiertos, inconsciente y con tubo de oxígeno en su boca. Su piel se notaba mortalmente pálida. A su alrededor había máquinas haciendo todo tipo de ruidos.

"Kagami"

Luka caminó hacia la cama y tomó la mano de la chica. Su piel se sentía helada. Frunció el entrecejo y tomó un cobertor del pie de la cama y lo usó para cubrirla. Por un momento se olvidó de que Adrien y Marinette estaban también con él. Tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cama.

-Lo siento tanto, Kagami- susurró Luka con voz quebrada, volviendo a tomar su mano- fui un completo idiota. Tú fuiste la única que hizo lo correcto, y solo querías ayudarme, mientras que yo…-

Silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Estaba sumamente arrepentido de cómo se había comportado con ella la última vez que lo vio. Ojalá hubiera alguna manera de arreglar las cosas.

De pronto recordó que Adrien y Marinette seguían con él y se volvió hacia ellos, aún sin soltar la mano de la chica enferma.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a preguntar- ¿porqué está inconsciente?¿Qué han dicho los doctores?¿Va a despertar pronto?-

Adrien solo lo miraba con una expresión molesta, con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo sufrir con su silencio, como si tuviera que pagar lo que le había hecho a Kagami. Marinette, por us parte, había suavizado un poco su mirada desde que lo vio en la entrada del hostpial, pero aún parecía molesta con él. Luka se volvió de nuevo hacia Adrien.

-Por favor, Adrien, solo dime algo- insistió Luka, aún más asustado que antes de haberla visto.

Adrien siguió mirándolo con una expresión molesta, pero Marinette tomó su mano y se dio un suave apretón para llamar su atención.

-Adrien, por favor-

El rubio suspiró resignado como respuesta, suavizando un poco su mirada y su postura.

-De acuerdo- dijo Adrien finalmente- después de que cayó al Sena, la trajeron aquí con hipotermia y… con dificultad para respirar. Kagami tiene una neumonía muy severa por haberse casi ahogado, y tienen que esperar unos cuantos días para ver si se recuperará-

Marinette miró extrañada al rubio, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Puedo… puedo quedarme con ella?- dijo Luka. Adrien asintió fríamente y, tras ofrecerle su brazo a Marinette, ambos salieron juntos de la habitación, mientras veían a Luka acercar su asiento a la cama de Kagami, sin dejar de sostener su mano.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en el pasillo, Marinette se volvió a Adrien.

-¿Porqué no le dijiste que los médicos dijeron que se va a recuperar?- dijo ella.

-Lo va a averiguar por sí mismo, ¿no?- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Chaton_…- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos, claramente desaprobando que Adrien hubiera decidido omitir esa información.

Sintiendo que el regaño se acercaba, Adrien la besó cariñosamente en la mejilla para hacerla olvidar su reclamo. El chico aún no había perdonado a Luka por haberle mentido a Marinette y por haber hecho sentir mal a Kagami. Él no era tan indulgente como su _lady; _Luka tendría que hacer más que eso para que lo perdonara.

X-x-x

_Hôtel de Ville_

_Al día siguiente_

Sabrina había tardado cuatro días en confesarle a Chloé que Adrien la había descubierto y que, en efecto, sabía desde el inicio qué estaba haciendo: espiando a Adrien y Kagami para encontrar una manera de separarlos. Su plan no había tenido éxito, pero el resultado que querían, separar a Adrien de Kagami, se había logrado.

Pero el hecho de que Adrien supiera lo que había hecho para intentar separarlos era terrible para ella, tanto personal como legalmente.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te descubriera, Sabrina?- bramó Chloé en su habitual tono agudo, su rostro rojo de furia- ¡en verdad no sirves para nada! Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo-

-No… no fue mi culpa que estuviera enterado de todo, _madame le maire_\- dijo Sabrina temblorosa, pensando rápidamente en una excusa para salvarse del enojo de la alcaldesa- Adrien dijo que lo supo todo tan pronto como llegué a presentarme para el trabajo, seguramente por su reacción a la notica de que estaba comprometido-

Chloé miró a Sabrina con los ojos casi desorbitados de furia, pero tras un par de minutos respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse. Aún podía encontrar una manera de arreglar eso. Quizá podía encontrar una estrategia para obtener a Adrien de nuevo.

Podía lograrlo. Solo tenía que encontrar una manera de llegar a él. Adrien sería suyo, por las buenas o las malas.

-Bien, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?-

-Sí, _madame_\- dijo Sabrina recordando sus últimos días en Gabriel, desesperada por darle una buena noticia a su jefa- me di cuenta de que, incluso desde antes de su ruptura con Kagami, Adrien ha estado muy cercano a Marinette-

La alcaldesa de París entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Dupain-Cheng?- dijo Chloé, y Sabrina asintió, recordando vagamente el comentario que ella misma le había dicho a Adrien sobre que estaba demasiado cerca de Marinette- ¿cómo pasó eso?-

-Pues… como recuerda, uno de los diseñadores de Gabriel se jubiló, y Adrien pensó en contratar a Marinette- dijo Sabrina- no me dijo nada, pero sospecho que lo hizo porque ya sospechaba que estaba ahí por órdenes tuyas. De hecho, su cercanía a Marinette causó varias peleas con Kagami antes de que se separaran-

La rubia meditó esa información. Recordaba que, durante la gala, ella misma le había dicho a Adrien que pronto cambiaría a Kagami por Marinette, pero eso había sido para molestarlo, no por otra cosa. Y ahora que lo pensaba, la japonesa se había ido temprano de la gala, igual que el novio de Marinette.

-¿Qué hay del novio de Marinette?- dijo Chloé.

-Lo último que escuché es que había sido akumatizado- dijo Sabrina- y todo parece indicar que es el chico con el que Kagami engañó a Adrien.

Chloé rodó los ojos. Todo aquel asunto era demasiado complicado, pero se concentró en buscar solamente los puntos que necesitaba saber. Primero y más importante, Dupain-Cheng había tomado la delantera en su carrera para conseguir a Adrien.

"No por mucho tiempo…", pensó Chloé para sí misma.

Una idea que había considerado era usar a Kagami para hacerla querer vengarse de Marinette, pero ahora estaba inconsciente y no serviría mucho para sus planes. Después pensó en otra cosa. Tenía una idea. Había una persona en París que odiaba a Marinette tanto como para ayudarla en su plan.

Chloé sonrió. Lo haría; era muy arriesgado pero no tenía muchas opciones. Sus alternativas eran llevar a cabo ese plan suyo o perder a Adrien para siempre. Ella se encargaría de que, si Adrien no estaría con ella, no podría estar con nadie.

-Necesito hablar con Lila Rossi- dijo Chloé de pronto, haciendo sonar sus dedos repetidamente y volviéndose a Sabrina- haz que venga de inmediato-

X-x-x

_Atelier Coccinelle_

_La tarde siguiente_

Marinette se apresuró a su local, pensando en que sus clientes se molestarían porque no había llegado a abrir, pero Manon ya estaba ahí, atendiendo a una chica que quería medirse el vestido que estaba en el aparador. Con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojos, Manon continuó atendiendo a la cliente y dándole la oportunidad a Marinette de dejar sus cosas tras el mostrador.

La chica suspiró mientras que ponía su bolso en el cajón del mostrador y sacaba su teléfono celular al escuchar una llamada. El nombre de Juleka estaba en la pantalla.

-¿_Salut_?-

-¿_Marinette_?- dijo la voz de su amiga del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba preocupada- _disculpa que te moleste, sobre todo porque tú y mi hermano ya no…_\- se aclaró la garganta- _Luka no vino a ver a maman ayer, y no responde a su teléfono celular_-

-Ah…- dijo Marinette, y por un momento pensó en contarle sobre lo sucedido con Kagami. Se lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo. Estaba segura de que, a pesar de todo, Luka sentía algo por Kagami, pero ni él mismo lo sabía. Tenía que darle una oportunidad.

-¿_Marinette_?-

-Lo siento, Juleka, aquí estoy- dijo Marinette- pasa que Kagami tuvo un accidente, y como no tiene familiares, le pedimos a Luka que nos ayude a tomar un turno para acompañarla en el hospital-

-_Oh_\- dijo Juleka, seguramente confundida por el hecho de que su hermano hubiera accedido a hacer eso, sobre todo después de lo pasado entre todos los involucrados, pero no comentó nada más al respecto-_ se lo diré a maman. Gracias, Marinette_-

La chica colgó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que Manon despachaba a la cliente tras cobrarle y entregarle el vestido que había comprado en un portatrajes. Estaba realmente aliviada de que la adolescente estuviera ayudándola.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces, Manon- dijo Marinette cuando ambas se quedaron solas- ya habría perdido el _atelier_ si no fuera por ti-

-Entonces, ¿Kagami está en el hospital?- dijo Manon con curiosidad. Ella había seguido todo el drama desde que Adrien había regresado a París. No era chismosa, pero era una chica que ponía atención, y las emociones de Marinette eran como un libro abierto.

-Tuvo un accidente hace unos días, resbaló al Sena y casi se ahoga- dijo Marinette- y tiene que estar en el hospital unos días más-

-Oh- dijo ella- ¿necesitan que les ayude? Yo también puedo acompañarla en el hospital, si lo necesitan-

-Es gentil de tu parte, pero al parecer mañana temprano va a retirarle los medicamentos- dijo Marinette- no creo que pase mucho más tiempo en el hospital, pero si necesitamos tu ayuda te lo haré saber-

Manon asintió mientras que tomaba un vestido y lo comenzaba a montar en uno de los maniquíes.

Cuando Adrien le ofreció ese trabajo, Marinette había decidido que quería mantener ese _atelier_ de todos modos, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Tenía un buen trabajo en Gabriel, donde siempre había soñado trabajar, y que su trabajo incluyera a Adrien era realmente un sueño. Aún así, era parte de ella, el primer proyecto completamente suyo, y quería conservarlo.

La puerta del _atelier_ se abrió, haciendo sonar la campanilla y las dos mujeres levantaron la mirada. Alya entró al local con una expresión emocionada.

-¡Chica!-

Marinette gruñó en voz baja. Conocía ese tono de voz, y era que Alya había descubierto algo. Tragó saliva. Realmente esperaba que no supiera su nueva relación con Adrien, porque la mataría por no haber dicho nada.

-¿Qué sucede, Alya?-

La pelirroja no respondió inmediatamente. En vez de ello, corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-¿Alya?-

-Oh, Marinette, ¡lo siento tanto!- dijo la pelirroja- acabo de enterarme de todo. Yo no sabía que Luka era el chico con el que Kagami había… ya sabes. Jamás quise que te enteraras de su engaño de esa manera. Y supe que Adrien sufrió mucho, guardando silencio y esperando a que Luka te confesara la verdad-

Marinette se quitó de la frente un mechón de cabello nerviosamente. Era cierto que gracias a ella se había dado cuenta del engaño de Luka, pero también gracias a eso se habían desencadenado los acontecimientos que culminaron en ella conociendo finalmente la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir y todo lo que sucedió después.

-Está bien, Alya- dijo ella con una sonrisa leve- sé que lo hiciste porque querías ayudar a Adrien a proteger a Kagami de esa horrenda nota en el periódico- hizo una mueca- aunque aún no puedo creer que Chloé cayera tan bajo, revelando esa noticia a los medios-

La pelirroja la soltó y la miró a los ojos.

-¡Fue realmente horrible! Pero no vine a hablar de eso. Quería saber, ¿cómo estás tú, Marinette?- dijo Alya preocupada- debes estar muy triste por lo que hizo Luka-

-Estoy bien- dijo Marinette encogiendo los hombros con una leve sonrisa- sí me dolió un poco que Luka me traicionara así, cuando supuestamente…- se interrumpió- pero sabías bien que lo de nosotros dos ya estaba condenado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya había pensado en terminarlo. No de esta manera…-

-¿Estás segura de ello?- dijo Alya, ajustándose las gafas para mirarla fijamente- ¿no te afectó lo que sucedió entre Luka y Kagami? Estaría bien si te sintieras un poco triste por ello. Adrien debe estarlo, ¿no?-

-Sí estaba triste, ambos lo estábamos. Adrien me acompañó a casa ese día- dijo Marinette sintiendo sus mejillas calientes al pensar en el chico, de la manera en la que había descubierto su identidad y, sobre todo, que la amaba- después de eso, Luka fue akumatizado y sucedieron muchas cosas, la verdad no he tenido siquiera tiempo de pensar en ello-

Alya se ajustó las gafas de nuevo para mirarla mejor y se puso las manos en las caderas, gesto que puso más nerviosa a Marinette.

-Ajá…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú y Adrien- dijo la pelirroja- tienen algo entre ustedes, ¿no es así? Porque te pusiste roja cuando hablaste de él-

El rostro de Marinette era todo un poema, y no necesito abrir la boca para confirmar las sospechas de Alya, quien se cubrió la boca sorprendida.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Marinette.

Alya sonrió traviesa.

-Eres terrible mintiendo- dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos. Incluso Manon levantó la mirada hacia ella, observando la conversación con creciente curiosidad- vamos, será menos doloroso si lo confiesas-

El rostro de Marinette estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Alya. Tragó saliva. Sabía bien que de nada servía negarlo, su mejor amiga podía leer bastante bien a través de ella, al menos cuando se trataba de Adrien. Finalmente asintió resignada.

-¡Oh por todo el chocolate! ¡Es cierto que tú y Ad…!-

-Shhhh… ¡Alya!- dijo Marinette cubriendo la boca de su amiga con ambas manos- no tan alto-

-Mmmff…- la pelirroja se quitó la mano de su amiga- ¿qué te pasa?¿Porqué no quieres que diga nada?-

-Porque no es nada… formal aún. No hemos dicho nada al respecto- dijo la pelinegra, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Manon, quien estaba tan sorprendida como Alya por la admisión de Marinette- y nadie debe de saber nada. Adrien acaba de romper su compromiso con Kagami. No queremos herir a nadie-

-Marinette…-

-Además, está el asunto de Chloé Bourgeois- continuó la pelinegra- ¿recuerdas que quería que le ayudara a separar a Adrien de Kagami? No quisiera que se enterara de ello y ahora se encargue de hacerme la vida imposible-

Alya asintió algo decepcionada, concediendo que quizá Marinette tenía razón y no era aún momento de celebrar que por fin esos dos estaban juntos.

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón- dijo la pelirroja en un tono resignado- tendremos que esperar un tiempo antes de que podamos anunciar al mundo que por fin conseguiste al príncipe azul-

Marinette sonrió levemente sonrojada, y Manon las miró con una sonrisa. ¡Cómo tenía ganas de gritar de contento! Desde que era una niña pequeña sabía que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

x-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Esa noche _

Adrien había regresado esa noche al hospital para relevar a Luka al lado de Kagami y convencerlo de regresar a casa, pues no había descansado desde que le habían permitido entrar al hospital. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero sospechaba que había sentimientos entre esos dos, y que el _affaire_ accidental entre ambos había sido inevitable gracias a dichos sentimientos, los cuales se liberaron gracias al alcohol.

Una parte de él deseaba eso, que Kagami y Luka encontraran el amor igual que él había encontrado a Marinette. A su _Lady_.

Adrien sonrió para sí mismo mientras que cruzó los pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación de su amiga, y encontró a Luka profundamente dormido en su silla, apoyando la cabeza y los brazos en la cama de Kagami. El pobre debía estar agotado, pero una de sus manos seguía aferrada a la de la chica enferma.

A pesar de que no deseaba despertarlo, sabía que era por su bien. Lo tocó de su hombro y lo movió suavemente.

-Luka- susurró Adrien.

-Mmmm…- Luka parpadeó, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose- ¿qué hora es?-

-Las diez de la noche. Llevas casi dos días aquí- dijo Adrien quitándose el saco de su traje y colgándolo en el perchero- tienes que ir a casa y asearte. Tu madre y tu hermana estaban preocupadas por ti, no has respondido sus mensajes-

Luka miró distraídamente su celular, el cual estaba sin batería.

-No puedo irme- dijo Luka mirando aprensivamente a Kagami.

-No te dejaré afuera de nuevo- dijo Adrien cruzando los brazos- pero tienes que darte una ducha y dormir. Estás agotado-

-No puedo dejarla sola de nuevo- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla- Adrien, soy una horrible persona. Traté muy mal a Kagami, cuando ella fue la única que hizo las cosas bien-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Le había comentado a Marinette que creía que esos dos habían comenzado a tener sentimientos mutuos, pero que Luka los había negado en su obsesión por retener a Marinette. Pero ahora que se había escapado entre sus dedos, el chico se había aferrado a Kagami. No estaba seguro de que esa necesidad de estar con ella fuera solamente culpa de parte de Luka.

-Luka, dime una cosa- dijo Adrien. El otro chico volvió sus ojos cansados hacia él- ¿estás enamorado de Kagami?-

Adrien casi esperaba una negativa por parte de Luka, pero el chico simplemente encogió los hombros.

-No lo sé- dijo Luka, pasándose las manos por su cabello desaliñado y un poco grasoso- yo… creía que no. Creía que Marinette era la única, pero cuando supe lo que le pasó a Kagami… la idea de podría no volverla a ver…- cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo.

El chico rubio le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Eres un buen chico que tiene mucho amor que dar- dijo Adrien amablemente- y Kagami es una chica buena que necesita mucho cariño- suspiró en voz alta antes de darle otra palmada, esta vez con la intención de hacerlo levantarse- vamos, ve a casa. Mi chofer te está esperando en la puerta-

-Adrien, esto no es…-

-Te llevará a casa para que te asees y descanses- continuó el rubio como si no lo hubiera escuchado- en la mañana pasará por ti para traerte de regreso-

Luka lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Porqué…?-

-¿Porqué hago esto?- dijo Adrien sonriendo levemente- porque estoy seguro de que Kagami querría que estuvieras aquí cuando despierte. Los médicos me informaron que planean retirarle los sedantes mañana a primera hora. Mi chofer te traerá aquí para que estés presente, pero si lo primero que ve al despertar es tu cara en estas condiciones, te va a dar una paliza por idiota-

Luka lo miró sin poder creer lo que Adrien le estaba diciendo.

-He sido horrible contigo, con Marinette y con Kagami- dijo Luka con una expresión confundida- cuando fui akumatizado, hice cosas horribles. Y realmente te odiaba porque sabía los sentimientos de Marinette hacia ti. ¿Porqué… porqué eres tan bueno conmigo?-

Adrien se estaba preguntando lo mismo también, pero cayó en cuenta de que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, como él la había obtenido al recuperar a su _lady_.

-Todos hemos cometido errores en este asunto, Luka- dijo Adrien encogiendo los hombros- Kagami es mi amiga, y sospecho que te quiere, así como sospecho que tú la quieres a ella-

Luka enrojeció levemente, pero asintió sin responderle.

-Tenías razón, Adrien- dijo el chico tristemente- yo causé todo esto con mi egoísmo. No quería perder. Debí haber dejado ir a Marinette, debí haber escuchado a Kagami, debí haber hecho muchas cosas-

-Todos cometemos errores- dijo Adrien- yo también cometí muchos que pudieron haber cambiado lo que sucedió, pero no sirve de nada quedarnos en el pasado. Tu y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, podemos serlo de nuevo-

El rubio le ofreció la mano mientras que terminaba de hablar. Luka tenía dudas de que así fuera, pero aún así tomó su mano.

-Aceptaré tu oferta- dijo el chico mayor finalmente- regresaré en la mañana-

-El chofer pasará por ti a las diez. No tardes- dijo Adrien sonriendo.

-No lo haré-

-Y habla con Marinette cuando vuelvas a verla- dijo el rubio.

Luka sonrió también, agradecido con el que había sido su rival antes de tomar su chamarra y salir de la habitación rumbo a la salida del hospital. Una vez que se quedó solo, Adrien tomó asiento donde había estado Luka, y tomó la mano de Kagami.

-Creo que ese idiota te ama, Kagami- dijo Adrien en voz baja con una sonrisa traviesa- es un buen chico a pesar de todo, pero necesitaba un pequeño empujón para que se le quitara lo tarado y, sin querer, tú se lo diste-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Luka está comenzando a hacer las paces con todo el mundo con quien se portó mal, pero aún va a tener que hacer méritos para ser perdonado. Alya ya descubrió lo que quería saber, y Chloé está preparando su golpe maestro. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	30. Capítulo 30

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 30

_Oficina de Gabriel_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla de su escritorio en la oficina y gruñó cansado, pensando en que le gustaría más estar en casa durmiendo que trabajando en la oficina. Tras pasar nuevamente toda la noche en el hospital cuidando de Kagami con tal de que Luka se fuera a casa al menos a dar una ducha y dormir un poco, se había tenido que trasladar directamente al trabajo.

El chico dejó escapar un bostezo. Su padre confiaba en él y no podía defraudarlo, además de que ya había tomado un día libre, el día después de que Luka fue akumatizado. Además, ahora no tenía asistente para encargarse de todo.

Suspiró frotándose la frente mientras que pensaba en eso. Y hablando de su padre, éste ya estaba al tanto de que su relación entre él y Kagami había terminado, el mismo Adrien se lo había dicho unos días después de lo que ocurrió, pero había omitido el detalle del _affaire _de la chica con Luka. Lo más desconcertante para él fue que Gabriel Agreste no pareció sorprendido en lo más mínimo por la noticia de que había terminado su relación.

Adrien entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando su padre cuando se lo contó, y luego sonrió levemente al pensar en su hermanita, quien seguramente estaría deleitada.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Gruñó en voz baja pensando que sería Sabrina, pero pronto recordó que la había despedido. Marinette se acercó a él, llevando consigo una bandeja con café y sus galletas favoritas.

-Supuse que estarías cansado después de anoche- sonrió la chica, haciendo que el corazón de Adrien saltara de emoción- te traje un poco de café-

Adrien sonrió mientras que la chica ponía la bandeja sobre su escritorio y servía una taza.

-Gracias, _ma lady_. Me salvas la vida-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kagami?- preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Mejor. Los médicos decidieron retirarle los medicamentos hoy. Seguramente despertará en unas horas- dijo él, tomando la mano de Marinette tan pronto como terminó de servir el café.

-¿Luka aún está con ella?-

Adrien asintió mientras que tomaba una taza y la aceraba a sus labios. El aroma era delicioso, y la sonrisa de Marinette desde que llegó lo había hecho sentir mucho mejor de lo que la bebida haría.

-Mmm. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo- dijo en voz baja.

Marinette sonrió, apoyando su frente contra la de él por unos momentos. Adrien rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para atraerla a sí mismo, haciéndola sentarse sobre su regazo. ¡Cómo quería quedarse para siempre con esa hermosa mujer!

Aquello duró apenas unos minutos, pero Adrien logró recobrar las energías que le faltaban con solo estar con Marinette. La besó en la mejilla y ambos se separaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas oficinas, dispuestos a ponerse a trabajar.

Además, Adrien sabía que si comenzaba a besarla no iba a poder detenerse.

X-x-x

_Hospital_

_Esta tarde_

Ahora que Luka había seguido el consejo de Adrien y había descansado, su mente estaba más clara pero eso no significaba que se sintiera mejor. La imagen de Kagami aún tumbada en la cama de hospital no lo dejó durante su ausencia, y cuando esa mañana regresó a su lado tal y como Adrien le había prometido, su preocupación se intensificó.

A pesar de que los médicos le habían quitado el tubo de oxígeno y la mayor parte de los medicamentos, asegurándole que pronto se pondría bien, Kagami seguía tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior. Seguía durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama de hospital, ignorando por completo lo mortificado que Luka estaba a su lado. El chico extendió su mano y tomó la de ella. Se sentía tan fría como el día anterior.

Habían pasado varias horas y la chica no daba señales de despertar pronto. Cada minuto que pasaba hacía que los nervios de Luka empeoraran. Había contado varias veces las pecas sobre sus mejillas, los lunares en sus brazos y las veces que le parecía que sonreía en sueños.

"Esto es inútil", pensó el chico cerrando los ojos y suspirando tristemente "Kagami no está…"

Pero antes de que pudiera completar su pensamiento, sintió algo extraño. La mano de Kagami se cerró alrededor de la suya. Luka se sobresaltó y miró su mano, rodeada de la de la chica. No los eso, sino que los párpados de Kagami temblaron levemente.

-¿Kagami…?- dijo Luka en un tono ilusionado, rogando que esa fuera una señal de que pronto despertaría y estaría bien.

-¿Mmm?- dejó escapar un sonido que parecía más bien un gruñido, arrugando la nariz como si estuviera incómoda con las luces de la habitación. Luka se preguntó si debía apagarlas o atenuarlas, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la mano de la chica apretó la suya, como si se estuviera aferrando a él.

Kagami tosió un par de veces y giró su cabeza hacia él, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Kagami…- repitió el chico acercando su mano a sus labios y presionándolos contra ella- soy yo. Por favor despierta-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron hacia él, mirándolo confundida, seguramente solo su mata de cabellos turquesas resaltaban en su vista como una masa amorfa. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si quisiera aclarar su visión, y sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los de él.

-¿Luka?_ Coff… coff…_\- dijo Kagami en voz ronca, aún confundida de verlo. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido por el esfuerzo de toser, sus pechas habían desaparecido por el color rojo de su piel.

-¡Kagami!-

Sin esperar otra respuesta de la chica, Luka se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó la frente en su pecho. Sintió los ojos humedeciéndose de alivio al verla despierta. Y aún más se alivió al escucharla decir su nombre.

-Luka, ¿te encuentras bien?- la escuchó decir, nuevamente con voz ronca, como si tuviera su garganta inflamada. La chica no se había movido, no lo había abrazado, seguramente porque seguía algo aturdida y confundida.

-Sí… no…- dijo Luka parpadeando para aclarar sus ojos, aún sin querer soltarla- Kagami, de verdad lo siento tanto-

Hubo otro momento de silencio que fue roto por la constante tos de Kagami, cuando Luka se separó de ella y tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita, acercándolo a sus labios para ayudarla a beber. La chica bebió apenas unos tragos sin quitar los ojos del rostro de Luka.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo ella, alarmándose al ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a pesar de que la estaba ayudando a beber.

-De que me porté horrible contigo- dijo Luka, tomando el vaso y volviendo a ponerlo sobre la mesita de noche- lo que te pasó fue mi culpa-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos confundida. Aún no entendía que había pasado o porqué Luka parecía tan preocupado.

-Caíste al Sena hace casi una semana y casi te ahogas- le explicó Luka al verla tan confundida- fue mi culpa. Yo fui el que te hizo sentir horrible; te culpé por lo sucedido con Marinette cuando trataste de ayudarme y…-

La chica lo miró fijamente mientras que intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido. Poco a poco regresó a su mente todo lo que había sucedido antes de resbalar y caer al río. Levantó sus ojos a Luka, y vio que el chico estaba temblando, todavía intentando contener las lágrimas mientras que ponía nuevamente su frente en el hombro de Kagami, quien sonrió levemente y puso su mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, dándole unas palmaditas que pretendían ayudarlo a tranquilizarse.

-Estoy bien, Luka- dijo ella en voz baja- al menos eso creo. No necesitas ponerte así…-

-Perdóname- dijo el chico volviendo a levantarse para mirarla a los ojos- yo fui el que causó todo esto…-

Kagami gruñó.

-Luka, ya te dije que está bien. Si vuelves a disculparte te voy a golpear con lo primero que encuentre…- dijo ella mientras que señalaba el tripié de donde colgaban algunos de sus medicamentos. Luka sonrió cálidamente al ver su expresión.

-_Oui, madame_\- dijo él en voz baja.

-Así está mejor- dijo Kagami volviendo a sonreír. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró. Tenía la impresión de que se había perdido de algo- ahora, cuéntame que pasó durante todo este tiempo-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette _

_Esa noche_

Marinette dejó las llaves junto a la entrada y suspiró con una sonrisa. A mediodía habían tenido que enfrentar a un akuma y después de ello había ido con Adrien al hospital, y se había sentido aliviada de que Kagami ya hubiera despertado y parecía sentirse mejor. Luka también se sentía mucho mejor, parecía que su remordimiento se había atenuado un poco al ver que la chica estaba bien. No por completo, pero ya no sufría tanto.

-Estoy aliviada de que Kagami esté cada vez mejor- dijo Tikki.

-Lo sé, Tikki, yo también- dijo Marinette sonriendo aliviada de que aquello finalmente se hubiera resuelto de la mejor manera- Kagami es una buena chica. Y espero que ella y Luka se conozcan mejor y, si es posible, que sean felices juntos-

-Como tú con Adrien- sonrió Tikki.

Su celular sonó antes de que respondiera. Un mensaje de Adrien.

_Adrien: salut, ma lady. ¿No quisieras venir a visitarme esta noche? Tengo una sorpresa para ti, si eso puede llegar a influir en tu decisión._

Marinette sonrió ruborizada al leer eso, y Tikki hizo un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Sus portadores eran un par de tontorrones enamorados. Parecía que Adrien estaba dispuesto a hacerla ruborizar siempre.

-Vamos, Marinette- dijo la kwami- no querrás hacer esperar a tu _prince charmant_-

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien- dijo ella- Tikki, transfórmame-

Tras tomar algunos bocadillos y una rueda de queso Brie (se había quedado sin Camembert desde que la última vez que Chat Noir visitó su apartamento) Ladybug salió por su balcón y subió al techo del edificio con cuidado de que nadie la viera salir por la ventana de su habitación. Se dirigió a toda prisa a casa de Adrien, sonriendo ante la anticipación de verlo. No tenía idea de lo que el chico tenía preparado para ella esa noche, pero su sola presencia era suficiente para ponerla de bueno humor.

Ladybug no se dio cuenta de que había una persona esperando de pie en la puerta de su edificio, junto a la entrada de su _atelier_. Esa persona, un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada.

-Ella entró a su apartamento desde hace un rato, _mademoiselle_\- dijo el hombre a través del auricular, mirando fijamente al otro lado de la calle como si estuviera esperando una señal- todo en calma, puede proceder con el plan-

X-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

El chico rubio apoyó sus codos en el marco de la ventana y miró a través de ella hacia la noche de París con una expresión que Plagg catalogó tajantemente como una sonrisa de idiota. La razón era simple: había enviado un mensaje a su _lady_, invitándola a ir a su casa, y ella le había dicho que iría.

El kwami estaba comenzando a preocuparse seriamente, pensando en que su elegido tenía altas probabilidades de explotar de felicidad en cualquier momento.

-Ugh… puaj- se quejó Plagg rodando los ojos al verlo suspirar mientras que miraba hacia la noche- sigues teniendo esa expresión nauseabunda. ¡Esto es realmente maltrato psicológico! No piensas en que me estás quitando el apetito con tus comentarios empalagosos-

-Lo siento, Plagg- dijo el rubio, aunque por su tono de voz la verdad no lo sentía, estaba demasiado absorto en su mundo que apenas notó lo que había dicho su kwami.

-Bueno, casi pierdo el apetito. Casi- dijo Plagg antes de engullir un nuevo trozo de Camembert y volviéndose de nuevo a su portador mientras que rodaba los ojos- espero que tú y la _coccinelle_ al menos tengan la decencia de dejarnos ir al cuarto de al lado mientras que ustedes dos se embarcan en su asquerosa actividad humana de intercambiar saliva…-

-¡Plagg!-

-¿Qué?- dijo el kwami tras dejar escapar un eructo, así que no supo si Adrien lo reprendió por lo que dijo o por el sonido que había surgido de él- ¿acaso crees que es muy bonito verlos hacer eso? ¡Claro que no!-

Adrien no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque unos golpecitos en su ventana. Con una sonrisa radiante, el chico la abrió y dejó que Ladybug entrara por la ventana.

-_Ma Lady_\- dijo él, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a entrar- ¿no te había dicho que te ves _miau_-ravillosa esta noche?-

-_Chaton_…- sonrió ella, dejándose abrazar por él mientras que se detransformaba- la verdad tus chistes están comenzando a pasar a otro nivel-

El chico siguió sonriendo sin ninguna vergüenza tras haber hecho ese terrible juego de palabras.

-Gracias por venir- dijo él sonriendo- te tengo una sorpresa, _bugginette_-

-Más vale, porque vine hasta acá solo por eso-

-¿Entonces no viniste a verme?- dijo Adrien, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y fingiendo estar indignado- me ofendes. Ya decía yo que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo y mi cara bonita-

-Y por tu modestia, ya te había dicho-

Marinette se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla. Adrien la miró con corazones en los ojos. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que la veía, o incluso cuando pensaba en ella.

Adrien tomó su mano y la condujo a su habitación, haciéndola sentar sobre la cama.

-Sé que es muy pronto para que ambos hablemos de esto- dijo él dejando de sonreír por un momento y mirándola fijamente- pero no me queda ninguna duda de que tú eres la chica a la que amo- tomó una pulsera de plata que tenía en su bolsillo y la puso en su muñeca- Marinette, quiero que tú y yo comencemos… que tengamos una relación. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-

La chica sonrió sonrojada y asintió. Ambos se miraron, pero fueron interrumpidos por las risas de Plagg.

-Pfff… ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- dijo el kwami.

-¡Plagg!- dijo Tikki molesta, tomándolo de una oreja y tirando de ella mientras que se dirigían juntos a la cocina- vámonos de aquí, déjalos en paz-

Plagg gruñó y siguió a Tikki fuera de la habitación, no sin antes llevarse la rueda de Brie que Marinette había llevado, dejando a ambos chicos sonrojados y mirando hacia el suelo. Finalmente Adrien tomó sus manos.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Adrien.

-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, _chaton_\- sonrió ella, acercándose para besarlo, y se sorprendió que él solo le diera un beso casto en los labios- ¿sucede algo malo?-

El rostro de Adrien todavía estaba sonrojado, y no parecía haber sido por ese último comentario. Volvió a tomar las manos de ella.

-Marinette, tengo que confesarte que estoy un poco… bajo de autocontrol en estos momentos- dijo Adrien, presionando sus labios contra las manos de la chica- si… si te beso en serio, no creo ser capaz detenerme. Pero si no quieres que vayamos más allá de un beso, dímelo enseguida, y yo me…-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Marinette tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo besó. El escaso autocontrol que Adrien aún tenía se evaporó por completo ante ese gesto, y atrajo a la chica hacia sí mismo sin dejar de besarla. Con cuidado la empujó para hacerla apoyar la espalda en la cama, y se colocó sobre ella. Dejó sus labios y comenzó a besar su mandíbula

-Adrien…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Mmm?-

-Te amo, Adrien- dijo ella en un susurro, besando su cuello tan pronto como tuvo su oportunidad.

El rubio dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho que sonó bastante como un ronroneo.

-Soy tuyo, _ma lady_\- dijo él en voz baja, separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos- sabes que solo soy tuyo-

x-x-x

_Hospital _

_Al día siguiente_

Kagami se sentía cada vez mejor desde que había despertado el día anterior. Sus accesos de tos se habían clamado finalmente, y Luka había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo. El pobre chico se veía fatigado pero sonriente y aliviado en partes iguales. La chica se preguntaba que había hecho que Luka se quedara a su lado.

"Seguramente se sintió culpable por lo que pasó entre nosotros", pensó Kagami "pero, ¿porqué seguiría aquí si sabe que ya estoy bien?"

-Adrien echó a tus familiares de aquí- le había explicado Luka- esos buenos para nada estuvieron interfiriendo contigo y… bueno, él era tu contacto de emergencia. Ordenó a todos que te dejaran en paz. Marinette trajo algunas cremas, dijo que tenías la piel de las manos y los brazos muy lastimada y…-

Kagami sonrió. A pesar de lo sucedido entre Adrien y ella, el chico rubio seguía siendo un buen amigo para ella. De igual manera, Marinette no la había abandonado a pesar de que sabía lo que ella había hecho con Luka cuando aún era su novio.

Volvió sus ojos a Luka. No sabía porqué había bajado la mirada cuando habló sobre lo que su familia había hecho. Se encogió de hombros.

-El médico dijo que hoy podrías irte a casa- dijo él, sonriendo levemente- te sentirás mejor estando en tu apartamento, en tu propia cama-

-No tengo casa- dijo Kagami en voz baja- mis tíos me echaron de la familia. El apartamento es de mi madre, y sin… mi tío seguramente debió haber confiscado sus bienes y no podré volver ahí…-

Luka entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo le habían hecho eso a Kagami, solamente por un pequeño error que cometieron? Su madre le había dado con el taco de la bota, pero no por lo que hizo, sino por no confesarle la verdad a Marinette. Ella, en cambio, había hecho todo bien y había recibido la peor parte.

"No más", pensó Luka "yo me encargaré de eso".

-No importa- dijo el chico- en ese caso, te irás conmigo hasta que arreglemos ese asunto con tu familia-

Kagami se ruborizó. ¿Qué tontería estaba diciendo Luka? Claro que él no podía llevarla consigo. Su apartamento era pequeño y no quería imponer. Además, ella se las podía arreglar sola de una manera o de otra.

-Luka, no es…-

-Claro que es necesario- la interrumpió él, tomando su mano- se supone que somos amigos, ¿no es así? Por supuesto que no puedo abandonarte así-

Kagami lo miró sorprendía por unos momentos, pero finalmente sonrió aliviada. Adrien no era el único buen amigo que tenía. Sintió sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas. Si era sincera consigo misma, Luka había dejado de ser un amigo para ella, pero… no podía decírselo.

El ruido de la televisión encendida había estado presente mientras que ambos charlaban, pero ahora que se quedaron en silencio lo notaron.

-_Aquí Nadja Chamack, para reportarles que anoche hubo un incendio en un atelier de moda en Saint Germain des Prés_\- dijo la reportera en la televisión- _parece que fue una pérdida total del local. Afortunadamente la dueña no se encontraba en el lugar, y no hubo heridos_-

Luka miró alarmado la pantalla, y Kagami también. Ambos recordaban muy bien que el _atelier_ de Marinette estaba en Saint Germain des Prés.

-No…-

-No puede ser-

Los dos se volvieron alarmados a la pantalla, viendo cómo la reportera estaba hablando frente a la cámara delante de los escombros que quedaban de lo que había sido el _atelier _siniestrado.

-_El atelier Renard fue afectado por las llamas desde las once de la noche_\- dijo continuó la reportera, haciendo que ambos respiraran aliviados- _según los bomberos, el incendio fue provocado, ya que se pudo detectar el fuerte olor a gasolina en los restos del lugar. La policía seguirá investigando para dar con los culpables de este horrible…_-

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí.

-No es el _atelier_ de Marientte- dijo aliviado Luka.

-Me alegro- dijo Kagami, volviéndose levemente hacia él. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en él, al menos no dirigida hacia ella- Luka, hay algo que…-

La chica no terminó de decir su frase, pues el médico entró a la habitación y los interrumpió.

-Buenos días- dijo el médico mientras que tomaba una receta médica y se la pasaba a la chica- _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi, si está de acuerdo la daremos de alta en estos momentos para que continúe su tratamiento en casa. Por favor, no olvide tomar sus medicamentos y seguir con su tratamiento. Estoy seguro de que su familia cooperará y…-

Kagami bajó los ojos mientras que estiraba el brazo para tomar el papel, pero Luka fue quien tomó la receta de manos del médico.

-Por supuesto, doctor- dijo el chico- yo me encargaré de ello-

El médico sonrió y se despidió. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Kagami se volvió hacia él. El chico estaba terminado de guardar las cosas de ella en una mochila.

-Luka, estás seguro de…-

-Silencio- dijo él, acercándose a Kagami y poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios para hacerla callar- mientras arreglamos ese asunto con tu familia, te vienes conmigo a mi casa. No admito un no como respuesta…-

Kagami no dijo nada mientras que Luka se ponía la mochila en su hombro antes de alzarla en sus brazos y caminar con ella fuera del hospital.

x-x-x

_Le Figaro_

_Esa mañana_

Alya arrugó la hoja de papel, formando una bola, y la lanzó hacia el basurero, fallando. Estaba furiosa porque era sábado y, por culpa del incendio en Saint Germain des Prés, tenía que trabajar en el día supuestamente libre. Se ajustó las gafas y se volvió a su asistente.

-De nuevo- dijo la pelirroja- esto no sirve-

-_Madame_ Lahiffe, ¿está segura?- dijo su asistente- los testigos dijeron que el local despedía olor a gasolina antes de que fuera incendiado-

-¿Oh?- dijo Alya- entonces, ¿creen que fue provocado?-

-Es lo que dice la policía- dijo ella.

Alya se quedó pensativa. Alguien había incendiado el _atelier_ de Lila Rossi. ¿Alguna de sus diseñadoras, molesta por robar el crédito de su trabajo? Seguramente había sido así. Y no sabía porqué, pero tenía un terrible presentimiento sobre todo ese asunto.

-De acuerdo, corre esta historia- le dijo a su asistente- pero sigan investigando al respecto. Quiero que me digan a primera hora quienes son los sospechosos que sigue la policía-

-Sí, _madame_\- dijo la asistente antes de irse. Alya se pasó la mano por los cabellos, intentando ignorar la sensación de que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder. Realmente esperaba que fuera solo su imaginación.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Había pasado el mediodía cuando Adrien abrió los ojos, y sonrió al sentir el suave peso de Marinette sobre su pecho. No podía creer su suerte. Esa hermosa mujer, a quien había admirado desde la distancia en sus dos facetas, lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía.

Adrien hundió su rostro en los cabellos de la chica en sus brazos, y aspiró su delicioso aroma. Marinette suspiró y se acomodó mejor, su pecho descubierto deslizándose sobre el suyo. El chico sintió un escalofrío y sonrió cariñosamente.

-_Ma lady_…- dijo él mientras la abrazaba contra sí mismo.

-Mmm…-

El rubio sonrió y pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de la chica, quien se ovilló sobre él y sonrió en sueños. Ojalá pudiera solamente convertirla en su esposa en ese momento, y no volver a separarse de ella jamás.

Marinette se desperezó sonriendo ampliamente en dirección al chico.

-_Salut_-

-_Salut, bugginette_\- dijo él besando su frente- ¿dormiste bien?-

-Mmmm…- sonrió ella- ¿y tú?-

-Yo también- dijo él- como un bebé-

Adrien se giró sobre la cama para quedar sobre ella. Marinette sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él mientras que se inclinaba hacia abajo para besarla. Ambos se miraron sonriendo, contentos de estar finalmente juntos, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Parecía que nadie podría destruir su felicidad.

Pero se equivocaron. El siguiente lunes, la policía llegaría a las oficinas de Gabriel con malas noticias para ambos.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen estas actualizaciones desordenadas, pero cada uno de ustedes han sido daño colateral de mi guerra con **Misao-CG** en venganza por hacerme sufrir con su fic. Los que siguen las dos historias saben a lo que me refiero. Si aún no han visto su historia **Tempus Fugit**, (y les gusta sufrir) les recomiendo que vayan a leerla. Como pueden ver, las cosas se van a poner feas con nuestros héroes. Ya se imaginan lo que está a punto de pasar.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	31. Capítulo 31

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 31

_Oficinas de Gabriel_

_El siguiente lunes_

Marinette estaba en la oficina de Adrien mostrándoles los diseños que acababa de terminar esa mañana antes de mandarlos a la maquila cuando un golpe en la puerta de la oficina los alertó, haciéndolos dar un respingo de sorpresa y levantar la vista hacia el origen del ruido. Vieron que aquella conmoción era porque la policía había llegado al edificio, liderados por el oficial Raincomprix.

El grupo de diez policías entró a la oficina de Adrien sin siquiera haber llamado a la puerta, sobresaltando a los dos chicos.

-¿_Monsieur_ Raincomprix?- dijo Adrien levantando la vista y entrecerrando los ojos, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que la presencia de los oficiales no era para nada una buena noticia- ¿qué significa esto?-

El hombre se ajustó la corbata de su uniforme mientras que dudaba un poco. Parecía estar sumamente incómodo por lo que se le había ordenado que hiciera.

-¿_Monsieur_?- insistió el rubio cada vez más molesto, sin dejar de sentir que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar- usted y sus oficiales están invadiendo propiedad privada. Lo menos que puede hacer es dar una explicación de su presencia en…-

-Lamento mucho la irrupción, _monsieur_ Agreste- lo interrumpió el agente de policía, finalmente hablando tras haber tomado aire- pero he venido a arrestar a _mademoiselle_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, por órdenes de _madame le maire_-

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

El chico se volvió a mirar a Marinette quien había palidecido tras escuchar lo que _monsieur_ Raincomprix había dicho. ¿Porqué había pasado eso? No tenía que preguntárselo, el mismo oficial de policía le había dicho quien era la autora intelectual de esa atrocidad.

"Chloé" pensó el chico arrugando la nariz "siempre tiene que ser Chloé".

-¡No puede hacer eso!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz mientras que golpeaba su escritorio y se ponía de pie, haciendo que Marinette volviera a dar un respingo de sorpresa. La miró de reojo, pero no tentó su molestia hacia los oficiales- esto es sumamente injusto. ¡Ni siquiera han informado de qué se le acusa!-

-Se le acusa de causar el incendio en el _atelier_ Renard, que ocurrió el viernes pasado a las diez de la noche- dijo Roger Raincomprix sacando las esposas y comenzando a caminar hacia la chica, quien seguía mirándolo congelada de horror- ahora…-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, empuñando su mano. ¡No iba a dejar que se llevara a la mujer que amaba! ¡No lo iba a permitir! Incluso si se tenía que convertir en Chat Noir en ese momento y pelear contra todos los policías. No era como que no lo habían hecho- ¡no pueden hacer eso! Ella no pudo haberlo hecho, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Además, este no es el procedimiento correcto y…-

-Lo lamento, monsieur Agreste- dijo el oficial en el mismo tono de voz- son órdenes de _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois. No tenemos otra opción más que seguir sus instrucciones y…-

Adrien podía sentir su sangre hervir de furia ante esa sugerencia. Cerró su mano derecha en un puño. Podía sentir a Plagg agitándose debajo de su ropa, seguramente percibiendo su enojo, pero decidió ignorarlo. Dio un paso para interponerse entre ellos y Marinette.

-¡No lo permitiré, no es…!-

-_Monsieur_ Agreste- lo interrumpió el agente- si no se aparta inmediatamente, usted también deberá enfrentar cargos por obstrucción de la justicia-

El chico tembló de enojo sin estar dispuesto a moverse. ¡No los iba a dejar llevarse a Marinette! Nunca, ni en un millón de años, así tuviera que convertirse en Chat Noir y pelear contra todos como había pensado antes. Su _lady_ tendría que perdonarlo, pero no iba a dejar que la tocaran.

-Plagg…- comenzó a decir, pero sintió las manos de Marinette en sus hombros, deteniendo su transformación. La chica apoyó su frente por un momento en su espalda, intentando hacer que se calmara. Adrien se giró hacia ella mientras que Marinette sacudía la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Adrien- dijo ella seriamente- no es necesario, todo va a estar bien. La verdad siempre sale a la luz-

-Pero…-

Él sabía que tenía razón, que no debía transformarse en frente de todos, ni siquiera para eso. Si Farfalla se llegaba a enterar, no solo él, sino Marinette estaría en peligro. Y sabía que podía confiar en que _monsieur_ Raincomprix no le haría daño y que Marinette podía cuidarse sola en caso de que Chloé planeara alguna otra cosa. Después de todo, Tikki estaba con ella.

Aún así, no quería…

-Todo va a estar bien, _mon chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja para que solo él la escuchara- confío en ti-

-Sí, _ma lady_\- susurró de vuelta él, presionando sus labios contra su frente- tienes mi palabra, me encargaré de solucionar esto. No te voy a abandonar-

Adrien tembló de furia mientras se apartaba del camino. No podía creer que Chloé Bourgeois, su amiga de la infancia, fuera capaz de haber orquestado ese horrible plan para lastimar a Marinette. Gruñó mientras que miraba amenazantemente a los dos de los oficiales que acompañaban a Roger Raincomprix, quienes esposaron a Marinette y la condujeron fuera del edificio rumbo a la estación de policía.

Una vez que se quedó solo en su oficina, Plagg salió de su escondite y flotó frente a él cruzado de brazos. El kwami no estaba nada feliz.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco, cachorro idiota?- dijo el kwami en voz alta, flotando a unos escasos centímetros del rostro del chico- ¡eres más tarado que el queso en spray! ¡Estuviste a punto de transformarte delante de esos policías!¡Ibas a revelar tu identidad a todo París! ¿Qué planeabas hacer si Farfalla se enteraba?-

-¿Qué importa todo eso?- dijo Adrien en voz alta, apretando las manos de furia. Sentía que una lágrima de rabia se le estaba escapando- ¡Marinette está…!-

-¡Marinette tenía razón!- lo interrumpió Plagg alzando aún más la voz- la verdad saldrá a la luz. La policía no tiene ninguna prueba de que Marinette hizo eso. Además, ella tiene una coartada: ella estuvo desde temprano en tu casa el día del incendio. El portero de tu edificio los vio salir juntos la mañana siguiente cuando fueron al hospital a ver a Kagami. No tienen caso-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo el kwami en un tono que no admitía réplicas, con sus manos en las caderas y una mirada furiosa- te vas a tranquilizar y vas a llamar a tu abogado, que para eso sirven. Él se va a encargar de arreglar la situación-

-Pero Marinette…-

-Tikki está con Marinette, en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas- continuó el kwami- además, sabes bien que tu _coccinelle_ se puede cuidar sola. Todo va a estar bien-

El chico tembló al escuchar a su kwami. Marinette estaba en la policía. Marinette había sido acusada de un crimen que no cometió. Y él no había hecho nada para impedir que se la llevaran.

-Toda esta situación es un queso pasteurizado- dijo Plagg arrugando la nariz- tengo la impresión de que hay algo más detrás de esto-

-Por supuesto que hay algo más. Chloé se está vengando de ella, eso es lo que sucede- dijo Adrien fríamente.

Plagg asintió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera simplemente eso. Todo ese asunto apestaba más que los calcetines sin lavar de Adrien después de una semana de ejercicio. Tenía la sospecha de que, además de la alcaldesa de París, alguien más estaba intentando incriminar a Marinette. No podía olvidar lo que había sucedido hacía unos días, cuando Luka fue akumatizado. Farfalla había sido testigo de lo mucho que Chat Noir amaba a Marinette. ¿Quizá la villana había tenido algo que ver con ello?

El kwami no pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues Adrien había levantado el teléfono para llamar a su abogado.

X-x-x

_Oficinas de Le Figaro_

_Poco más tarde_

Nino recorrió el pasillo dando pisotones y apretando los puños. Pocas veces los empleados de Le Figaro habían visto al esposo de su editora estrella tan furioso. El chico no podía creer lo que Adrien acababa de avisarle, y estaba seguro de que Alya no estaría ni un poco contenta cuando lo escuchara. Gruñó en voz alta. La sola idea de que Marinette había sido arrestada iba a poner de muy mal humor a su esposa.

Cuando Nino llegó a la oficina de la editora, la pelirroja ya estaba echando humo por las orejas y mirando la pantalla de su computadora con el rostro enrojecido de enojo y frustración, además de estar gritando algunos improperios hacia Chloé.

-¿Aly?- dijo Nino dudoso.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia él. No solo estaba furiosa, los ojos de su esposa estaban humedecidos. Entendía perfectamente su frustración, y acercó una silla para tomar asiento a su lado.

-¿Viste esto?- dijo ella señalando la pantalla donde acababan de informarle lo que acababa de suceder.

_Diseñadora quema el atelier de su rival. Sospechosa arrestada, pendiente investigación._

-Adrien me llamó y me contó todo- dijo el chico moreno, contándole brevemente lo que el rubio había dicho, sobre todo el hecho de que habían estado juntos en su apartamento la noche que había ocurrido el incendio.

-Es ridículo siquiera que Marinette hubiera hecho algo tan horrible como eso- dijo la pelirroja- como si ella tuviera alguna razón para hacerle eso a Lila. Al contrario, uno pensaría que fue Lila la que…- se interrumpió, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo- oh, por todos el chocolate…-

-¿Alya?-

-¿No sería más probable que Lila hubiera hecho eso?- dijo Alya volviéndose hacia él.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el chico sin entender.

-Y Chloé…- dijo la pelirroja- Nino, ¿Adrien te dijo algo sobre Marinette?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-¿Sobre el hecho de que ambos están saliendo juntos?-

Nino entrecerró los ojos.

-Como te dije, dijo que él había estado con Marinette en su apartamento en les Champs-Elysées la noche del incendio- dijo el chico moreno- y también dijo que no la había dejado sola ni un momento y que su portero los había visto salir juntos la mañana siguiente-

Alya frunció el entrecejo.

-Si es cierto que ambos estuvieron juntos esa noche- dijo la chica pensativa- Chloé no tiene ningún caso, y la policía va a tener que liberarla inmediatamente-

-Sí, claro, aunque…-

-¿Crees que Chloé sepa que Marinette siguió ayudando a Kagami?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Seguramente lo supo, _chérie_\- dijo Nino frunciendo el entrecejo- eso o sabe que ambos están juntos. Para los que la conocemos desde la _sixième_, toda esta historia suena como una venganza de parte de Chloé-

Alya sonrió levemente antes de ajustarse las gafas y se volvió a la computadora, comenzando a escribir rápidamente en su computadora.

-¿Puedes llamar a mi asistente?- dijo Alya sin quitar su vista de la pantalla- y cuando lo hagas, dile a Adrien que se comunique conmigo, no le quitaré mucho tiempo. Voy a ayudarlo a sacar a mi mejor amiga de ahí-

Nino alcanzó a leer el título del artículo que Alya estaba leyendo.

_Abuso de poder desde el Hôtel de Ville, mlle. Bourgeois ordena arresto de diseñadora sin tener pruebas._

El chico asintió mientras que salía a buscar a la asistente de Alya, sonriendo satisfecho de las habilidades de su esposa. Chloé Bourgeois había cometido un grave error haciéndola enojar. Su mujer podía llegar a ser temible si se lo proponía y, a justar de su expresión, no estaba dispuesta a medirse. No cuando su mejor amiga la necesitaba.

X-x-x

_Celda en la comisaría_

_Más tarde_

Marinette suspiró mientras que miraba la pulsera que Adrien le había regalado dos días antes. Puso su mano sobre ella con una expresión nerviosa. Estaba sentada en el suelo en una esquina de la celda a pesar de que había una silla a su lado. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía más segura así. Tikki estaba escondida aún en el cuello de su blusa.

-Tranquila, Marinette- susurró Tikki a su oído- todo se solucionará-

Estaba preocupada de que su portadora pudiera ser akumatizada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era necesario.

-Lo sé- dijo ella apoyando la espalda en la pared y suspirando en voz alta, recordando como el chico rubio había intentando incluso transformarse delante de todos con tal de que no la llevaran a ese sitio. Fue estúpido de su parte, pero le causaba una linda sensación- Adrien no me va a abandonar-

La kwami la miró con una sonrisa. Sabía que el chico de Plagg iba a proteger a su elegida, y si las cosas salían mal, ella misma iba a sacar a Marinette de ahí. Nadie se atreverían a hacerle daño a Ladybug. Aunque quizá si siquiera eso era necesario, Chat Noir destruiría toda la comisaría en todo caso.

Tenía confianza de que todo saldría bien. Su portadora no había hecho nada malo. Adrien estaba decidido a defenderla y había desencadenado toda la batería legal a disposición de su compañía. Además, había escuchado que Alya había movilizado la opinión pública en la página web de Le Figaro y ya había salido una dura crítica por abuso de poder hacia la alcaldesa en la edición vespertina de ese periódico.

No solo eso, incluso Roger Raincomprix se había disculpado con Marinette, diciéndole que sabía que no era justo haberla arrestado pero que no tenía opción: lo había hecho porque tenía miedo de que algún otro oficial sin escrúpulos fuera asignado a su caso, y que al menos así la podía proteger. El oficial incluso le había llevado de comer y se había asegurado que la chica estuviera cómoda, dentro de lo que cabe.

Marinette escuchó pasos, e hizo un gesto para que Tikki se escondiera bien debajo de su ropa. La kwami lo hizo, y la chica se puso de pie para ver de quién se trataba. Para su sorpresa, el oficial Raincomprix no estaba solo, sino que había ido a su celda acompañado de su peor pesadilla.

Lila Rossi.

Marinette llevaba ya varias semanas sin preocuparse por Lila Rossi, sin ni siquiera pensar en que ella tenía su _atelier_ del otro lado de la calle. Y ni siquiera había escuchado sobre el incendio hasta que la policía se presentó en Gabriel para arrestarla. La mujer la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero hábilmente la disfrazó de un gesto de tristeza y desesperación cuando el policía se volvió hacia ella.

-Oh sí, oficial Raincomprix- dijo Lila con falsas lágrimas en los ojos, señalando a Marinette con su dedo índice- definitivamente fue ella ya que hizo eso-

-¿Qué?- dijo Marinette.

-¿Está segura, _mademoiselle_ Rossi?- dijo el oficial frunciendo el entrecejo- esas son graves acusaciones-

-¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!- dijo Lila en un tono bastante seguro- ella fue. La conozco desde que estábamos en _troisième_ en el colegio; Marinette siempre me ha tenido envidia. Seguramente por eso incendió mi _atelier_: para vengarse de mí. Y siempre me ha querido robar a mi novio Adrien-

Aquello hizo que el oficial frunciera el entrecejo, recordando el intercambio que había presenciado en la oficina de Gabriel antes de arrestar a Marinette.

-¡No es verdad!- dijo Marinette, volviéndose al oficial- _monsieur_ Raincomprix, no puede creerle eso-

-Eso es todo de su parte, _mademoiselle_ Rossi- dijo el agente- gracias por su información-

Lila le lanzó una mirada astuta antes de salir de la fiscalía. Una vez que se quedaron solos, el policía se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, suavizando un poco su mirada.

-_Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, ¿dónde estaba la noche del incendio?-

-Pasé la noche en casa de mi novio, en los Champs-Elysées- dijo la chica.

-¿Está segura? Tenemos un testigo que la vio entrar a su apartamento aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde del viernes, cinco horas antes del incendio- dijo el agente mientras que apuntaba en su libreta- se quedó las cinco horas y no la vio salir.

La chica se mordió el labio. No podía decirle cómo había llegado a casa de Adrien como Ladybug. Sin embargo, ese "testigo" sonaba muy sospechoso.

-Entré a mi apartamento poco después del mediodía, pero inmediatamente salí hacia les Champs-Elysées por invitación de Adrien Agreste. Pueden preguntarle a él- dijo Marinette, ya que no podía explicar cómo había salido sin ser vista- pasé toda la noche en su apartamento, y no regresé al mío hasta la noche siguiente-

El agente asintió mientras que tomaba notas.

-Bien, enviaré a algunos agentes a averiguar, _mademoiselle_\- dijo el policía. Antes de que dijera otra cosa, un agente más joven llegó y susurró algo a su oído- oh, parece que _monsieur_ Agreste pagó su fianza- abrió la puerta de la celda- puede salir-

Marinette sonrió al ver la puerta de la celda abrirse, casi al mismo tiempo en que Adrien se asomaba y extendía los brazos hacia ella.

-Hey…- sonrió el rubio.

-Adrien…- dijo ella sonriendo también y lanzándose a abrazarlo, realmente aliviada de verlo. Apenas había pasado un par de horas ahí, pero estaba aliviada de que el chico hubiera hecho todo lo posible para sacarla de ahí.

-Te dije que no te iba a abandonar de ninguna manera, _ma lady_\- dijo él en voz baja- te vienes conmigo a mi apartamento. No quiero volver a dejarte sola ni un momento. No quiero que vuelvan a…-

-Fue Lila- dijo de pronto Marinette en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lila fue la que me acusó falsamente y seguramente la que provocó el incendio- dijo Marinette- vino a burlarse de mí-

Adrien gruñó. Si alguna vez pensó que Lila Rossi podría llegar a ser una buena persona, pronto se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado. No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de decir Marinette.

-No solo ella- dijo el rubio- yo estuve hace un momento en el Hôtel de Ville. Chloé Bourgeois fue su cómplice en todo esto-

Marinette asintió, meditando sus palabras y todo lo que sabía. Ambas tenían motivos de peso para hacerle eso. Ahora todo parecía indicar que aún tenían relaciones y que se habían unido para hacer pasar ese mal rato a la chica.

-Vamos a casa, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico furioso- tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente paso.

X-x-x

_Hôtel de Ville_

_Esa tarde_

Chloé no estaba nada contenta con la noticia que Sabrina le acababa de llevar. Adrien se había encargado de liberar a Marinette, pagando su fianza. De un golpe tiró todos los periódicos que estaban sobre su escritorio. No solo Le Figaro había acusado su supuesto abuso de poder, sino que el resto de los periódicos imitaron la investigación de Alya Céseaire y corrieron la historia de lo injusta que había sido la alcaldesa con una tal Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

_Abuso de poder de mademoiselle Bourgeois_

_Talentosa diseñadora arrestada injustamente por orden de la alcaldesa de París_

_¿Justicia o venganza? Con entrevistas a los principales involucrados en el caso_

Sabrina miró de reojo los encabezados de los periódicos mientras que se volvía a Chloé, quien seguía haciendo berrinche por lo sucedido. Peor que eso, Adrien sabía bien que ella era la que había amenazado a Marinette para que no lo ayudara desde el inicio. Y también sabía que ella había sido quien ordenó a la policía que arrestaran a Marinette por el incendio a pesar de no tener ninguna prueba contra ello.

_FLASHBACK_

_Horas antes_

_Chloé Bourgeois estaba atormentando a una pareja diciéndoles que les quitaría su apartamento si no pagaban los impuestos que tenían retrasados a pesar de que no estaban en condiciones de pagar cuando Sabrina la interrumpió, llamando a la puerta._

_-¡Sabrina!- bramó la alcaldesa- ¡te dije que no quería que me interrumpieras!-_

_-Lo lamento, madame le maire- dijo la aludida- es solo que Adrien Agreste está aquí, y desea verla-_

_-¡Oh!- dijo Chloé poniéndose de pie y olvidando por completo a la pobre pareja que estaban ahí- ¡Sabrina, deshazte inmediatamente de estos plebeyos y haz pasar a mi Adrichou!-_

_Sabrina asintió y condujo a la pareja hacia fuera de la oficina, saliendo al mismo tiempo que Adrien entraba. El chico le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la pelirroja, pero la ignoró casi de inmediato antes de volverse a Chloé. _

_Sin darse cuenta de que Adrien no estaba de humor, la chica se lanzó al cuello de él._

_-¡Adrichou!- gritó la chica mientras que corría en su dirección. No lo alcanzó, pues Adrien dio un salto hacia atrás para evadirla y le lanzó una mirada que no dejaba dudas sobre su enojo._

_-¡No me toques!- gritó Adrien sin suavizar su mirada- la verdad no sé cómo pude haber sido tu amigo todos estos años. Creí que eras así porque tenías una situación difícil, o porque nadie te había dado una oportunidad de ser mejor. Oportunidades has tenido miles, pero no has dejado de ser una egoísta-_

_Chloé se quedó de piedra al escucharlo hablar así. Por más molesto que estuviera, su amigo de la infancia jamás había dicho cosas tan hirientes a nadie._

_-Pero Adrichou, no sé de qué…-_

_-Sé que tú ordenaste a Marinette que saboteara el vestido de Kagami- la interrumpió Adrien- sé que la amenazaste en diversas ocasiones y que mandaste a Sabrina a espiarme. Y sé que ordenaste a monsieur Raincomprix que arrestara a Marinette a pesar de no tener pruebas-_

_-Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo- dijo Chloé- Marinette era sospechosa, estaba cerca de…-_

_-Marinette no estaba cerca del sitio esa noche- dijo Adrien, interrumpiéndola de nuevo alzando la voz- ¡lo sé porque esa noche estuvo conmigo!-_

_Chloé se quedó helada al escuchar eso, procesando todo lo que decía. Adrien, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a dejarla terminar de hacerlo. _

_-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que le hiciste a Marinette. No vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros- dijo el chico dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida de la oficina- ¡no quiero volver a verte o hablar contigo en toda mi vida!-_

_La alcaldesa apenas registró que el chico había salido cuando escuchó el portazo. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Maldita sea!-

La chica tomó su copa de vino y la lanzó contra la pared, haciendo que se quebrara.

-Chloé, no es tan grave- dijo Sabrina intentando calmar la situación- bueno sí, la prensa es muy desfavorable por culpa de Alya, pero lo más probable es que sea Lila Rossi quien reciba la culpa en todo este caso-

La alcaldesa se quedó pensativa. Sí, eso había sido una mala idea, pero aún podía zafarse de todo ese asunto. Lila había echado a perder todo con su idea estúpida sin tener cuidado de que Marinette estuviera en su apartamento cuando ocurrió el incendio, y debía ser ella la que cargara con las consecuencias. Ella aún podía deslindarse de eso.

-Bah, es ridículo, totalmente ridículo- dijo Chloé mirándose las uñas- ya encontraré otra manera de conquistar a mi _Adrichou_. Sé que nunca se fijará en una perdedora como la costurera-

Sabrina miró a su jefa y amiga, y se encogió de hombros. Ella había sido testigo de la conversación de Adrien con Chloé, y sabía bien que ya era demasiado tarde para la alcaldesa. No había manera en el mundo que Adrien cambiara de opinión.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Luka_

_Esa noche_

Luka respiró aliviado al recibir el mensaje de Adrien, diciéndole que había pagado la fianza de Marinette y que ya estaba con él en casa. Se sentía un poco mal por no haber sido de mucha ayuda en todo ese debacle, pero Adrien le había dicho que se quedara en casa cuidando a Kagami y que él se encargaría de todo.

La chica había mejorado considerablemente desde que estaba en casa de Luka. Para ese momento los accesos de tos habían desaparecido casi por completo. El chico no podía evitar sentirse aliviado.

Tan pronto como Kagami salió del hospital, Luka había ido a su antiguo apartamento y había logrado conseguir la mayor parte de sus cosas, incluida su ropa y sus objetos más importantes antes de que sus tíos lo vaciaran y tiraran sus pertenencias. No solo eso, el chico se había encargado de que no le faltara nada.

Luka se volvió hacia ella. Kagami estaba dormitando en su cama. La medicina la hacía sentirse somnolienta, pero la frecuencia de ésta había disminuido por instrucciones del médico. Ahora solo se tomaba una tableta en la noche. Aún así, Kagami había estado preocupada por Marinette, y Luka la había hecho dormir prometiéndole que le informaría en cuanto tuviera noticias.

Tocó suavemente su hombro derecho para despertarla.

-¿Kagami?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Tengo noticias- dijo Luka en voz baja cuando los ojos marrones de la chica se abrían y se fijaban los suyos- Adrien me dijo que Marinette ya está con él en su apartamento-

Kagami sonrió levemente.

-Menos mal- dijo ella con voz rasposa mientras se llevaba una mano a la garganta- realmente odiaría que Chloé le hiciera daño solo por querer vengarse de ella-

Luka asintió seriamente mientras que servía un vaso con agua y lo acercaba a los labios de la chica.

-Toma, bebe un poco- dijo él en voz baja- todo está bien, Adrien está con ella-

Kagami sonrió agradecida y bebió lo que el chico le estaba ofreciendo. Una vez que Luka puso el vaso en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a levantarse, ella tomó su mano para hacerlo quedarse a su lado.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Es tarde. Voy a dormir al sofá- dijo el chico- a menos de que necesites algo más-

-Necesito algo más- dijo ella en voz baja, intentando incorporarse- que me dejes ir al sofá y que tú duermas en tu propia cama-

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo Luka seriamente, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica para impedirle levantarse- tú eres mi invitada, no te voy a enviar al sofá-

-Es tu casa…-

-Exacto, es mi casa, son mis reglas- dijo Luka con una sonrisa, besando la mejilla de Kagami antes de intentar levantarse de nuevo, pero la chica no lo había soltado. Los ojos de Luka se volvieron a los de ella.

-Entonces quédate conmigo- dijo ella- aunque sea unos momentos-

-¿Aquí?- dijo él, y la chica asintió- ¿estás segura?-

Con un nuevo asentimiento por parte de ella, Luka se quitó las pantuflas y se tumbó a su lado, pensando en quedarse con ella hasta que se quedara dormida. Kagami sonrió y encogió las rodillas, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Luka sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- susurró él.

-Mucho mejor- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Kagami sonrió levemente y respiró hondo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, pensando en el chico que la acompañaba. A diferencia de cuando tenía una relación con Adrien, la cual había sido muy formal y ambos habían mantenido sus distancias, cada uno en sus respectivos apartamentos, con Luka tenía algo muy diferente. El chico estaba siempre con ella, le ponía una mano en el hombro cariñosamente, la abrazaba de tanto en tanto. Todo eso era nuevo para ella.

La chica sonrió. Tanto afecto la tenía un poco confundida, pero comenzaba a acostumbrase y tenía que admitir que le gustaba.

La chica extendió su cuello hacia él, buscando sus labios con los ojos aún cerrados. Cuando los encontró, pudo sentir al chico sobresaltándose por un momento, pero pronto le siguió la corriente, probando sus labios con cariño y encendiendo una chispa en ella que no había sentido antes.

O quizá sí, pero habían estado tan enfocados en sus anteriores parejas como para aceptarlo.

-Buenas noches, Luka- dijo ella cuando se separaron, volviendo a poner su cabeza en el pecho de él, suspirando con una sonrisa mientras que se dejaba llevar por el sueño. El chico rodeó su cintura con un brazo, poniendo su mano suavemente sobre su espalda.

-Buenas noches,_ ma belle_\- fue lo último que Kagami alcanzó a escuchar antes de quedarse dormida.

Una vez que comprobó que estaba dormida, Luka se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y, tras arroparla y apagar la luz, besó su frente y se dirigió al sofá.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! La relación entre Luka y Kagami se está cocinando, se nota que se gustan un montón, esperemos que pronto suceda algo entre ellos. Adrien estuvo en modo furia en todo este capítulo, y logró mantener a salvo a su _lady_. Chloé no está nada contenta, pero va a dejar que Lila sufra las consecuencias. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	32. Capítulo 32

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 32

_Palacio de Justicia_

_Una semana más tarde_

Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette mientras que el jurado estaba deliberando el veredicto. Ambos habían pasado los últimos dos días ahí, viendo el progreso del juicio por el incendio en el _atelier_ de Lila.

_Monsieur_ Moreau, el abogado de Gabriel a quien Adrien había llamado para que llevara ese caso, era uno de los mejores de París y había hecho un trabajo excelente. Ambos chicos habían sido testigos de la paliza verbal que _monsieur_ Moreau había dado a los abogados de Chloé. No solo había presentado las pruebas de que Marinette era inocente porque estuvo en casa de Adrien esa noche, sino que había criticado todo el proceso, el arresto prematuro de la chica y la difamación que sufrió. También descubrió delante de la corte un par de registros bancarios que probaban que Chloé había sobornado a algunos de los miembros del jurado para que encontraran culpable a Marinette.

La sala de juicios estaba llena de reporteros filmando y tomando fotografías. En primera fila estaba Alya, lista para producir otro titular explosivo en su periódico como los de los días anteriores. La pelirroja captó la mirada de Marinette y le guiñó un ojo.

-No temas- dijo Adrien en voz baja ladeando su cabeza hacia ella sin soltar su mano- sabes muy bien que tenemos la verdad de nuestro lado, _bugginette_. Y la verdad siempre sale a la luz-

Marinette sonrió nerviosamente. Confiaba en el chico, pero no sabía si Chloé había hecho alguna otra manera de sobornar a los jueces o si Lila había mentido convincentemente al jurado. Ella recordaba bien cómo, cuando estaban en el colegio, incluso la profesora y el director le habían creído a la mentirosa a pesar de lo ridículas que eran sus acusaciones.

-Eso espero…- susurró nerviosamente.

-_Ma lady_, si tengo que transformarme aquí mismo, delante de todos en París, para defenderte e impedir que lleguen a ti, lo haré- dijo el chico con convicción- ya viste cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero no creo que tengamos que llegar a eso. _Monsieur_ Moreau hizo un buen trabajo-

La chica sonrió levemente.

-Espero que tengas razón en que no llegaremos a eso, _chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja mientras que él presionaba sus labios contra su frente- y no se te ocurra transformarte-

-No prometo nada- dijo él.

-De verdad eres incorregible…-

Adrien iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió al escuchar al jurado volver a entrar a la sala. Todos se pusieron de pie. Adrien miraba a su alrededor mientras que los miembros del jurado se acomodaban en sus sitios. Chloé estaba ausente, pero Lila les lanzaba una sonrisa maliciosa y confiada en dirección de la pareja, bastante segura de sí misma.

Al ver la expresión de la mentirosa, la chica respiró hondo.

"La verdad está de mi lado", se repitió mentalmente mientras esperaba a que comenzara la sesión.

Finalmente las puertas frontales se hablaron, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie. El juez y los miembros del jurado entraron a la sala y tomaron sus lugares.

-Señores del jurado, ¿han llegado a una sentencia?- dijo el juez una vez que todos los presentes tomaron asiento nuevamente.

-Sí, señor- dijo uno de los miembros del jurado, poniéndose. De pie y caminado hacia el micrófono de la sala. Marinette sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y sus rodillas débiles, por lo que Adrien la detuvo, poniendo su mano en su cintura. _Monsieur_ Moreau estaba de pie junto a la pareja, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con calma hacia el juez.

-¿Y cuál es?- dijo el juez.

Marinette respiró hondo, y sintió un apretón en su mano de parte de Adrien.

-Este jurado concluye que _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng es inocente de todos los cargos que se le acusan- dijo el representante del jurado, leyendo un trozo de papel que llevaba consigo- _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng no estuvo en su domicilio la noche del incendio y hay dos testigos que corroboran su coartada. Además, obtuvimos un video de la cámara de seguridad de una joyería frente al inmueble incendiado en el que se muestra al verdadero culpable-

Adrien sonrió aliviado de esa resolución y Marinette dejó escapar todo el aire que no sabía que tenía aún atrapado en sus pulmones. Inocente. Esa horrible pesadilla había terminado.

-Además, llegamos a la conclusión de que _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng fue acusada injustamente por _mademoiselle_ Rossi, quien aparece en un video de seguridad antes mencionado, derramando gasolina e incendiando su propio _atelier_\- continuó el miembro del jurado, haciendo una pausa mientras que el resto de la asamblea dejaba escapar un murmullo de sorpresa- por lo cual condenamos a _mademoiselle_ Rossi a pagar una multa de…-

Marinette no escuchó nada más, porque Adrien la abrazó y la levantó unos segundos sobre el suelo. Lo escuchó suspirar de alivio en voz alta. Ella misma estaba aliviada de que todo hubiera salido bien y que la verdad haya salido a la luz. Lila parecía realmente furiosa por lo que había dicho el juez, y no había rastro de Chloé Bourgeois, quien finalmente había sido la que ordenó que fuera arrestada en primer lugar.

No sabía y no le importaba, estaba feliz de que eso hubiera terminado.

-Desde este momento quiero proponer una contrademanda por difamación contra _mademoiselle_ Rossi y otra por abuso de poder contra _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois- dijo _monsieur_ Moreau antes de que el juez terminara.

-Admitido. Se levanta la sesión- dijo el juez golpeando su escritorio con el martillo- _mademoiselle_ Rossi tiene diez días hábiles para pagar la multa. Esta asamblea se reunirá en una semana para continuar con la contrademanda-

Adrien soltó a su chica por un momento y volvió a tomar su mano, acercándola a sus labios y presionándolos contra ella. Después de ello, le ofreció su brazo para que ambos salieran de ahí, evadiendo cualquier contacto visual con Lila dentro de lo posible.

-_Ma lady_, ¿querrías ir a cenar conmigo?- dijo él en voz baja con una sonrisa aliviada una vez que ambos estuvieron lejos de la turba de espectadores y reporteros, finalmente en la seguridad del auto de Adrien- tenemos que celebrar que la verdad salió a la luz, ¿no es así?-

Marinette asintió.

-Me parece bien- dijo ella sonriendo de igual manera- pero tengo la impresión de que primero tenemos que hacer algo importante. Algo que debimos haber hecho desde hace unos días.-

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué sería tan importante para retrasar el festejo?- dijo el chico antes de encender el auto.

-Luka y Kagami- dijo ella en voz baja- creo que ya se lo imaginan, pero tenemos que decirles que estamos juntos. Merecen escucharlo de nosotros, no de nadie más-

Adrien asintió de acuerdo con ella y se estiró para besar su mejilla antes de encender su auto y conducir de vuelta a su apartamento.

x-x-x

_Restaurante en Les Champs-Elysées_

_Esa noche_

Adrien estaba feliz y aliviado de que Marinette finalmente estuviera a salvo y que las mentiras de Lila no hubieran llegado a lastimarla. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía ganas de golpear a una mujer, o en este caso dos, Lila y Chloé. Los titulares de las noticias de ese día lo hicieron sonreír satisfecho.

_Diseñadora reivindicada, habrá contrademanda hacia parte acusadora y alcaldesa de París. _Le Figaro.

_Alcaldesa cómplice en esquema de difamación contra diseñadora. ¿Se trata de abuso de poder? _Libération.

_Bourgeois en venganza personal contra diseñadora de Gabriel, evidencian otros actos de corrupción. _Le Progrès.

_Encuestas bajan de 56% a 11% de aprobación de mlle. Bougeois para reelección tras el escándalo. _L'Express.

_Presidente de la República considerando destituir a alcaldesa de París por abuso de poder._ Le Monde.

Adrien sonrió satisfecho. Chloé estaba enfrentando las consecuencias de sus acciones. Monsieur Moreau la había golpeado donde más le dolía: habían arruinado sus oportunidades para las próximas elecciones. En cuanto a Lila, todo París sabía que era una mentirosa, y aún estaba en problemas con la justicia. Realmente esperaba no volver a escuchar de esas dos víboras.

El chico había insistido en que salieran a cenar esa noche e invitó no solo a Alya y Nino, sino a Luka y Kagami. Marinette tenía razón al respecto, y ambos habían decidido que sus exs necesitaban escucharlo por ellos mismos y no por terceros.

Tras pasar a recoger a Marinette a su apartamento, Adrien condujo hacia el restaurante en los Champs-Elysées, cerca del suyo. La chica llevaba un vestido corto verde con negro, que quizá no resaltaba sus ojos pero la hacían verse tan hermosa como siempre. El chico no podía evitar mirarla con corazones en los ojos. Después de todos esos años había encontrado a su _Lady_, y se había enterado de que lo amaba. Era el hombre más feliz de mundo, por más que Chloé o Lila se esforzaran por separarlo de ella.

-Ya era hora que ambos llegaran- dijo Alya ajustándose las gafas al verlos llegar, levantándose y lanzándose a abrazar a su mejor amiga- ¡estoy tan aliviada de que estés bien!-

-Vimos todo en televisión, mes potes- dijo Nino, poniéndose de pie también y abrazando a sus dos amigos, uno en cada brazo, cuando Alya soltó a Marinette- estoy aliviado de que todo haya salido bien. Y me alegra de que ambos estén juntos finalmente-

Marinette sonrió nerviosamente, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás del oído, pero Adrien la rodeó con su brazo.

-Ya saben la verdad- dijo el chico rubio con una enorme sonrisa que enterneció a sus dos amigos, dándose cuenta que el pobre idiota estaba perdidamente enamorado- fuimos sinceros uno con el otro, y nos dimos cuenta de que nos amamos, y que hemos sido unos estúpidos ciegos-

Aquello no era técnicamente falso, pues ambos se habían sincerado no solo sobre sus sentimientos, sino también sobre sus respectivas identidades secretas, pero Nino y Alya no necesitaban saber ese detalle.

-En eso tienen razón, los dos son unos estúpidos ciegos. Llevan once años en este estúpido baile. _¿Me amará?¿No me amará?¿Y si le gusta otro?¿Porqué sale con otra?_\- dijo Alya, imitando las voces de sus dos amigos al hablar, mientras que Nino asentía con una risita- francamente, ya nos tenían mareados a ambos-

-Lo sé, lo siento, Alya- dijo Marinette sonriendo nerviosamente- no puedo creer que hayamos sido tan ciegos. No quisimos causar problemas-

La pelirroja lo miró con las manos en las caderas, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿hay algo más que tengamos que saber?- dijo Alya- ¿uno de ustedes tiene un tercer ojo, un gemelo malvado o algo que nos vaya a sorprender en el futuro?-

-No, no lo creo- dijo Adrien sonriendo inocentemente y sacudiendo la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Marinette y la acercó a sus labios.

Iba a decir algo más cuando Luka y Kagami entraron al restaurante y caminaron hacia ellos. Adrien hizo una mueca y Marinette se mordió el labio porque sabían que tenían que decirles la verdad tan pronto como llegaron.

Pero la confesión de ambos pasó a segundo plano porque tan pronto como los aludidos llegaron al restaurante, los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que Luka y Kagami estaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando…?- comenzó a preguntar Alya en voz baja.

-¿En qué momento pasó esto?- dijo Marinette en un susurro, mirando sorprendida a la nueva pareja.

Luka portaba una enorme sonrisa y Kagami había recuperado el color que había perdido después de su accidente y de su estancia en el hospital. Tenía una chispa en sus ojos que ninguno de los dos había visto cuando aún estaban en su relación con Adrien. No solo ella, Luka también se veía extrañamente tranquilo y feliz, como cuando eran adolescentes.

-_Salut_\- dijo Luka sin dejar de sonreír cuando llegaron a la mesa donde estaban los otros cuatro- vinimos lo más pronto que pudimos. ¿De qué querían hablar con nosotros?-

-Woooo.. espera- dijo Adrien sonriendo travieso- ¿no tienen algo que decirnos ustedes dos?-

Luka y Kagami se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Quizá- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa traviesa tan inusual en ella- pero quisiéramos escuchar primero lo que ustedes tienen que decir. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no?-

-Bueno- dijo Marinette, pues Adrien parecía demasiado sorprendido para decir algo- queríamos ser sinceros con ustedes dos, antes de que se enteren por alguna otra persona. La verdad es que Adrien y yo estamos saliendo juntos desde hace unos días. Es importante porque… sabemos lo que significaba para ustedes-

Kagami asintió, y Luka encogió los hombros tristemente.

-Tienen razón, Marinette. Gracias por haber sido sinceros con nosotros, los dos son muy buenos amigos- dijo la chica japonesa antes de volverse hacia Luka, extendiendo su mano hacia él- ¿ves? Te lo dije, menos de un mes. Paga-

Luka sonrió ampliamente y sacó un billete de cincuenta euros, poniéndolo en manos de Kagami.

-Gracias- dijo la japonesa guardándose el billete.

-¿Ustedes dos estuvieron apostando sobre nosotros dos?- dijo Marinette indignada, sin poder creer el buen ánimo que despedían ambos, sobre todo después de haberse visto tan derrotados recientemente.

-Quizá- confesó Luka.

Ninguno de ellos vio a Nino pasándole discretamente un billete a Alya. También ellos habían estado apostando.

x-x-x

_Oficina de Adrien_

_Dos días después_

Marinette tomó una bandeja con café y un par de croissants y la llevó a la oficina de Adrien. Desde que había despedido a Sabrina por haber filtrado la verdadera causa por la que había terminado su relación con Kagami y le había causado que la expulsaran de su familia, el chico se había quedado sin un asistente. Marinette había intentando ayudarlo en lo que pudiera a suplir esa falta, pero no era lo mismo.

Adrien sabía que necesitaba un asistente, y pronto.

-Gracias, _bugginette_\- sonrió Adrien apenas levantando la vista de la pantalla de su computadora.

-¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar, _chaton_?- dijo ella.

-Sí. No, no es necesario- dijo él en un tono derrotado- si pudieras pensar en alguien que pudiera tomar el lugar de asistente de Sabrina, me sería de mucha ayuda-

Marinette se quedó pensativa.

-No tengo idea, pero mandaré colocar un anuncio en el periódico de Alya- dijo ella- solo dime a qué hora puedes entrevistarlos. O lo haré yo-

Adrien sonrió y extendió su cuello hacia ella para besar su mejilla.

-Soy demasiado afortunado de tenerte, _ma lady_\- dijo él en voz baja- lamento que estos últimos días no podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos fuera del trabajo, yo…-

-Shhhh- dijo ella, inclinándose hacia él para besar su frente- sé que estás ocupado. Ya tendremos tiempo cuando consigas una asistente-

Adrien asintió sonriendo tristemente antes de que Marinette se fuera a su propia oficina para continuar con su trabajo. Tenían un catálogo que terminar ese mismo mes, y aún había muchos diseños a los que tenía que dar retoques antes de enviarlos a costura.

Adrien sonrió al ver a Marinette salir, y volvió su vista a su trabajo. Le esperaba un largo día y seguramente tendría que quedarse hasta después de que Marinette se fuera a su _atelier_. Mejor se daba prisa, y quizá lograría alcanzar a ver a su _Lady_ esa noche. Lo único que empeoraría la situación era un akuma, pero parecía que Farfalla estaba inusualmente inactiva en esos días, lo cual les daba un respiro a los héroes. No sabía como hubiera logrado manejar todo lo que tenían si tuvieran que pelear contra akumas al mismo tiempo.

Al tomar su teléfono celular para ver la hora, el chico se dio cuenta de que no tenía batería. Suspiró y buscó el cable para conectarlo y recargarlo. Una vez que lo hizo, lo volvió a poner sobre su escritorio y continuó con su trabajo.

X-x-x

_Atelier de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Manon terminó de montar los vestidos en el aparador de la entrada mientras que Marinette miraba de reojo el reloj de la entrada. Faltaban cinco minutos para que fuera la hora de cierre y no parecía que llegaría un nuevo cliente en esos últimos instantes.

-Creo que eso ya es todo- dijo Manon sacudiéndose las manos una vez que terminó de colocar el vestido en el último maniquí- aunque creo que este necesita un sombrero, ¿no crees?-

Marinette sonrió. Ella misma había notado que le faltaba algo al atuendo que habían elegido para poner en el aparador, pero había esperado a que Manon identificara el problema. La adolescente le recordaba mucho a ella.

Recordaba que le había preguntado alguna vez sobre su vida fuera del _atelier_. Manon Chamack cuidaba a August como Marinette la había cuidado a ella cuando era pequeña, y era amiga de las gemelas Etta y Ella. A quien no lograba soportar era a Noel Lahiffe, y también supo que estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Pierre, quien había sido akumatizado de niño en el Marchand du Sable.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- dijo Marinette, poniéndola a prueba.

-Para este atuendo, creo que funcionaría un _beret_\- dijo la adolescente pensativa- de color negro, que combine con el cuello del vestido-

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Marinette buscando el accesorio en uno de los cajones detrás del mostrador. Finalmente encontró uno- toma-

-Gracias- dijo Manon, tomándolo y caminando hacia el aparador y colocándolo sobre el maniquí antes de dar un par de pasos atrás- perfecto. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Está perfecto…- comenzó a decir Marinette, cuando su teléfono sonó. La chica gruñó, esperando que no fuera un akuma, pero al ver el mensaje sonrió levemente. Era un mensaje de Adrien.

_Adrien: salut, ma lady. Ya casi termino el trabajo por hoy, pero quisiera que regreses a la oficina cuando termines en el atelier._

Marinette alzó las cejas al leer ese mensaje. Le parecía una extraña petición de Adrien. Normalmente cuando quería verla, era en su apartamento, pero no en la oficina. Aunque quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que el chico se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando.

_Marinette: ¿porqué?¿Sucedió algo?_

_Adrien: porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Te tengo una sorpresa. _

_Marinette: de acuerdo, voy para allá._

_Adrien: veme en treinta minutos en los casilleros de los empleados. No te arrepentirás, bugginette._

Marinette sonrió levemente mientras que dejaba su teléfono celular a su lado. Adrien quería verla esa noche. El día siguiente era aún día de trabajo, pero siempre la ponía de buen humor estar con él.

-Oh, conozco muy bien esa sonrisa- dijo Manon cuando Marinette apagó la pantalla del teléfono- es el _prince charmant _de nuevo. ¿O me equivoco?-

-Adrien quiere verme en Gabriel para mostrarme algo- dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros y guardándose el celular en el bolso mientras que sonreía levemente con la misma expresión enamorada- dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí-

-¿Quiere verte en la oficina?- dijo Manon borrando su sonrisa y alzando las cejas con una expresión confundida- ¿no te parece eso muy extraño?-

-Pues… sí, un poco- dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros- pero supongo que es normal. Adrien ha estado muy ocupado desde que despidió a Sabrina, sin asistente es difícil mantener a flote la compañía y la ha pasado trabajando hasta casi la medianoche. Creo que seguramente aún está trabajando-

Manon no parecía muy convencida, y estuvo a punto de decirle de nuevo que aquello no tenía mucho sentido cuando Marinette habló primero.

-Oh no- dijo la chica mirando la hora en la pantalla de su celular- tengo que irme, Adrien me esta esperando- sacó las llaves del _atelier_ y se las pasó a la adolescente- toma, ayúdame a cerrar, por favor. Nos vemos mañana-

Antes de que Manon pudiera responder, Marinette salió a toda prisa del _atelier_ mientras se ponía un suéter y desapareció rápidamente por la calle hacia el metro. La adolescente gruñó molesta pero tomó las llaves antes de apagar las luces del atelier y salir. Ella misma se dirigió a casa aún pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Marinette.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien _

_Al mismo tiempo_

El chico rubio entró a su apartamento arrastrando los pies. Había sido un horrible día de trabajo, y si no fuera por Marinette, Adrien ya se habría dado por vencido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Marinette"

La sola mención de la mujer que amaba lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente mientras que entraba a su apartamento y tiraba su portafolio hacia el sofá junto a la entrada.

Se sacó los zapatos camino a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama dejando escapar un gemido de cansancio. El edredón de su cama olía a Marinette, seguramente de la última vez que había estado con él. Sonrió de nuevo mientras percibía el delicioso aroma de su _Lady_.

-Mmm- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras que cerraba los ojos.

Plagg salió de bajo su camisa y abrió la puertita de su armario donde escondía el Camembert y tomó un trozo antes de dejarse caer sobre la mesita de noche a comerlo. Sus ojos se volvieron al chico tumbado en la cama, notando su respiración regular.

-¿Adrien?-

-¿Mmmm?-

-¿Ya te dormiste?-

Adrien gruñó en voz baja.

-Sí, ya duérmete-

Plagg rió en voz baja. Sabía que Adrien estaba muy fatigado por el largo día de trabajo, así que iba a dejarlo dormir, pero primero quería asegurarse de que no fuera a olvidar nada importante, pues tenía la impresión de que habían pasado algo por alto.

-¿Trajiste tus llaves de la oficina?-

-Sí-

-¿Tu billetera?-

-Ajá-

-¿Tu teléfono celular?-

-Mmm…-

Adrien volvió a gruñir mientras que buscaba en sus bolsillos el aparato. Sabía que tenía que tenerlo consigo. Cuando no lo encontró, se incorporó de pie y se puso a buscar en su portafolio. Nada.

-No lo tengo conmigo- se quejó Adrien al no encontrar el aparato entre sus cosas- ¿tú lo has visto?-

-No- dijo Plagg mientras terminaba de tragar el trozo de queso- después de que hablaste con Marinette, dijiste algo que no tenías batería-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos, buscando en su mente e intentando recordar. Era cierto. Más temprano iba a enviar un mensaje a Marinette diciéndole que se iría temprano a casa, pero notó que no tenía batería y lo puso a cargar. Después de ello, se había distraído con algo antes de irse a casa sin el aparato.

-Lo dejé en la oficina, lo puse a cargar y olvide tomarlo de nuevo cuando nos fuimos- dijo Adrien en voz baja, levantándose y caminando hacia su escritorio. Encendió su computadora y compuso un correo electrónico.

_Ma lady, parece que olvidé mi celular en la oficina. Estoy muerto de cansancio, así que mañana iré a recogerlo. Estaré disponible por este medio. Te veré mañana. Tu chaton._

Una vez que escribió eso y envió el mensaje, apagó la computadora y se dejó caer en su cama. Se sentía extraño sin su teléfono, pero supuso que no importaba. Mañana lo recuperaría, no era tan grave. Cerró los ojos sumido en un sueño intranquilo mientras que Plagg entrecerraba los ojos.

El kwami no sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Cha chan… ¿qué pasará con Marinette? ¿Se encontrará con un edificio vacío o…? Al menos las dos víboras fueron expuestas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	33. Capítulo 33

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 33

_Oficinas de Gabriel_

_Más tarde_

Marinette salió del metro y se apresuró al edificio de Gabriel. Jamás había estado ahí después del mediodía, y mucho menos a esa hora de la noche. No sabía que era lo que Adrien tenía planeado, pero confiaba en él.

-Marinette, ¿estás segura de esto?- dijo Tikki asomándose de su bolso.

-¿Qué cosa?¿Ver a Adrien?- dijo ella volviéndose a ella- claro que quiero verlo-

-No me refiero a eso- dijo la kwami- es solo que… Manon tiene razón, todo esto de ver a Adrien de noche en las oficinas es muy extraño. Sabes que no es su estilo hacer algo así-

La chica sabía que Tikki tenía razón, pero no quería cuestionar al chico que amaba. No sabía que tipo de sorpresa le esperaba, pero confiaba en él.

-Lo sé, Tikki, pero debe ser algo importante para que quiera verme aquí- dijo Marinette- quizá aún no ha terminado de trabajar-

Tikki se encogió de hombros y volvió a meterse en el bolso mientras que entraba al edificio, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Cruzó el largo pasillo de la entrada sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. Conocía el sitio bastante bien, pero nunca había estado ahí de noche. La oscuridad había comenzando a ponerla nerviosa, y el nerviosismo de Tikki de igual manera.

"Adrien, ¿qué estás tramando?", pensó ella.

Presionó el botón del elevador bajara bajar al sótano, y una vez ahí, vio que el pasillo hacia los casilleros estaba completamente iluminado. Marinette respiró un poco aliviada por ver la luz encendida, imaginando que el chico estaría ahí, y cruzó el pasillo suponiendo que Adrien ya estaría esperándola. No sabía porqué, le gustaba estar sola en ese sitio a esa hora de la noche. Apresuró un poco el paso y abrió la puerta.

-Adrien, ¿qué era lo que querías que…?- comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió al ver que estaba vacío- ¿Adrien?-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Tikki asomando su cabeza del bolso de la chica y mirando a su alrededor- ¿dónde se supone que está Adrien?-

-No lo entiendo- dijo Marinette, sacando su teléfono celular con la idea de llamar al chico y preguntárselo, cuando vio que tenía otro mensaje de parte de él.

_Adrien: ¡Ma lady! Mira dentro del casillero número 46._

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Ese definitivamente no era el estilo de Adrien, y había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba, pero se encogió de hombros. Ya hablaría con él de ello, explicándole que no le gustaba ese tipo de juegos. Obedeciendo el mensaje, la chica se dirigió al casillero indicado, el cual estaba exactamente frente a la puerta principal de la habitación. Giro la manija y lo abrió. El casillero estaba vacío excepto por una pequeña caja cuadrara en el suelo, que parecía una caja de zapatos.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Extrañada, la chica se arrodillo en el suelo para abrirla, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando la vocecita de Tikki la alertó.

-¡Marinette, detrás de…!-

Pero Marinette no alcanzó a girarse para ver lo que había espantando tanto a su kwami, porque una mano cubrió su boca y forzó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndola levantar sus ojos al techo. Se llevó las manos hacia la cara, intentando soltarse.

-Mmmmf…-

Antes de que siquiera cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió un agudo dolor en sus oídos, seguidos de unas gotas húmedas en sus hombros. Marinette gimió de dolor antes de que quien la había atrapado la soltara y la hiciera caer hacia delante en el suelo de un empujón.

-Ugh…- se quejó la chica, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos e incorporándose sobre sus rodillas- ¿pero qué…?-

-Ten paciencia, Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo la voz femenina detrás de ella, la cual le causó un horrible escalofrío- por fin, después de once años, estás a punto de recibir el castigo que mereces-

Marinette se volvió horrorizada hacia la mujer que estaba detrás de ella, aunque ya sabía quien era antes de que sus ojos se posaran en ella. Lila Rossi, la chica que la odiaba desde que ambas se habían conocido, tanto como Ladybug como Marinette.

-Lila- dijo Marinette, sintiendo un vuelco de horror al ver a la chica sonriéndole maliciosamente desde la entrada al armario de los casilleros- ¿qué significa esto?-

-¿Acaso no lo adivinas?- dijo la mujer en un tono que usaría para charlar del clima- he pasado los últimos diez años intentando castigar a Ladybug y a Marinette por todo lo que me hicieron cuando éramos adolescentes. Pero me di cuenta de que finalmente las dos son una sola, y que había estado atacándolas por separado cuando era más fácil destruirlas juntas-

La chica dio un paso atrás, su espalda chocando contra el casillero. ¡Lila conocía su identidad secreta, sabía que era Ladybug!

-No sé de qué…-

-No necesitas mentirme, insecto- escupió Lila alzando momentáneamente la voz, haciendo que su enemiga diera un paso hacia atrás y casi caiga en el interior del casillero- no me queda la más mínima duda de que eres Ladybug-

Marinette tragó saliva, sintiendo como si hubiera tragado una caja de clavos. Lila sabía, eso no era nada bueno. Quizá… quizá podía hacer algo para distraerla y salir de ahí. Todo París sabía que era una mentirosa, después de todo, y nadie le iba a creer si revelaba su identidad.

-¿Cómo lo…?-

Como respuesta, Lila sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo, el cual tenía una casaca color negro con verde que Marinette conocía bien: era el celular de Adrien. Si su teléfono estaba en poder de la mentirosa, seguramente había visto todas sus conversaciones.

-Oh, tu amado Adrien te llama "_ma lady_" constantemente y tú lo llamas "_chaton_"- dijo Lila sonriendo maliciosamente, causándole un vuelco a la otra chica- así que no fue difícil deducir el resto. Entonces supe que ustedes dos, par de perdedores, son Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-No…-

-Por eso ustedes dos fueron los únicos en el colegio que no me creyeron- continuó Lila- porque habían mentido sobre ustedes dos-

La sonrisa de Lila, con la silenciosa promesa de que algo malo le iba a suceder, estaba comenzando a destrozar los nervios de Marinette.

-Lila, no es…-

-Adrien fue testigo de mis mentiras, por eso no me creyó. Por eso nunca tuve una oportunidad de engañarlo, y tú aprovechaste para robármelo- continuó la mentirosa, como si no la hubiera escuchado hablar- pero eso ya no importa. Tengo una manera de borrar todo y comenzar de nuevo-

Marinette miró de reojo a Tikki, quien flotaba nerviosamente sobre ambas.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De que voy a quitarles sus Miraculous, y voy a desear un nuevo comienzo para todos nosotros- dijo Lila sonriendo- Adrien finalmente será mío y tú… tú recibirás lo que mereces-

Marinette tenía miedo, pero no iba a darle a Lila la satisfacción de saberlo. Ella era Ladybug, no podía mostrar temor a nadie, mucho menos a esa víbora mentirosa.

-No puedes hacerlo. ¡No hay manera de que alguien como tú nos pueda vencer!- dijo Marinette, forzándose a sí misma a dar un paso adelante- ni Papillon ni Farfalla lo han logrado vencernos, ¿porqué lo lograrías tú?-

Como respuesta, Lila señaló el pequeño broche ovalado en su pecho, el cual parecía tener una amatista en el centro. Marinette alzó las cejas sin entender hasta que Lila señaló a su lado. Un kwami flotando junto a ella.

-No…- dijo Marinette en voz baja, sintiendo como si se le cayera el corazón al suelo- ¿tú eres… Nooroo?-

El kwami asintió tristemente con sus ojos fijos en el suelo y la enormidad de lo que eso significaba le cayó de golpe a Marinette aunque no hubiera dicho nada aún. El kwami tenía una apariencia sumamente desolada que le dio pena a la pelinegra por un momento, aunque en esos momentos estaba un poco más preocupada por ella misma.

-Realmente esperaba a que me preguntaras eso, Ladybug. Te mostraré cómo "alguien como yo" va a aplastar al par de héroes de cuarta que son ustedes- dijo la chica castaña sin dejar de sonreír al ver que todo color abandonaba el rostro de su enemiga- Nooroo, transfórmame-

Para horror de Marinette, Lila se transformó delante de sus ojos en una supervillana con el Miraculous que había visto ya varias veces en el pecho de Papillon. Dio un paso atrás, y su espalda chocó con los casilleros. Era dolorosamente obvio.

-Farfalla…- dijo Marinette horrorizada- tú eres Farfalla-

-Muy bien, Marinette, muy bien- dijo Farfalla haciendo girar su bastón por un momento antes de apuntarlo hacia ella con un gesto amenazante- y a partir de ahora, tu Miraculous es mío-

-¡No!- dijo la chica frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡no lo permitiré! ¡Tikki, transfórmame!-

Pero nada sucedió. Tikki permaneció flotando en silencio entre las dos mujeres, mirando a su portadora con una expresión llena de tristeza.

-¿Tikki?-

-Ya no tienes el Miraculous, Marinette- dijo la kwami con lágrimas en los ojos- ella lo tomó...-

Como respuesta, Farfalla le mostró los pequeños aretes redondos de color rojo con motas. Marinette miró horrorizada su Miraculous en manos de la villana. Sintió como si el corazón se le cayera a los pies al ver su posesión más preciada en las manos de su peor enemiga de toda la vida. ¡No podía dejar a Tikki en las garras de esa bruja!

-¡No! ¡Devuélveme a Tikki!- gritó y corrió hacia Farfalla, tratando de alcanzarlos, pero la mujer la detuvo con una mano y la golpeó en la boca del estómago con la parte roma de su bastón, haciéndola caer al suelo doblada sobre sí misma, abrazando su abdomen e intentando recuperando el aliento.

-Aaaarggg…-

-Ja, solo mírate… eres patética- dijo Farfalla con desprecio, guardándose el Miraculous en el bolsillo y haciendo desaparecer a Tikki- la legendaria Ladybug ha sido vencida por Farfalla, porque fue demasiado estúpida-

-No… puedes…-

-Fue muy fácil- dijo la villana- el idiota de tu _partenaire_ olvidó su celular en la oficina, y yo solo tuve que tomarlo y enviarte esos mensajes para que vinieras aquí, sola, y cayeras en mi trampa-

-No…-

-Imagina la cara que va a poner tu amado Adrien cuando escuche que perdiste tu Miraculous- dijo Farfalla echándose a reír al ver sus débiles intentos por recuperar el aliento y levantarse- una parte de mí quiere dejarte ir para que Adrien vea tu expresión derrotada también; estoy segura que le va a encantar. Pero no, tengo otros planes para ti. Oh, y definitivamente tengo planes para él-

Marinette sintió un vuelco de horror mientras que se levantaba del suelo a pesar del dolor, aún sosteniendo su abdomen. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a su _partenaire,_ al hombre que amaba. Buscó con la mirada algún objeto para pelear con él, pero no había nada en esa pequeña habitación.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él!- siseó Marinette volviéndose a ella.

-No suenas tan amenazante con esa cara asustada, _cafard_\- dijo la villana con desprecio- no te preocupes, le pasaré tus disculpas a Adrien-

-No te atrevas a…-

-Él será aún más fácil de vencer que tú- dijo Farfalla maliciosamente- estoy segura de que el muy estúpido me entregará voluntariamente su Miraculous si le digo que te tengo en mi poder, ¿no lo crees? Apuesto a que se parará en cuatro patas y rogará con tal de que no te haga daño-

Marinette sintió una punzada de odio al escucharla hablar así de Adrien.

-Cuando tenga su Miraculous también, voy a pedir el deseo gracias al Poder Absoluto. Voy a desear recuperar todo lo que me quitaste, como Marinette y como Ladybug- dijo Farfalla.

-¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Lila!- dijo Marinette- ese poder es muy peligroso, el precio a pagar por él será terrible-

-Adrien será mío, y tú ni siquiera importarás- continuó Lila como si no la hubiera escuchado- por supuesto que te dejaré vivir, solamente para que puedas ver lo que tú misma causaste con tu incompetencia- dejó escapar una risita- estoy segura de que te encantará verme del brazo de Adrien-

La chica frunció el entrecejo y cerró sus manos en puños, preparándose para pelear. No podía dejar las cosas así, Lila no podía ganar. Los Miraculous no debían caer en manos equivocadas.

-¡No!¡No tendrás los Miraculous, y no tendrás a Adrien!- gritó Marinette, lanzándose contra ella. No tenía Miraculous ni manera de pelear, pero no se iba a rendir- ¡no lo permitiré!-

Ante esa provocación, Farfalla sonrió y extendió la mano hacia la chica, atrapándola del cuello antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Levantó a Marinette unos centímetros del suelo antes de lanzarla contra los casilleros.

-Aaaarggg…-

-¿No lo has entendido? Tú no me vas a detener, Ladybug- dijo Farfalla fríamente, desenvainando la espada de su bastón- no eres nada sin tu Miraculous. Lo único especial sobre ti eran un par de aretes que obtuviste por casualidad, y que no merecías portar. Adiós, Marinette…-

Mientras que decía eso, Farfalla se acercó a la chica y hundió la punta de su espada en su costado. Un horrible grito de dolor escapó de sus labios y resonó por todo el sótano. Cuando Farfalla sacó la espada, Marinette dobló sobre sí misma en el suelo, llevándose las manos al sitio herido. Sintió un cálido líquido mojar sus dedos, que la hizo darse cuenta con horror lo que estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que cuando pida mi deseo tendrás un lugar en el nuevo mundo que voy a crear- dijo Farfalla arrebatando el bolso de la chica para tomar su teléfono celular- no dejaré que te pierdas mi triunfo, cómo Adrien será mío-

Dicho eso, Farfalla le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apagando la luz desde fuera de la pequeña habitación.

Marinette se quedó sola en la oscuridad, apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor. No iba a llorar, no le iba a dar a Lila la satisfacción de saber que la había quebrado. Con dificultad se quitó su suéter y lo presionó contra la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

Una vez que lo hizo, la chica trató de respirar hondo, pero el dolor en el costado la cortó a media respiración. Miró a su alrededor mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, pensando en que tenía que salir de ahí pronto. ¡Tenía que advertir a Adrien antes de que Farfalla lo alcanzara! Y tenía que recuperar a Tikki.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?", pensó Marinette, pensando en algún plan para salir de ahí. Puso una de sus manos sobre el suelo, mientras que con la otra siguió presionando su suéter contra su herida, y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta.

Apretó los dientes de nuevo, intentando ignorar el dolor. No tenía su celular consigo, y Adrien no tenía el suyo tampoco. Podía intentar llegar al lobby, que era el sitio más cercano donde podía encontrar un teléfono para llamar a alguien. ¿A quién llamaría? Kagami era la primera opción, porque vivía cerca de Adrien, pero sacudió la cabeza. No, Kagami estaba seguramente con Luka, y de todos modos ni siquiera tenía su número. Podía llamar a la policía, pero quizá ya sería demasiado tarde: seguramente Farfalla ya habría encontrado a Adrien y le habría quitado su Miraculous.

Además, si Lila lo había planeado tan bien, seguramente la habría dejado encerrada ahí abajo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Marinette intentó en vano abrirla. Tal y como lo había imaginado, estaba atrapada. Se deslizó por la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, donde se ovilló nuevamente, rogando en silencio por que Adrien no cayera también en la trampa de Farfalla.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Plagg despertó de pronto sintiéndose inusualmente alarmado. No sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero lo que lo había despertado fue que dejó de sentir de pronto la presencia de Tikki. No quería alarmarse; quizá Marinette se había quitado los aretes por alguna razón.

"No", pensó Plagg ansioso "incluso si se los quitó voluntariamente, Marinette no renunciaría jamás a su Miraculous, y entonces Tikki no tendría porqué desaparecer"

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?

Plagg se volvió hacia su portador, quien estaba profundamente dormido boca abajo sobre la cama. ¿Debía despertarlo para comunicarle su preocupación? Su cachorro estaba muy fatigado, había tenido un largo día y una semana muy pesada. Pero, ¿y si era algo serio? No, Marinette seguramente estaba bien; no querría alarmar a Adrien. Aún así, esa sensación de miedo no lo dejaba en paz.

"Por todo el Brie de Meaux y el Camembert de Normandie"; gruñó Plagg levantándose de su asiento y flotando hacia la cama "maldita sea, espero estar equivocado"

Resignado, el kwami comenzó a darle golpecitos en el hombro con su cabeza, en un afán de despertarlo.

-Adrien- dijo el kwami en voz alta mientras hacía un esfuerzo por hacerlo despertar. Cada segundo que pasaba se alarmaba más al no sentir la presencia de su contraparte de la Creación y, con su alarma era el presentimiento de que algo estaba fuera de lugar- despierta, cachorro, tenemos que hablar-

-Mmmm…- gruñó el chico.

-Vamos, despierta de una maldita vez, chico- insistió Plagg, cada vez más alarmado porque seguía sin sentir la presencia de Tikki- creo que es algo importante-

-Mmm…- dijo Adrien somnoliento mientras que se volvía sobre su espalda y se frotaba los ojos- ¿crees?¿Qué sucede, Plagg?-

-Es Tikki- dijo el kwami alarmado- no siento la presencia de Tikki-

-¿Uh?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Adrien- dijo Plagg en voz baja intentando mantener la calma y fallando estrepitosamente- no hay ninguna razón por la que la _coccinelle_ se tenga que quitar sus aretes. Tienes que hablar con Marinette, asegurarte de que esté bien-

El chico se incorporó sentado en su cama para intentar desperezarse y miró el reloj. Apenas eran las once de la noche. Caminó hacia su escritorio y volvió a encender la computadora. No tenía su teléfono celular, pero podía llamar a Marinette por videollamada.

Sonó dos veces y la línea se cortó.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Adrien en voz alta, volviendo a marcar mientras que Plagg entrecerraba los ojos. Volvió a suceder lo mismo- no me contesta…-

-Te dije que algo no anda bien- dijo el kwami cada vez más alarmado- Adrien, estoy preocupado por ellas-

-¿Qué fue lo que percibiste, Plagg?- dijo Adrien, volviéndose hacia él.

-La presencia de Tikki desapareció de pronto- dijo el kwami- no puedo explicarlo-

Adrien estaba más despierto que nunca, mirando a su kwami con una expresión preocupada. Se imaginaba lo que eso significaba, pero aún así lo preguntó. Quería pensar que lo que estaba pensando no era lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

-¿Porqué pasaría eso?-

-Dos opciones, como lo sabes muy bien- dijo Plagg- primero, si Marinette renunció a su Miraculous-

-Imposible-

-La segunda es…- dijo el kwami, dudoso- si alguien se lo quitó contra su voluntad-

El chico palideció ante la idea y frunció el entrecejo.

-Vamos a buscarlas, Plagg- dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie y volviéndose al kwami- algo no está bien-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ese plan- dijo el kwami con una expresión aprensiva- entre más pronto las encontremos, más pronto podremos corroborar que están a salvo. Di las palabras-

-Plagg, transfórmame-

Segundos después, Chat Noir salió por la ventana de su apartamento rumbo al de Marinette, rogando en silencio que su _Lady_ estuviera a salvo.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Chat Noir ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta. Entró al apartamento de Marinette por la ventana abierta de la cocina, y su alarma no disminuyó al ver que la habitación de la chica estaba vacía. No había rastro de ella ni de Tikki. La cocina estaba limpia, excepto por una taza de café vacía sobre la mesa, la cual seguramente había sido usada por Marinette esa mañana. La cama estaba tendida, como si la chica ni siquiera hubiera llegado a casa esa noche.

"_Ma lady_, ¿dónde estás?", pensó Chat Noir, buscando desesperadamente por todo el apartamento. Ya había pasado por su _atelier_, y tampoco estaba ahí. Miró el reloj. Era la media noche.

"Esto no me gusta nada", le dijo Plagg en su mente.

Chat Noir se dejó caer al suelo derrotado y tomó su bastón, con la idea de detransformarse para enviar mensajes a todos sus amigos para preguntarles si Marinette estaba con ellos, aunque lo dudaba. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el héroe sintió un golpe en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo.

-Ugh-

Cuando levantó la vista, vio un pequeño monstruo que parecía una de las gárgolas de Notre Dame. Chat Noir se levantó alarmado y tomó su bastón para defenderse.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo en voz baja.

-Chat Noir vio a buscar a Ladybug- dijo la gárgola con voz femenina- patético y completamente predecible-

-¿Quién eres?- demandó el chico.

-Si quieres volver a ver a tu amada Ladybug, ven al Jardin du Luxemburg inmediatamente para entregar tu Miraculous- dijo la voz de la gárgola, sin responder directamente su pregunta- y apresúrate, no le queda mucho tiempo…-

Chat Noir palideció mortalmente al escuchar eso. ¿Dónde estaba Ladybug?

"Esa cosa debe ser un sentimonstruo", le dijo Plagg en su mente "es Farfalla o su aliado"

Al verlo paralizado de horror, la gárgola lo atacó de nuevo con una patada, la cual Chat Noir apenas pudo bloquear con sus brazos cruzados frente a su rostro. Aún así, la patada lo lanzó contra la pared contraria antes de que el sentimonstruo desapareciera, evaporándose como cuando Ladybug purificaba un amok.

El impacto de la patada hizo que el chico se golpeara la cabeza con la mesita de noche y cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Ugh…-

"Levántate de una vez, chico", le dijo Plagg insistentemente en su mente. Podía sentir el pánico de su kwami "¡date prisa! ¡Ladybug te necesita!"

Chat Noir gruñó aturdido mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para intentar incorporarse, cuando escuchó una voz.

-_Chat Noir…_-

Era una voz baja, apenas un susurro, pero sus orejas se alzaron. No podía identificar si era masculina o femenina, pero la conocía bastante bien y, al mismo tiempo, no podía recordar a quien pertenecía. El chico se arrastró a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada, pero no vio nada.

"¿Qué haces, chico? ¡Tenemos que irnos!", insistió Plagg en su mente, quien al parecer no había escuchado nada.

Chat Noir asintió, y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando volvió a escuchar la voz. No era una sola voz, eran dos, una masculina y una femenina, mezclada una con la otra.

-_Chat Noir… apresúrate_-

El héroe abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio donde escuchó la voz, detrás de la mesita de noche.

-_Chat Noir…_-

El chico movió la mesita de noche, separándola de la pared, y encontró un pequeño armario secreto detrás del mueble, cubierto por una puerta. Cada vez más sorprendido, el chico abrió el armario y encontró algo dentro. Solamente contenía un objeto: una caja circular de color rojo con motas negras…

-No puede ser…- dijo él en voz baja, tomando ese objeto y sacudiéndole el polvo- es la Miraclebox-

Fue entonces cuando reconoció de quien era esa voz. Era la voz de Marinette mezclada con la del maestro Fu. Había olvidado que Marinette era ahora la nueva Guardiana de los Miraculous, desde que el maestro Fu había renunciado a ella y perdido la memoria su _Lady_ había tenido que proteger la Miraclebox.

Y parecía que la caja lo había llamado

-_Chat Noir, elige a tus aliados de confianza_\- dijeron las voces de Marinette y de Fu en su mente- _elige sabiamente, ya que este poder debe ser usado solo para el bien de los otros…_-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente al poner las manos sobre la Miraclebox, la cual se abrió mostrando los quince Miraculous en su interior. Los miró pensativo. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse, pero tenía que elegir bien.

"No necesito un Miraculous de protección", pensó el chico, pasando de largo del Miraculous de la tortuga "y las ilusiones son inútiles para esto. Necesito… alguien que pueda pelear…"

Finalmente Adrien decidió y tomó dos de ellos, llamando a sus kwamis, quienes lo miraron extrañados, sabiendo que no era el Guardian.

-Sass, Longg- sonrió él al volver a verlos, extendiendo su mano para entregarles sus propios Miraculous- necesito su ayuda. Busquen a sus antiguos portadores, y díganles que necesito su ayuda. Ladybug está en peligro-

Los kwamis dudaron por un momento, pero asintieron al mismo tiempo que tomaban la pulsera y el collar.

-Tengan cuidado en el camino, Farfalla está muy activa esta noche- dijo él antes de que se fueran- digan a Luka y Kagami que estamos en el jardin du Luxemburg-

Longg y Sass asintieron y salieron rápidamente del apartamento. Chat Noir volvió a ocultar la Miraclebox y salió por la ventana, corriendo por los techos hacia el jardin du Luxemburg. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía estar golpeando las costillas. Esperaba que su estuviera a salvo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para entrar en pánico. Tenía que estar alerta para poder rescatar a su Lady.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, todo era una trampa de Lila para quitarle su Miraculous a Marinette y usarla para obtener ahora el de Adrien. Nuestro héroe favorito ya pidió refuerzos. Esperemos que llegue a tiempo a rescatar a su _lady_.

La página se puso chistosa, así que hubo un problema con los review. Ah, y disculpen las actualizaciones rápidas. Estoy en guerra con **Misao-CG**. Si no han leído su historia **Tempus Fugit** se las recomiendo un montón, eso sí, con una pelotita antiestrés a un lado.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	34. Capítulo 34

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 34

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Poco antes_

Farfalla arrugó la nariz al ver que había llegado demasiado tarde. Había esperado encontrar a Adrien durmiendo, y poder tomar su Miraculous cuando tenía su guardia baja. Ella se había asegurado de que Adrien entrara a su apartamento antes de atacar a Marinette. No sabía que había sucedido, pero tenía que asumir que Adrien ya estaba prevenido de que algo no andaba bien.

Puso el Miraculous del Pavo real sobre su pecho y separó sus manos.

-¡Nooroo, Duusu, _amalgame_!- dijo la mujer en voz alta, convirtiéndose en una combinación de los dos antiguos villanos. Sonrió al tomar una pluma de su abanico y colocándola en el libro que Adrien tenía junto a su cama, creando una gárgola- ve al apartamento de Marinette, pequeño sentimonstruo, a darle mi mensaje a Chat Noir-

La gárgola salió del apartamento y extendió sus alas, dirigiéndose a la Margen izquierda del Sena.

-La victoria está tan cerca- dijo la malvada mujer- solo es una cuestión de tiempo para que ese idiota me entregue su Miraculous…-

Con una sonrisa, salió de ahí y se dirigió al sitio donde había armado su trampa.

X-x-x

_Jardins du Luxemburg_

_Más tarde _

Chat Noir se detuvo sobre el techo del Palais du Luxemburg, entrecerrando los ojos e inspeccionando los jardines a su alrededor. Si Farfalla tenía a Marinette en su poder, tenía que estar preparado para pelear y rescatarla. Si algo sabía era que no podía hacer, era entregar su Miraculous.

"_Ma lady,_ ¿dónde estás?", pensó el chico ansiosamente. Como Plagg, él también tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Sabía que estaba caminando hacia una trampa, y solo esperaba que su _Lady_ estuviera a salvo.

Saltó de su punto de observación en la parte alta del Palais, y caminó hacia una de las fuentes principales, mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

-¿Buscas algo, Chat Noir?-

Una voz femenina, pero no la voz que él estaba esperando. La espalda del héroe se erizó, y este se puso en guardia, volviendo su mirada hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz. Delante de sus ojos, los cuales veían perfectamente en la oscuridad, estaba una mujer vestida de morado, y no escapó a sus ojos el broche de Mariposa en su pecho.

"La portadora del Miraculous de la Mariposa", pensó el héroe "ella es Farfalla. No solo tiene el Miraculous de la Mariposa, sino también el del Pavo Real".

-Farfalla- dijo Chat Noir fríamente, alcanzando el bastón de su espalda y haciéndolo girar amenazadoramente en su dirección.

Una risita proveniente de ella resonó en todo el jardín, causando que Chat Noir sintiera como si su sangre se helara. Ya había escuchado esa risita antes. Pero, ¿dónde lo había escuchado?¿Quién era Farfalla?

-¿No estás feliz de verme, gatito? Después de todo, yo soy la única que puede darte noticias de tu amada Ladybug- dijo Farfalla desenvainando su espada. Chat Noir apretó su bastón entre sus manos, preparándose para defenderse, pero la mujer solo miró la hoja de su arma sin siquiera intentar atacarlo. La visión nocturna del héroe le permitió notar que la hoja estaba manchada de sangre.

Chat Noir sintió náuseas al comprender lo que esa horrible mujer le estaba intentando decir. Su sangre comenzó a hervir de furia.

-¿Dónde está Ladybug?- siseó él cada vez más alarmado- ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?-

-¿No lo adivinas que le pasó a tu insecto, gatito?-

El héroe sacó las garras de su mano derecha, olvidando por un momento el bastón.

-Tienes dos segundos para decirme dónde está Ladybug, antes de que utilice mi poder de destrucción en tu estúpida cara…-

Farfalla no parecía haber tomado en serio la amenaza del héroe, y como respuesta a su demanda la mujer lanzó un objeto a los pies de Chat Noir. El chico lo recogió y lo miró alarmado, reconociéndolo de inmediato. El celular de Marinette, partido a la mitad.

-¿Cómo…?- dijo Chat Noir horrorizado, mirando alternadamente el aparato en sus manos y la mancha de sangre en la espada de Farfalla.

-No fue difícil engañar a la estúpida de Ladybug para que sola caminara directo en mi trampa- dijo la villana- me tomé la libertad de usar tu celular, Adrien, y la muy idiota hizo todo lo que le dije, creyendo que eras tú. Obtuve sus aretes y bueno, tuve que deshacerme de ella-

Y como para corroborarlo, Farfalla le mostró el Miraculous de la Catarina: los aretes rojos con motas negras que tantas veces había visto en los oídos de Ladybug. Chat Noir tembló, no sabía si de miedo o de rabia, quizá ambas, corroborando lo que Plagg le había dicho cuando lo despertó. No sabía cómo había hecho esa malvada mujer para descubrir sus identidades, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-¿Dónde está Ladybug?- siseó él.

-No temas, está viva. O al menos creo que todavía lo está. Está desangrándose en alguna parte de esta ciudad- dijo Farfalla casualmente.

Chat Noir sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?¡DÍMELO INMEDIATAMENTE!- gritó el héroe, caminando amenazadoramente hacia ella. No la alcanzó, pues la villana lo golpeó para alejarlo con la vaina de su bastón.

-Por supuesto que te lo diré, Chat Noir, no es necesario que te pongas violento- dijo la villana mirando sus uñas- te diré donde está tu amada Ladybug, a cambio de que me des tu Miraculous-

-Estás chiflada…- dijo Chat Noir frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque sabía muy bien que no tenía ninguna ventaja sobre ella.

-¿En serio, Adrien?- dijo Farfalla en un tono burlón que hizo que el chico temblara de rabia- ¿prefieres conservar tu Miraculous en vez de salvar la vida de la mujer que amas?-

-No...-

-Si te apresuras, quizá todavía logres rescatarla…- dijo la mujer.

Chat Noir la miró, llevándose una mano a su anillo. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a entregarle su anillo, mucho menos ahora que Farfalla tenía el Miraculous de Ladybug! Pero si no lo hacía, no sabría dónde estaba Marinette, y si era cierto que estaba herida, no podría alcanzaría a salvar su vida.

"Marinette, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?"

Ladybug siempre era la de las ideas, Chat Noir simplemente la seguía. Y aunque en esos últimos meses él había mejorado, ahora que se enfrentaba a una pelea de vida o muerte, no podía pensar en algo para salvar a Marinette sin entregar su Miraculous.

Chat Noir pudo sentir a Plagg agitándose. Él también estaba preocupado por su Sucrette, pudo percibirlo desde que vio los aretes en las garras de Farfalla. El héroe levantó la mirada hacias u enemiga. Esos horribles ojos color olivo lo miraban fijamente, diciéndole que la mujer que amaba iba a morir si no entregaba su anillo. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.

-Lila- dijo de pronto Chat Noir- ¡tú eres Lila!-

Farfalla parpadeó un momento, pero se echó a reír.

-¿En serio, Adrien?- dijo la mujer mirándolo burlonamente- ¿vas a hacerme perder el tiempo mientras que tu amada Marinette se desangra y muere completamente sola?-

Chat Noir palideció. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Marinette o el mundo entero, esa era su elección. Sabía bien que Lila no podía tener los Miraculous, el equilibrio del universo dependía de ello, pero él no podía vivir sin Marinette.

-Plagg, detransformación-

La transformación de Chat Noir desapareció. Plagg flotó junto a su portador, mirando alarmado al chico quien renuentemente caminaba hacia Farfalla con lágrimas en los ojos y con sus dedos de su mano izquierda se cerraban sobre su anillo, a punto de sacárselo.

-¡No, cachorro, no lo hagas!- dijo el kwami abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente: Por su parte, Farfalla se echó a reír: eso era justo como lo había planeado.

-Buena decisión, Adrien- dijo la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente mientras extendía su mano hacia él para tomar el Miraculous, cuando notó las lágrimas en sus ojos- ah, no llores. Cuando reescriba el pasado ya no amarás a Ladybug, me amarás a mí. Serás solo mío y de nadie más-

Adrien se detuvo frente a la villana. Sabía que Lila utilizaría el deseo para ello, pero sacrificaría su libertad y su felicidad para salvar la vida de Marinette.

-Antes de dártelo, tienes quedecirme dónde está Marinette- dijo el chico.

-Eso ya no importa- dijo Farfalla- ya te dije que cuando reescriba la historia, esta realidad cambiará por completo. La dejaré vivir, por supuesto, para que vea cómo yo gané al final. ¡No tienes idea cómo me divertiré, restregando en su cara que eres mío!- puso su mano sobre la del chico, quien instintivamente la cerró- ¡dámelo ahora!-

Adrien la miró y frunció el entrecejo, aún sin moverse.

-¡Dámelo ahora, o Marinette morirá!- dijo Farfalla frunciendo el entrecejo, y comenzando a perder la paciencia- ¡Dámelo ya!-

-Adrien…- dijo Plagg, flotando a su lado.

-Lo siento- dijo Adrien reprimiendo un sollozo- lo siento, _ma lady_…-

X-x-x

_Casilleros, sótano de Gabriel_

_Al mismo tiempo_

_Marinette podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza con una sensación de horror. Podía ver perfectamente, a pesar de que tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, a Farfalla arrancándose los Miraculous de la Mariposa y el Pavo Real, y en su lugar colocándose su Miraculous y el de Adrien. _

_-No…- intentó gritar Marinette, pero de sus labios apenas salió un sonido carrasposo- ¡no lo hagas!-_

_Tikki y Plagg surgieron de los Miraculous, mirándola con tristeza. Podía ver a Adrien de pie al lado de Lila, mirándola inmóvil con su cabeza baja y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_-Te dije que el idiota iba a hacer lo que yo quería- dijo Lila volviéndose a Marinette mientras que ponía una mano en el mentón de Adrien y lo forzaba a levantar la mirada- ahora es mío, gracias a ti-_

_-¡No lo hagas, Lila!- gritó Marinette con todas sus fuerzas- el precio a pagar…-_

_-¡Tikki, Plagg, amalgame!- dijo Lila, combinando los dos Miraculous y formando un torbellino color morado. El poder que se desprendía de los dos Miraculous rodeó a Lila, y después se propagó para cubrir a Adrien y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella._

_-¡No!- gritó Marinette, abriendo los ojos._

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el silencio de la habitación de casilleros, la herida aún en su costado, y respiró aliviada. Chat Noir aún no había entregado su poder, aún estaba a salvo y Lila no podría pedir el deseo sin él.

-No lo hagas, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette, dejándose caer hacia un lado y volviendo a cerrar los ojos- sé que encontrarás otra solución-

X-x-x

_Jardin du Luxembourg_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Lo siento- dijo Adrien reprimiendo un sollozo- lo siento, _ma lady_…-

La mano del chico rubio no se abrió. Cuando separó sus labios, no era la respuesta que la villana estaba esperando.

-Plagg…- dijo Adrien, mirando fijamente a su enemiga a pesar de que sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, y volvió a deslizar su dedo dentro del anillo- transfórmame-

Nuevamente Adrien se convirtió en Chat Noir a escasos centímetros de Farfalla. La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás cuando la mano de Chat Noir se posó sobre sus Miraculous.

-¡CATACLISM!-

El chico atacó a la villana con su poder, intentando destruir uno de sus Miraculous, pero al intentar evadirlo Farfalla se movió, haciendo que Chat Noir tocara su hombro, haciendo que saliera despedida hacia atrás hasta cochar contra la pared del Palais du Luxemburg con un estruendo. Con el impulso, dos objetos aparecieron cayeron de sus manos: los Miraculous de Ladybug, los cuales Chat Noir recogió rápidamente del suelo.

-¡Eres un maldito!- bramó Farfalla, levantándose del suelo y, cuando el polvo se disipó, Chat Noir se dio cuenta del efecto que tuvo su poder de Destrucción sobre ella. ¡Se le había caído todo el cabello!

Chat Noir no tuvo tiempo de reponerse. Apenas hubo recogido los Miraculous y levantó la vista cuando su enemiga ya estaba prácticamente sobre él.

-Aaargg…- gritó furiosa Farfalla, levantándose del suelo y desenvainado nuevamente su espada- ¡te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de hacer, Chat Noir! ¡Voy a mezclar tu sangre con la de tu amada, y tomaré los dos Miraculous de tus manos frías!¡Sentimonstruo!-

El sentimonstruo en forma de gárgola volvió a aparecer y se lanzó a atacarlo junto con Farfalla. Chat Noir apenas se estaba levantando de haber recogido los aretes, y no podía defenderse cuando la villana y la gárgola se lanzaron contra él. Farfalla lo golpeó en la cara y el sentimonstruo en un costado, haciéndolo rodar en el suelo. Instintivamente el chico había cerrado su mano, protegiendo los aretes de Ladybug en vez de defenderse.

Cuando Chat Noir levantó la vista, el sentimonstruo lo había atrapado por la espalda, impidiéndole el movimiento, y Farfalla detenía la punta de su espada en su cuello. Estaba realmente furiosa, tanto por su engaño como por la pérdida de su cabello. Pero no importaba, no si tomaba los Miraculous.

-No quiero tener que hacer esto, Adrien- dijo la mujer entre dientes- dame los Miraculous por las buenas o será muy doloroso para ti-

-Jamás- siseó Chat Noir.

-Bien así lo quisiste- dijo Farfalla.

Chat Noir cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. No tenía miedo de morir. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y pronto estaría con Ladybug. Respiró hondo, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando el héroe abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio a Farfalla flotando unos centímetros sobre el suelo en una esfera de agua, y el sentimonstruo lo había soltado

-¿Uh?-

-Chat Noir, ¿estás bien?- una voz masculina dijo detrás de él, mientras que sentía una mano en su hombro.

El chico se volvió bruscamente, y sonrió al ver a Viperion a su lado, quien era quien había hecho que la gárgola lo soltara.

-¿Lu…? Digo, ¿Viperion?- dijo Chat Noir, aliviado de ver que su plan había funcionado y que los kwamis hubieran llegado a tiempo con sus portadores para que pudieran llegar a asistirlo.

-Longg y Sass nos dijeron que enviaste por nosotros, porque Ladybug estaba en peligro- dijo Viperion seriamente- perdona la tardanza, Ryuko y yo vinimos tan pronto como pudimos-

"Luka y Kagami", pensó Chat Noir "ambos vinieron a ayudarnos"

La esfera de agua se deshizo, dejando caer a Farfalla al suelo tosiendo y luchando por recuperar el aliento. El agua se convirtió en Ryuko, quien tomó los dos Miraculous, el de la Mariposa y del Pavo Real, del pecho de la villana antes de que la ésta reaccionara. Lila tosió y los miró furiosa.

-¿Entonces Lila Rossi es Farfalla?- dijo Viperion, alzando las cejas sorprendido.

-Ugh, eso tiene tanto sentido- dijo Ryuko fríamente mientras que caminaba hacia los chicos- ¿ahora qué hacemos con ella?-

-Llevarla a la policía- dijo el héroe de verde- ¿qué piensas, Chat Noir?¿Dónde está Ladybug?-

Pero el chico rubio no les respondió. Caminó hacia Lila y la tomó del cuello, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Dónde está Marinette, Lila?- dijo Chat Noir entre dientes.

Lila sonrió maliciosamente al ver a los otros dos héroes alarmarse. Ellos dos no sabían de qué estaba hablando.

-Nunca te lo diré, Adrien. Pero ya la encontrarás tú mismo, a su debido tiempo- escupió la mujer- porque ya debe estar muerta a estas alturas-

Ryuko y Viperion escucharon alarmados esto, y Chat Noir sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, soltando inconscientemente a su enemiga. Había fallado. No había rescatado a Marinette. Había decidido proteger los Miraculous, y por ello había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que hizo sonreír a la bruja.

-Ja, patético- dijo la mujer.

Los dos héroes recién llegados miraron boquiabiertos a Chat Noir. Si habían entendido bien, Chat Noir era Adrien, y por esa conversación ya sabían quien era Ladybug. La heroína de rojo frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a darle una bofetada, tirándola al suelo para hacerla callar.

-No sé donde pueda estar Marinette- dijo Viperion, recogiendo el celular de Marinette que estaba en el suelo. Estaba roto, pero eso le dio una idea- pero sé quien puede saberlo-

-¿Quién?- dijo Chat Noir.

-La última persona que la vio debe saber dónde está- dijo el héroe de verde, buscando entre los contactos el teléfono de Manon Chamack, y llamándola.

Tras un par de frases, Manon le explicó lo que sabía, y Viperion se lo transmitió a Chat Noir.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de la villana calva, Chat Noir- dijo Ryuko, tomando a Lila del cuello mientras que Viperion colgaba la llamada- tú ve a salvar a Marinette-

Lila sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Sentimonstruo!-

La gárgola atacó a los dos héroes, pues su amok seguía intacto y al parecer estaba aún en poder de Lila. Los tres héroes se pusieron en guardia, pero Viperión empujó a Chat Noir.

-¡Vete, Chat Noir!- dijo Viperion- ¡Ladybug te necesita!-

Chat Noir miró seriamente a Viperion y asintió antes de extender su bastón y desaparecer corriendo sobre los techos de la ciudad en dirección a su oficina.

Ryuko miró a Viperion, quien asintió levemente mientras se preparaban para pelear contra la gárgola. Ambos sabían que sus ex parejas les debían muchas explicaciones, pero ya tendrían tiempo de interrogarlos cuando Marinette estuviera a salvo.

-Ja, es demasiado tarde- dijo Lila, aún atrapada en poder de Ryuko mientras que Viperion mantenía alejado al sentimonstruo- apuñalé a esa _cafard_ buena para nada hace más de dos horas. ¡Ya debe de estar muerta! Y no hay nada que ustedes, héroes de pacotilla, puedan hacer para…-

_PAFF_

Sin avisar, Ryuko golpeó a Lila en la cara y la hizo caer al suelo bajo la mirada sorprendida de Viperion.

-Si fuera tú, guardaría silencio- dijo la heroína entrecerrando los ojos- si no quieres perder todos los dientes como perdiste el pelo-

x-x-x

_Sótano de Gabriel_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette seguía ovillada en el suelo en la pequeña habitación oscura, intentando en vano detener el sangrado en su costado. Su suéter ya estaba empapado de sangre, y no parecía dar señales de detenerse. Estaba sola, completamente sola. No tenía manera de escapar. Ya lo había intentado, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave desde el exterior. No tenía manera de pedir ayuda, Farfalla se había llevado su celular.

Sabía que cuando la encontraran ya sería demasiado tarde. Podía imaginar la macabra sorpresa que le esperaba al primer empleado que entrara a los casilleros a dejar sus cosas a la mañana siguiente.

La chica tembló ante la idea. Adrien nunca la encontraría a tiempo. No había podido despedirse de él, decirle una última vez que lo amaba. No iba a poder pasar tiempo con él. Tener una casa, sus tres hijos y su hamster. Sus sueños no se cumplirían.

-Adrien…- dijo Marinette débilmente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Encogió aún más sus piernas contra su abdomen. Le había fallado a Tikki. Le había fallado al maestro Fu y a todo el mundo. Realmente esperaba que Adrien no entregara su Miraculous a Farfalla. Prefería morir ahí que vivir en un mundo donde Lila tuviera esclavizado a Adrien, hechizado por el deseo de los Miraculous para permanecer a su lado. Porque forzarlo a sentir amor o estar con ella sería esclavizarlo.

-Cuento contigo para proteger tu Miraculous, Adrien- dijo la chica, suspirando y apoyando su cabeza en el suelo mientras que cerraba los ojos- te amo…-

Escuchó algunos golpes en la distancia. Seguro era su imaginación, porque a esa hora de la noche no había nadie en el edificio y faltaban al menos seis horas para que alguien llegara; nadie iba a ir a salvarla. Nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí abajo.

Los pasos se detuvieron, seguido de varios golpes en la puerta.. Entonces, sí había alguien ahí abajo. Marinette trató de gritar, llamar su atención de alguna manera, pero no podía. Se sentía tan débil que no podía moverse, y no podía tomar el suficiente aire para gritar. ¡Quien estuviera afuera y pudiera ayudarse se iba a ir!

-No… espera…- trató de decir, y su voz apenas salió de sus labios.

-CATACLISM-

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Seguramente era un delirio porque había perdido mucha sangre.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto, haciéndola sisear molesta y apretar aún más los párpados. Escuchó los pasos acercándose rápidamente a ella y sintió un par de brazos la rodearon segundos después.

-¡Marinette!-

Su corazón saltó de emoción al escuchar esa voz. Podía sentir el material del traje de Chat Noir rodeándola y levantándola del suelo para posarla en su regazo. Gruñó al sentir dolor en su herida ante el movimiento, y apretó los ojos por un momento. Pudo escuchar al chico respirar aliviado al notar que estaba viva.

-Marinette, soy yo. ¿Te encuentras…?- pero se interrumpió, seguramente al ver el suéter empapado de sangre- estás herida…-

La chica se forzó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la expresión asustada de Chat Noir. Su Miraculous estaba a salvo. Lila no se lo había robado.

-_Chaton_…- dijo ella en voz baja, tratando en vano mantener sus ojos abiertos- Lila… ella fue… mi Miraculous…-

-Lo sé, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico seriamente, acomodándola con cuidado en sus brazos- Tikki está a salvo, Lila fue vencida y todo está arreglado. Vas a estar bien- la apretó contra su pecho mientras que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a correr hacia la salida- te llevaré al hospital y todo estará bien. No tengas miedo-

Marinette hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-No tengo miedo, _chaton_. Estoy contigo- dijo la chica antes de perder la conciencia.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Chat Noir comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver que Marinette se desmayó. La herida se veía bastante fea, y el suéter empapado de sangre, al igual que la gran mancha roja en el suelo, le daban una mala espina. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando y no necesariamente porque hacía frío esa noche.

"Tengo que sacarla de aquí", pensó el chico mientras que corría a toda velocidad a la salida del edificio "tengo que conseguir ayuda lo más pronto posible".

El héroe salió del edificio y extendió su bastón para alcanzar el techo y desplazarse por ese medio. Por ahí llegaría más rápido al hospital.

Estaba infinitamente agradecido con Manon Chamack cuando ésta les dijo todo lo que sabía: que Marinette había recibido un mensaje supuestamente de parte suya diciéndole que fuera a la habitación de casilleros en el edificio de Gabriel porque le tenía una sorpresa. No fue difícil para él deducir que esa era la trampa de la que Farfalla había hablado antes, y que Marinette debía estar ahí.

Aún no podía creer que Lila hubiera hecho eso. Sabía que odiaba a Ladybug y que odiaba a Marinette, pero jamás imaginó que su odio llegaría tan lejos como para intentar asesinarla. Sí, había dicho que cuando deseara que el pasado cambiara a su beneficio Marinette estaría bien, pero aún así la había apuñalado.

Apretó a la chica contra su pecho mientras que corría sobre los techos, y estaba cada vez más cerca del hospital.

-Un poco más, _ma lady, _ya casi- dijo el chico en voz baja- resiste solo un poco más. Ya casi llegamos al hospital. Vas a estar bien…-

A pesar de que sabía que no lo estaba escuchando, Chat Noir repetía eso para sí mismo como un mantra hasta que llegó al hospital y entró rápidamente por la puerta de urgencias. Los médicos que estaban tomando café en la sala de emergencias se pusieron de pie alarmados al ver llegar al héroe con la chica herida.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- dijo uno de los médicos, señalando una camilla junto a la entrada- ponla aquí, Chat Noir-

-Farfalla la atacó, tiene una herida en el costado y sangró mucho- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, obedeciendo y dejando a la chica con cuidado sobre la camilla mientras que el grupo de médicos y enfermeras se abocaron a atenderla- perdió la conciencia hace como cinco minutos. Ladybug no podrá regresarla a la normalidad porque no fue un akuma. Por favor, ayúdenla…-

El héroe dio un par de pasos atrás, dándole espacio a los médicos y pensando en salir al callejón cercano para detransformarse para llegar como Adrien, pero una de las enfermeras lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Espera, Chat Noir- dijo la enfermera mientras que el resto del personal se la llevaba a la sala de resucitación con idénticas expresiones preocupadas- ¿puedes decirnos qué le pasó?¿Tiene familia?¿Cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Marientte Dupain-Cheng- dijo el héroe en voz baja- Farfalla la apuñaló con su espada. Y sí, tiene familia. Sus padres tienen una _boulangerie_ en la Rue Gotlib. Su novio ya fue informado, y está en camino para venir a verla-

La enfermera le agradeció y entró a la sala de urgencias. Una vez solo, Chat Noir salió del hospital y se apresuró a detransformarse.

-Chico, tienes que devolverle a Tikki- dijo Plagg con una expresión fatigada y preocupada tan pronto como salió del Miraculous.

-¿No viste lo que le hizo esa maldita?- dijo el rubio en voz baja sacando un trozo de queso de su bolsillo y entregándoselo antes de comenzar a correr de regreso al hospital- ¡le arrancó sus aretes! Sus oídos están heridos y…-

-Necesita a Tikki para recuperarse- dijo el kwami tomando el queso, pero sin comerlo- ella es la creación. Le ayudará a curar y reparar sus heridas-

-Pero…-

-Confía en mí- dijo Plagg en voz baja- la presencia de Tikki le ayudará a recuperarse-

Adrien asintió seriamente antes de entrar de nuevo al hospital, esta vez como él mismo, rogando en silencio que todo saliera bien y que Marinette se recuperara. Llamó a Tikki, quien tras escuchar lo que había sucedido, flotó rápidamente hacia donde estaba su portadora.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lila perdió sus Miraculous (y la cabellera) en este intento por ganar. Adrien se arriesgó mucho al no entregar su Miraculous. ¿Lograrán salvar a Marinette? Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Ya estamos en la recta final. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	35. Capítulo 35

Resumen: Cuando se convierten en adultos, las vidas de nuestros héroes se han vuelto muy complicadas, y para nada son como ellos lo habían soñado. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Spoilers tercera temporada.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de todo lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

EL MURO QUE NOS SEPARA

CAPÍTULO 35

_Lugar desconocido_

_Al mismo tiempo_

_Marinette había despertado en un lugar extraño. La pequeña habitación de casilleros donde estaba atrapada y el edificio habían desaparecido por completo. No tenía dolor en su costado, su herida había desaparecido. En vez de ello, Marinette sintió una extraña molestia en sus piernas. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, fregando los pisos de mármol con un trapo. _

_-¿Qué sucede…?- comenzó a preguntarse la chica. Vio sus manos cubiertas de jabón, y se miró a sí misma en el reflejo de un espejo que colgaba en la pared. Llevaba puesto un vestido de mucama y una expresión cansada en sus ojos. Su pómulo estaba morado y sus cabellos desaliñados. Vio su propio reflejo llevarse la mano a la mejilla y contraerse de dolor. _

_No entendía lo que estaba pasando._

_-Parece que te faltó una mancha, Mari-tonta…- una voz femenina la sobresaltó._

_Cuando Marinette levantó la vista, vio horrorizada a Lila Rossi, caminando con los zapatos cubiertos de barro por el brillante piso de mármol, tomando el brazo de Adrien. El chico parecía estar en un trance, sin hacer ninguna expresión y siguiendo a Lila como si fuera un cachorro enamorado. _

_Los ojos de Marinette humedecieron al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido._

_"No puede ser", pensó la chica "por favor, todo menos esto…"_

_Lila había vencido. Chat Noir le había entregado su anillo a esa horrible en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida. Farfalla había conseguido unir los dos Miraculous más poderosos del universo, y había pedido su deseo para cambiar la realidad y borrar el pasado. _

_Y como resultado, Adrien era su esclavo ahora._

_-No, Adrien…- dijo Marinette en voz baja. _

_Adrien pareció salir del trance, y los ojos verdes del chico se volvieron a ella con desprecio, una expresión que jamás había visto en él._

_-¿Porqué me está hablando esa sucia mucama, chérie?- dijo el chico arrugando la nariz con disgusto en su dirección; parecía como si la chica lo hubiera insultado. _

_-Evidentemente la mujercita necesita que la pongamos en su sitio- dijo Lila sonriendo maliciosamente, sus garras aún aferrándose al brazo de Adrien y mirando a Marinette con una sonrisa triunfante._

_Marinette comenzó a sentir las lágrimas rodar profusamente por sus mejillas. Lila no solo le había robado todo, sino que le había dejado todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada para seguir torturándola por el resto de su vida. _

_-No…- dijo Marinette al ver a Adrien caminar hacia ella con la misma mirada, levantando la mano seguramente para abofetearla- no puede ser…-_

_Un pitido resonó en sus oídos, y su visión se nubló. La imagen a su alrededor se distorsionó, y Marinette dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás. Un nuevo pitido, y la chica tuvo la sensación de ser arrebatada de esa escena, alejándose hacia el techo, tras pasándolo y luego elevándose hacia el cielo. Su mano se extendió, como si estuviera intentando atrapar la de Adrien y llevárselo consigo, pero pronto todo se fue a negro._

x-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette tembló cuando abrió los ojos en el cuarto de hospital, el sonido de uno de los aparatos llegaba rítmicamente a sus oídos. Si bien había sentido como si se estuviera ahogando, en encontrarse en el cuarto de hospital y el agudo dolor de su herida en su costado la hizo respirar de alivio. Había sido un sueño. Adrien había vencido y estaba a salvo de Lila. No le había dado su Miraculous, pero… ¿qué había pasado?

Sintió algo extraño en su mano izquierda cuando se la llevó al pecho para controlar su respiración. Una venda alrededor de su mano derecha, la cual protegía un par de intravenosas.

"Todo está bien", se repitió mentalmente "Lila perdió. Todo está bien"

Bajó sus ojos y vio que Adrien estaba a su lado, profundamente dormido apoyando la cabeza sobre su regazo; su mano derecha estaba aferrada a la izquierda de ella. Sonrió aliviada y puso su mano derecha en los cabellos dorados del chico. Estaba desaliñado y pudo notar que le había crecido una barba descuidada. Frunció el entrecejo confundida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado así?

No solo él, sino que Tikki estaba dormida en los cabellos dorados del chico, y respiró aliviada de que su kwami también estuviera a salvo.

-¿Adrien?- dijo ella con voz ronca que la forzó a aclararse la garganta. Adrien gruñó en sueños pero no despertó, siguiendo aferrado a ella. Tikki ni siquiera se había inmutado, tan cansada como estaba.

-Déjalos dormir, Marinette- escuchó una vocecita a su lado- el chico apenas ha dormido en los últimos tres días-

Los ojos de Marinette se fijaron el Plagg, quien flotaba a su lado con una expresión fatigada. Ella sonrió, aliviada de verlo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Plagg?- dijo Marinette volviéndose a él- ¿cómo supo…?¿Qué pasó con Tikki?¿Y Lila? No me digas qué…-

Plagg voló hacia ella y cubrió su boca con sus diminutas manos.

-Shhh…- dijo el kwami rodando los ojos mientras la hacía callar- tranquilízate por un momento, _coccinelle_. Todo está bien. Detecté que algo estaba mal cuando dejé de sentir la presencia de Tikki, y fuimos a buscarte a tu apartamento. Un sentimonstruo de Farfalla estaba esperándonos e intentó hacer que Adrien le entregara tu Miraculous a cambio de decirle dónde estabas-

Marinette asintió, recordando la amenaza de Lila.

-Afortunadamente el chico encontró la Miraclebox en tu apartamento, y envió por Viperion y Ryuko para ayudarnos a vencer a Farfalla-

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Entonces para esas alturas, Luka y Kagami seguramente ya sabían la verdad sobre ellos dos, y eso significaba que tenían mucho qué explicar. Tragó saliva, pero se sacudió el pensamiento.

-¿Qué más pasó mientras estuve inconsciente?-

-Farfalla fue vencida, y recuperamos los dos Miraculous perdidos. Y Tikki está a salvo también- dijo Plagg- Manon Chamack nos dijo dónde se suponía que estabas, y Adrien alcanzó a llegar a tiempo para traerte al hospital. Tu herida no era muy profunda, pero habías sangrado mucho. Te operaron y…-

Se interrumpió al ver al chico gruñir de nuevo y desperezarse. Plagg sonrió ampliamente y se ocultó bajo la ropa de su portador antes de que despertara por completo. Los ojos de Adrien se volvieron perezosamente hacia ella, y se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que estaba despierta.

-¡_Ma… ma lady_!- exclamó el chico sorprendido al verla despierta, levantándose de golpe y haciendo que Tikki cayera en la cama, sobre el regazo de Marinette. El chico no se dio cuenta de ello. Se puso de pie torpemente y se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla- por fin estás despierta. Marinette, me tenías muy preocupado…-

La chica sonrió, abrazándolo con un solo brazo y hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos. Ah, como adoraba ese aroma.

-Mmm… tú también me tenías preocupada- dijo ella en voz baja- Lila me dijo que… que te iba a quitar tu Miraculous, que te iba a obligar a amarla y…-

Adrien se separó un poco de ella con una sonrisa para mirarla a los ojos, antes de apoyar su frente en la de ella y dejar escapar un suspiro de consuelo. Estaba sumamente aliviado de que Marinette hubiera despertado finalmente. Los médicos le habían asegurado que estaría bien, pero no podía negar que aún así estaba preocupado por el tiempo que había pasado.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo Adrien en voz baja- no debí olvidar mi teléfono en la oficina y…-

-Estabas muy cansado, no es tu culpa- lo interrumpió Marinette- en todo caso, yo debí haber verificado contigo, te debí haber llamado o…-

El chico sonrió y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella para hacerla callar. Estaba aliviado de tenerla de regreso y no iba a ponerse a repartir culpas con ella.

-Te amo, _ma lady_\- dijo él, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica- por favor, nunca vuelvas a asustarme así-

Marinette sonrió apenada.

-Lo intentaré, _chaton_\- dijo ella, intentando incorporarse con cuidado, pero siseó al sentir el agudo dolor en su costado.

-Cuidado- dijo él ayudándola con delicadeza a incorporarse- trata de no moverte mucho. El médico me va a desollar vivo si se abren los puntos-

Una vez que Marinette se incorporó sentada, notó algunas flores y un dibujo en su mesita de noche. La chica extendió la mano y lo tomó. Era el dibujo de un vestido color rosa que le parecía extrañamente conocido.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Oh- dijo Adrien sonriendo- es algo que Anette lo trajo para ti. Estaba un poco molesta porque no la dejamos entrar al hospital, pero le prometí que te lo haría llegar-

-¿Anette estuvo aquí?- dijo la chica, y Adrien asintió- ¿tu padre?-

-_Père_ y Nathalie vinieron de visita a París cuando escucharon lo que sucedió- dijo Adrien, y continuó al ver la expresión asustada de la chica- no, no saben nada sobre el hecho de que Lila es Farfalla ni nuestras identidades. La versión oficial de tu herida fue que Lila te atacó porque se volvió loca de celos, sobre todo por el éxito de tu _atelier_ y por tu super atractivo novio-

Adrien hizo una pausa sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, dejando que Marinette riera por su comentario, pero ella hizo otra mueca de dolor.

-Ouch…basta con los chistes, _chaton_. Me duele reír-

El chico borró su sonrisa, sintiéndose culpable por haberle causado dolor, y continuó su relato.

-Ni siquiera Chloé está enterada de que Lila había sido Farfalla todo este tiempo- continuó Adrien- solamente el presidente de Francia sabe la verdad, y prometió guardar el secreto. Como Lila sabe nuestras identidades, creí que era la mejor manera de mantenerlas. No temas- añadió- Lila recibirá su castigo como corresponde-

Marinette abrió la boca mientras intentaba procesar lo sucedido. Apenas podía creer que la familia de Adrien hubiera viajado desde Londres solo para verla, y que todo el asunto se hubiera resuelto. Suspiró en voz alta mientras volvía a apoyar su espalda en la almohada.

-Todo terminó, _bugginette_\- dijo Adrien, sentándose en la cama a su lado, tomando su mano y acercándola a sus labios- estamos a salvo, y estamos juntos-

x-x-x

_Sala de espera_

_Poco después_

Kagami estaba aliviada cuando escuchó que Marinette estaba cada vez mejor y que ya había despertado después de tres días. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese hospital y ya comenzaba a fastidiarse. Primero con su madre, después ella misma y finalmente con Marinette.

Sintió la mano de Luka sobre la suya, haciéndola levantar la mirada.

-Es difícil imaginarlo- dijo Luka en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que Marinette y Adrien fueran Ladybug y Chat Noir todo este tiempo- dijo Luka, revolviéndose los cabellos- rayos, nosotros dos éramos sus parejas, y no teníamos ni idea de que escapaban a salvar la ciudad-

Kagami sonrió levemente.

-Estábamos ciegos- dijo la chica, pensando en el incidente de la doble cita, cuando creyó que Adrien la había engañado con Marinette durante un ataque de akuma en el que quedaron atrapados bajo los escombros. La realidad era que los dos chicos habían escapado a pelear contra el akuma y no podían explicar su ausencia porque tenían que guardar sus identidades- aunque eso explica muchas cosas sobre ellos dos-

-Tienes razón- dijo él.

La chica japonesa iba a decir algo más, cuando una enfermera se acercó a la pareja. Ambos habían pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital, que la mayoría de los trabajadores del lugar ya los conocían.

-¿_Mademoiselle _Tsurugi?- dijo la enfermera- se solicita su presencia en la habitación 302-

La chica frunció el entrecejo y Luka se levantó alarmado.

-¿La de mi madre?¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella.

-_Madame_ Tsurugi está despierta- dijo la enfermera, para sorpresa de ambos- y está preguntando por usted-

Kagami se volvió a ver a Luka, quien asintió con una sonrisa leve, y ambos se apresuraron al tercer piso a ver a la _madame_ Tsurugi.

x-x-x

_Apartamento de Adrien_

_Dos días después_

Tan pronto como dieron de alta a Marinette, el chico insistió en llevarla consigo a casa. Los Dupain-Cheng habían querido hacer lo mismo, pero tras una ardua discusión entre las dos partes, los padres de Marinette habían aceptado la propuesta de Adrien. El chico también había conseguido una nueva asistente, cuyo único requerimiento para ser contratada fue que no conociera a Chloé Bourgeois, y ésta se encargaba de arreglar la mayoría de los problemas en la compañía para que Adrien pudiera trabajar desde casa, al menos esos días que Marinette estaba convaleciente. Arregló también que uno de los internos de la compañía fuera a ayudar a Manon Chamack en el _atelier_ de Marinette mientras se recuperaba.

La chica estaba cada vez mejor, y ya comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco y a caminar. Adrien casi no la dejaba hacer nada, pero logró convencerlo diciéndole que iba a hacer sus galletas de chocolate favoritas. Aún así la hizo mantenerse sentada frente a la encimera de la cocina y él mismo le llevó los ingredientes.

-Estoy mucho mejor, Adrien- sonrió ella mientras que el chico ponía el pequeño paquete de harina frente a ella- puedo hacerlo yo misma-

-Compláceme, _ma lady_\- dijo él mientras que sacaba la mantequilla del refrigerador.

Marinette sonrió mientras veía al chico meter la masa en el horno, recordando el día en el que había despertado en el hospital. Poco a poco las cosas iban acomodándose en su sitio.

No había sido la única buena noticia que había recibido ese día: la madre de Kagami había despertado también, después de varias semanas en coma, y había causado bastante revuelo arreglando las cosas a su modo muy particular al enterarse de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Dos días antes_

_Kagami entró nerviosamente a la habitación de su madre, seguida de Luka, sin soltar la mano del chico. Su madre ya estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama del hospital y ordenándole a una enfermera que la dejara en paz y que fuera inmediatamente a buscar a Kagami._

_-Mère- dijo Kagami tímidamente desde la puerta, llamando la atención de la mujer- aquí estoy- _

_Tomoe levantó la cabeza hacia ella a escucharla y frunció el entrecejo en su dirección. La enfermera le había devuelto sus gafas oscuras, pero aún así se veía amenazante._

_-Kagami, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?- dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos- estes personas me dijeron que he estado en coma varios días y que Adrien estuvo dando órdenes por todos lados-_

_-Eh, sí, eso sucedió- dijo Kagami tímidamente. Luka sintió la mano de ella apretando la suya- mère, estuviste en coma varias semanas. Hubo… ocurrieron algunas cosas mientras no estabas-_

_-¿Como qué?- dijo Tomoe volviendo la cabeza hacia ella. Si bien no podía verla, podía escuchar su voz y sabía donde estaba. Y por el tono de su voz, algo no estaba bien- ¿el bueno para nada de mi hermano vino a visitarme?-_

_-Los tíos vinieron- dijo la chica majando la mirada al suelo. Luka frunció el entrecejo. Recordaba muy bien lo que habían hecho esos buenos para nada (y lo que había hecho él) pero se abstuvo de hablar por el momento- me dijeron que… mère, antes de eso, necesitas saber que terminé mi relación con Adrien- _

_Kagami tembló al ver a su madre frunciendo el entrecejo aún más que antes, pero no dijo nada. Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que Luka no estaba seguro si debería aclararse la garganta o no, pero esperó con paciencia a que una de ellas hablara._

_-Continúa- _

_-Sucede que mientras estábamos aquí, yo me enamoré de otro chico. Y Adrien también se enamoró de alguien más- dijo Kagami sinceramente- él y yo... cometimos un error. El tío se enteró de ello y me dijo que… que ya no era más una Tsurugi- _

_-¿Cómo?- dijo la mujer alzando la voz. Tomó el bokken que usaba como bastón para caminar (en serio, ¿porqué la enfermera se lo había regresado?) Luka tomó a Kagami en sus hombros y por instinto la hizo retroceder un par de pasos- ¿cómo puede ser eso?-_

_Kagami tembló y también ella extendió su brazo, como si quisiera cubrir a Luka de un posible golpe de su madre. _

_-Lo siento mucho, mère. Sé que estás decepcionada de mí, pero la verdad es que ni Adrien ni yo nos amábamos- dijo Kagami- continuar esa relación y casarnos hubiera sido un grave error porque ninguno de los dos…- _

_-No me refiero a eso- la interrumpió Tomoe, dando un par de golpes en el suelo con su bokken- ¡este idiota de Kame!-_

_-¿Qué cosa?- _

_-¡Él no tiene ninguna autoridad de hacer eso!- dijo Tomoe en voz alta, volviendo a golpear repetidamente el suelo con su bokken- incluso si yo muriera, la siguiente en línea eres tú, no él. ¡Esto es inadmisible!- _

_Luka parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar eso. Parecía que Madame Tsurugi no estaba molesta con su hija, sino con su tío que la había expulsado de la familia. Se volvió a mirar a Kagami, quien había vuelto a acercarse a su madre. _

_-Mère, ¿no estás molesta conmigo por…?-_

_-¿Ese otro chico te hace feliz?- la interrumpió Tomoe de golpe._

_-Mère, yo…-_

_-¿Te ama?- la interrumpió su madre- ¿está dispuesto a hacer todo posible porque seas feliz?- _

_-Oui, madame- dijo Luka seriamente antes de que Kagami pudiera decir algo- estoy dispuesto a todo para hacerla feliz- _

_-Entonces no veo cual es el problema, Kagami- dijo Tomoe frotándose la frente y apretando el bokken entre sus manos- ahora, hazme favor de llamar al bueno para nada de mi hermano y dile que estoy esperándolo para hablar con él- _

_Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, con la impresión de que el tío de Kagami se arrepentiría de haberla contrariado. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette sonrió al recordarlo.

-¿Sabes algo, _chaton_? Creo que ya están listas las galletas- dijo la chica.

-Oh sí- dijo Adrien tomando apresuradamente el guante para cosas calientes y sacando la charola con las galletas del horno.

x-x-x

_Apartamento en les Champs-Elysées_

_Un año después_

Adrien llegó a casa y dejó caer las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta de la entrada. Desde que había abierto la puerta pudo percibir el delicioso aroma de la comida. Una parte de él sonrió, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Te dije que aprovecharas para descansar, _chérie_\- dijo Adrien quitándose el saco y deshaciéndose la corbata.

-Y yo te dije que no podía quedarme quieta. Sabes que tengo que dejar las cosas listas para los próximos días- dijo Marinette, caminando fuera de la cocina con sus manos sobre su abdomen y dirigiéndose a donde estaba él para abrazarlo.

Adrien la alzó en brazos y caminó con ella hacia el sofá de la sala, sentándose y haciendo que la chica se sentara en su regazo. Ella aprovechó para ayudarlo a quitarse su corbata y deshacer el primer botón de su camisa.

-Bff…- se quejó Marinette, respirando hondo.

-¿Te sientes bien, _ma lady_?-

-Claro, es solo que…- hizo una mueca mientras pasaba su mano sobre su abdomen- Hugo no ha dejado de patear mis costillas desde esta mañana. Creo que está ansioso por conocernos-

Adrien rió en voz baja y puso su mano sobre la de Marinette.

-Tendré que hablar con él- dijo el chico rubio besando la frente de ella- por cierto, _père_ y Nathalie ya llegaron a París. Nathalie dice que _père_ está de muy mal humor-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque dice que es demasiado joven para ser abuelo, o que Anette está muy pequeña para ser tía- sonrió Adrien encogiendo los hombros- supongo que todo pasó muy rápido para él-

_FLASHBACK_

_Cementerio Père-Lachaise_

_Once meses antes_

_A pesar de las expresiones extrañadas de todos los conocidos de ambos, Adrien insistió en que él y Marinette se casaran inmediatamente. Los Dupain-Cheng estaban muy emocionados ante la idea, y Gabriel Agreste dio su bendición también tras tener una franca conversación con su hijo. La boda fue muy pequeña y algo apresurada, pero todos los buenos amigos de Marinette y Adrien asistieron. _

_Sobra mencionar que Chloé Bourgeois no fue invitada y no pudo impedir que se realizara, tan ocupada como estaba en el juicio de destitución que había resultado como consecuencia de su evidente abuso de poder. _

_La boda se celebró en una terraza de París. A pesar de que Nino y Alya eran sus mejores amigos, los novios pidieron a Luka y Kagami que fueran sus padrinos, quienes aceptaron de buena gana. Anette Agreste se convirtió en buena amiga de August, y se llevó muy bien también con Manon Chamack y de las hermanas gemelas de Alya la celebración._

_Al salir de la ceremonia y de camino hacia la recepción, los novios hicieron una pequeña parada en el cementerio Père-Lachaise. Una vez que llegaron ahí, caminaron tomados de la mano por los pequeños caminos hasta detenerse frente a la tumba de Emilie Agreste._

_Mientras que ambos pusieron sus respectivos ramos de flores en la tumba, Adrien sonrió mientras que pensaba en su madre._

_-Vine a presentarte a mi esposa, maman- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa, acercando la mano de la chica a sus labios- puedes estar en paz. Père y yo estamos bien-_

_-Su hijo es la persona más maravillosa del mundo- dijo Marinette a su vez- gracias por todo, madame-_

_-Ejem…-_

_El conductor se aclaró la garganta, devolviéndolos a la realidad. La pareja de despidió de madame Agreste y corrieron de regreso al auto, aún tomados de la mano. Justo antes de irse, Adrien miró de reojo la tumba de Abelard y Héloïse, y sonrió levemente._

_-Gracias- dijo en un susurro._

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_

_-Nada, ma lady- dijo Adrien, acercándose para besar su mejilla- vamos, nuestros amigos nos están esperando-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y respiró hondo de nuevo.

-Creo que será mejor que descansemos, ma lady- dijo Adrien, apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza- esta es la última noche en la que estaremos solos tú y yo. A partir de mañana… sabes que todo va a cambiar-

-Lo sé- sonrió ella tomando sus manos- pero podemos con esto, _chaton_. Hemos enfrentado cosas mucho más complicadas-

Sí, tener un hijo no iba a ser sencillo, pero Adrien y Marinette habían enfrentado cosas mucho más complicadas, y siempre habían logrado vencer juntos.

-Así es, _ma lady_\- dijo él presionando sus labios en la frente de ella- tú y yo contra el mundo entero-

_Malgré ce grand mur qui nous sépare_

_L'amour traverse de part en part_

_Nous sommes ensemble une force rare_

_Pour toi je patienterai tout une vie_

_Car oui je t'aime, à la folie_

_Je t'aimerai à l'infini_

X-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Por fin terminamos con esta historia. Como pueden ver, la última parte es el final de la canción Ce Mur qui nos Sépare de Lenny-kim y Lou. Dice: "_A pesar de este gran muro que nos separa el amor atraviesa, juntos somos una fuerza rara. Por ti esperaré toda la vida, porque si te amo, a la locura. Te amaré hasta el infinito_", que es justamente lo que les pasó a nuestros héroes. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras, principalmente a **Misao-CG** porque ella me animó a seguir y terminar esta historia cuando estuve a punto de aventarla por la siguiente.

El siguiente fic se llama A Través del Tiempo, y lo comenzaré a subir bastante pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos de nuevo muy pronto. Abrazos.

Abby L.


End file.
